


【虫铁ABO】Perhaps Love

by Pevency_0211



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, love after marriage, 先婚后爱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pevency_0211/pseuds/Pevency_0211
Summary: 先婚后爱梗，普通人AUalpha虫xOmega铁不存在underage sexTony stark是玛维尔国皇室目前唯一的Omega王子，而Peter家似乎在从前和stark家有过一纸婚约……





	【虫铁ABO】Perhaps Love

第一章·悲惨高中生活的终结？

“公元2018年，也是玛维尔国成为共和国的一百周年，但令人印象深刻的是，玛维尔国在结束了封建统治之后，仍旧如同英国一样保留了皇室，不同于英国的是，玛维尔国目前的单姓皇室拥有超过三百年的历史，据国家博物馆历史资料记载，现今皇室最初起源于在玛维尔国北境驻守的公爵一家，由于都城战乱外敌侵入失守，北境公爵愤而起兵挥兵南下灭掉异族，持国王遗诏延续了玛维尔皇室，只是皇室从此改弦更张为史塔克皇室，自那以后三百年一直未曾动摇过政权统治。三百年来，史塔克皇室在政、军方面都颇有建树，进入近代后国内实现了和平的政权更迭，皇室得以保留，但即使失去了国家政权，史塔克皇室的成员仍旧以他们过人的才智在多个方面成为该领域的中流砥柱，带领国内一次又一次的革新，也因此在民众中享有非常高的威望和声誉。”  
——《玛维尔国家大事记》

晃晃悠悠的车窗玻璃被摇上关严实，街边的聒噪声被挡住了不少，但驾驶座上的司机正巧打开了广播电台，车里两个人谁也没说话，只有一个浑厚的声音在不断说些什么。  
“……今年是共和国成立一百年，玛维尔国也成为迄今为止世界上维持皇室传统最久的国家，四个月后皇室即将举办一系列的庆典活动，而有关史塔克皇室的一系列问题也逐渐被大众所关注，其中最引人注目的当属现任国王和王子的不和关系，有报道指出——”  
男孩伸手把吱吱呀呀的老旧汽车电台关上，有些紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，说实在的，他压根儿没心思去听高高在上的皇室发生了什么事，他只知道自己又将迎来想起来就觉得会有些头痛的校园生活。  
返校季的学生大多喜气洋洋，然而这个男孩却并没有露出什么喜悦的神色，他一想到实验室今年还会有更加趾高气昂的家伙来打扰他的研究，就觉得太阳穴开始隐隐胀痛。  
“Peter，”叫做Peter的男孩转过头，汽车驾驶座上略年长的男孩冲他忧心忡忡地望去，“你在学校真的没什么麻烦吗？”  
“当然没有，Andrew，”Peter飞快地说道，“教授说如果没问题的话，我这个学期还能获得一次物理竞赛的第一名，”他看了看二哥缓和下来的脸色，立刻打开车门，“那我先走了！”  
“再见Peter！”Andrew从驾驶座探出头来冲弟弟挥了挥手，他温润的脸庞和微微有些泛红的脸颊引得校门口的年轻男孩子频频回望，Peter早就见惯了这种场面，挥挥手就朝着学校里面走去。如果不是大哥去别的城市上大学了，Ben叔和may姨难得出去度假，他也不会同意让Andrew送他来上学。  
事实上，Peter不想让Andrew在校门口多呆是有原因的。parker家一共有三个孩子，大哥Toby和二哥Andrew虽然看起来并没有典型omega的娇弱体格，但从性别角度来说他们都是个彻头彻尾的omega，而Andrew还处在单身期，这让他的信息素在初春显得尤其明显，很容易就在人群聚集的地方引起不必要的麻烦。Peter尽管进入青春期以后迟迟没有分化，但从Ben叔和may姨近来忧心忡忡的目光里他就可以感受到身为家长的担心，只是Peter本人却并不太在意这些，毕竟无论有没有性别分化，在这样一所光鲜亮丽的学校里他都不会成为最惹人喜爱的，好在他也不在乎这个。  
“早上好，Peter，”实验室里一大早已经有人活动，对方看见Peter时露出了笑容，“昨天我给你发的那个视频你看了吗？超酷的！”  
说话的人是Peter的好友Ned，他和Peter算是这所学校里挺显眼的异类，Ned有些滑稽的体型总惹得那些热衷于帆船运动的人嘲笑，而Peter则是因为他的家庭在这所学校里显得势单力薄而受人鄙视。  
“我看了，”Peter耸耸肩，“说实话我觉得你也可以办到，倒不如你自己录制一个视频上传，一定比那个乐高模型点击量更高！”  
“我也想，”Ned煞有介事地点点头，“你觉得我到时候会不会一炮而红？”  
“你如果愿意你现在就可以一炮而红。”Peter捅了捅他，“在你生日那天把所有视频网站的首页全部换成你的大头照怎么样？”  
“你完全是在和我出馊主意Peter！”Ned愁眉苦脸，“我爸知道会杀了我的！”Ned家公司是国内知名的传媒集团，Peter以为对方按理说早已经看过了各种俊男美女，但这家伙还是依旧会隔一段时间找到他的恋爱目标，或者说，单方面暗恋对象。  
“上次那个曼哈顿的姑娘怎么样？我看她当时说要考虑考虑你，”Peter将自己实验台上的实验仪器检查了一遍，从包里掏出了自己的家庭作业，“怎么没见你跟我说？”  
“并没有什么发展，”Ned将手里的电线放到了一边，挥舞着滑稽的橙色橡胶手套和Peter描述了一番，“那姑娘有男朋友了，而且，她说她不会喜欢一个beta。”  
“beta有什么不好，”Peter看了看好友有些沮丧的脸，真心实意地安慰道，“beta至少方便多了，比起omega。”他想起家里的两个Parker，烦恼地叹了口气。  
“那倒是，”Ned扬起眉毛点点头表示同意，“虽然恢复omega的性别平等都是上世纪的事情了，但是据说皇室还保留着那种omega不能继承皇位的传统，为这个事情皇室的王子和国王每个月都能吵架，我觉得他们父子俩养活了半个新闻界。”  
“那你岂不是要非常感激皇室了，”Peter看看他哈哈大笑，“没了史塔克皇室每个月的矛盾你是不是都买不起这个月星球大战的乐高模型？”  
“那倒不是，”Ned重重地叹了口气，“对了，你哥哥还好吗？”  
“你说哪个？”  
“还没结婚那个，我记得他上次帮你做的物理作业，实在是太惊艳了！说实话，我还没看过哪个omega能这么精通物理的呢！”  
Peter隔着橡胶手套拍了好友的脑袋一巴掌，“那是你没看见我大哥！Andrew这个月等Ben叔回来可能就要去学校了，不会在这里待太久。”  
“说起omega……你为什么还没分化？不会是个beta吧？”  
“beta就好了，”Peter手里的数据记录不停，在电流的嗡嗡声里说道，“omega的生活费用实在是太高了，我不想为难Ben叔和may姨。”  
Ned聪明地没有吭声，他知道好友的家庭情况，能够让Peter进入这样的高中学习已经让parker夫妇留下的遗产捉襟见肘了，如果三个儿子都是omega的话，的确是一件非常麻烦而操心的事情。  
“只能走一步算一步了，”他最后有些沉重地拍了拍Peter的肩膀，少年正在从骨骼里拔高成长，每一天几乎都能听见蹿升的声音，“等你这个学期获得了皇室物理学奖金就好办多了！”  
Peter点点头，“每当这个时候我真庆幸我擅长的是物理，而不是文学什么的，不然就没有奖金拿了。”  
“谁让王子非常热爱科技发明呢，要是热爱莎士比亚什么的，没准儿就得设立文学奖学金了，”Ned啧啧称奇，“上个月居然说要Howard国王把他从皇室里移除，就为了全身心投入研究。”  
Peter的导师曾经在这所贵族高中接待过皇室的王子，据他说对方是一个不折不扣的物理狂魔，“可能对于皇室的人来说，反而最想要的就是全身心投入什么事情也说不定，毕竟Ben叔说身为公众人物，牵绊他们的东西太多了。”  
“看来他们有钱人也都是烦恼啊。”Ned煞有介事地感叹道。  
“你不是有钱人吗？”Peter·穷人·parker诚挚地发出了疑问。

 

由于七月份即将举行的皇室庆典，从六月初开始每天都有被擦拭得闪闪发亮的黑色轿车穿梭在大街小巷，就连皇宫门口看守的侍卫都会被好奇的游人拉着拍些合照，贩卖印着皇室标志的各种纪念品更是层出不穷，进入到六月下旬以后，不仅皇宫门口的戒备加强，就连和皇宫有关的各种成员出入场所也都站满了穿着宫廷风格服饰的守卫。  
当然中城高中也不例外，只不过和其他地方比起来，学生毕竟是流动性很强的群体，加上学校虽然有统一的制服，但年轻人总喜欢让自己看起来与众不同一点，所以校门口依旧看着五颜六色乱糟糟的一团。  
早上八点半正是校门口人最多的时候，就连守卫也没办法挨个检查过来，只匆匆扫了人群一眼就打开了校门，不少年轻的学生（尤其是女生）冲这些守卫露出了非常甜美的笑容，只可惜对方职责所在，并没有理会这些年轻女孩的好意。  
Anthony Stark，同时也是闻名遐迩的史塔克皇室王子，正扯着他有些发紧的校服袖子装作正在找什么，低着头从校门往里面走去。他上个星期不负众望地又和Howard吵了一架，结果就是这次Howard非常有先见之明地把他能去的地方全都看管起来，防止他偷偷在庆典之前跑出去惹什么乱子，按照母亲的话来说，“无论之前怎么闹，至少庆典上Howard决不允许Tony成为全世界嘲笑皇室的把柄”。  
所以他想来想去只好决定躲进了自己的高中，但普朗克在上，他一直以为自己的身材这么些年从性别分化之后就没怎么变过，但这一整套看起来有些缩水的校服昭示着他的确是“有所成长”。  
“你的证件，先生？”装作翻找东西的Tony并没能成功躲过守卫的盘查，对方的白手套挡在了Tony面前，他当然不可能有现在学生的学生证，即使是万能的管家jarvis也没办法在一个小时之内就替他搞到一个如假包换的证件——鉴于他是在吃早饭的时候决定到自己的母校来转转。  
“先生？”白手套在他面前又晃了晃。  
“呃……”Tony正想说些什么，但随即就听见背后传来了一阵骚动，他的肩膀被一阵强大的力量带了出去，踉跄了几步才发觉自己正跟着什么人跑，而罪魁祸首是对方的书包带子勾在了Tony衣服肩膀的扣子上。  
“Peter！你给我站住！”后面不远处传来了男生处在变声期的沙哑嗓子，Tony还有空扭头看一眼，发现是个高大的男孩正气喘吁吁地站在校门外怒目而视，他的左眼有一块非常明显的淤青。  
“喂！”Tony下意识伸出手去拽他面前的这个男生，“你的书包勾住我的衣服了！”  
男孩明显没有意识到自己在跑进校门的时候还顺手带了个人，突然听到背后有人说话时吓了一大跳，猛地转身，Tony躲闪不及，被牵扯到的衣服经过一整个早上的折腾，终于寿终正寝。  
“刺啦——”  
两个人站在人来人往的教学楼门口，面面相觑。  
“呃……”男生愣了愣，而后突然涨红了脸，Tony发觉对方的耳朵尖都泛着红，“对不起！我完全没意识到后面会勾到人，实际上我早上出门的时候书包是好好地合着的，然后我遇见了我的同学，没准儿就是那个时候被——”  
Tony看着自己肩膀上被撕开一个大口子，露出了里面白衬衣的外套，非常潇洒地一挥手表示不过是一件衣服而已，“没事，我还要谢谢你今天帮我进了校门，”他冲校门的方向歪了歪头，“我没有学生证。”  
Peter parker——从他胸前的绣字上看到——依旧非常窘迫地盯着被扯烂的那半边袖子，嘴上再度开始碎碎念，“我，我没有想到会把你的衣服弄坏，我赔你吧，但是我这个月的零花钱已经大部分都用完了，你能让我分期付款吗？”  
Tony这辈子还没听见谁说过要“赔偿”自己什么东西，他倒是经常让jarvis出面替他解决一些赔偿的事务，不过显然面前的这个年轻男孩是非常认真而局促地说出了这句话，而那句分期付款让Tony几乎要笑出声来。  
“不用了，反正这也是很多年前的校服，早就该扔掉了。”Tony无所谓地耸耸肩，把外套脱了下来系在腰间，“你为什么跑这么快？后面的那个家伙打你了？”  
“呃不是……”Peter更加局促了，“我不小心……打了flash，flash就是我之前和你说的那个同学，但是我只是……只是想反抗一下，我没料到会有这么大的力量……他的脸好像肿起来了，但愿我不需要替他付医药费，不然may姨一定会知道这件事情然后罚我刷碗……”  
他一拳挥出的时候完全没预料到这拳会真的打到flash的脸上，而且效果立竿见影，等Peter反应过来的时候他就已经在被flash一行人追着朝学校跑了。  
“你是不是……刚刚完成分化？”Tony动了动鼻子，突然轻声问道。他也只是猜测，毕竟身为omega的人出门在外总是要更在乎性别一点，而面前的年轻男孩不仅控制不住自己的力量，而且更重要的是，正散发着类似于夏日阳光和草木的味道。  
“啊，”Peter也像是想起什么一样，尴尬地挠了挠头，总算没再长篇大论，只是脸涨得通红，“我上个周末才刚刚变成alpha……”  
alpha？Tony不动声色地朝后微微后退了一小步，他虽然有自信防身，但是毕竟是面对一个高中生，还是一个刚分化的alpha，他实在不想暴露自己的身份。不过好在这个年轻的alpha自己就有一大堆值得烦恼的事情，并没认出面前站着的就是大名鼎鼎的皇室成员。  
“祝你好运，不过变成alpha就已经算是一种好运了吧，”Tony说着哼了一声，“顺带一提，你的分化期来的还真是挺晚的。”  
Peter看着对面的男人，他好像比自己要大上一些，脱去了学校的制服外套穿着内里白色衬衣时这种年龄差距感就更明显了，但不可否认的是对方有一张非常富有风情而浪漫的英俊脸庞，棕色的头发因为跑动而有些蓬乱，在上午明亮的阳光里泛着微微的金色。而对方似乎也很知道自己的优势在哪里，举手投足间都带着不紧不慢的优雅，让Peter几乎没办法挪开眼睛。  
这和他穿什么毫无关系，男孩突然意识到，着更像是一种天生的气场和领域，他踏进了对方的领域，在这片空间里他能闻见制服上残留的干洗剂的馨香，存放柜子里的沉木味道和来自这个男人身上的一种馥浓香气。Peter不知道那是什么香味，但是在这一刻他的脑子自动就将这种气味和这个男人联系在了一起，包括男人的相貌和那一双棕色而睿智的眼睛。  
“你能替我保守秘密吗？”Tony冲对方眨眨眼，“我是偷偷跑进来的，从前我在这里读书，不过已经是七八年前的事情了。”  
“没……没问题先生。”Peter下意识回答道，而后在对方翩然远去的背影里才发觉自己的脸莫名地有些发烫。

 

jarvis是一名皇室高级管家，他处理事务的范围可大可小，主要是根据皇室的要求而定，作为一名合格的管家，他一向不太爱多问，毕竟有很多事情他并没有资格过问，也不想知道来龙去脉。但当他站在一个简朴到有些简陋的三层小楼前时，还是由衷地从心底浮起了一点疑惑。  
接待他的是一对普通的beta夫妇，对方在看见他表明来意，出示的皇室请柬时明显疑惑了一会儿，有些慌张地将jarvis请进了屋。  
“请问……您有什么事情吗？”对方，根据资料显示是Ben parker，有些拘谨地看着他。  
“你们一直在帮助已经死去的parker夫妇抚养他们的孩子是吗？”jarvis看着手里的档案平淡而不失礼貌的问道。  
“是，我弟弟去世以后这三个孩子就只有我们这两个亲人了。”  
“是这样，”jarvis难得犹豫了一下，而后把一枚信封放在了桌子上，“这里面应该是一枚硬币，Howard国王在翻找庆典所用的材料时发现了来自皇室和parker家的一纸婚约。”  
“婚约？”may姨女人的直觉让她感觉到事情有些古怪，“可我们家没人知道和皇室有过什么婚约，至少我们这一辈没有听说过，你知道什么吗Ben？”  
“这是parker先生的祖父和Howard国王的祖父之间的约定，自然已经被遗忘了很久，不过有很大一部分原因是因为在这几十年间一直没有合适的人选出现，”jarvis将一张复印件缓缓展开，“约定上表明，两家将在各自有适合联姻的对象出现时缔结婚约，不论到第几代，而这枚硬币应该也是当时的约定之物，请问贵府是否也有类似的物品？”  
parker夫妇面面相觑，过了好几秒Ben叔才站了起来，“我……我想起我弟弟的遗物里似乎有一些这样的硬币，我……我去储藏室找一找。”  
jarvis微微点头，端起面前的茶抿了一口之后才迎上may姨欲言又止的目光，“有什么事情吗夫人？”  
“呃……我不知道，我们家里究竟是谁……需要和皇室联姻？”may姨有些局促地绞紧了手指，但仍然问了出来，“不瞒您说，parker留下的三个孩子我们没有权利替他们决定任何事情，就算是Peter也已经快要成年了，他们都有自己选择的权利。”  
“由于Anthony王子是一名omega，原本我们是以为在这一代也不会有合适的人选可以联姻，”jarvis将目光落在了桌上的一堆纸里，准确抽出了一张印着“Peter parker”的，“但不久之前我们非常荣幸地得知……最小的parker先生是一位优秀的alpha。”  
may姨像是早就意料到一样微微叹了口气，“但Peter还没有成年，我以为这件事情现在提起还有点过早？毕竟他刚过完17岁生日没多久。”  
“但国王的意思是在庆典上宣布这件事情。”  
“什……什么？”Ben站在门口，他手里拿着一个老旧的皮包和一个看不清颜色的古旧硬币，他去而复返，脸色却没比离开时候好半分，“Peter……Peter要和皇室的王子结婚？”  
“严格意义上来说，根据我国的法律，17岁已经可以先行举办婚礼了，”jarvis充分发挥了一个优秀执事的本领，冲男人优雅但不容置噱地点了点头，“如果不出意外的话，皇室会在小parker先生成年之后再允许圆房。”  
“可……可……”Ben看了看他的妻子，试图找到一些站得住脚的理由驳斥，“我们总得问一下Peter的意见吧？”  
“当然，”jarvis抬起手腕看了看表，“parker先生应该已经快到家了。”  
他的话音刚落就听见院子外面传来了汽车车门关上的声音，然后前厅的门没过几秒就被推开了。

 

第二章 平民的筹码

Peter还是个小孩子的时候就经常听may姨和他讲一些古老又遥远的睡前故事，通常是Alpha勇者斗恶龙之类皆大欢喜的结尾，那时候他还很小，不太明白究竟alpha和omega有什么区别。  
直到大哥Toby分化，那时候Andrew还在跟他说parker家即将诞生一个新时代的“科技勇者”，但是隔天这个词就变成了一个明晃晃的讽刺，其中的意味那时候他压根不了解，现在想起来也许最痛苦的就是他哥哥本人。直到自己也分化了以后Peter才后知后觉地意识到，成为omega对于这个家庭也许并不仅仅意味着财务的危机，更是一种精神上的压力，尽管如今的玛维尔国早已摒弃了性别歧视，但就是因为如此，omega才因为性别上的弱势在社会上更加捉襟见肘。  
Toby听说Peter分化之后的第二天就赶了回来，他只来得及急匆匆地坐下和Peter说几句话然后就被他的丈夫带去了另一个地方——Peter总认为他的姐夫Harry对于Toby有一种异乎寻常的占有欲和支配欲，这让同样身为alpha的他感到矛盾和烦躁。  
“也许你会对你的伴侣非常温柔，Pete，”Andrew在听见Peter的烦恼之后做了个鬼脸，“但前提是你真的有一个伴侣。”  
大概真的是Andrew一语成谶，Peter此刻坐在高级轿车的后座上，有些恍惚地盯着面前的屏幕想道，或者这又是flash的新恶作剧把戏。  
半个月前见到的那个英俊的青年已经差不多被Peter忘到了脑后，毕竟在少年人的脑子里，科技杂志、篮球和各式各类新奇的视频和实验总是更能吸引他们的注意，只是偶尔在早晨半梦半醒的时候，Peter总会觉得自己能够闻到一股熟悉的气味，然后在吃早饭的时候对着Andrew棕色的头发和眼睛愣神。  
那个人的眼睛和发色应当要比Andrew更加深一些，而且没有像他的哥哥一样是乱糟糟毛茸茸的一团……  
“parker先生，我们已经到了。”司机礼貌地提示道，Peter扭过头，Ben叔叔的三层小楼就在窗外，“jarvis先生应该在贵府正在和您的监护人确认婚约的真实性。”  
“等等，你们根本就没有确认婚约是不是真实的，就在学校门口大张旗鼓地把我带了回来？”Peter摸不着头脑，“而且我根本就没听家里人说过任何和皇室有关的事情。”  
“具体情况您可以等进屋以后和jarvis先生咨询，parker先生。”司机依旧不温不火地回答道，随即车门就被人从外面打开，同样穿着黑色西装的男人冲Peter礼貌地示意是时候回家了。

 

“我现在并不想和Howard说话，”Tony固执地缩在宽大的扶手椅里，“他无权决定我的人生，从前是，现在也是。”  
“但这件事情没办法商量，”说话的女人大约四十岁上下，但眉眼温柔而优雅，“我也知道你很为难，但是事实上这不怪Howard，古老的约定必须得到严格遵守，这是皇室的尊严所在，Tony。”  
“可是——”  
“没什么可是的，你只能遵守。”母子两人之外的第三个声音传了过来，门边的侍卫急忙低下了头，“国王陛下。”  
Tony在看见来人的一瞬间时就绷紧了全身，连那副漫不经心的表情都因为用力而显得有些生硬，“父亲，我记得你至少允许过我自己选择自己的婚姻。”  
“那是从前，”Howard接过妻子递来的红茶，抿了一口说道，“而且你并没有拿出一个合适的亲王候选人，不是吗？”  
Tony的嘴角不易察觉地抽动了几下，随即冷笑道，“那这个人又哪里合适了？你从前总说皇室要有皇室的体统，结果就因为我是个omega所以就随便找了个普通人把我送出去？见鬼了，我听说那孩子才17岁，甚至都没成年！”  
“这和你的性别没关系，亲爱的，”Maria在一边急忙说道，“而且……你父亲说的是事实。”  
年轻的王子恼怒地看了看自己的父母，“我真是傻透了才会相信你们当时承诺的东西！”他几乎是从椅子里弹起，大步绕过了Howard头也不回地朝外面的花园走去。  
其实Tony本人心里清楚，这件事情上并不是Howard没给过他机会，但事实是一切都毁在了他手上，他爱错了人，对方并不愿意舍弃自己的事业成为皇室的附属，即便求得对方同意，这也不再是他想要的了。  
而婚约的那个平民alpha据jarvis走之前说才17岁，17岁！Tony不由自主地想起了半个月前见到的男孩，和那个家伙一样大的少年正是无法无天没办法拘束的年纪，断然不可能答应这件事情成为沉闷的皇室成员，即便Tony是个相貌出众的omega，就连他本人都想象不到会有17岁的男孩愿意选择一个大了他快十岁的omega成为伴侣。  
这么想着似乎对方拒绝的可能性又大了些，Tony才微微安下心来。庆典在即，除去要宣布的婚约之外，他也并不是全然清闲，更何况他还有一大堆的实验堆在手上没有动过，要考虑的事情实在太多，他完全不用在这种无法把控的事情上过于烦心，没准等回过神来庆典结束对方已经拒绝了这门婚事。  
生平头一次，骄傲如皇室王子Tony觉得被人拒绝不是什么耻辱的事情。  
“jarvis？”  
“jarvis去和parker家的长辈接洽了，”说话的是另一个近侍Friday，“大概会晚一点回来。”  
Tony刚扬起的嘴角又降了下去，他甚至可以想象到自己被谈论起来的样子，就像一块在超级市场上随意贩卖的猪肉一样任人讨价还价，这种画面感让Tony手下一用力，从花圃里扯倒了一大片郁金香，“拒绝掉最好……”他嘀咕着，但又不知道自己到底在烦躁些什么。

 

“我拒绝。”  
本就不大的起居室里塞进了几位贵客之后更显得拥挤，但此时屋里非常安静，除了Peter没有任何一个人贸然开口，Andrew坐在沙发一边，有些担忧地看着弟弟，Peter进屋之后显然已经是在路上从司机那里得知了整件事情的来龙去脉，一反常态没有话很多地表示惊讶或者追着may姨问东问西。  
“这件事情在法律上可是具有强制性的，”jarvis不紧不慢地说道，“而且王子殿下已经表示同意并且衷心期待着这次婚礼上宣布的庆典。”  
大执事信口开河的本领真是越来越炉火纯青了。坐在一边负责记录的事务官忍不住内心腹诽，整个皇宫里的人谁不知道Tony自从知道这件事情以后就恨不得把皇宫里能砸的东西都砸掉了，逃跑、装病之类的把戏都用上了，只差没自残或者给国王宣布自己根本生不出孩子，但是看着jarvis一副谦和有礼言之凿凿的模样，他还是没敢表露出什么，恨不得把脸埋进领子里。  
“但我们根本不知道这整件事情，我的父母和长辈都没有和我们说过有这么一个约定。”Ben叔也开口了，“既然Peter不愿意，我们也没什么好说的，只能很抱歉地表示这份良机parker家不能把握住了。”  
jarvis看了看Peter年轻的脸庞，沉吟了半晌开口，“事实上提起的这么仓促是因为Howard陛下的身体最近一直不太好……您知道的，玛维尔皇室向来遵循传统，未婚的omega继承人是无权接过皇位的，为了确保在周年庆典前后万无一失，我们只能如此冒昧地向您提出这种要求，parker先生。”  
“可……可是我……”Peter平常好用的舌头这个时候面对着一众严肃有礼的皇室来使显得有点笨拙，“我以为我和皇室之间……并不相称。”  
他只想老老实实过完高中三年考一个好大学，然后像Toby一样找到自己的伴侣就行了，Peter从不像Ned一样渴望着一炮而红，至于他自己，他觉得还算是有自知之明的，并不英俊也没有太多惹人艳羡的才华，倘若是被人用摄像机对准，一定是乏善可陈的人生。  
“只要您愿意为皇室的危机分忧，您当然就是当之无愧的亲王殿下，有理由接受人民的爱戴和尊敬。”jarvis毫不为所动，继续谆谆善诱道，“而且作为亲王的家属，自然也会得到不一样的礼遇和优待……至于王子本人，我相信只要您愿意了解他，您一定会喜欢他的。”  
Peter有些茫然地看了角落的Andrew一眼，至少jarvis说中了一点，他的确是担心Ben叔叔和may姨抚养他们这些年来的家庭状况，毕竟长辈年纪渐长，而Andrew也正处在人生抉择的时刻，Peter知道如果自己拒绝了这次婚约，他和Andrew至少有一个就要放弃大学学业进入社会工作，用脚趾头Peter都能猜到Andrew会放弃他的大学录取通知书。  
“我……”他张了张嘴，却没办法再干脆利落地拒绝。  
“过几天正好是周末，王后殿下邀请您到皇宫里参观游玩，不知道您是否有时间？”jarvis看出男孩的动摇，体贴地转换了话题，“也许您和王后交谈过以后就会有些改观也说不定呢？”  
过于年轻的alpha捏紧了手里的一小块衣角，迟疑地点了点头。

 

“去看看也没什么不好，”Ned用勺子挖了一大块冰淇淋塞进了嘴里，凉得直吸气，话里都带着哆哆嗦嗦的颤音，“皇室的王子呀，”他用勺子捅了捅Peter的脸，“他本人据说真的很有魅力，就连omega都说对他非常倾心呢。”  
“啊？”Peter愣了愣，自从jarvis离开以后他想来想去，但一直避免想到处在这件事情最核心的另一个人，“omega都非常倾心的……omega？”  
“不少omega都说哪怕不是alpha，是个beta他们都愿意嫁……”Ned愤愤不平地把冰淇淋盒子捏的都变形了，“beta怎么了！”  
Peter这才忍不住露出笑意，“那就去看看呗，说实话如果对方比我还要高那这件婚事我肯定不会答应的！”  
“你这是身高歧视，”好友哈哈大笑，“当初返校舞会的时候liz比你高那么一截你也没拒绝人家呢！”  
“那不一样！”  
结束了闲聊之后，两个人各自又埋头到自己的家庭作业里去了，最后还是Ned的手表率先响了起来，“到时间了！”  
“什么时间？约会吗？”Peter还有两道题没写完，顺嘴就问了句。  
“你今天不是要去皇宫吗？今天是周五吧？”Ned扬起眉毛。  
Peter几乎是一跃而起，may姨特意帮他做的西装还放在学校的储物柜里没来得及换上，原本计划里他结束了下午的课还来得及在实验室做完作业，但没想到已经是五点钟了。  
“笃笃笃。”  
实验室的门被推开，穿着黑色西装的男人对着空荡荡的实验室也保有最高规格的礼貌，“parker先生，我们该出发去皇宫了。”  
“我……我的衣服还没有换上……我不能穿着连帽衫就去见王室成员的对吧？”Peter看了看Ned，但后者显然也对王室抱有敬意，站在一边不知道说什么好，更不用提帮着Peter说话了。  
“王后和王子说只要您去了就可以。”对方依旧彬彬有礼，但Peter分明读出了一种“敢迟到你就死定了”的意味在里面。  
“去吧哥们儿，”Ned冷不丁在他背后推了一把，“等你回来我就是亲王的好朋友啦！”  
Peter长长地吐了一口气，收拾好自己的书包，踢踢踏踏地朝着实验室门外走去，并且衷心希望到时候的场面不要太过于难堪。

 

 

与白金汉宫和法国的枫丹白露宫不同，王室的宫殿虽然面积庞大，但每一座都非常简洁，摈弃了封建时期的繁复花纹，更像是后现代风格的建筑群，汽车驶入前宫院的时候也并不觉得突兀，反倒是Peter颇为惊讶在这里居然到处都是现代尖端科技的痕迹。  
“国王陛下在苏黎世联邦理工学院学习的时候就已经开始参与整座宫殿的设计和改造，之后王子殿下也对其中的一些细节进行了更新，”带着Peter进门的男人将其中一间屋子的门推开，弯下身鞠躬，“请进，parker先生。”  
令人又一次意外的，这间屋子没有任何现代科技的风格，更符合Peter关于“皇室传统”的印象，雕刻繁复的躺椅和颜色精致艳丽的流苏地毯，落地窗前随风飘扬的，充满巴洛克风情的翩长窗帘，Peter几乎以为自己从科技馆误入了一间文艺复兴时期的博物馆，下一秒就有一个穿着鲸骨裙撑的贵妇从里屋走出来。  
前后的风格变化太大，Peter坐在茶几边上抿着送来的红茶时还没缓过神来，但门又一次推开了，几个人鱼贯而入，Peter发觉他们锃亮的鞋居然没能在地板上发出一丁点声音。  
“你就是Peter吧？”为首的女人看见他的时候就已经扬起了亲切的笑容，Peter猜想她应该就是王后Maria，“是的……王后殿下。”他说起最后几个字时有些磕磕巴巴，差点没咬着自己的舌头。  
“我们总算看见你了，parker先生，”Maria非常美丽，（Peter鬼使神差地觉得，她应该很适合中世纪贵妇的打扮）但并没有Peter所以为的那种倨傲，她微微侧了侧身，拉着Peter的动作非常熟稔自然，就像是对待自己的孩子一样，“我一直担心jarvis会让你觉得不安，你能来真是太好了，是吗Tony？”  
她侧身的时候一边的女眷也随之分散开，Peter才看见在队伍末尾东张西望的男人。  
“欸？”  
“啊……是你？”  
Tony投过目光的一瞬间，他和Peter都有点愣住，随即前者最先反应过来，“居然是你啊……我就觉得名字似乎有点熟悉。”  
Peter Parker，他的确是看见过这个名字，就在男孩校服的前襟上。Tony打量了一下对方，显然Peter被这种巧合吓到了，他站在一旁，目光在Maria和Tony之间来回穿梭。  
“你们见过面了？”Maria好奇地问道。  
“呃……他在中城高中上学，当时帮我解决了一个……小麻烦。”Tony恢复成他惯常的笑意说道，“是吗，parker先生？”  
Peter反应过来，默默地点了点头，“是……我不小心把to——把王子殿下卷入了一个小麻烦里。”  
Maria看了看两个年轻人，笑了起来，“说明你们真的很有缘啊，我还害怕你们会不熟悉呢，”她还没来得及招呼Tony，对方就先后退了一步，“母亲，Bruce找我还有事情，我得先去看看是不是那家伙又把实验室烧掉了，parker先生，请把这里当成你自己的家。”他冲着Peter的方向点了点头，就一溜烟地离开了屋子。  
“真抱歉，parker先生，”Maria无奈地摇了摇头，“他准是不好意思了。”  
Peter差点没把滚烫的红茶吐出来，一个王子殿下为什么会看见他不好意思？但把嘴里的茶水吞下去以后，他还是点点头，“王……王子殿下的事务繁忙也是正常的。”  
他纵然有一肚子的问号也不敢在这个时候多说什么，好在Maria并没有追究他的异样，“Tony有时候的确让人很头疼，他的性格和Howard有点像，所以两个人总是没办法好好相处，”她说起这个，也没在意Peter的局促，只拉着Peter的手笑道，“我觉得Tony和你会很适合的，尽管他比你还要大上一些，但实际上在处理问题时，他总像个小孩子，希望你以后可以多多包容他。”  
“呃……其实我……我……一开始是想要拒绝的，”Peter踌躇着开了口，这也是他来这里的本意，“但答应这件事情是因为我有一些……理由，所以我没办法……没办法做出保证。”  
“理由？”  
Peter不敢抬头，只是盯着自己的那只茶杯光滑的金色边缘，“我……我只是想要我的家人能够过上好一点的生活，我不想让他们因为我而放弃自己的梦想……”他停顿了几秒，发现Maria收敛了笑意认真地看着他，于是心一横继续说下去，“我知道这个理由有点无耻……但是……我相信如果您和国王有其他的办法也不会找上我……所以，所以……我答应这个婚约……但我不能向您保证我会和Tony……和王子殿下有什么发展。”  
他听见对面的妇人重重地叹了口气，心里的愧疚感更浓重了，如果Ben和may姨知道他的意图，一定会逼他放弃这次婚约，毕竟parker家的人即便是穷困潦倒也要有尊严和骨气。Peter知道王室的诸位会因此而看不起他，可为了Toby和Andrew，他情愿舍弃的是自己的尊严。  
“你才17岁，Peter，”Maria轻轻地说，“你还有很长的路要走，为了家人的梦想并不是一个长久的目标，我当然希望Tony的婚姻是建立在互相喜爱的基础上，但是……”她顿了顿，脸上浮现出一丝忧愁，“你是个好孩子，Peter，即便你怀着这样的目的，但你还是说出来了对吗？这是一件需要勇气的事情，”她看着男孩头顶那个乱糟糟的发旋笑了，“也许感情的事情没办法强求，但我只是想要请求你真诚地对待Tony可以吗？”  
Maria放下茶杯，再一次将手盖在了Peter的膝盖上，“这不是一个王后，而是一个母亲为了他儿子的请求。”  
男孩震惊地抬起头，他没料到对方在知道了真相以后没露出半分不耐烦或者是不屑，单单是对于这个，Peter觉得自己就应该认真地许下承诺。  
“我……我会慎重对待他……Anthony殿下的。”  
“Tony的性格我自然没办法和你说清楚，”Maria轻轻叹了口气，“不过，我还是真心希望你能成为他真正的伴侣。”  
17岁的男孩支支吾吾地答应了下来，耳朵尖又不受控制地红了起来。

 

“这男孩真的可靠吗？”  
Peter用过茶就离开了，Maria轻轻咳嗽了一声，里屋的门才打开，钻出了一个红头发的年轻女人，她紧紧盯着窗外男孩穿着连帽衫的背影，狐疑地问道。  
“至少我觉得Tony对他还是有好感的，”Maria撇撇嘴，“Peter虽然年轻，但比Tony处理事情成熟多了……”  
“或者可以说是有勇气的市侩？”红发的女人扬起眉毛，“为了钱什么的，也不是每个人都有胆子说出来的。”  
“你知道我看中他的不是这一点，Nat，”Maria说道，“还是说，你想要继承王位？”  
“姑姑……我没制止您就说明了无论这个男孩是什么货色，我都没有要谋权篡位的意思，”女孩扭过头冲着Maria妩媚一笑，“叫Tony别妄想说服我了。”

 

第三章·宠物饲养指南

 

17岁的Peter纵然能理解对于他这个年纪来说还太过于晦涩深奥的物理知识，但他毕竟只是一个少年，而青春期的感情这回事儿，用Ned的话来说，简直犹如一团随即并联起来的电路，要想理清头绪几乎是不可能的。  
“你只能干脆利落，‘啪——’地一声关上总电源，”他俩坐在人来人往的冰淇淋店里，Ned刚刚绘声绘色地向Peter描述了一番他和某个表白未遂的女生之间“令人惊叹”的感情纠葛，最后经验老道地总结道，“不然最后被绕晕的一定是你自己。”  
“听起来你经常被绕晕？”Peter毫不领情地揶揄道，“对了，我最近可能放了学就不能和你一起出来了。”  
“怎么？你要肩膀上担负着长|枪|短|炮的镜头约会去了吗？”Ned扬起眉毛，“我有权要一个独家新闻吧？”  
“事实上是我得在庆典开始之前学着适应王室的一些基本礼节，”Peter愁眉苦脸地趴在了初阶相对论的封面上，“而且大概庆典开始的第一天就会宣布这件事情，也不是说我有什么怨言，但是我总觉得心里非常不舒服——”  
“典型的婚前恐惧症，”Ned煞有介事地抿了一口奶盖，“毕竟你马上就是有法定伴侣的人了，值得理解。”  
“我不是婚前恐惧症！我就是，就是觉得被人误会我是带着什么不可告人的目的去接近王室的人……有点不舒服罢了。”Peter没精打采地瞟了一眼好友。  
“实际上呢？你有没有什么特别的目的？”  
“有……我想让Andrew能安心上学，不要再考虑家里的事情了。”  
“那不就得了，放宽心哥们儿，这事儿是一个双赢合作，”好友饱含同情地拍了拍他的肩膀，“他们解决了皇室危机，你拯救了你的家庭，这怪不了谁。”  
“但是……”Peter丝毫没有被安慰到，他沉默了一会儿，“我一直认为结婚是两个互相喜欢的人在一起之后的结果，不是什么利益交换的方式。”  
Ned脸拉得老长，仿佛自己对面坐着一个日本漫画里的女主角似的，“要我说，你真的不用这么纠结……就算你有你自己的原则，你又不是一定不会喜欢那个王子。”  
Peter突然眼神飘忽起来，“你也知道我从以前就对这种事情压根儿不擅长，可能我对他有那么一丁点的好感，但是实际上是我们不可能成为真正合适的伴侣，绝对没可能的，这根本就是一个薛定谔悖论——”  
“但你还是承认你对王子有那么一丁点好感的，再说了，不到盖子打开的那一刻*，你怎么知道你俩合不合适。”Ned打断了他的喋喋不休，一针见血地指出。  
男孩的脸腾地烧了起来，他站起身瞪着Ned踌躇了半天，最后只是赌气一般把书包甩在了肩膀上，“我要回家了……还有，你的下巴上沾满了奶油。”  
Ned看着Peter几乎落荒而逃的背影，用手蹭了蹭下巴，“喜欢自己的未婚夫又不丢人。”他小声嘀咕道。

 

“身份已确认，下午好parker先生。”电子质感的女声从电梯里传来，Peter慌慌张张冲着摄像头调整了一下衣领，“下午好Friday，”他在电梯里四处张望，“今天不去之前的那个房间吗？”  
“之前的房间是Maria殿下的会客室，”Friday简洁地回答道，“从今天开始一直到庆典开始，我们的课程都会在五楼的这个房间进行。”  
Peter哦了一声，而后迟疑着问道，“那……”  
“stark先生也有相关的课程，”Friday说道，像是早就知道Peter要问什么，“您可以去找他。”  
“呃……我，我不想打扰stark先生。”Peter说着，忽然发觉Friday的称呼比起“Tony”或者“王子殿下”要更加合适，于是偷偷地改换了称呼方式，好在Friday也并没有就这件事情纠正他什么。  
电梯打开的时候Peter愣了愣，五楼并不是顶楼，但和煦的阳光和微风提醒他这里的确和他所看见的那个钢铁宫殿有着天壤之别。  
“这里的生态系统很不错吧？”  
Peter扭头，户外的平台上大约培植了近二十多种花卉，但alpha灵敏的嗅觉让他在气味各异的花香包围中准确分辨出这一种气息，而循着声音他同时也看见了斜躺在长椅上的Tony，对方在阳光的包围下肆意伸长着四肢，就像是一只慵懒而优雅的美洲豹。  
“stark先生，”Peter犹豫着喊道，“下午好。”  
Peter没从电梯里出来的时候Tony就已经察觉到对方的信息素接近了，他很好奇自己为什么会对Peter的信息素如此敏感，思考了几秒钟之后Tony决定将这一切归结于自己曾经见过他一面的缘故。男孩依旧穿着学校的制服外套，一件灰色的连帽衫和黑色双肩书包，看起来就像任何一个高中男生一样平淡无奇，如果从前在街上经过他，Tony保证自己甚至不会朝这孩子望过去一眼。  
但现在他就站在自己面前，散发着不知道信息素特有的或者是青春期特有的美好味道，这让Tony甚至忍不住露出一个温暖的微笑来。  
“我听说你的导师是clint？”  
Peter点点头，“Barton先生和我说过他曾经和您是同学。”  
“没想到他都能给别人当导师，”Tony撇撇嘴，站起身拍了拍衣服上的褶皱，“当初上学的时候他可是经常徘徊在挂科线的周围。”  
Peter惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，活像一只发现了新奇玩意儿的小狗，“真的吗？可是Barton先生告诉我他上学成绩非常优秀，如果不是没兴趣参加科研项目，现在应该可以获个诺贝尔奖——”  
“我得告诉你，”Tony走近他了一点，那种Peter身上特有的味道让他的笑容愈发明显，“clint的话你只能相信1/3，或者要我说，干脆别信。”  
Peter一脸惊诧的表情让Friday在他旁边不易察觉地咳嗽了一声，“先生，jarvis先生还等着的。”  
Tony点点头，“这里以后就是……呃……你住的地方，还是说你想要住更加高科技一点的房间？”  
他说完自己在心里暗自皱眉，最后那句话比起礼节性的询问，对于Tony来说更像是一种示好，他搞不明白自己为什么会突然鬼使神差地说出这种话来，难道是那种该死的Omega天性？要知道，一个Omega的天性里总是包含着讨好与妥协的成分，但Tony Stark从来没有对哪个alpha有过这种表示，即便是——  
“这里就很棒！真的！”Peter惊喜的感叹打断了他的思路，“我是说，这一切都太棒了（amazing）！我从没想过王宫会充满了高科技，更没想到这里居然有一个小型的自然系统！一个生态圈！”  
“Bruce的功劳，”Tony不无骄傲地说道，“这是他其中一个博士学位的毕业设计……至于皇宫的整体构造，Maria倒是一直嘲讽说是自己仿佛住在了科技馆。”  
Peter这次是真的笑了起来，Tony探究地看着他，发现男孩笑起来时脸上细小的雀斑会跟着笑容不断跳动，就好像是漂浮在海浪上的细小花瓣似的，在阳光炽热的夏日午后随着海浪的浮动传来一阵又一阵令人心情愉悦的香气。  
“stark先生？”  
Tony回过神，Friday和Peter都奇怪地看着他，Tony摸了摸自己的鼻尖，像是没注意到两个人的目光似的，“我之后还有事情，希望你能顺利完成课程，Peter。”  
男孩的耳朵像是被这里直射的阳光烤熟了似的，“没问题stark先生，我会尽力适应这里的课程的。”  
“Friday会帮助你，如果有什么不懂的你可以直接联系她。”  
“那……”男孩踌躇了几秒钟，“我不能直接联系您吗？”  
这下连Friday和刚推门进来的jarvis也愣住了。  
Tony倒是反应很快，扬起了眉毛，“我以为你有我的联系方式的？”他说着忍不住转过身在Peter看不见的地方又一次露出了微笑。  
“clint如果知道自己的得意门生现在和我的关系，脸上一定非常精彩。”他们走出五楼的电梯间时，Tony冲jarvis说道，但更多地又像是喃喃自语。  
“您确定clint不会拿这种事情嘲笑您？”jarvis圆滑又不失戏谑地回答道，“毕竟在东方文化里，老师和学生之间通常是有尊卑之别的。”  
“还好我们并没有，我该说是万幸？”  
“不过看您非常开心的模样，是发生了什么事情么？”jarvis仔细观察着Tony的侧脸，对方一扫前几日的沉郁，墨镜之下的眼睛里似乎都重新明亮起来。  
“什么也没有。”Tony飞快地说道。  
可是那种愉悦感就像是生理激素一样在他的身体里流窜，他想要留在那个男孩身边，哪怕是说一些毫无营养的对话似乎都能让他真心实意地笑起来。  
“我最近确实需要休息，”Tony看了看电梯间里反射出的自己的脸，破天荒微微叹了口气，“抵抗力似乎出现了点问题。”

 

Peter在王宫里见到Maria的次数并不多，但每次对方都非常亲切地拉着Peter的手，要不是Friday表示Peter每天都有定期的课程需要学习，这位亲切的王后几乎会拉着可怜的男孩问个没完。  
王室的成员比Peter想象得要多得多，但如果不是特意引见，偌大的建筑物里几乎就没能看见一个皇室成员。在七月即将到来的时候，Peter见到了Tony的堂姐Natasha（据说她的母亲是沙皇公主的后裔），她自称是远在邻国特意赶回来参加庆典的，但Peter偶然见过一次Natasha和总理的助手聊起新近开放的购物商场，眉飞色舞侃侃而谈的模样比Peter这个土生土长的本地人看起来都要熟悉。  
Tony依旧偶尔出现在五楼，Peter原本以为对于自然环境和人造科技，这位物理狂魔一定会选择后者，但显然事实是对方对自然环境似乎非常中意，有时候只是悄悄趁着Peter没发现在长椅上打个盹然后就离开了。  
“你在看什么？”十次里面大概有两三次，Tony会走过来拿起Peter手里的书，“初阶？”  
“我现在只能看看初阶，”Peter坐起身，“有些东西理解起来和实践并不是一回事。”加上他现在压根没时间去学校实验室，Ned已经因为这件事情叫苦不迭了。  
“对付高中生皇家物理奖已经绰绰有余了。”  
Peter有些惊讶地抬起头，“stark先生……您，您怎么会？虽然我也有想要申请的意向，但是我不记得我……”  
“ A stark knows everthing，”Tony冲他扬起眉毛，“如果你稍微认真研究一下的话就会发现，我还是评审委员会的成员呢。”  
这下男孩显得更局促了，原本clint这几天的确是在催着他申请，但如今知道Tony就是评审会的一员，Peter心里没有一点喜悦，反而更加犹豫起来。  
“一个合格的伴侣总得了解对方在干什么吧……呃我是说，如果媒体问起来的话，以防万一。”Tony有些不自在地扭过头，他们坐在五楼的书房里，冷气让窗外的龟背竹都忍不住瑟缩起来，Tony盯着那片肥硕的树叶，似乎突然对龟背竹产生了浓厚的兴趣。  
他也不知道自己为什么会顺着Maria的意思去翻了翻  
“我……stark先生……”Peter没料到对方会突然说出缘由，但相比之下，“伴侣”这个词对于他的冲击力显然更大，男孩结结巴巴起来，“我很感激。”  
对于在成人世界里摸爬滚打已经有些年头的Tony来说，直白地表示感谢倒是已经久违的坦诚，不过意外地，他同样也并不太抗拒这种坦诚，“well……没什么，只要你不要在记者问你知不知道我的生日时露出太惊慌的表情就好。”  
“什么？”Peter显然非常迷茫。  
“没什么，”Tony瞟了他一眼，半真半假地说，“没准儿也不会走到这一步的。”

 

在持续了又一个星期的炎热之后，庆典终于就要开始了。这几天Peter在学校里都能看见窃窃私语兴奋异常的学生，他们之中大多数谈论的反而并不是玛维尔王室，而是即将出席庆典的其他国家的王室成员，仅Peter路过洗手间的时候，就听见阿斯加德的两位王子被提起了有五次之多。  
“其他国家的人也会来吗？我是说，王室的成员？”Peter在周六上午的早茶课上问道，此时他们不得不品尝近二十种红茶并且区分其中的特征——对于Peter来说，能够分出一两种就算是谢天谢地了，好在Friday和Tony显然没对他要求更高，尤其是后者，正挂着两个大大的黑眼圈坐在沙发上有一下没一下地打盹。  
“这是当然，周边邻近的君主立宪国家肯定是要有成员来的，他们之中的许多人向上追溯几代和我们也都是姻亲，”Tony睁开眼睛，饶有兴趣地看着Peter皱着眉在两杯茶之间犹豫不定，“说实话你真的没必要学这些，”他打了个哈欠，站起身走了过来看着一模一样的十几个杯子撇了撇嘴，“Howard平常都喝咖啡，这些和下午茶一样，不过都是欧洲佬的无聊把戏而已。”  
Peter闻言急忙看了看Friday和站在不远处的jarvis，但两个人都是一副平淡至极的模样，就好像Tony刚才根本没说什么惊世骇俗的话。  
“我像你这么大，早茶课都是睡过去的，”Tony端起其中的一杯喝了一口，“或者是在实验室里熬个通宵。”  
“您现在也是这样。”jarvis凉凉地在不远处补充道。  
“总之，不学也罢，我就不相信Thor还能和你聊聊英国红茶的23种衍生品，”Tony做了个鬼脸，“他只会拉着你不停地喝麦芽啤酒。”  
Peter有点不好意思地低下头笑了，“听起来就和平常人一样？”  
“是的，大多数人都是这样，至少从生活习惯上来说是这样，”Tony得意地笑道，“只是Thor的那个弟弟有点烦人就是了。”  
Peter自然是在庆典开始前被强制记忆了几个要出席这次庆典的来宾，此时反应倒也算快，“Loki？”  
Tony的脸色立刻黑了下去，“是个没安好心的娘娘腔。”  
Peter还在发愣，Friday轻轻捅了捅他，悄声说道，“同性相斥。”  
男孩立刻噗嗤一声笑了出来，然后在Tony骤然严肃的谴责目光里压下了笑意，“呃……对了，stark先生，我的作业上有两道题……是您帮我做的吗？”  
在教导课程开始前，Peter还有工夫和Ned一起在实验室里研究些提高课程里的题目，那两道题就是当时匆忙抄下来的，但是一直没来得及好好思考，等到Peter这几天挤出了点空闲，却发现作业本上多了点陌生的笔记，算法可以说是完全和教科书不一样，但是意外地实用，Peter把答案发给Ned的时候，对方的表情简直就像一个emoji符号，着实让Peter乐了好久。  
“作业？”Tony努力回想了一下，“有可能是陪Maria看话剧的时候闲着无聊顺手就做了吧。”  
“那个算法是您自己的方法？！”男孩的眼睛噌得一下就被点亮了一样，“太精彩了！说实话我用教科书上的解题思路算了好几遍，但是总会和最后的答案对不上，关于摩擦力的处理还有建模的小范围运用实在是太奇妙了！”  
Peter凑得有点过于靠近了，他今天穿了一件校园文化衫短袖，脖颈上的筋骨和肩膀的线条被恰到好处地撑起，身体的肌肉没有过于纠结，少年人的身体线条和活力就距离Tony不过二十公分。  
男孩没注意到自己的信息素已经开始侵犯对方的私人领域了，这对于一个刚成为alpha不过两个月的青春期未成年而言实在是太稀松平常了，Tony原本想要稍稍坐直身子朝后保持距离，但看见Peter正闪着光的眼睛，倒是无端生出了点宠溺的心思，伸出手在对方乱蓬蓬的头发里揉了揉。  
“你早就该丢掉教科书了，Peter，”他手上使劲，Peter的头就离自己的鼻尖退开了一截子，空气重新变得干净而冷冽，“没有哪个科学家是靠看书成才的。”  
就好像是豢养一只小奶狗一样，Tony心里想道，也许有的时候对方想要示好，只是掌握不好表露好感的程度罢了。  
早在Peter刚刚答应婚约的时候，Maria还担心Tony会对于这件事情有什么异议，不过出人意料地，Tony只是抱怨了几句就没再说些别的难听话。其实对于他自己的身份和处境，没人比Tony想得更清楚了。比起一个处处想要占据主动权的陌生alpha，也许像Peter这样赤诚而干净的男孩相处起来会更加容易。  
“就像……养一条小狗一样，”Tony和堂姐Natasha偶尔的聊天里提起这件事时说道，“我们至少可以维持一个健康而稳定的合作关系。”  
“你的意思是你并不准备履行‘伴侣’的职责？”Natasha好整以暇地看着他，“我敢跟你打赌，Maria一定会在Peter成年的第二天就开始催着你们同居。”  
“我对小孩子一点兴趣也没有，”Tony懒洋洋地靠在窗台上，“他也不见得对我这种年长的Omega有什么谈恋爱的意思……我像他这么大的时候还想方设法隐瞒性别去泡法学院的Omega姑娘呢！”  
Natasha的目光里明显透露出不赞同，“你不要告诉我你之后会离婚。”  
“这可是民主时代！”Tony抗议道，“就算是宪法也没规定Omega不能主动提出离婚吧！”  
“你知道Howard陛下到时候一定会把你撕成碎片的，”Natasha幸灾乐祸地笑道，“而且，你这样也不是一个好的宠物主人不是吗？毕竟一个合格的主人不能主动扔掉他的小狗（puppy）。”  
“我什么时候在一段关系里扮演过好的那个角色了？”Tony斜着眼睛看她，“你明明知道的，nat。”  
“关键是你不想成为好的那个，”Natasha一针见血地指出，“而问题就出在这里。”  
Tony没吭声，只是心不在焉地看着窗外，夏天的马场除了跑道还有翠绿得仿佛是windows 98默认桌面一样的草坪，他的目光随着某个晃晃悠悠的背影游离了一会儿才又开口。  
“Steve回来了。”  
Natasha的表情一点也没因为这个而有任何变动，“是吗？你又黑进人家航空公司的旅客信息系统里了？”  
Tony扭过头黑了脸，“我是这种人吗？”  
“是，而且我都懒得提醒你做过这种事情多少次了，”女人拨动了一下自己波浪般的红色长发，“所以呢？难不成你还要逃婚？”  
“那倒不至于，”Tony重新扭过头去注视着窗外的马场，“我只不过是问他有没有改变主意。”  
“我猜Steve一定说的是‘No，Tony’。”  
Natasha难得开Steve的玩笑，但Tony却没和她一起笑，只是顺着窗外土黄色的小道朝远处望去，“我是认真的。”  
“他也是认真的……或者说，Steve一向都是很认真的。”  
Peter终于从枣红色的马背上歪歪斜斜地下了地，龇牙咧嘴的模样即使离了几码远Tony也看得生动分明，男孩一边迫不及待地摘下头盔，一边用手理了理自己汗湿的头发，像极了一只落了水的小狗。  
“所以我从来都不是好的那个。”  
Tony站起身，拉上了窗帘。

 

第四章·另一个他

9：00am  
地中海气候使得玛维尔的初夏比周边要凉爽一些，但几件繁复的礼服套上以后Peter被精心打理的额发立刻就湿哒哒地黏在了脑门上，即使开着充足的冷气，也不能给他任何冷静的感觉。依照皇室Omega婚礼传统，Tony并不能在这里，他将独自骑马穿过玛维尔国都城的主要街道接受民众的祝福，而后进入教堂，从而彰显王室Omega不同于普通Omega的坚强独立和风姿。  
说不紧张绝对是骗人的，Peter咽了咽口水，事实上也的确是这样，有关Tony将和一个平民alpha联姻的消息是在头一天的新闻中，由王室发言人随同庆典贺词一同正式宣布的，而两位当事人似乎并没有太过于在意这个消息在短短一夜之间所引起的轩然大波——至少他们俩表面看起来都是这样。  
“您看起来非常英俊，parker先生。”Friday和为Peter打理衣服的服装师对视了一眼，后者微笑着夸奖道。  
“真的吗？我……我可没想到会是这样的情况，我是说，这身礼服可真棒！”Peter看了看自己面前的全身镜，说实在的，一大群人围着他就为了调整领口上的一个小小的纽扣或者一缕不听话的头发，这让他其实从某种程度上还是挺窘迫的。  
“当然，您即将成为王室成员，这是您的第一套礼服，自然会非常注重，”Friday微微打量了一下男孩，“而且这也是您第一次以亲王的身份在公众面前亮相。”  
Peter又咽了咽口水，“Friday，你一定要说这种让我紧张的话吗？”  
“我原以为您会非常轻松的，”Friday状似惊讶地说道，“毕竟昨天晚上您还和Tony殿下讨论如何利用交流电频率完成一次脉冲电流的转换。”  
“好了Friday……”Peter瘪着嘴可怜巴巴地看着她，“你知道我真的很紧张的。”  
17岁的alpha已经初具性别上的压迫感，但Peter稚气未脱的脸上犹有几丝少年人特有的冲动和莽撞，这种互相矛盾的气质很好地冲淡了他的alpha信息素带给一干王室工作人员的不适，Friday目光扫过的地方甚至能看见几个帮忙整理绶带的beta姑娘悄悄红着脸看了他好几眼。  
“我们国家的传统和欧洲皇室也没有太大的区别，”女人想了想，“最具特色的那些你已经反复学习过了，比如起誓和交换戒指的部分，更何况，Tony会帮助你的。”  
“我不想让stark先生觉得我连这种事情都需要他帮忙，”Peter愁眉苦脸地低下了头，揪着自己身上鲜红色绶带的麦穗，“我的意思是，stark先生也有自己要烦恼的事情不是吗？”  
“stark先生毕竟在王室生活了二十五年，”助手小姐微笑道，“他知道自己应该做什么，而parker先生，您不必太过于慌张，虽然您现在还是分不出23种红茶，但是对于参加您自己的婚礼而言，已经足够了。”  
Peter忍不住笑了起来，“当然，我想我这辈子也分不清楚红茶还有这么多种。”  
他站起身，来自最富经验的裁缝亲手缝制的礼服在明亮的室内微微反射出挺括的弧度和亮光，金色与鲜红的绶带和勋章将年轻的alpha衬托得更加挺拔，就像是百年前即将奔赴战场的贵族战士一样凛然又俊朗。他迎着正午九点一刻的阳光推开榉木大门，走进了人声鼎沸的教堂。  
和某些欧洲皇室传统不同的是，玛维尔国的婚礼是没有伴郎和伴娘的，所以当Peter在宾客席里看见熟悉的年轻面孔时，下意识就扭过头望向了Friday。  
“任何人的婚礼都应当有家人和朋友不是吗？”女人礼貌地微微欠身，“十点差一刻时请您务必回到休息室来，我们还要对您的形象进行最后的调整。”  
不远处的Andrew和Toby已经大笑着站起了身冲他挥舞起双手，Peter笑着朝他们边靠近边挥手，站在一旁的Ben叔和may姨也换上了得体的正装（may姨甚至戴上了她最喜欢的那一条珍珠项链）。  
“哇哦，你看起来真是……”Andrew打量了一下Peter，“非常英俊。”  
“少挖苦我了Andrew，”Peter哈哈大笑，“你的表情完全出卖了你。”  
“看起来就像是被这堆东西埋在里面一样，”Toby指着Peter胸前的绶带和勋章，“真难想象你要在30度的气温下穿着这一身坐在马车上，也许你应该准备一些防中暑的药。”  
“也许你说的对，”Peter说着，接过了Andrew递来的一个小药瓶，“对了，Harry呢？他没来吗？”  
“他被认识的人喊去聊天了，”Toby耸耸肩，“你的朋友Ned和liz也来了……他们刚才就在那边……”Peter顺着他的目光看过去，一个高挑的年轻女孩正在和胖男孩说着什么，不同于在学校里，他俩的表情都有些拘谨。“你要去看看他们吗？”Toby问道。  
“那也得先让我们把该问的问了，”Andrew拦住了哥哥，“Peter，你这段时间在王宫里怎么样？”  
“这个……”男孩挠了挠后脑勺，并且在心里向发型师默默道歉，“很难一次性说明……”  
“那好吧。”Andrew抱起双臂。  
“parker家快问快答。”Toby也扬起眉毛。  
“你们真的要在这种场合？”Peter有点惊慌地环顾了一圈教堂，好在婚礼尚未开始，王室成员和政界名流也零零散散地混杂在一起随意说着话，没人注意到他这里，“我真的不是——”  
“你住在哪里？”Andrew不等他抱怨就开始了三兄弟间久违的“parker式交流”。  
“王宫的第五层，那里有一个小型的生态——”  
“下一问，你见到你的Omega了吗？”Toby打断了Peter多余的解释。  
“见到了，事实上我们经常——”  
“皇室生活会耽误你的正常学习吗？”  
“不会，好吧，也有一些——”  
“具体是怎么耽误的？”  
“我没有时间放学留在实验室，这些时间都被用来学习皇室课程——”  
“你为什么要答应婚约？”  
“我，额，因为我……”Peter再次卡壳，并且打定主意不去看Andrew的眼睛。  
“下一问，你的身体和信息素在最近有什么异常吗？”  
“没有，我只是有点失眠——”  
“你喜欢你的Omega吗？”  
“喜欢，但是这是——”  
没人再去阻拦他，这次是Peter自己住了嘴，他戒备地看着一脸了然的两个哥哥，“你们是故意的吗？”  
“什么？”Andrew摊摊手，“关于什么？”  
“关于stark先生！”  
“都是要结婚的人了，你还是叫他的姓？”Toby扬起眉毛，“虽然他不会跟你的姓氏，但是好歹也算是parker家的人吧，叫Tony不是挺好的吗？”  
“但是他比我大，而且……而且我们不是你和Harry的这种……伴侣关系。”Peter一句话纠结了好几次才说完，“我们不是因为互相了解而选择结婚的。”  
至于会不会因为结婚而相互了解，Peter心想，这已经是他能设想出的最好境地了，他总不能奢求太多。  
“好吧，”Toby总是能够轻易发现Peter心情低落的那个parker，他拍了拍小弟的肩膀，“但是我对你有信心。”  
“我甚至都没有过一个女朋友。”Peter不乏自卑地指出。  
“女朋友又不能代表你是否具有爱人和被爱的能力，”Andrew耸耸肩，“重要的是你愿意用自己的心情去和你中意的家伙沟通……嘿Toby甚至也没能有过一个女朋友就结婚了——”  
“什么女朋友？”Harry不知道什么时候结束了那边的谈话插进来，他狐疑地看了看站在角落的三兄弟。  
“没什么，”Toby眼疾手快地掐了Andrew的屁股一把，“may姨说有些事情想问问你，关于你的女朋友。”  
Andrew和Peter捂着嘴笑了起来，Harry一下子脸拉得老长，“好吧我可以和她解释，但是这件事情不是你拿来威胁我的手段！绝不！”  
“Mary Jane？”Andrew目送着Harry灰溜溜离开的背影，咧嘴笑道。  
“MJ现在挺好的，只不过这事儿是Harry有错在先，所以……”Toby停住了话头，“得知你过得依旧不错我们就放心了，Peter。”  
“我又不是小孩子了！”Peter不满地笑着抗议道，“我甚至是我们之中第二个结婚的！而Andrew连个男朋友都没有，你怎么不担心他？”  
“谁说我没有的？”Andrew有点不好意思地摸了摸鼻尖笑道。  
Peter疑惑地看着大哥，希望对方和他站在同一阵营，但显然这件事情不知情的只有Peter一个人，并且他们打定主意不告诉Peter，因为男孩刚要张嘴，Toby和Andrew就一边一条胳膊把他带去了两个朋友的面前。  
“你们力气这么大真的是Omega吗！”Peter扯了扯被弄皱的衣服，哭笑不得地看着两个哥哥的背影，“嘿Ned，嘿Liz。”  
不同于Ned，Liz只惊讶了一瞬间就恢复了她漂亮的笑容，“祝贺你，Peter，不得不说……你的保密工作做得不错，我们都被吓了一跳。”  
“是‘除了Ned之外的’所有人，”Ned不无自豪地挺了挺胸，“我是出于朋友的承诺而没有说出来的……哥们儿你这身衣服简直是酷毙了！”  
“老奶奶级别的酷是吗？”Peter赧然，Liz却附和道，“……真的非常惊艳，Peter。”  
男孩更窘迫了，他无意识地抠着袖口的脚线，“呃……谢谢你，Liz，真高兴你们能来，我原本以为我的朋友都不会来的。”  
“我是为了看看瑞典皇室的公主才来的，可不是因为你！”Ned伸出手大力地拍了拍Peter的肩膀，“不要打扰我寻找我的女神，我的时间也是很宝贵的！”他说完将Peter朝前微微推了一步，然后端着自己手里的一小碟甜点哼着歌去找“瑞典公主”去了。  
Peter站在原地，感觉自己就像个傻瓜一样手足无措，即便他能想到Andrew和Ben叔他们会来，Ned拜托他神通广大的爸爸死乞白赖也会蹭来，他也没想到Liz会出现在这里。  
“好久不见……最近学校还好吗？”Peter从侍者那里拿了一小杯果汁，装作在喝的时候不经意地问道。  
“学校一直都是这样了，”Liz轻声回答，“不过实验室我也很久没去了。”  
“Ned每天都会和我抱怨没人和他一起做实验，”Peter干笑了几声，“你今天真漂亮。”  
“谢谢。”女孩低下头笑了笑，精心打理过的黑色卷发遮住了她的一小半脸，“所以你们是怎么认识的？”  
“什么？”  
“你和……王子殿下。”  
Peter原本在她面前就紧张的毛病再一次发作，加上说起的是一个让他无比心虚的话题，手里的果汁都微微晃动起来，“那个……在学校。”  
“学校？”  
“对，”Peter想起了他第一次见Tony，这样说是在学校认识的也不算撒谎吧，“他偷偷跑进来，我因为被flash追着跑不小心勾住了他的衣服……”  
Liz噗嗤一声笑了出来，而后急忙用手捂住了嘴，“的确是你会做出来的事情。”  
Peter有点不好意思地摸了摸后脑勺，“我当时也没想到他就是……”  
“但他真好看不是吗？尽管比你大了这么多，”女孩了然地点点头，“是一个非常出色的Omega。”  
“stark先生的成就的确是令人惊叹，”Peter深表同意，“我上次在作业本上有两道没解出的题，stark先生用一种自己的算法就轻易算了出来，然后他还自己演算楚了这次公布的诺贝尔物理学奖得主的经典学说！他对地球物理甚至都有过深入的研究！这实在是……在没有认识他之前，我从来没发现会有人对物理的研究是这么透彻！”  
Peter说完发现Liz含着笑望向他，表情带着一点欲言又止的复杂。  
“对不起，我……我有点紧张，额，毕竟今天我要结婚了，”他手忙脚乱地和对方解释道，“我真高兴你们能来，如果你们愿意的话以后我大概也能邀请你们进宫玩……呃，我们学校见？”  
女生只是笑着点点头，“我本来还担心……”  
“什么？”  
“没什么，”Liz的笑容忽然显得有点惆怅，“祝你新婚快乐，Peter。”

 

8:30am  
婚礼的宾客自然都是各国的王室成员、政要以及双方的好友，光是长长的宾客名单都已经让Tony差不多头都要大了，他正在被jarvis从床上拽起来（jarvis很少会采用如此极端的手段）一众细腿纤腰的Omega造型师们围着他，试图把他微微凸起的小肚子塞进在Tony看起来明明就小了一号的衬衣里。  
“嘿！这是蕾丝的！”他揉了揉眼睛，突然视线定格在自己的袖口，再往镜子里看，发现领口也有蕾丝，当即嚷嚷起来，“我是个男人！男人！”  
“当然，sir，”jarvis端着咖啡站在一边，“不然现在您应该正被挤进小一号的礼裙里，连着两天都不能吃东西。”  
“女人！”Tony恼火地说道，“为什么我要穿这种娘娘腔的、lokish*的衬衣！”  
（*：Tony自造词，意为讽刺Loki的“娘娘腔”）  
“因为传统上，Omega都这么穿，”jarvis不紧不慢地说，“吸气，sir，您应该也不会愿意看见自己坐在马车上的时候扣子飞出去吧。”  
“这完全是因为你们的衬衣小了一号！”  
“不管怎么说，您看起来非常棒，”jarvis真心实意地夸赞道，“今天您会站在世界关注的中心上，sir。”  
“我一直都是，”Tony倨傲地点点头，随即又愤恨地看了看自己的领口，“如果能换一套正常一点的礼服就更好了。”  
他的抱怨总是喋喋不休，jarvis早已经学会什么时候置之不理，好在这样的时间没持续多久，Maria就推门进来了，她看见Tony时发出了一声衷心地喟叹，就好像是看见了瓦格纳指挥着交响乐团在她面前演奏了一整首婚礼进行曲一样。  
“Tony……你真是太棒了，”Maria走过来轻轻抚摸着他的后背，“我真庆幸我还能看见这一幕。”  
好在Tony没有很煞风景地抱怨衣服太紧或者是别的什么，不过从他的神情来看，能够忍受这样的赞美，大多还是出自对于母亲的尊重和喜爱。  
“当你15岁变成Omega的时候，我就一直在想象着这一天，Tony……”Maria把手放在了他的脸颊上摩挲着，“你根本不能想象我有多开心。”  
“这一天过去，什么都不会改变的，Maria，”Tony微微侧过头，对这样亲昵的动作显得有些不自在，“我依旧是Tony Stark，一切照旧，就和之前任何一个夏天一样炎热而漫长。”  
“但你拥有了一个丈夫！”Maria抓着他光秃秃的左手，“你将拥有你自己的家庭，孕育你自己的孩子……这是我和Howard都想看到的。”  
但并不是我想要的。Tony在心里暗暗地说道，他还没蠢到和一个日后注定要离婚的对象发展出朋友以外的关系，更何况，那男孩还是个比他小了快十岁的未成年！  
看着Maria满脸的感动，Tony知道自己无论出于什么目的，都不应该在这个时候说出真话，于是他只是用即将带上戒指的那只手握紧了母亲的手，“我永远都是您的儿子，这就够了。”  
“Natasha和Howard都会在教堂那里等你，当然，还有Peter，”Maria飞快地抹去了眼角一丁点的湿润，“Natasha说她向内务部提议，邀请了一些你的朋友，还有Peter的朋友来参加婚礼之后的party。”  
“什么？”Tony愣了愣，“她没有告诉我。”  
“也许是想给你一个惊喜，”Maria温柔地看着他，“现在好好地打扮你自己，我不想在这件衣服上看见任何一块机油污渍（她的表情突然严肃了起来），然后去亲吻你的丈夫吧。”  
王后哼着蝴蝶夫人的小调离开了屋子，留下Tony和jarvis沉默以对。  
“Natasha都请了什么人？”  
“请让我去查明，”jarvis早已经放下了手里的咖啡杯，微微鞠了一躬，“但我并不建议您知道。”  
“可是我讨厌惊喜。”Tony懒洋洋地仰起头，让一位造型师轻柔地整理着他的头发。  
他当然知道Natasha想干什么，刻薄的女人，Tony心想，Natasha一准是为了报复自己上次不小心把她的打折券拿来垫桌脚，才会把Steve也加入了邀请名单。  
但是他应该相信Steve不会来，调整了一下站姿，Tony继续安慰自己，毕竟Steve刚刚拒绝过他的请求还不过半个月，而Tony认为他们之间的关系也足够正式。所以Steve应当是介怀的，对于Tony对自己的婚姻几乎是不负责任的处置这个行为应当是不屑一顾的。  
可是Steve是一个非常善良的人，Tony心里又一个声音不怀好意地说道，他会因为永远地摆脱了这桩婚事的可能性而感到快慰，当然，也会发自内心地对你祝福，你永远也别指望他能打爆你的婚车轴。  
瞧瞧你都在想什么，Tony突然意识到这个问题，随即非常不屑地冷哼了一声，其中的愤怒意味让正在帮他化妆的Omega吓了一跳，以为自己做出了什么惹他不高兴的举动。  
他居然做了自己最讨厌的那一类人，在婚礼上想着自己的前男友……这事儿可一点都不光彩，也不洒脱，Tony的手指不断地绞紧又松开，不管Natasha到底是什么用意，她今天别想看见自己逃婚，压根儿就不可能。  
没费心去细想为什么不可能的Tony重新闭上了眼睛，全心全意地期待着能够在庆典到来之前再打个盹儿。

 

婚礼当然进行得很顺利，每一个动作都被来自世界各地的媒体事无巨细地记录在镜头里，Peter的脸迅速成为网络上的新一轮“灰姑娘”热潮的代名词，褒贬不一。  
但是对于当事人而言，婚礼实际上并没有那么容易，尤其是你还有一些很在意的人坐在下面看着你进行人生最重要的抉择，这种滋味其实喜忧参半，Peter和Tony难得都没对此作出异常的反应，只是在神父宣布“你们可以亲吻”了的时候不约而同地僵硬了起来。  
只是一个亲吻而已，Tony试图安慰自己做出一个甜蜜的微笑，但他失败了，感觉自己嘴角的肌肉正不受控制地抽搐。  
是亲脸？还是亲stark先生的嘴？Peter显然考虑的是另一个问题，但愣在原地的表情也称不上“幸福的微笑”。  
“呃……请交换亲吻，”神父又小声地提醒了一遍，“互相亲吻脸颊。”  
Peter松了口气，Tony的脸颊显然是一个不会超越他们当下关系的选择，男孩微微凑近，Omega的气味又一次满溢在他的鼻尖周围，好在经过几个月的适应，这次他并没有再像从前一样控制不住自己的信息素。  
但是Peter落了个空，随即一个温热又带着点弹性的触感让男孩体内的alpha信息素像是炸开一样在血管里乱窜。  
Tony亲吻了他的嘴唇。  
掌声和欢呼声里年轻的alpha所散发出的信息素就像教堂里扑棱扑棱放出的白鸽一样，势不可挡地冲向了Tony的全身，从相触的嘴唇开始，从交织的鼻息开始，开启了他身上的每一个细胞。青年Omega的身体就像是一座被触发了机关的，沉睡已久的要塞，Tony几乎能听到他体内每一个齿轮转动的声音，而这一切仅仅是因为他面前手足无措的男孩的，一个毫无反应的亲吻。  
五彩的赛璐珞块变换着光芒，穹顶之上飘荡着唱诗班悠长的腔调，管风琴吹奏了一曲又一曲的欢悦，这个国家用一场出乎意料的婚礼拉开了百年庆典的序幕，而在这场狂欢中的两个人，却因为这样一个看起来再平常不过的亲吻而心思各异。  
Tony将目光穿过那些彩带和嘈杂，看向自己的母亲，她目光湿润，但却也在和Howard一起无声地微笑。  
Maria至少有一点说对了，Tony扭过头，Peter正后知后觉地反应过来，拼命憋着不去碰自己的嘴唇，Tony忍不住低下头掩饰起笑意。  
并不是什么都不会改变的。

庆典篇  
第五章·难言之隐

 

安迪·沃霍尔曾经说过，信息时代的每一个人，一生中至少都能成名十五分钟。  
虽然Peter没听说过安迪是何许人也，但至少在这一刻他是完全赞同的，或者说，从来没有这么敬仰这位未卜先知的先驱，尽管他在婚礼的前后都做好了心理准备“成为一个常年活跃在媒体镜头之下的辛德瑞拉”（语自不无挖苦的Tony Stark），但醒来时面对手机上每一个社交账号都是999+的消息和已经被塞满的邮箱，男孩还是睁着惺忪的睡眼陷入了一小阵迷茫之中。  
等他穿好衣服收拾完毕以后，发现Tony正囫囵吞枣地吃着自己的那份早饭，他的表情倒是非常正常，看见Peter的时候眼皮也没抬一下，“早上好，stark先生。”Peter犹豫了一下，还是坐在了桌子的另一端。  
“怎么样？有没有查看一下你自己的社交账号？”Tony仿佛又是另一个未卜先知的人，一针见血地问道，“我猜你会发现自己一下子成了网络时代里的一个非常受瞩目的年轻人。”  
“呃，我发现了，”Peter有些窘迫地挠了挠自己的头发，“还好我平常并不是很喜欢关注这些社交账号。”  
“要不了多久，Howard就会派人来接管你的社交账号，等着吧，”Tony嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊，Peter真好奇他居然还能够正常说话，“希望你不会觉得太难受。”  
“当然没有……我知道，这是成为公众人物的代价之一，”Peter耸耸肩，但也没有显得过于兴奋或者失落，“您之前和我说过的。”  
Tony趁着男孩向帮他拉开餐椅的男人礼貌地问候时微微抬了抬眼睛，Peter式的穿衣风格显然是被王室的工作人员认为是不合时宜的，他们为年轻的alpha准备了整整一面墙的，“突出活力与稳重的alpha气质的”衣服，Peter身上穿着的就是最好的例证，色泽饱满的藏青色圆领短袖和一条米白色的休闲西裤，也许还有一双深棕色或者白色的牛津鞋，Tony知道用不了多久就会有人开始对男孩才睡起来的，东倒西歪的头发进行精心整理，确保他不会顶着一头鸟窝似的乱发出现在婚礼的第二天。  
是的，没有所谓的蜜月，正巧碰上了皇室庆典，所有人都默认这对爱情鸟会在庆典结束，至少是Peter的高中迎来暑假的时候再行安排，而第二天这个男孩就要和Tony一样迎着长枪短炮的瞩目继续他的学业，迎接期末考试，而在Tony的认知里颇为讽刺的是，Peter甚至没因为自己的人生大事理直气壮地请假几天。  
“衣服不错，”他站起身，在jarvis为Peter端来一盘烘焙吐司的时候评论道，“不过我更喜欢你从前的打扮。”  
丢下这么一句不知道是不是称赞的话，Tony揉了揉正在发出抗议的眼睛决定去睡一会儿，他实在是没有太多精力去关注男孩，昨天婚礼party上Peter自然不被允许饮酒，但Tony理所应当的不能幸免，所以当他被好事的clint和Loki鼓动，Thor幼稚地挑衅之后，他至少喝下了两三瓶烈酒，而这一切还是在他能够意识清楚地数数的时候，至于之后的事情，更像是一场声色光影都被拉动到慢镜头发生的梦境，直到不知道什么时候，一双手抓住了他的肩膀，在嘈杂的噪音和满场的tropical音乐里像是唯一实在的支撑一样，任由Tony像一摊烂泥一样糊在了对方身上。Tony只记得对方身上的信息素很好地缓解了他身体里因为醉酒而胡乱乱窜的荷尔蒙。而后似乎对方说了些什么，声音有些低沉，而后clint和sam在酒精的作用下疯狂地大笑，不过那些尖利的笑声也迅速地远去了，Tony只知道那双手紧紧地抓着自己，把他从那团混乱的现场拖了出来，直到他整个人摔进了仿佛云朵一样柔软的包裹里。  
起床的时候Tony有一瞬间以为昨天的人是Peter，但随后jarvis毕恭毕敬地否认了这种可能性，Peter昨天十二点一过就被Tony亲自送回去了（“为什么我完全不记得？”），并且因此多出了一个非常符合stark嘲讽风格的绰号——“睡衣宝宝”。  
“是Rogers先生，sir，”即便清楚这个时候说出真相只能在Tony过于麻木的脑子里再一次添乱，但jarvis还是尽职尽责地回答了他的问题，“两点钟的时候他送您回来的。”  
Tony愣了愣，然后厉声问道，“为什么没人阻止他？”  
jarvis略带歉意地低下了头，“因为您有点……陷入了混乱。”  
“混乱？”Tony敏锐地发觉也许和自己身体里不安分的信息素有关联，“希望我昨天没有被新婚的幸福冲昏头脑，说点什么让自己醒来想跳楼的话。”他不无挖苦地说道。  
“其实……”jarvis踌躇了一阵，最终还是说道，“parker先生昨天夜里也来过几次。”  
为了避免因为信息素的催促而导致两个人作出什么令人啼笑皆非的事情，Maria一开始就将他们各自的卧室安排在了这栋房子的东翼和西翼，只是平时的共同生活区域自然是联通的，Tony倒没想到过了十二点之后对方竟然没有乖乖睡觉，“他来了？”  
“虽然我向parker先生保证我会为您提供任何您想要的东西，但您年轻的伴侣还是几乎每隔一个小时就来一次，确保您没有因为缺水喝就闹脾气。”jarvis脸上挂着善意的调侃，看着Tony试图掩盖自己有些发红的脸。  
年轻人令人嫉妒的恢复力，Tony回想了一下对方没有丝毫疲惫的脸，再看了看镜子里自己眼睛下面两个大大的黑眼圈，丢脸地叹了口气，把自己的脑袋捂在了枕头里，仿佛这么做就能让昨天的事情彻底变成一场荒诞的梦境一样。  
“我能把昨天的事情当成没发生吗？”他闷闷不乐地问道。  
“当然可以，”jarvis微笑道，“至少parker先生现在还不知道您已经了解他的好意了。”  
Peter毫无疑问是一个非常善良的孩子，Tony心想，至少他认为17岁的Tony Stark自己半强迫地和一个年长自己近十岁的人结婚时，是不会有关心对方是否因为宿醉而感到难受这么好心的。而那些漂亮的、价格不菲的衣服穿在Peter的身上，虽然Tony承认看起来的确让男孩更加地突出了自己alpha魅力，但他下意识总认为和他所熟悉的那种感觉截然不同。  
或许也许他只是太累了，才会突然想念起阳光里Peter穿着那件文化衫短袖散发出来的好闻味道。

 

Peter最后还是谢绝了漂亮的发型师小姐为自己把头发梳理得如同参加婚礼一样整齐的好意，他在Tony离开之后很快也解决掉了自己的早餐，并打定主意在去学校的路上看完Tony之前上大学时发表的一篇论文。  
就像Tony在他正式住进王宫之前说的那样，他们必须了解对方过去的人生，不管愿不愿意，这都是婚姻带来的一部分义务，对于公众婚姻来说尤其如此。不过这部分也许对于Peter而言并不太困难，毕竟了解一个和他有着相同兴趣爱好的人，本身就是一件值得享受的事情，而想象着在写这些论文的时候Tony究竟是怎样的神情或者心态，则是他放在脑子里更为隐秘的一种乐趣。  
中城高中的门口照例有着非常多的豪车和学生来往，今天是庆典的第二天，七月的第二天，虽然学校并不会停课来支持举国盛典，但下午的课几乎都被换成了无关紧要的自习课和实验课供学生们自行安排时间，目的也十分明确。  
Peter倒没因为这种安排而获益多少，对于他来说整个月的日程都已经被提前规划得满满当当，就连一星期四天的实验室时间，也是他据理力争了许久最后Friday才不情不愿地划给他的，并以此为代价为他加派了一个助理。  
“我们要等到周围的人都被隔离开以后才能打开车门，”坐在Peter左手边的是他的新助理，Karen，如果不是Friday亲自澄清，Peter几乎以为她和Friday有什么血缘关系，尤其是两个人在讨论公务的时候那张平淡得好似101代码的漂亮的脸，“您知道该怎么做的。”  
“当然，”Peter扯了扯自己肩膀上的书包带子，“我会注意不要一开车门就摔一个狗啃泥的。”  
Karen的脸上只是稍微柔和了一瞬间，随即在车子被围得水泄不通时率先下了车，绕到了一边替Peter打开了车门。  
网络上和Peter差不多大的年轻人自然对这场突如其来的世纪婚礼褒贬不一，alpha们大多嘲笑Peter是个后知后觉的幸运儿，而Omega中的一部分对Peter抱有期待，另一部分则充满讽刺意味地同情起Peter本人——毕竟Tonystark在高居最富魅力Omega榜单前列的同时，也是众所周知的难搞。Peter仅仅是看了看Ned发给他的一些好事之徒的统计，Tony至少因为被追求而踢过不下三位亲王的屁股——其中甚至有一位在今年已经成为国王（Peter心有余悸地摸了摸自己的屁股）  
好在中城高中的学生大多数非富即贵，并不会像外面的媒体一样毫无形象地挤在门口，这让Peter稍稍松了口气，他从教学楼穿过时认真考虑了一下要不要用书包挡住脸，但随即打消了这个想法。和往常不同，虽然王宫距离学校的比Peter平常从家出发还要远一些，但Peter踏进教室的时候，颇有些惊愕地发现自己离打铃上课还有将近十几分钟。  
“嘿Peter！”首先冲上来的自然是Ned，“我们都以为你会去度蜜月呢！”  
“我赌赢了，”旁边深色皮肤的女孩笑着伸出手，“一百块。”  
“不是说好五十块吗！”  
“等等……什么？”Peter看着两个人你来我往，“Michelle，什么一百块？”  
“Ned非要和我打赌，说你会去度蜜月，不会来上学，”Michelle耸耸肩，“他输了。”  
“我抗议！”Ned紧紧捂着自己的口袋，“我能答应你这个赌约完全是因为我昨天有点迷迷糊糊的……”  
“你自己非要和我赌的，”Michelle转身从课桌底下掏出一个礼物盒，“新婚快乐，peter。”  
男孩自然收下了她的礼物，打开一看发现是排列整齐的一行行小试管，“这是什么？”Peter疑惑地看了看女孩，“好东西，”Michelle冲他挑了挑眉，“我猜你还没有完全适应你的alpha信息素？”  
“是的，”Michelle同样是个alpha，Peter见她问起便点点头，“我最近总是有点失眠。”  
“这是我拜托别人从其他地方弄来的好东西，”女孩神秘地挑挑眉，“鉴于我知道你还没成年，某些行为是不被允许的，这个以防万一，是用来暂时麻痹alpha对于Omega信息素感知能力的。”  
Peter凑近看试管上密密麻麻的俄文，突然有点不祥的预感，“你说的是……”  
“我不想这么快又给你送另一份诞生贺礼。”Michelle简略地说道，显然Peter领会了她的意思，脸立刻涨得通红，“我没有……我们没有——”  
“什么？”Ned皱着眉问道，对两个人之间打哑谜似的对话疑惑不解，“这是酒吗？我记得伏特加没有这么小的啊……”  
Peter刻意忽略了好友身为beta的盲区，“Michelle，我听Ned说你之前有事情要查清楚，所以没能来参加婚礼？”  
“是，”女孩爽快地承认了，“就是那个校园传说。”  
“什么？”Peter平常很少逛学校的社交平台，“校园传说是什么？”  
“你说那个最近很火的恐怖故事吗？！”Ned立刻被转移了注意力，“我之前也想查一查的，毕竟关于这个的话题点击量已经超高了！”  
“到底是什么？”Peter彻底被搞糊涂了，“恐怖故事？我们学校的吗？”  
“当然，”Michelle看着他，“你不知道？你不是一直在地下试验室活动的吗？我以为Ned早就告诉你了。”  
Ned收到了Peter的目光，急忙澄清，“我也是最近才听说的，毕竟之前都那么多年没出过事儿了。”  
“据说我们学校所在的地方从前是王室的避难所，”女生脸色平淡，“网上有人晒出了一张一战时期的王室避难所规划图，大概位置就在你们地下一层物理实验室附近。”  
“这有什么？”Peter皱着眉，Ned的表情已经开始变得有些紧张了，“那个避难所一战时期并没能发挥避难作用，实际上，据说因为决策错误，避难所被敌方发现，然后被投掷了生化武器，而当局早就知道了避难所已经暴露的事情，但为了吸引敌军的火力，反而让许多平民进入了避难所。”  
Peter愣了愣，“我并没有听说过……校史上没有说过。”  
“他们当然不会，这是当局的耻辱和秘辛，”Ned煞有介事地抱紧双臂，“整个避难所没有起到任何庇护作用，反而成了乱葬岗。”  
“用词不当，”Michelle纠正道，“虽然结果也是一样的，而这段历史一直到十年前因为一段白骨在地下被挖掘出来，才引起了轩然大波。”  
“白骨？”Peter皱着眉，“为什么我完全没听说过？”  
“这是当然的，”Ned深信不疑，“因为那一段白骨被发现以后，当初发现的那个学生立刻遭到了政府和学校的双重镇压，他本人据说发了关于这件事的帖子以后就销声匿迹了，许多人说他是被迫害了——”  
“等等，这算什么恐怖传说？”Peter有点糊涂，“到头来不过是个没有根据的帖子上说的？”  
“我原本也是这么想的，”Michelle说道，“但前几天Ned告诉我他听见物理实验室的地下似乎有什么东西在响，而且实验室的灯光总是在七点过后就忽然断电一阵子，但是电压一切正常。”  
“这也没什么吧，”唯物主义者Peter parker立刻反驳，“可能是电流不稳，夏天有的时候就是会这样的。”  
“但这不一样！”Ned忽然大声说道，“flash说他星期二在实验室的时候，听见了有人在说话的声音，还有小孩子的哭声！”  
“而且最近clint教授似乎被关在实验室的次数也太多了点，”Michelle扬起眉，“虽然他一直说是实验室的门禁系统坏了，我去问了问学校的校工，对方说物理实验室一切正常。”  
Peter挠了挠自己的额头，“呃，除此之外还有什么别的吗？”  
“昨天夜里我去了一趟物理实验室，”Michelle看见两个男孩的眼神，不耐烦地补充道，“好吧我偷偷配了实验室的钥匙，没有发现什么特别的，只有flash吃剩的外卖包装盒，但是回去没多久就发现学校论坛上有人发帖子说他下午在物理实验室遇见了一个陌生的女Omega，还和他交换了联络方式，但是晚上他打不通女孩的电话，所以发帖问这个女孩是哪个班的。”  
“但是那个女孩不是我们学校任何一个班的，”Ned接着说道，“而且据说在学生档案里也根本查不到她的名字。”  
“物理实验室不是没有学生卡就进不去的吗？”Peter问道，“难道是她借了谁的学生卡混进来的？”  
“最奇怪的是，昨天那个上课的班在系统上显示是缺了一个人 ，但只有那个学生说班级是全勤，”Michelle和Ned交换了一个眼神，“并且描述对方的打扮非常的……奇怪，自称是从一个小地方逃难来到这里的。”  
“你们的意思是……？”  
“这女孩是那些避难所的冤魂，绝对的。”Ned显然没有唯物主义者的坚定，他脸色煞白，抓着Peter的手，“甚至还有人找出了当年的遇难者名单，根据发帖的那个家伙说的那女孩的名字，的确是有这么个人。”  
Peter没来得及表示任何看法，上课的铃声谢天谢地地响起了，不然他一定会被Ned逼着承认这个世界还存在着鬼魂之类的……不过如果是十年前，没准儿stark先生也听说过？  
不不不……stark先生一定会嘲笑他拿这种无稽之谈来浪费他的时间……  
还好这件事情很快就在Peter的脑海里被淡忘了，毕竟沉寂十年的校园传说比起这段时间炙手可热的“辛德瑞拉”毕竟是小众事件，而他光是要应付好奇的同学和老师就已经差不多精疲力竭了。  
但Ned显然没有这么淡定，下午当Peter提出要去实验室的时候，对方犹犹豫豫了好一会儿才点了点头，还试图拽上Michelle和他们一起，反而得到了女生无情的嘲笑。  
“这没什么，Ned，”Peter推开了实验室的门，一切照旧，没有任何异常，只是他的那个实验台上堆满了Ned的实验器材，“一切都可以用物理原理解释，这原本不还是你的口头禅吗？”  
“但……我真的听见了……”  
“这是你的心理暗示罢了，”Peter耸耸肩，“想象出来的怪兽总是比真实出现的更可怕。”  
“可是……”  
“没什么可是，”男孩坚决地制止了他，“你不是说没人陪你做实验吗，现在我一整个七月都在呢。”  
Ned看了看走廊的尽头，艰难地咽了咽口水。

 

Jarvis喊醒Tony的时候，后者正轻微打着小呼噜，睡得正酣，修剪整齐的小胡子随着呼吸不断起伏，听见jarvis的喊声后，Tony先是皱了皱眉，而后发出了几声含混的嘟哝。  
“您今天还有很多事情要做，”jarvis朝他递去一块温热的毛巾，“包括和parker先生一起参加晚宴，另外，Natasha小姐说她也想和您共进下午茶。”  
“正好，我也有事情要问她，”Tony烦躁地扔掉了毛巾，睡眠不足让他短时间里还无法恢复自得的笑容，“我之前那个实验室呢？”  
“关于中城高中的吗？”jarvis说道，“最近应该就可以完成。”  
“别让Howard发现就好，”Tony嘀咕了一声，“我可不想在那对阿斯加德人的面前被他训斥。”  
“Thor先生今天早上还向我们打听过您的身体状况，”金发的执事微笑着替他收拾好发皱的衬衣，“他为昨天和您拼酒感到抱歉，毕竟您的体质和他不同。”  
“当然，我还没到拿啤酒当水喝的地步，”Tony翻了个白眼，丝毫不想接受Thor的好意，“Loki他们到底要在这里呆多久？”  
“当然是庆典结束，stark，”一个慢吞吞懒洋洋的声音响了起来，“真遗憾你错过了昨晚的精彩部分。”  
“我记得我没有邀请过你到我的私人空间，”Tony扭过头看着对方冷冰冰地说道，“Loki。”  
黑发的男人显然没把Tony的冷漠放在心上，他双腿交叠着斜倚在门边，“我只是代表阿斯加德皇室送上最衷心的问候而已……处于朋友立场。”  
“我不记得我的所有朋友都能自由出入这里，”Tony厉声道，“现在如果可以的话，我们还是去接待客人的房间说话如何？”  
“没问题，”Loki一反常态地微笑道，“至少我自认为和昨天送你回来的那位不是同一个意义上的‘朋友’，不是吗？”  
Tony猛地扭过身，Omega本身的信息素并不会相互排斥，但他对这个男人的厌恶甚至让他有种错觉Loki的信息素正在肆无忌惮地朝他发起进攻。  
“你想说什么？”避开那些圆滑的、上流社会之间的试探，Tony直接地问道。  
“没什么，只是有点好奇对方的身份，”Loki十指交叉，神情闲适又自得，像是在逗弄一只炸毛的猫，“毕竟年轻的亲王殿下似乎并不知道这个男人的存在。”  
“我和Peter还处于相互了解的阶段，”Tony朝他假笑着，“毫无疑问他将成为我人生中非常重要的一部分，但这是一个循序渐进的过程，我会逐渐向他介绍我的朋友，Peter也是一样……至于昨天晚上的事情，有什么奇怪的吗，我的朋友？”  
Loki并不意外得到这样的回答，他挑了挑自己细长而形状姣好的眉毛，“当然没有，看见你平安无事我就放心了，”男人墨绿色的西装在阳光下泛着星星点点的亮光，让Tony险些以为自己看见了一条巨蟒在冲他嘶嘶吐信，“毕竟那是个如假包换的alpha。”

 

相比起上午来自阿斯加德二王子不怀好意的试探，晚上的家宴简直如同茶话会一般的温馨，Peter向他们讲述了一些来自学校的趣事，就连Howard一向严肃的脸上也忍不住缓和了一些，Maria更是难以掩饰对于这个新成员的喜爱，倒是Natasha一直是一副复杂的神情不断打量着Tony，而后者早已习惯拿出掩饰一切的笑容，专心致志地对付自己面前的小羊排。  
“中城高中几乎是我们所有人的母校，”Maria笑着说道，“或多或少我们都在那里待过一段时间。”  
“当然，”Howard难得也参与闲聊，“我还记得当时去学校的时候还会听见军|队的列队声，几乎没人能安心坐在教室里，那几乎都是半个世纪以前的事情了。”  
“难得你还记得这么清楚。”Tony轻轻嘀咕了一声，但Howard并没有在意他的顶撞，“我记得你是皇家物理学奖的评审委员会成员是吗Tony？”  
Peter差点没噎住，Tony平淡地嗯了一声。  
“今年也许你应该退居幕后……我的意思是，”Howard皱了皱眉，扫视了一圈餐桌上的众人，“你还有更多的国事访问要做。”  
“我知道了，”Tony面无表情地回答道，“我会退出的，父亲。”  
Peter担忧地扭过头，即便只是在这里呆了不到一个月，他也很敏感地发现了这对父子之间的冷淡和不对付，但他并没有置噱其中的立场，因此他下意识看了看Tony的脸，对方虽然称不上喜气洋洋，但脸上并没有太多的愠怒神色，Peter不由得松了口气。  
“我知道你想说什么，”晚宴一结束Tony就看见了跟在他身边的Peter，两个人正穿过花园，喷泉被灯光照得影影绰绰，“事实上我也正在考虑退出评委会，毕竟现在我们的关系……虽然不会影响到实质上的竞选，但还是要避嫌。”  
身旁男孩的气味顺着夏夜温和又干燥的风吹过Tony的脸颊，他甚至有种错觉，对方正在轻柔地抚摸着他的皮肤，这种认知让他忍不住颤栗，好在Peter没有注意到他的异样，只是有些不安地发出了几声意义不明的鼻音。  
“我和Howard的关系还没差到你想的那种程度，”17岁男孩的心思太过于好猜，Tony看见他欲言又止的表情，停下了脚步，一屁股坐在了长椅上，“就像是两个政客一样，立场不同，但也不至于有深仇大恨，毕竟这么多年也过来了。”  
“我听jarvis先生说你想要自己开办一家公司……”  
“这个吗，已经解决了，”Tony朝旁边让了让，Peter小心翼翼地和他保持距离的模样让他忍不住笑了起来，“Bruce答应替我担任名义上的发起人了。”  
男孩这才真心实意地咧开嘴，“那意思是您就可以继续自己想要的工作了？”  
“也不是完全自由……”Tony像是想到了什么，“你似乎有什么想问我？”  
Peter一愣，他原本以为自己的想法隐藏得还算成功，但Tony一眼就看穿了他，“是的……您听说过中城高中的校园传说吗？”  
“什么？”  
“关于什么避难所的……”  
令他惊奇的是，Tony先是愣了愣，然后放声大笑，捂着肚子的模样像是Peter说了一个非常逗趣的笑话似的。  
“当然了睡衣宝宝，”Tony终于停下了笑声，擦了擦眼角的眼泪，“我就是那个发现的学生。”

 

|庆典篇|  
第六章·一念之间

“你的意思是……你为了神不知鬼不觉地在底下二层改建实验室……”Peter一脸难以置信地表情，但当事人完全没有任何负罪感——的确，如果你无意间编的一个荒诞的故事被人津津乐道了快十年，你当然也会像Tony一样洋洋得意。  
“但是可惜的是，地下二层还没完全投入使用我就毕业了，”Tony耸耸肩，“我都没想到你们居然为它拓宽了一大堆背景……”  
“那白骨什么的……”  
“啊？那是Bruce从生物实验室里拿出来的一小截而已，”Tony偷笑着，“虽然那个地方的确从前是避难所……你应该知道这里的历史陈列馆里多得是这种老旧的玩意儿，我只不过是随便拍了一张而已。”  
Peter特别想要把整个事情的来龙去脉现在就完完整整地告诉Ned，但他还是决定先问清楚，“这么说，那最近一系列的动静是因为地下二层被发现了？”  
Tony得意的表情像是突然被人摁下了暂停键，“……事实上我只是突然想起还有这回事，所以让人把它收拾一下，毕竟我要做的工作Howard不可能允许我为此建造一个大厦吧？”  
至于他说的到底是不是事情的全部动机，Tony看了看男孩明显发亮的眼睛，心想道，又有什么关系呢。  
“那……我能去参观吗？”Peter说完才有些窘迫，“我是说，也许我可以帮忙掩盖一下这件事情，毕竟万一闹得太大的话，引起其他人的关注会给stark先生带来麻烦什么的……”  
“你这是在和我做交易吗？”Tony哈哈大笑，“只要你不把物理实验室的地板凿穿，像小蜘蛛一样从房顶进来，我是没有任何异议的。”  
也许他实在是太好说话了一点，Peter开心得仿佛要爆炸的表情让Tony难得反思起来，这样是不是不太好？毕竟在他的“婚前守则”里注明了，有时候不应该和这个年轻的alpha靠得太近。  
“我上次看了您的那篇关于粒子运动的论文，有几个地方还是没太看懂，一个是……”男孩兴奋完，急忙抛出下一个话题，像是生怕Tony反悔似的，一时间手指也搭上了Tony衬衣撸起来的肘关节上，灼热的指尖碰上温凉的手肘皮肤，两个人都是忍不住一愣。  
但Tony只是因为自己的思绪被打断，扭过头发现Peter已经重新收拾好表情，眼巴巴地看着他，还带着一点稚气的侧脸有些细小的绒毛，它们被喷泉的水珠沾上，显得亮晶晶的。  
“你说什么？”Tony难得没有反应过来，他一定是被愚蠢的婚前守则吸引了全部的注意力所以才在这个时候搞得非常狼狈。  
“我最近在看stark先生您当年的毕业论文，”男孩丝毫没在意Tony的跑神，“虽然已经很努力地研究了，但是还是有些地方没有看懂，更别说真正实施了……”Peter说着有些沮丧地垂下了头。  
“这没什么，”Tony不无骄傲地笑了，“你能看懂已经非常让人惊喜了。”  
就像养宠物一样，他最后在心里满意地得出结论，你会因为宠物对你全心全意的信赖和期待而感到满心欢喜，这事儿人人都能理解，没什么需要大惊小怪的。

 

在得到了Tony的允许，和惶恐不安的Ned解释了整件事情的来龙去脉以后，Peter几乎快要被来自好友的羡慕嫉妒给淹没了。  
“Stark物理实验室！老天！你知道那是什么级别的吗！”Ned挥舞着双手，生怕自己动作不夸张Peter就会不了解事情的严重性，“他甚至有一个自己私人的粒子对撞器！我的天哪……这种实验室居然就在我的脚下……”  
“我会把学校所有的铲子都藏起来的，”Peter笑着揶揄他，“免得你真的改行去做建筑工人挖土。”  
“我是这样的人吗！”Ned很不满地瞪了Peter一眼，“但你得保证去的时候给我全程录像！”  
“stark先生说，只允许我拍照片，而且只能传给你看。”Peter有点为难地说道。  
“啊……”Ned先是失望地叹了口气，而后又高兴起来，“没关系，能看见我就很开心了！”  
两个人兴奋地讨论了一阵之后，一致决定保守这个秘密，反正Michelle根本没在怕的，而flash，Ned和Peter自然非常乐于看见他每天抖抖索索地来做实验，脸色煞白。  
而另一边，jarvis送来下午茶的时候偶然瞥见Tony手边的设计图，这位管家也忍不住笑了，“这次您还是要自己动手吗？”  
“当然，”Tony快速地收起了什么东西，“我的实验室必须要我自己设计。”  
“我觉得parker先生会很高兴能帮上忙的。”  
“你休想告诉他，jar，”Tony厉声威胁道，“我只是允许他进入实验室而已。”  
“但您在门禁系统那里写了最高授权人里也有parker先生。”jarvis以一种看穿全局的目光扫视了一下凌乱的桌面，随即在Tony还没来得及发怒之前就抱着托盘离开了。  
Tony有一种被人戳穿了的羞耻感，让他在空无一人的书房里也气愤地涨红了脸，然后拿起橡皮用力地擦掉了写着“门禁系统”那张设计图纸上的“Peter parker”的字样。  
“我迟早要你去社区大学当后勤校工！jarvis！”  
中年男人听见书房里传来的毫无底气的叫嚣，连眼睛都没眨一下。看来Tony始终不明白威胁的可怕程度是会随着次数的增多而逐渐下降的，他可惜地想道。  
当年在中城高中地下挖一个自己的实验室，纯属于Tony年少时的叛逆头脑作祟，最后只是在Bruce的帮助下作出了一个改建的方案，匆匆成型以后他就已经失去了兴趣，完成度并没有Peter想象中的那么精巧，不过好在最近Howard的命令之下，Tony除了接待一些令人厌烦的皇室兄弟之外，几乎闲到发霉，就算是Howard也不能阻止他整天把自己关在书房里勾勾画画。  
不过有人就不这么想了。  
Natasha自从上一次晚宴之前被Tony失约下午茶以后，一直固执地认为对方是出于对Steve的迁怒而不愿意见她，所以在书房的门被嘭的一声非常不淑女地推开时，Tony有些被惊吓到的表情也没能减少Natasha心里的烦躁。  
“你必须和我谈谈，”她以一种没有任何商量余地的口吻说道，并且飞快地收走了Tony桌子上所有的设计图藏到了背后，那架势就仿佛是在商场货架扫货一样，让在门边的jarvis都目瞪口呆，“一对一的。”  
“我跟你没什么共同话题，“Tony懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，从抽屉里又拿出一沓白纸，“我又不喜欢逛商场。”  
“我说的是Steve那事儿。”  
“Steve怎么了？”Tony尽量用一种毫不在意的语气回答道，“我们早就结束了不是吗，没什么好说的。”  
“但他那天送你回来的，”Natasha怀疑似的盯着Tony，“然后他就不见了。”  
“又不是我把他藏起来了，nat，”Tony冷冷地说道，“我甚至是第二天醒来才知道是他送我回来……说实话，如果我当时知道，大概宁愿满身都是酒味儿地躺在舞池里面。”  
Natasha挑起一边眉毛，显然并不相信Tony这番说辞，“当时我们都看见你几乎整个人都贴在了他身上，而且怎么拉都拉不开，Steve也试图让其他人送你回去——”  
“所以你只是来羞辱我的？”Tony啪得一声把手里的铅笔扔到了一边，“你只是为了告诉我我喝多了以后有多烦人？还是想说我有多放不下Steve Rogers？”  
“难道不是吗。”女人没有被他陡然变大的嗓门吓到，冷峻地审视着他，“我不像Maria那么好糊弄，Tony，你休想说服我你是因为Howard的命令才结婚。”  
“你想听到什么？”Tony短促地嗤笑了一声，“还是Steve想听到什么？我因为被他拒绝所以恼羞成怒随便找了个人就结婚了？这种行为才是做事不负责任的Tony Stark会做得出来的是吗？！”  
Natasha没有像他那么激动，但显然也被成功挑起了火气，双手交叉站在书桌前居高临下地看着Tony，“没人这么说你，是你这么认为。”  
“但你们就是这样以为的，”Tony固执地说道，“得了吧nat，世界上的一切理由都用光了，我都不会是因为Steve Rogers拒绝了我所以才找了别人结婚，我还没无耻到这个程度。”  
“但你也并不喜欢Peter。”  
“我喜不喜欢Peter是我的事情，”Omega沉下了脸，“再说了，你怎么知道我不喜欢？”  
后面这句倒是全然的嘴硬了，不过Tony还是说得理直气壮。  
“哦？”Natasha微微眯起眼睛，她每次做这个动作的时候都让Tony觉得她是一个彻头彻尾的俄国人，“这么看来parker先生已经成功俘获最难搞的Omega 了？”  
Tony猛然反应过来她到底想说什么，“你能不能不要像个克格勃一样来刺探别人的家事！这一点也不淑女Nat！”他站起身试图用身高压过这位难缠的表亲，但Natasha压根儿不为所动，“这是你欠我的，stark，作为拿走了我的打折券的报应。”  
“女人！”Tony目送着她的背影离开自己的书房，恼火地说道，“你永远也不知道她们和你说话的真正目的是什么！”  
“这也是一种乐趣所在，sir。”jarvis微笑着说。  
“还好我已经结婚了。”Tony不无嘲讽地挖苦道。

 

Peter在经历过几次大大小小的晚宴之后，终于逐渐适应了这种让他束手束脚的餐桌礼仪，就连国事访问有时Tony也会让他和自己一起。  
“真的没问题吗？”他们坐在车上，结束了最后一门考试的学生们蜂拥而出，几乎将轿车埋在了人群之中，男孩看了看窗外的同学们第二十次小声地问道，“我是说，我还没有任何需要进行访问的事项……”  
“你本人就是值得访问的‘事项’，parker先生，”Tony摘掉了墨镜，正在闭目养神，听见这话不耐烦地扭了扭身子，“他们许多人就是因为你，和我，所以才来这里。”  
Peter偷偷瞥了一眼Tony的侧脸，对方精致修剪的小胡子显然不符合任何一个Omega所遵循的仪容标准，但管他呢，Tony Stark本人就创造了许多Omega的新标准不是吗，况且这种小胡子并没有让他看起来有任何的违和感，反而更加凸显出Tony嘴唇的柔软和湿润，它们正一张一合地说着什么，偶尔对方还会伸出舌头来——  
打住，Peter，男孩急忙掐了自己一把，又把脸贴在冰凉的车窗玻璃上降温，但他的动作实在太大了点，只听见嘭的一声，年轻的parker亲王一头撞在了侧窗玻璃上，动静让司机以为遭遇了什么意外事故。  
“疼……”Peter揉着头呜咽了一声，但这事情实在有点丢人，他既没办法推脱说自己睡着了，也没法让无辜的司机承担责任——鉴于他们正在放学高峰期里堵着，于是男孩聪明地低着头不吭声。  
Tony看着他几乎称得上蠢蠢的行为，憋了半天还是噗的一声破了功。“如果你想引起学生们的注意，把车窗放下来就行了，parker亲王殿下。”  
“我……我只是好像看见了一个奇怪的人，”Peter下意识为自己辩解，“就是之前校园传说里的一个女生。”  
“女生？”Tony皱起眉，“我不记得我为了掩盖事情还说过这种细节。”  
于是Peter又把最近发生的“女幽灵事件”绘声绘色地和Tony描述了一番，其中自然也包含着希望对方尽快转移注意力的尴尬心思。  
好在Tony的确看起来兴致盎然，“你说那女生叫什么？”  
“Wanda，”Peter想了想，“我记得是这个名字。”  
“我倒还真认识一个叫Wanda的女生，”Tony的表情突然显得有些不愉快起来，“但我宁愿她是个什么孤魂野鬼。”  
Peter有些惊讶地看着他，Tony虽然经常挖苦嘲讽别人，但从未如此直白地表达过自己的厌恶之情。  
“她也恨不得我早一点下地狱，”年长一些的Omega耸耸肩，“按照她的说法，我们的确是有些不共戴天的仇恨了。”  
Peter迷茫地沉默了，他不知道应不应该继续问下去，毕竟这是Tony的私事，但另一方面，他的生理本能敏锐地发现距离他不过半个臂长的这个Omega正发出一种不安的气味，虽然Tony焦糖色的眼睛里没有表露一丝一毫的软弱和痛苦，但这种气味却像是从Peter的大脑神经里自行分泌出的一样，立刻使他产生了一种想要把对方紧紧地抱在怀里的冲动。  
“我……”Peter试着开口，但是惊讶地发现自己的嗓子居然哑了，而这种嘶哑此时显得尤为暧昧，他立刻闭上了嘴。  
Tony身为一个并不刻意约束天性的Omega，一个25岁的正常男人当然知道这种奇怪的嘶哑意味着什么，他不太清楚为什么对方陷入了这种尴尬的生理状况里，但随即考虑到Peter的年纪又觉得理所应当起来，毕竟Peter才17岁，就算是beta男生的17岁也总是有些不可控制的时候，于是他决定贴心地不予置评，等到男孩自己恢复以后再说话。  
男孩的确没有说话，但他直接凑了过来。  
很长一段时间里Tony都由衷讨厌因为自己的性别所带来的一系列反应，包括自己无法控制的激素分泌，对于他来说，任何无法解释和控制的事情都是不可理解的，自然也不会得到Tony的喜爱。  
但Peter的信息素似乎成为了他25年里唯一的例外，就好像在套进结婚戒指的那一刻开始他的身体就可耻地接受了对方一样，每一次触碰都能让代表着愉悦和安适的情绪非常轻易地控制Tony的大脑，如果真要比喻的话，也许就和躺在棉花糖上喝着一杯朗姆酒一样，既柔软又不至于昏昏沉沉。  
几乎花费了半分钟，Tony才意识到男孩沉默地把他抱在了怀里，两个人身形差不多，但对方明显更加勤于锻炼，隔着薄薄的衣衫，触感结实的手臂和胸膛正通过接触试图和他的心跳同步。  
这太超过了，Tony下意识地想道，他的意识因为Peter的拥抱都仿佛不听自己的使唤，叫嚣着要在棉花糖和朗姆酒里尽情沉沦下去，放弃所有的思考。  
“我们还有多久才到？”他艰难地让自己说出话来，值得庆幸的是，他的嗓子还没嘶哑起来。  
“马上就到了，殿下。”前排的司机是个beta，并没有意识到后排座刚刚经历了什么，只是带着欣慰的笑容说道。  
倒是Peter因为简短的谈话立刻恢复了神志，他看着自己的手臂还贴在Tony的胸前，抽走也不是，不抽走显得更加过分，一时间手足无措。  
“你这么急于帮我开车门吗？”最后年长的那个更加平静一些——至少是从表面来看——甚至在车子停稳的时候还和Peter开了个玩笑。  
男孩迅速抽回了手，红色顺着脖颈一直蔓延到了头顶，Tony好奇地想着，如果车里的冷气再低一点不知道会不会看见Peter头顶上冒出蒸汽，随即Peter整理了一下自己的衣服，“以后我都能帮您开车门吗，stark先生？”  
17岁的男孩还忙着处理自己那点不为人知的小心思，并没有和Tony调情的意图，但后者显然是想多了，因此也变得不自然起来，“当然……如果你坚持的话。”

|庆典篇|  
第七章·神的旨意  
倘若两个月前你向Peter Parker问起关于王室成员的事情，多半男生会报以一个无比茫然的眼神，说实话，作为他能想到的最多有关于王室的事情就是自己的高中，以及在这所高中设立的物理奖学金。无论是国王还是颇具魅力的Omega王子，对于他来说都只是纸面上的符号，和隔壁的特朗普没有太大的区别。  
但两个月前的Peter一定不会想到他此刻正站在玛维尔名义上的政治中心，臂弯里还传来一个散发着成熟魅力的Omega的体温，而他们面对的正是阿斯加德皇室最出名的两位皇子。  
“吾友！”Thor是一个拥有强健体魄的alpha，他爽朗的笑声在空旷的会客室里显得分外响亮，在看见Tony的一瞬间他就亲切地张开了手臂，试图给对方一个热情又不失礼貌的拥抱。  
Tony并没有感到被冒犯或者是慌张，因为他敢保证自己是绝对不会落入这个大块头的怀抱里的，毕竟Thor旁边还坐着一个讨人厌的家伙，Loki绝不会允许Thor和Tony有什么实质性的接触，哪怕这是在一场非正式的国事访问里。  
但有人比Loki还快地行动了。  
Peter朝左前侧微微跨了一步，自然又流畅地张开双手和对方抱了个满怀，“日安，ordinson殿下。”  
两股alpha的信息素立刻对撞起来，天性使得两个人在一瞬间都感到了一种领地被侵犯的不安和焦躁，一旁一刻不停的相机和闪光灯在此时也像是被这股蓄势待发的气氛感染了一样，竟然没有再接连不断地响起。  
Thor退后了几步，头一次认真打量起Tony的这位伴侣，他只知道好友选择了一个比他小上太多的丈夫，而婚礼和之后的party上，Thor并没有发现这个男孩有什么特别引人注意的地方——和他所知道的Tony的上一个男友比起来，这个17岁的少年既不具有alpha孔武的身材，也没有英俊过人的相貌和不俗的谈吐，一向粗线条的Thor甚至难得关心地问起过Tony他究竟是怎么想的，但得到的只是Tony不咸不淡的一句“Peter是个很不错的孩子。”  
“日安，parker殿下。”Thor试图说什么，倒是Loki先一步伸出了手，他从小在英国留学，一口流利的英伦腔在此刻显得尤为华丽，反而很好地冲淡了这股子alpha之间剑拔弩张的气氛。  
Tony却难得有些发怔，虽然他知道Peter的动作是宫廷礼节，alpha必须先于他的伴侣向对方打招呼，但是少年向前一步挡在他和Thor之间的时候，毫无来由地他居然有种被人保护起来的感觉。  
Tony Stark并不是那种吹弹可破、柔弱可欺的Omega，他多次用扳手和满身刺鼻的机油味道向那些想来示好的alpha和beta表明了这一坚定立场，就连挑选男友，Tony也是秉承着身体和智力，至少要有一项比自己强大的标准选择了Steve，但Peter做起这个动作的姿态过于自然，就像是他和Tony已经无数次经历过这样的事情，男孩不过是保护他自己的伴侣似的。  
但他们都知道其实并不是这样，尤其是Tony，他对于两个人之间的关系认识得更加清醒，但这一刻无论是出于假戏真做，还是诚心实意，Tony都没有表现出自己惊讶的立场，毕竟Loki还在一旁虎视眈眈。  
按照原定的计划，四个人分别握了手，好在除了Thor和Peter那一个热情到有些诡异的拥抱之外，其余时间里四个人都保持着非常文雅而礼貌的距离，就连Thor似乎也意识到了什么，在接下来的谈话中都收敛起他一贯的豪爽笑容，稳重的样子和之前几乎不是一个人。  
由于Peter还在学业中，所以很多关于国家之间的文化交流都是Tony作为谈话的主导，男孩坐在他的左手侧，即便没有回头Tony也能感受到对方的视线长时间停留在自己的脸颊，带着全神贯注的认真，只是不知道这份认真究竟是对于Tony本人还是对于正在讨论的事情，好在Thor一向非常不是太敏锐，没有发现Tony的异样。  
“诸神在上，我们为你的新婚带来了贺礼，“Thor招了招手，被装在盒子里礼物就端了上来，“愿神能保佑你们的爱情。”  
Tony神情自若地示意Peter接过那份贺礼，盒子里装着一对非常漂亮的高脚杯，繁复的雕刻工艺和五彩的宝石被恰如其分地镶嵌在图案里，的确是不可多得的工艺品。阿斯加德是世界上目前少数政教合一的国家，他们还留存着大量的神话传说以及祭祀的习俗，即使是Thor今天穿着“莎士比亚式的袍子”来参加国事访问，Tony也不能说什么，好在对方并没有如此，一套深红色的西装自然是非常合适地凸显出身为阿斯加德最强壮的alpha的魅力所在，而相比起Thor，他身后的Loki尽管身形高挑，但明显瘦削很多，如同一根棍子似的（语自clint），兄弟俩虽然穿着现代服饰，但那股庄严肃穆的气质看起来像是迷失在现代都市的神祗。  
公开的见面环节结束以后，四个人没有了镜头前的拘束，Thor更是率先收起了自己的信息素，朝Peter走去，“你真是让人惊喜的小伙子！”他一巴掌拍在Peter的背上，发出了响亮的嘭一声，随即Peter不由自主地咳嗽了一声。  
“他还在长身体，Thor，”Tony责怪似的朝Thor说道，“你会把他的骨头都拍散的。”  
“我没事，stark……呃，Tony，”Peter看到了一边的Loki玩味的神情，急忙改口道，“Thor……我能这么叫你吗？”  
“当然，吾友！”Thor爽朗地大笑道，“我为我之前的不信任感到抱歉！你真是一个非常不错的小伙子，我可以用alpha的眼光告诉你Tony，Peter吾友完全不比Steve要差！”  
Tony的笑容像是突然凝固一样，僵硬地挂在了脸上，Loki扬起眉，一副完全没有料到的模样，但Tony知道对方肯定是知道Thor会说漏嘴的。  
“当然，”他以尽量理所应当的模样回答，不着痕迹地拉过了Peter的手，“不然我不会选择Peter，你知道我是什么样的人。”  
“任何婚姻的缔结，都是神的旨意，”Thor咏叹般地大声说道，“相遇与相恋早已经被写进了你的人生里，你能做的只有经历它！”  
Peter新奇地看着这位豪爽的来客抑扬顿挫地为他们朗诵了一首莎士比亚的十四行诗，随即Tony拽了拽他的手，“Thor一直都是这个样子，你不要太过于惊讶。”  
“我……我还以为他会非常令人害怕，”Peter悄声回答道，此时他们正在听Thor背诵了一篇自己关于爱情的佳作，“之前我看见过他，那身肌肉实在是……太赞了（awesome）……”  
“我可不喜欢那身腱子肉，”Tony尖刻地审视了一下Thor之后说道，“还好你不是个满身肌肉的家伙。”  
“但显然你的审美品位变了，stark。”圆滑又富含危险性的声音柔软地插进了两个人的对话中，Loki先是微微冲Peter一鞠躬，而后才对Tony微笑道，“我记得你之前的那位男友，身材相当健美，而你也对他的身材赞不绝口。”  
Peter在理解到对方的意思后，有些尴尬地将眼睛转移了视线，但Loki显然没有那么好心地放过他，“也许parker先生的身材也同样迷人？”  
“呃——”  
“人总是会变的，”Tony冷冷地打断了Peter，眯起眼睛看着Loki，“就连小时候亲密无间的兄弟长大了也会有嫌隙，更不要说两个本来就陌生的人了对吗？”  
Loki瘦削秀气的脸上那副志得意满的笑容终于收敛了几分，“当然，只不过感情的事情也不是说断就断……好在stark你一向都是最先放手的那个，向来也不会是个顾念感情的人，这倒是让我替parker先生放心不少。”  
Peter看了看刀光剑影的两个人，他们似乎说了有关于对方的话题，但又似乎没有，对于感情一向反应迟钝的男孩有些担忧地看着Tony，事实上他觉得自己名义上的伴侣此时正仿佛一只蓄势待发的刺猬，马上就要竖起身上的刺朝前冲锋。  
好在此时Thor也察觉到三个人的心不在焉，“发生了什么？”他大声地问道，这头的三个人立刻回过神，“没什么，”Tony最先回答道，“Loki只是有些伤感你们这些年的感情不如从前那么好了……至少你最近都没说过要娶他当新娘了……”  
Loki苍白的脸上浮现出几丝愤怒的红晕，“stark！”他压低了声音威胁般嘶嘶道，“如果你肯闭上你那张惹祸的嘴，你就能保守住自己那点龌蹉的小秘密！”  
“我没什么秘密好隐藏，”Tony丝毫不为所动，“如果Peter想知道，我随时都可以告诉他，但很可惜，Peter对我非常信任。”  
“这真是太令人感动了，”Loki又露出了那种志在必得的笑容，“对吗，parker殿下？”  
Peter微微收紧了自己的手指，Tony的手在他的掌心里不断用力而后松开，就像是代替胸脯做着深呼吸，“当然，我和Tony之间有很多需要互相了解的事情。”他安慰性地松开对方的手，将Tony的肩膀置于自己的控制之下，Loki的眼神危险地飘忽了一下，而后恢复了冷峻的表情，“那样最好。”  
欢天喜地的Thor看来并没有意识到就在短短几分钟之内，三个人之间表面的和平已经被打破，他兴致盎然地和Peter聊起了橄榄球和球形闪电，并且诚恳地邀请了这对新婚夫妇在庆典之后去阿斯加德做客。  
“我应该没问题……sta呃，Tony也许会有一些急需完成的工作，”Peter慎重地想了想，如果这两个月的皇室生活带给他了什么改变，也许就是终于让他学会了在紧张的时候不要说太多的话，或者说，看起来不要表现得那么紧张，“你们平常都做些什么？我的意思是，如果王子也算是一种职业的话。”  
Thor挠了挠耳朵，显得有些苦闷，“多数时候我都是在都城外面学习游历的，都城里的很多事情都交给了Loki管理，比起政治和媒体，我更喜欢在旷野和森林里寻找闪电，或者和其他人来一局橄榄球。”  
“但是……”Peter有些踌躇，这本来不是他应该管的闲事，可几分钟前的Loki显得如此不友好，让男孩也忍不住担忧Thor是否真的了解他的弟弟。  
“Loki只是看起来脾气比较坏，”Thor宽厚地微笑道，“他的信息素非常温和，甚至称得上是甜美，要我说的话，也许比Tony还要更好相处一些呢。”  
Peter看了看远处横眉冷对的两个人，比stark先生要好相处？他又转回头，Thor正带着包容的笑意望向那边，“你看到了吗？至少Loki不会像Tony一样随时随地就开始发怒，他总是非常优雅的。”男人说完，像是想起了什么一样，急忙又补充道，“抱歉，我……额我没有说Tony不好的意思……只是和Loki比起来……”  
“我理解了，”Peter急忙点点头附和道，“我的哥哥告诉我，每个alpha都会觉得自己的Omega是最好的。”  
Thor英俊的脸一下子涨红了，“Loki是我的弟弟……”  
我也有两个哥哥，可我也没对他们有过这种眼神。Peter想象了一下自己充满爱意地看着Andrew或者Toby，随即不舒服地摇摇头把这种想法抛到脑后。

 

各个国家前来拜访的皇室成员并不都是些年轻人，Peter和Tony在告别了Thor兄弟以后又和一位德高望重的勋爵共进了下午茶，对方带着法语特色的卷舌音浓重得几乎让两个人的笑容都快支撑不住，Tony更是一门心思研究起茶杯里的茶叶，看看它有没有立起来。  
（注：有些占卜学认为，茶叶梗在水中悬立代表着好运。）  
好在jarvis不愧是为史塔克皇室服务了很多年的精英，当勋爵用他听起来介于法语和英语之间的口音亲切地和Peter交谈时，jarvis迅速向Peter进行了翻译。  
“当然，这些茶叶非常醇厚，”男孩下意识地保持着自己的微笑，这种微笑通常见于他做了什么坏事瞒着may姨的时候，但现在看起来may姨不在身边，没有人能发觉Peter心虚的表现，“我也非常喜爱。”  
茶叶，又是茶叶，Peter忍不住第一次在心里开始抱怨起来，难道贵族就没有除了喝茶骑马之外别的什么爱好了吗？现在他开始觉得也许Tony翘掉早茶课是一个正确的决定，反正jarvis也会区分大吉岭红茶和斯里兰卡高地红茶到底在口感上有什么细微的区别。  
老勋爵当然不知道Peter和Tony坐在对面的扶手椅里烦躁，只是拉着Peter说些从前的事情。  
“Tony殿下以前喜欢去他的花园里捣乱，”jarvis压低了声音尽心尽力地翻译道，“因为他总说那里的女仆非常漂亮。”  
Peter和Tony同时不安起来，不过后者显然是出于窘迫，“那时候我还非常小，舅舅，不过5岁。”他忍不住带着僵硬的微笑反驳道。  
“但是你爱招惹别人的性格可一点没变，Anthony，”老勋爵摇摇头，脸上的每一条皱纹似乎都在表达着他对Tony的不信任，“可我还是没想到，你居然招惹了这么一位年轻的alpha……”他上下打量了一下Peter，男孩下意识坐直了身子，像是等待着来自Tony亲属的检验。  
“你怎么知道是我招惹别人的，”Tony微微翻了个白眼，“事实上是Peter先主动朝我搭讪的。”  
“是吗？”老人家狐疑地扭头。  
“真正意义上，是Tony先和我说话的。”Peter很少看见Tony在什么人面前这么窘迫的模样，大着胆子说道，“他说我的书包缠住了他的衣服。”  
“荒谬至极的搭讪！”老勋爵哈哈大笑，“你这个样子可一点都没有Howard当年的机灵劲儿！”  
Tony恶狠狠地瞪了Peter一眼，不过鉴于他的眼睛湿润又深邃，所以这个瞪视带来的威力几乎为零，Peter露出一个大型犬般的笑容，“我没有说错吧，sta……Tony？”  
“当然，”年长的那个堆起一脸的假笑，“但我只是先搭讪而已，你才是真正追求我的那个。”  
一个无伤大雅又不得不说的谎言，Tony心下瘪了瘪嘴，虽然Peter说的事实，但他对此进行适当的加工总是没有错的，更何况，结婚的第二天两个人就已经对“皇室王子浪漫史（How I Met Your Mother）”进行了详细的讨论，确保不会因为什么事情而露出马脚。  
老勋爵被他们状似斗嘴的谈话逗得哈哈大笑，白胡子随着笑声一起一伏，而Peter的心里却像被人戳穿了什么似的，头一次主动转移了对望的视线。  
追求Tony Stark，这听起来有些荒诞但又在情理之中，Tony虽然脾气古怪，但依旧是许多人梦寐以求的Omega伴侣，不可否认的是，Peter在得知Tony似乎有一个不愿意提起的前男友时，下意识地还是失落了片刻，但他不明白这种失落感从何而来，也许是因为自己最近和这个小胡子男人走得太近了，给了Peter一种他们真的在一起的错觉，收回放在Tony身上的视线男孩心想，他本就不属于我，无论别人怎么说，更不用提他们压根儿就不相配。  
“等到这一年结束了，如果我们任何一方有自己想要追求的对象，那我们就离婚。”在制定“皇室王子浪漫史”的结尾，Tony冷静地提出了这样一个条件，而Peter当时爽快地答应了。浪漫史终究只能存在在电视剧里，有再多的美好情节，生活总归还是要回到现实中来不是吗？  
说服了自己的Peter不知道此刻的心情究竟是豁然多些，还是酸涩的感觉更加占据上风。但他的表情一定不怎么好看，因为Tony从自己的扶手椅旁伸出了手来，探究式地覆在了Peter的手背上，他的目光在询问Peter出了什么事，可这种担忧却让Peter心里更加烦躁。  
如果不是这样的话……  
如果真的能够拥有Tony Stark的话……  
“是茶不合口味吗，佩特鲁？”老勋爵忽然放下了茶杯问道，Peter从思绪中清醒，急忙摇了摇头。（注：老勋爵的记性不好，将皮特记成了另一个名字）

 

喝完下午茶的勋爵拄着拐杖满意地离开了，又一次在搞混了人名的情况下说希望他们早日有皇室的孩子，这个祝福在两人听来却各自有一番无奈的苦笑。  
“很无聊是吗，”Tony看着他舅舅的车子消失在大门口之后说道，“但很不幸，这就是皇室平日里会做的事情。”  
“勋爵人很好……大家都很好，”Peter垂着头勉强笑了笑，“我……能先回卧室吗？”  
Tony不知道对方发生了什么，也许是老勋爵的长篇大论让这个年轻人厌烦了，又或者是自己的某些说辞使得对方不太高兴，但不管是哪一种，他都只是点了点头，“当然。”  
男孩揉了揉自己的棕发，瞬间头上就蓬乱了起来，非常不体面，但非常parker，他走出几步远，突然又小步地跑了回来，“stark先生！”  
Tony已经在吩咐jarvis准备实验室的设计图纸，听见Peter的呼喊又扭过头，“怎么了？”  
“我……想知道。”  
“唔？”  
“关于Steve……”男孩直直地看着他，“我很想知道。”  
jarvis抬起头，从纸张之间的缝隙里微微窥视Tony的表情，但令他意外的是，没有尴尬或者是不耐烦，他的主人脸上是一种……混杂着庆幸，甚至于是松了一口气一样的神色。  
有那么一个瞬间，也许大脑真的服从了alpha的占有欲本性，Peter第一次意识到，Harry对于Toby的占有欲并不是空穴来风，他会表现得明显是因为他爱Toby，而Peter居然对Tony也产生了类似的情感，以至于对那个也许只见过一次，也许连脸也没有看清的steve产生了从未有过的愤怒。  
如果是其他随便什么人，哪怕是对Peter的女神Liz有这种感觉，男孩都不会觉得像现在这样前所未有的挫败，但他的血液在沸腾，脑子一片混乱，所有的细胞都在拼命地叫嚣着一个名字，而那个名字的主人正沉默以对。  
“我，我很抱歉，stark先生，”Peter紧紧地攥住了拳头，他的手心里浸满了汗水，显得湿滑难握，但他拼命地想让拳头缩紧，仿佛这样才能带给自己一些清醒的神智，“我……我不该问的……”  
jarvis发觉Tony的脸在那一瞬间似乎古怪地扭曲了，随即他的喉咙里发出了一些含混不清的声音，像是应答，但又像是一种天性的示弱。  
可Peter没注意到这一点，他慌慌张张地鞠了一躬，而后迅速消失在了门的另一侧。  
17岁零7个月，Peter·已婚·parker终于发现自己有了一个喜欢的Omega，幸运的是他已经和这个Omega结婚了，而不幸的是，他们似乎注定不能在一起。

 

“sir，如果您愿意的话，也许今天晚上您的空调会出现一点问题，”jarvis将文件整理好站在Tony的身旁，低下头说道，“需要两个小时，甚至更多的时间来维修。”  
Tony当然知道这个圆滑的管家是什么意思，他和Loki说的话并不都是谎言，在说出口的那一刻Tony的确下定了决心，如果Peter问起Steve，或者更远以前的，老勋爵女仆的事情，Tony大概真的会如实相告。  
但Peter迅速地离开了这里，临走前脸上的表情悲伤得让Tony觉得仿佛自己都带上了一股子愧疚感。“你也觉得我应该去解释一下？”他斜乜着jarvis。  
“宠物也是需要主人关怀的，sir。”  
Tony的心情似乎在这一刻奇妙地被提升起来，“当然，”他毫不犹豫地点点头，“我会是一个好主人。”Omega穿过光影错杂的门廊，在阳光中甚至轻声哼起了小调，他的背影可没有几分钟前离开的Peter那么沉重。  
“但Peter不是宠物。”一直在一边沉默的Karen突然开口，也许她和Peter相处的时间不长，但她是真心实意希望Tony能够认真对待这段关系的一位。  
“如果让sir意识到Peter不是个宠物，他会去解释吗？”jarvis看了看女人年轻的脸，微微叹气，“也许这真的是神的旨意也说不定。”

 

|庆典篇|  
第八章·不速之客

Andrew或者是Toby究竟是怎么谈恋爱的，Peter从前丝毫没有关注过，他的世界里总是充斥着许多除了感情之外更令他想要追寻的东西，套用某个作家的话，也许爱情就是一种癌症一样的存在，你没有发现的时候一切正常，可是一旦察觉到它的存在，就会立刻对你产生不可估量的影响。  
男孩躺在床上第二十次翻身的时候，终于收到了来自Andrew回复的消息，Peter一个猛子坐起了身，迫不及待地拨通了对方的电话。  
“喂……Peter……怎么了？”Andrew的声音像是从断断续续的地方传来一样，“你遇上什么麻烦了吗？”  
“有一些……”Peter踌躇了几秒，“我好像有点不对劲。”  
“青春期里的少年就没有正常过！”  
“是谁在说话？”Peter敏锐地察觉电话那头似乎不止Andrew一个人，陌生的男声让他瞬间提起了兴趣，“是你的男朋友吗？”  
“是的是的我就是Andrew的——”  
“没有，你接着说。”在传来了一声脆响之后，Andrew的声音非常淡定地回答道，“刚才是个幻觉。”  
Peter顾不得追问自家哥哥的情况，毕竟现在让他觉得心烦急躁的事情正摆在眼前，等着两个小时之后和他共进晚餐呢，“我最近总觉得对一个Omega有种奇怪的冲动……”  
“这么限制级的话题你真的要和我说吗？”Andrew说着笑了起来，“相信你的生理直觉，Peter。”  
“但这只是生理冲动！对吗……？”男孩急切的说道，“如果他不是Omega，也许我也不会这么想要和他在一起。”  
“等等，”Andrew反应过来，“你的意思是那个人不是Tony Stark？”  
Peter立刻陷入进退两难之中，Andrew和Toby都是这场婚礼的事外人（也许Toby已经察觉了什么），无论男孩承认或者不承认，情况看起来都是一样的糟糕。  
“我没说……不是，”他最后小声辩解道，“我只是有点困惑……”  
“听着Peter，”Andrew好像是叹了口气，“婚姻可不是什么儿戏，虽然我不知道你到底因为什么答应了这场婚礼，但你应该意识到结婚更多的意味着责任，而和王子结婚，责任自然更大……姑且我认为你是因为生理冲动而选择和Tony Stark在一起，但你大可不必担忧什么，无论是精神上的仰慕还是身体的冲动，都是Peter Parker的一部分，往好了说，你对Tony Stark有生理冲动，总比到时候你俩睡在一张床上结果你不能——”  
“停！停下！”Peter坚决地大声制止道，他的脸涨得通红。  
“是你问我的！”Andrew大笑，“所以这根本不是问题，Peter，恭喜你！”  
“恭喜你成为一个真正的alpha！”之前出现过的声音又一次响起，这次Andrew也没费心遮掩，“wade！你能不能闭嘴！”  
Peter沮丧地挂上了电话，Andrew根本没办法理解他进退两难的处境，他真是疯了才会问Andrew，停止这种无谓的挣扎活动，Peter parker，男孩在心里说道，你非得让所有人都知道自己对一个不可能的人产生了感情吗？  
但他的挣扎没有经历太久，没过一会儿门外就传来规律的敲门声。  
“谁？”   
“是我，Tony Stark。“  
Peter立刻从床上弹了起来，“stark先生？！”他慌乱地说着冲去开了门，Tony正倚在门边，看见他的时候非常自然地微笑，”嘿Peter，jarvis说我房间的空调系统正在维修……所以我能进去吗？“  
“当、当然……”  
Omega进入一个alpha的房间，如果是平时的Tony，一定会认为这简直是一场彻头彻尾的灾难，但此时他志得意满（也许是出于信息素的关系），认为自己只不过是和一个小男孩，或者说，一个活泼的宠物之间有些事情需要解决，所以他非常自如地找到了最宽大柔软的那张扶手椅，把自己陷了进去。  
“我、我为之前——”  
“我就是来解释这个事儿的，”Tony简略地说道，他换了个坐姿，双腿舒服地交叠起来，“关于我和Steve。”  
Peter几乎是陷入恐慌一样急忙摆手，“我没有，没有想要过问您的私生活的意思……我只是，有些好奇。”  
“没关系，”Tony显得异常大度，“既然你问了，我自然会告诉你的。”  
是出于合作伙伴的关系？还是别的什么？Peter心里立刻浮现起这样的疑惑，但他并不想要Tony认为他是个咄咄逼人的家伙，所以男孩只是沉默地点了点头就坐到了床边，好让双方的距离不要太过接近。  
“Steve是我父亲在储位时认识的一个朋友，你应该见过他，就是婚礼上和clint坐在一起金色头发的那个男人，当然，他是个alpha……”Tony踌躇了一下，还是决定隐去关于一个alpha和一个Omega在一起能发生的那档子事儿，“我们在一起大概有五年了。”  
“一直到现在吗？”  
“不不不，当然不是，睡衣宝宝，”Tony急忙否认，“我们在婚礼之前就已经分手了。”  
很难解释清楚Peter此时的心情，他暗自得意的那部分正在载歌载舞，而理智告诉他，他此时至少应该表示出礼貌的回应，不过Tony显然误会了他的意思，“我虽然总是一个不负责任的人，但我至少明白在婚姻存续期间不出轨的道理……即便这是个你和我都清楚的契约婚姻。”  
Peter迅速抬起头，眼睛里满是震惊，“可是stark先生，你并不是一个不负责任的人！”  
“well……我得说你的重点不对，”Tony说着笑了起来，来自这个少年直接的反驳让他心里的某一块微微地松动了一下，“但……事实的确如此。”  
“他们都这么说？”Peter皱着眉，“Natasha？还是Barton先生？”  
“他们认为我一开始并不应该和Steve开始这段关系，正是因为Steve对于王室了解得足够详细，所以他不会答应和我在一起，这注定就是一段没有结果的关系。”  
Peter藏在被子里的那只手突然攥成了拳头，“没有结果的关系就没有存在的价值了吗？”  
“什么？”Tony有些疑惑。  
“可是您并不后悔不是吗？”Peter抬起头，坦率的视线毫不畏惧地迎上了年长者的目光，“尽管你们没能走到一起，可是您并不会因为这个而认为和Steve先生在一起的这几年就一文不值。”  
这真奇怪，Tony下意识地想道，他的法定丈夫正在心平气和地告诉他，他应该珍惜过去的这一段感情，哪怕Tony已经表现出对待Steve仍旧有那么些感情。  
“我是……这么认为，”难得地，Tony承认了，“但这些都已经不再重要了。”  
“为什么？”Peter几乎是抓狂般地问道，“难道Steve对你就没有一点感觉了？”  
“在王室的责任和他自己的人生上，他选择了自己的人生，我没有责怪他的理由，他当然也没必要感到愧疚，”Tony试图挤出一个笑容，但他失败了，只好耸耸肩，“可他和你不一样，Peter。”  
“不一样？”  
“我能给你你想要的，”Tony点点头，“至少对于你，你现在需要我的助力不是吗？”就像宠物和人之间的关系一样，宠物给予主人温暖和愉悦，而主人给予宠物全部优越的生活。  
但Peter的脸像是被人狠狠地羞辱过一样，他一下子坐直了，alpha的信息素不再被压抑，它们张牙舞爪地冲向坐在椅子里的Tony，甚至不需要任何言语，Tony就已经在颤抖中发现对方正处在狂怒，而他被压制在法兰绒面的椅子里动弹不得，Omega的天性让他几乎在这种重压之下尖叫，他从未经历过这个，每一个细胞都像被alpha攥在了手里，只要有半分反抗就会立刻爆裂开来。  
“我想要的您给不了我，stark先生，”Peter第一次露出属于alpha的那种凶狠和凌厉来，但只有一瞬间，男孩脸上的狠绝就飞快地消散了，像是云雾一样消弭，坦露出他的伤心和失落，那些情绪清清楚楚地写在了脸上，“我不是您的宠物，我想要的也不是您的认可或者是偶尔的亲昵和赞美。”  
那股强烈的拘束感终于散去，Tony的神经得到了一瞬间的释放，剧烈的冲击让他几乎要呕吐出来，但当他看见Peter脸上的神色之后，他迅速反应过来更加棘手的问题正摆在面前。  
Peter喜欢他，Tony几乎已经可以肯定了，该死的，他就知道每当Omega和alpha凑在一起还能正常交往的只存在已婚人士之间。那些炽热的、坦诚的怀抱和眼神并不是一个合作伙伴该做的，而他居然该死地听信了jarvis的话，真的纵容了这种情况的发生。  
“我，我很抱歉，Peter……”Tony站起身，开始盘算着自己还能不能完好无损地离开这间卧室，各种意义上的完好无损，“我不该这么和你说话。”  
男孩坐在床边没有动弹，只是垂下头去沉默。  
“好吧，我搞砸了一切，”Tony站在门边非常恼火地拍了拍大腿，“我不该以一个施舍者的身份进入你的生活，或者说，接近你——”  
“不是您的错，stark先生，”男孩低声嘀咕道，“是我超过了，我没能遵守我们的约定。”  
“去那个该死的约定！”Tony几乎要抓狂了，“忘了那个鬼约定吧！”他猛地拉开门，想要告诉jarvis这场失败至极的谈话已经提前结束了，现在他可以回到自己的书房里然后把那个在中城高中地下二层的实验室计划彻底终结，然后等到庆典结束就宣布离婚，是的，离婚。他甚至感到气愤和委屈正在不受控制地聚集，就好像刚才真的是他的alpha不要他了似的。  
“sir——”  
“我的空调系统还没有修好吗？”Tony大声问道。  
“事实上……”jarvis脸上浮现出少见的窘迫，“是真的……出了问题。”  
“什么？”  
“东翼的供电系统出了问题，”管家为难地说道，“检修的时候发现是电路老化，导致了整个东翼瘫痪……具体排查要一点点进行。”  
“这真是太好了！”Tony气呼呼地说道，“还有什么好消息告诉我吗？！”  
他感觉自己的眼泪都要出来了，这和Tony的本意根本没有一点关系，完全是这讨厌的Omega天性在作祟，Tony只能不停地吸气，让自己看起来像一只狂怒的帝企鹅来掩饰发红的眼睛。  
“事实上，我们收到了来自索科维亚皇室的来信，”jarvis从自己的文件夹里抽出一张，“Wanda公主已经入境玛维尔一星期了。”  
“Wanda？”Tony愣了愣，“她来干什么？”  
“索科维亚皇室说是来转达国内对您新婚的祝贺……”  
“大概是来祝我断子绝孙的吧，”Tony冷哼一声，“既然Wanda已经来了，我们当然没有不接待的道理。”  
“我们已经向她下榻的酒店发去了邀请函。”  
“那怎么行，”Tony讽刺地说道，“不速之客自然要好好对待，我要亲自去。”  
“可是——”  
“只是一次愉快的下午茶，”Tony虽然对Wanda并没有任何好感，但此时只要有让他从这里抽身的选项，他一定会毫不犹豫地付诸行动，“看来我们也要当一次不速之客了。”  
jarvis越过他的肩膀，看见还坐在床边的年轻的alpha，看起来Tony并没有要邀请Peter的意思，只好无奈地叹了口气，“我这就去准备，sir。”

 

Peter不知道自己坐在那里过了多久，Tony离开以后好像整件事情都奇异地虚幻起来，他们没有争执也没有发生不愉快，自己也没有向Tony表示出任何好感，只要等到晚餐的时间他穿戴整齐走出房间，他和stark先生的关系依旧是愉快而不掺杂任何情感的，小胡子的Omega依旧会向他说一些上流社会的笑话，或者帮他解决点在stark看来再简单不过的问题。  
“parker殿下，”Karen犹豫地敲了敲门，“该用晚餐了。”  
男孩这才回过神，他明明坐在冷气十足的房间里，此刻却汗流浃背，仿佛刚刚跑过了一场马拉松一样精疲力竭。“好的Karen，”他低声嘟哝道，“我会去的。”  
令Peter不安的是，Tony并没有出现在晚餐桌上，jarvis也没有，甚至没有任何消息。Howard的脸色有些阴沉，但Maria巧妙地说起了他们的一个亲戚的轶事，将Tony的问题遮掩了过去，Natasha依旧玩味地时不时朝他投过探究的目光，就好像她知道了几个小时前Peter和Tony的争执一样。  
“Peter，”晚餐一结束，Maria就借口要查看功课，将Peter留了下来，“你知道Tony去哪儿了对吗？”  
男孩的脸上混杂着惊诧和焦虑，“我……我并不清楚……很抱歉……”  
“但他总该和你说过要去哪里？我打过他的手机，但是没有接听。”Maria忧心忡忡，“jarvis也是一样。”  
Peter想都不敢想Tony是因为下午的争执而出了什么事，整个下午他满脑子都是害怕Tony会因此疏远自己，但事实上对方甚至选择了人间蒸发的方式也不愿意在晚餐的时候碰见他？  
“我……我不知道，”Peter结结巴巴地说道，“我们下午……有些不愉快……”  
Maria看着男孩羞愧的表情，微微叹了口气，“你没必要为此抱歉，Tony应当为自己的行为负责。”  
“不是Tony的错，”Peter固执地摇头，“是我不对。”  
Maria无言地拥抱了一下男孩，“无论是谁的错，你们都应该包容对方……Tony会明白这一点的。”  
Peter失魂落魄地告别了Maria，回去的路上Karen欲言又止地看着他，几次若不是她提醒，男孩一准儿要一头撞上柱子或者是大门。  
“parker先生，”Karen最后犹豫了一下，“下午的事情——”  
“我知道是我的错，”Peter飞快地说，“无论stark先生要解除婚姻也好，从此拒绝和我交流也好，我都没意见……但他不能就这么消失！”即便是出于皇室成员的身份，Tony的消失显然也是极为不合适的，如果被媒体嗅到消息，或者是让Howard了解到事情的原因……Peter打了个冷战。  
“下午jarvis先生在门口说的话您听见了吗？”Karen问道。  
“听见了，他们找到了……找到了Wanda？”Peter猛得反应过来，“他们去见Wanda了！”  
“也许您可以去那里找一找，”Karen善解人意地按下了电梯按钮，“据我所知，虽然和stark先生的关系并不和谐，但Wanda和Natasha公主还有stark先生的朋友关系都很不错。”  
“可也许stark先生并不愿意我参与他的私生活。”  
“这不是私生活的问题，”Karen严肃地说道，“Wanda和stark先生有过过节您知道吗？”  
“stark先生和我说过，但我不知道为什么。”  
“也许是我多嘴，但Wanda公主坚持认为她父母在她童年时所遭遇的车祸与stark先生有着直接的关系。”  
“车祸？”Peter接过Karen递来的资料，上面记录了索科维亚皇室一场惨烈的车祸，照片的角落里站着一对双胞胎，其中的一个女生穿着一件红色的裙子，死死地盯着镜头，她的眼睛里满是眼泪，神情却非常坚决。“  
”索科维亚皇室当时乘坐的车辆中，引擎是来自于stark先生的一项发明，虽然事后官方对于车祸的解释是超速驾驶导致的车祸，但也有人认为是因为引擎故障导致的车辆毁损。”  
“Wanda认为这件事情是……stark先生的错吗？”  
“从某种意义上，她一直是这么坚信的。”  
Peter猛然想起Tony说起Wanda时的无奈和痛苦，“可……这和stark先生根本就没有关系！他只是研究出了一项发明！”  
“stark先生并不是一个不负责任的人，您应该很清楚，parker殿下，”Karen轻轻地说道，“他的确因为这件事情沉郁过一阵子，哪怕他知道这件事情和他没有任何直接的因果关系。”  
Peter的思绪却回到了几小时前，他都惊讶于自己居然能够记住每一个细节，就好像重新审视了一遍自己的记忆一样。离开他的房间时，Tony浑身都在颤抖，眼角甚至还带着一些红色，如果是这样的stark先生遇上Wanda……虽然他也清楚在玛维尔境内对方不会威胁到Tony的生命，但来自于他的动物直觉却非常糟糕，更何况，他压根儿不能不去管Tony的事情。  
男孩一跃而起，“我们立刻去Wanda那里！”

 

“你要说的就这么多？”Tony冷冰冰地面对着一桌子的晚餐，“我本以为你留我在这里吃晚餐，会有些更有趣的话题。”  
桌子的对面坐着一个漂亮的年轻女孩，她眉眼精致又高傲，看起来就像是从十九世纪的油画里走下来的公主一样，而事实也的确如此，索科维亚的公主Wanda正和Tony相隔一张巨大的餐桌，彼此剑拔弩张的气氛却没有丝毫减弱。  
“我当然和你没有话说，stark，”Wanda面前的餐具仍旧泛着干净的冰冷色泽，“但有人会和你有很多话说……他应该快到了，我记得他是个非常准时的人。”  
Tony皱了皱眉，“看起来是我们都认识的一位老朋友了？”  
“Steve在得知了我的遭遇之后，表示出了充分的同情，我认为我邀请他参加这样的晚餐，比起你这位不速之客要更加合适。”Wanda轻轻晃动着手边的高脚杯，酒红色的液体在杯壁上挂出旖旎的曲线。  
“既然你有贵客要招待，我自然不便多留——”  
“不要见外，”Wanda的笑容里满是嘲讽，“我想你们自从婚礼之后就没能好好地说过话吧？”  
jarvis站在一边不安地动了动，Tony此时却并没有慌乱，“主随客便，也许你不会介意我先行离场？我并没有要喧宾夺主的意思。”  
“这张桌子很大，”Wanda不为所动，“坐下三个人足够了。”

 

Peter走进酒店电梯的时候，正好赶上了一大队结束了会议的人群从电梯里涌出来，说着全世界各种语言的人将整个电梯间显得拥挤不堪，他甚至没能和站在角落里的侍者报出楼层。  
“23楼。”还好有另一个人说话了，这时候参加会议的人群散开，Peter发觉对方在看见他的时候表情奇怪地扭曲了一下，随即微笑道，“晚上好，parker殿下。”  
Peter有些惊慌地四下望了望，好在电梯里并没有其他人，男人的声音压得极低，Peter看他的模样，大约是在婚礼上见过的某位政界人物，于是谨慎地点点头，“您好。”  
“您要去……？”  
“和您一样，23层。”Peter说完，发觉男人的脸色更奇怪了，“怎么了？”  
“没什么，”对方笑道，“我以为您会在其他楼层。”  
Peter偷偷打量了他一眼，男人大约比他高出半个头，金色的头发下有一双湛蓝色的眼睛，无可否认是一位非常具有领袖气质的alpha，Peter暗自奇怪自己为什么没有在婚礼的时候注意到这么一位出众的来宾。  
23楼在两个人的沉默中很快就到了，男人率先朝左边走去，Peter看了看Karen提供的位置，也拐向了左边。  
“这真是太巧了……不是吗？”金发的男人在一扇门前站定，随即看见同时停下脚步的男孩。  
Peter似乎觉得有什么东西正挣扎着要呼之欲出，下一秒对方的敲门就得到了回应，穿着西装的侍者礼貌地打开了房门。  
“Steve，你总是这么准时，瞧瞧我们的餐桌加入了哪位意想不到的来宾？”  
Peter只听见一个女声柔美地响起，但他的全部注意力都放在了坐在另一头的人，他看起来依旧精致整齐，但在他踏进房门的那一瞬间开始，自信的表情就开始逐渐转化。  
“Peter？”Tony惊愕地越过Steve和男孩对视。  
金发男人此时也转过身，“没想到我们是赴同一个约会，parker殿下。”  
男孩望着他深邃又英俊的脸孔，破天荒没有理会Tony的问话。Steve没有刻意释放他的信息素，但Peter已经下意识地戒备起来，这是一场alpha之间无声的较量，甚至与信息素无关，“Steve先生，很高兴正式见到你。”

bgm：http://music.163.com/song?id=5041667&userid=93356092  
这是对小虫和妮妮都很重要的一步，歌词双视角。

 

|庆典篇|  
第九章·Try  
锃亮的餐具被侍者轻柔地放置在Steve和Peter的面前，但两个人都没有要品尝桌上菜肴的意思，Wanda选择了贵族们招待客人时用的长桌，Tony和她分坐在长桌的两头，而Peter与Steve被分别安置在两侧，Peter本想拒绝，但Tony却非常轻快地替他收下了这份看似好客的邀请。  
在一旁演奏的提琴手此时已经进入了下一个乐章，在低音部的旋律之下四个人都没有开口，只有Wanda那里时不时发出餐具碰撞的轻微声响。  
Peter不知道Tony为什么在这里，他们之前谈论了些什么，包括Steve的到来，一切在年长者的脸上都分辨不出任何端倪，他的目光偶尔和Peter相遇，但很快地又不着痕迹的分开。  
“parker殿下，我没想到您也会光临这里。”按照晚宴主人的礼节，Wanda冲他这里遥遥一笑。  
“我只是来接……Tony回去的，他没有回复电话，我很担心。”  
“我原本还想择日再去拜访，”如果不是知道Wanda对于stark怀有怎样的偏见与误解，Peter几乎就要相信她此时露出的微笑是一种真诚而友好的表示，“只可惜stark像是要把你藏起来似的，居然一个人来这里。”  
“因为我并不知道你会给我什么‘惊喜’，”Tony嘲讽地看了看Steve，后者在反应过来之后，一直垂着头注视着自己面前的餐具，不知道在想什么，“好在Peter的出现也是一种惊喜。”  
事实上，Tony并不清楚为什么Peter会找到这里。在他的记忆里，几小时前离开时，男孩失魂落魄的表情似乎说明他们之间已经到了不可能回复的地步，要么结束这段关系，要么就离得远远的，这是他所认为的为数不多的选择。  
但现在年轻的alpha正坐在他的右手边，看起来对Wanda来势汹汹的问候显得有些不知所措。又或者是，对和Steve突然的遇见而感到茫然。  
无论是哪一种，现在都绝对不是一个适合解决他们之间问题的时机。Tony为即将发生的一切都感到深深的抱歉——在几个小时前他才意识到Peter对他的好感，但眼下他必须这么做，他别无选择。  
“亲爱的，真抱歉没能跟你提前说一声，能见到Wanda我真是太开心了，以至于不小心忘记了时间……”Tony的手轻轻抚摸着男孩的手背，“当然，能在这里遇见你，真是让我既惊喜又开心，Rogers先生。”  
Steve的脸上闪过一丝苦涩，但非常快地就消失了，“晚上好，stark先生……我并不知道你和Wanda也有见面，真令人惊讶。”他迅速调整了一下坐姿，看起来庄重又礼貌。  
Peter的注意力在Tony的手放上来的时候就有些飘散，也许Tony的确是和Steve有过什么，但是眼下他们客气而生分的招呼即使是Peter用最狭隘的眼光去看也没有任何可以挑出错误的地方，虽然男孩已经意识到来自Tony的爱语和抚摸都是情势所迫，但他的本能正在因为被讨好而愉悦地在血管里四散开来。  
“我还以为你们无话不谈，”Wanda轻轻笑了一下，“那么Steve，婚礼怎么样？我没能亲眼见到真是太遗憾了。”  
“自然非常顺利，”Steve点了点头，“Parker殿下第一次见面就给我留下了很深的印象。”  
“是吗？”Wanda挑挑眉，“和你比起来怎么样？”  
Tony的眉毛立刻拧在了一起，女人挑衅意味明显的问话倒不是针对他，如果是从前，也许Tony并不会因此而感到担心，因为Peter和他之间是纯粹的“合作关系”——但如今这种见鬼的关系已经被他自己亲口结束了，而他知道Peter并不是不会发怒的好好先生。  
Steve望向餐桌那头，Tony的轮廓被头顶的水晶吊灯照亮，脸上的担忧几乎无所遁形，而在他视线的尽头，Peter正任由他抓握着手，有些乱糟糟的额发挡住了眼睛，看不清是怎样的神情。在这样一个瞬间里Steve似乎看见了很多东西，有关他的，有关Tony的，有关那个年轻的，只见过寥寥数面的男孩的，他已经离开了当初那条道路，如今走出一段后回望，发现Tony也已经踏上了新的旅途。  
“我们没有相比的必要，”Steve冷静地望向Wanda，“Parker先生年轻得多，我们的人生注定是不一样的。”  
女孩脸上肆无忌惮的笑容收敛了一些，她听出Steve话里的不合作，只好意兴阑珊地玩弄着自己面前的沙拉，“对了，stark……我听说你最近因为独立发明的产品不能以自己的名义投入生产而和国王闹了矛盾？”  
Peter忽然抬起头，Howard和Tony的矛盾并不是什么皇室秘而不宣的秘密，但随意被人拿来当做谈资，尤其这个人是Wanda时，就自然值得注意了。  
“是的。”Tony并没有任何不快的表情，他简短地回答道。  
“也好，这样世界上可怜的人们就能捡回自己的命了，”女人冷冷地笑道，“你也算是做了件好事。”  
无论什么时候，偏见总是存在于人类思维中最顽固的一块误区，没人愿意承认他们作出了错误的判断，即便现实已经被理智所接受，但在情感上总是会遇到无法克制的难关。Tony正是因为了解这一点，所以在Wanda旧事重提时罕见地没有露出任何不耐烦的表情，但在他刻意的沉默之后，他听见了Peter的声音非常坚定地响起。  
“不是这样的……很抱歉Wanda殿下，”男孩将手掌翻转，Tony的手就落进了他的五指之中，Peter轻轻捏了捏Tony的手，“这个世界上没有应不应该被创造的发明，只有正确或错误与否的使用方式……也许您不能理解这些东西带给世界的改变，但您应当选择尊重Tony，”Peter的眼睛一眨不眨地看着Wanda，“他至少在为让这个世界变得更好而作出努力。”  
男孩说话的神情异常坚定，握着Tony的手也没有发抖，他的信息素稳定地围绕在自己的身边，没有从前的慌乱和词不达意的长篇大论，还稍显稚嫩的脸绷得紧紧的，露出一种不可置噱的，来自alpha特有的威严。Tony觉得有些恍然，这样的Peter看起来和他所认识的少年截然不同，不是一个需要Tony照顾的“宠物”，他突然有些理解对方对自己的恼怒之情了，他犯了自己最大的毛病，自满地将Peter当做是予取予求的宠物，而Peter却一次又一次用他的坦率和善良拯救了Tony。  
一切似乎都变得再清楚不过，Tony仿佛看见笼罩在他们之间的那层浓雾忽然散去了，他露出一个带着点得意的笑容，“我不止为这个世界努力，Peter。”  
男孩这才反应过来自己对着Wanda说了什么，急忙想抽出他们握在一起的手，但Tony没放开Peter的手，“虽然我对你父母的事情感到抱歉，Wanda，但我并不愧疚……我相信Rogers先生也不会盲目作出判断的对吗？”  
金发的alpha看着他们，沉默了一会儿，而后才说道，“当然，stark先生。”  
他知道Tony下意识地已经作出了选择，他和Peter之间再也容不下任何人介入，这个认知让Steve既失落又庆幸。他认识Tony的时候对方和Peter现在一样大，他们总是吵吵嚷嚷互不相让，有时就连Steve都认为这样的关系就是他们的相处模式，也是Tony的个性所在。然而就在今天他真的看见了Tony的改变，也许就像Natasha说的那样，他和Tony，他们天生就无法为对方妥协，因此也注定没有走下去的可能性。但Peter做到了，在此之前Steve甚至没有试图做过任何尝试。  
年轻的皇室夫夫在那之后没过多久就带着jarvis一起离开了，偌大的餐厅里，精致的晚餐已经冷却了全部的温度，但Wanda和Steve都坐在自己的座位上没有动弹。  
“我要回去了，Wanda殿下。”最后是Steve先开了口，他的喉咙里有一点酸痛，也有一点说不上的发紧，在这么一个夜里他忽然很想回去喝点什么好让自己一觉沉沉睡去。  
“你难道不想和Tony Stark在一起吗？”Wanda忽然抓住他，神情晦暗不明，“我……我原本以为你们是相爱的。”  
“都结束了，”Steve轻柔但坚定地将自己的衣角从女人手里抽出，“他们之间没有我插足的空隙，我能做的只有祝福他们而已。”  
“但stark还喜欢你，我保证……那个男孩还是个孩子！他们不可能在一起！”  
“Tony喜欢他，”Steve垂下眼睛，金色的睫毛下面海蓝色的眼睛似乎正在酝酿着一场风暴，“只是他自己都没意识到，因为他……根本从未喜欢过谁。”  
“你既然察觉了，为什么不告诉他？”Wanda收回手，神情冷漠地看着Steve。  
Steve微微侧过身，落地窗外的霓虹灯闪烁不停，庆典的喜悦气氛依旧笼罩在这座城市的上空，每一晚都有盛大的狂欢活动，他的目光停留在那些模糊的小光点上，半晌才自嘲地回答。  
“因为我也是个……会嫉妒的人啊。”

 

 

Jarvis和Karen坐在车的前面，尽管已经绕了近路，每晚的狂欢仍旧使得行驶变得异常缓慢。Tony和Peter坐在后排，彼此都默契地没有说话。  
“您应当庆幸parker殿下来接您，”jarvis操纵着方向盘，将车子驶入主干道时状似无意地说道，“我刚才似乎看见附近有许多媒体和狗仔聚集在酒店。”  
“Wanda要干什么？”  
“也许是一时兴起，想制造一个婚外情的新闻，”Karen的手指飞快地在手机屏幕上翻动，“如果parker殿下没有来的话，也许这些狗仔就不会仅仅只是在酒店附近徘徊了，无论如何，您和Rogers先生都会登上明天的报纸。”  
Tony眯起了眼睛，他看见Steve的时候的确有过这种怀疑，但随即而来的Peter让他完全忘记了这回事，“你为什么来找我，睡衣宝宝？”  
Peter被吓了一跳，涨红了脸，“Maria……Maria说让我……因为你不见了大家都很担心。”  
“是吗？”Tony挑了挑眉，“那你呢？”  
“什么？”  
“你和Wanda说的是真的吗？”Tony咄咄逼人地侧过身盯着他，“你是因为担心我才来的。”  
Karen和jarvis不约而同地将目光放到了前面，jarvis甚至有意无意将车里的音乐打开来，但Peter的动静实在是太大了点，他结结巴巴地说道，“我……我为下午的事情感到抱歉……我以为您是因为这个生气所以才……”  
Tony的脸有点扭曲，“你的意思是你是出于责任感？”  
男孩踌躇地点了点头。  
“哈！”Tony古怪地说道，“一个富有责任感的亲王！非常好！”  
Peter不知道为什么Tony又变得气鼓鼓地，并且把头扭到了窗户边，坚决地不再搭理他了。jarvis和Karen对视了一眼，彼此瞬间达成了共识。  
有时候太年轻也不都是好事。  
“parker殿下，您觉得这个月的庆典活动怎么样？”  
Peter正在烦恼Tony突如其来的冷淡，听见jarvis说话急忙回答道，“挺好的，他们看起来真开心不是吗？我以前还没参加过这种庆祝活动呢……”他看了看路边三五成群的，穿着五颜六色戏服的年轻人们挥舞着啤酒瓶和荧光棒，有些羡慕地说道。  
jarvis在后视镜里发觉Tony似乎在座位里不安地扭动了一下。  
“现在时间还早，您想去看看吗，parker殿下？”Karen会意问道。  
“欸？可以吗？我……也许stark先生有……有别的安排……”Peter怯怯地看了看Tony，对方依旧只留给他半个后脑勺，听见他的话，只是粗声粗气地哼了一声。  
“庆典活动正好是您和parker先生到民众中树立亲民形象的好机会，”jarvis适时地和Tony说道，“也许您可以下车走走，感受一下节日的氛围……毕竟您的空调系统还在维修中。”  
这可真是个屡试不爽的借口，Tony心想，但车窗玻璃映出的Peter的脸显得有点可怜兮兮的，那双眼睛正盯着自己的后脑勺——这么说似乎确实有些奇怪了——“我只知道接到邀请的人才能参加庆典。”Tony翻了个白眼。  
“我……我能邀请您和我一起参加庆典吗？”Peter要是这个时候再没反应过来，就真的怪不得所有的助攻了，Tony的眼神可疑地晃动了一下，随即在车子停稳之前Peter听见了他的声音，“当然，睡衣宝宝。”

 

列队和手鼓表演已经在七月的上旬巡回演出过，在接近七月的末尾时，多数年轻人选择在庆典封锁的街道上开展一些活动，这其中也包括许多出名的乐队，Tony和Peter原本担心街上的人会认出他们而引起骚动，但等到融入人群时，他们才发现这些年轻人都在兴奋地大声说话，事实上在这么一个地方想要引起注意才是一件非常困难的事情。  
Tony的手里被Peter塞进了两根荧光棒，一堆花里胡哨的小玩意儿以及一个气球，他原本是随着Peter朝前走的，但因为行人的荷尔蒙高涨，街上到处都是混乱的信息素味道，男孩发觉以后不由分说地返过身，将Tony的肩膀揽进自己的怀里，两个人就这样艰难地朝前蠕动着，偶尔被人推搡时，Tony的脸几乎能够贴上Peter的唇角。  
Tony从未参与过这么多人的活动，但现在他并不反感这个。还好这里既黑暗又喧闹，Omega庆幸地想道，他既不用费心掩饰自己发红的脸，更听不见两个人的心跳声，只有Peter手掌的温度在不断灼烧着他的肩头。  
冲人最多的地方走去，可以看见荧光棒最亮的一片区域已经搭建出一个小面积的表演舞台，上面摆放着乐队的乐器，上一支年轻的乐队刚刚结束完他们的演奏，在欢呼声中谢幕，炽烈的灯光让那一小块区域看起来就像是白昼一样明亮，在那光芒的照射下，Tony能够看见由于炎热，Peter已经将自己的袖子全部卷了起来，汗水浸湿了他的胸膛，就连全部裸露的手臂都凝结着细密的汗珠，在灯光和荧光棒的作用下闪闪发亮。  
“等下还会有人表演吗？”周围的声音实在是过于嘈杂，Tony不得不大声凑近Peter的耳边问道。  
但没等Peter张口，已经有连绵起伏的尖叫声回答了这个问题，一个穿着正装的男孩抱着一大捧花站上了那个发光的舞台，他的目光笔直而热烈地注视着Tony他们这个方向，而后人们自动分开，露出一个正满脸震惊的女孩。  
“哇哦，”Peter显然有些激动，他瞪大了眼睛，“stark先生，您看见了吗？”  
“是的Peter，”Tony比起他淡定不少，“这是一场预谋已久的求婚。”  
他们隐藏在人群里，距离那位被幸福冲昏了头脑的女孩不太远，Tony甚至能看见女孩指缝间流下的晶莹的泪水，舞台上她的男朋友显得有些拘谨，但仍然坚定地抓过了话筒。  
“Will you marry me！”  
整个街道都充斥着深情而浪漫的钢琴曲，所有人都看着这对慌张失措但透露出满满幸福的新人。  
结婚是这么一件令人开心的事情吗？Tony想起自己的婚礼，再望向女孩时，眼睛里流露出一些疑惑和好奇。  
女孩没有迟疑，她激动地点了点头，人群随即爆发出欢呼，就好像他们见证了一场幸福之后，也能变得更加幸福一样。Tony扭过头，Peter正在他身边，他没有放声欢呼，但发亮的眼睛表明男孩同样因为这样一场毫无新意的求婚艳羡而欢乐。  
“我想回去了，”Tony突然有些心虚，他不知道为什么在这个瞬间他甚至有些希望他就是这么认识Peter的，没有alpha或者Omega，也没有皇室，只是两个人在一场狂欢活动中认识，而后相爱，“这里实在是太热了。”他说的是实话，Peter的外套早就没穿在身上，而他的西装正湿哒哒地贴在自己的后背上。  
“可是……”Peter显得有些恋恋不舍，此时不远处的那对新人已经拥抱在了一起，他抓住Tony空出来的那只手，“stark先生。”  
Tony试图挣脱那只还带着汗水的手，但他并没有成功。  
“If I ask you to stay ,would you show me the way?（如果我想让你留下来，你能告诉我该怎么做吗？”  
Tony扭过头，Peter背对着那簇光源，他的面容被黑暗模糊，但只有这句话在人群嘈杂中显得异常坚定，但奇妙地，Tony觉得Peter的脸和站在台上求婚的那个男孩似乎重合了起来。  
他收紧自己的手臂，那一大堆小玩意儿在怀里争先恐后的发出清脆悦耳的响声，Tony歪着头笑了笑，“Try。”

|蜜月篇|

第十章· 

期末考的当天，中城高中却并没有太多的紧张气氛，一是因为七月庆典刚刚过去，许多人甚至还没能从整夜的狂欢里回过神来，二来是在考试前几天爆出的热门新闻人物与中城高中有着不可分割的关系，甚至这一整个学期都在中城高中掀起了轩然大波。  
Peter一进校门就感觉自己的身上似乎投来了许多意味复杂的视线，有羡慕的，也有嫉妒的，更多的是一种好奇。  
“Peter！”最先喊住他的是Michelle，女孩冲他挥挥手之后小步跑了过来，“不错的七月，uh？”  
男孩有些窘迫，“你在说什么？”  
“我都看见了，”Michelle掏出手机，上面像是早有准备似的摆着一张照片，“看来一切顺利，就等你成年了？”  
Peter看着手机上的图片，脸腾地一下红了，“我……我当时也……也没想那么多……”  
“得了得了，”Michelle拍了拍他，满脸善意地调侃，“也就你和Tony Stark接个吻还能被全国人民关注。”  
男孩立刻用书包挡在了脸前，“难道你们都看见了？！”  
“当然，你们俩连着三天都是热门话题，现在我猜中城高中的学生人手一张你俩的接吻照片。”  
Peter其实非常羞于承认，Michelle给他看的的那张照片其实他也偷偷存在了手机里，不得不说这张抓拍的照片非常具有艺术感，昏暗的灯光和拥挤的人群被失焦成了模糊的光点，只有他和Tony亲吻的侧脸被剪出了光影线，五颜六色的纪念品和随风摇曳的气球表明了正是那天庆典活动时的照片。  
男孩也不知道自己为什么会大着胆子亲吻了Tony，但就算已经过了好几天，那种温热又柔软的触感却一直停留在他的脑海里，每次遇见Tony的时候就会不由自主地朝对方的嘴唇看去。  
“……据说发布者是当时举行婚礼的那对儿新人的朋友，偶然在洗照片的时候看见了你俩的一张。这可真是太巧了不是吗？”  
Peter这才回过神，“恩额……是挺令人意外的，那天人这么多，我以为都没人会发觉我和stark先生。”  
“但显然大家都认为你们关系相当好了，”Michelle将手机收回兜里，他们此时正穿过教学楼长长的走廊，Peter作为在事件发生后第一次露面考试周的当事人，自然一路引起了相当多的关注，好在他和Michelle一直在交谈，“而且很多人因为这次你们参加活动的事情，对stark有了很多改观呢。”  
“改观？”  
“毕竟以前Tony Stark是个相当叛逆的皇室成员，而且那种……”Michelle看了看Peter，斟酌了一下，“那种突出的性格让不少alpha都挺反感的。这次你和他参加庆典，许多人都认为是你对stark产生了好的影响，让他开始像一个Omega一样稳重了。”  
“我？改变了stark先生？不不不不不不……”Peter的头摆得如同拨浪鼓，“我压根儿没有改变stark先生的能力，我那天只是昏了头……所以才会在那里……”  
毕竟谁也没办法拒绝自己的Omega笑着让他试试把对方留在那里的这种邀请，Peter在心里嘀咕道，这是一种混杂了生理本能的奇怪的冲动，即便Michelle是个优秀的alpha，但她可还是个单身，根本没办法理解，男孩此刻压根没意识到自己在思考这件事情的时候都带着一股子的优越感。  
两个人进了教室，Ned大呼小叫地就扑了上来，Peter于是又费了好一会儿功夫才给他解释清楚为什么没有给他一个独家专访新婚夫妇的机会。  
“考试周结束，你和stark先生是不是要去度蜜月？”好友非常八卦地冲他挑了挑眉，“毕竟因为庆典都耽搁了一个月，现在又恰好赶上了暑假。”  
“也许吧？”Peter被“蜜月”这个词惹得立刻展开了一些旖旎的幻想，不过他很快就把这些泛着粉红泡泡的想法掐灭了，“但我需要和stark先生商量，如果他有一些公司上的事情——”  
“你就别推辞了，”Ned老神在在地说道，“我可是从没听说过有哪个alpha会因为Omega而影响自己的决定。除非那个Omega已经……怀孕了？”  
“什么？没有！”Peter哭笑不得，“也许jarvis和Karen已经安排好了但是没有告诉我……哦jarvis和Karen是负责我们日常生活的两位管家——”  
“好伙计，”Ned忽然神秘地凑近说道，“如果你们真的有假期的话，我能邀请你们去我家的度假海滩吗？”  
Peter倒是一愣，“我不知道……”  
Ned非常不爽地推了推他的肩膀，“没见过你这么不争气的alpha！难道parker家的人都惧内吗？！”  
“这个……我不清楚，”Peter困惑地揉了揉后脑勺，“更何况我家……有‘内’吗？”  
Michelle无奈地看了看吵吵嚷嚷的两个男生，“总之你不要等到暑假开始，连大家一起出去玩都约不出来你，Peter，”她调侃地说道，“正好明天考完试Liz说她也想办个聚会的。”  
“Liz？”  
“不过她说要亲自邀请你们，”女生眨了眨眼睛，“不要告诉她我给你们泄密了哦。”  
负责单独考试的老师很快叫走了Michelle，留下Peter和Ned坐在座位上面面相觑，“她什么时候和Liz关系这么好了？”Peter愣愣地问道。  
“好像也就这个学期吧，”Ned也是一副摸不清头脑的样子，“怎么样，你有空吗？Liz的聚会应该会请很多漂亮的女生和Omega吧？到时候我还可以找机会搭讪……你就不要想了，Peter，”他严肃地说道，“你已经有stark先生了。”  
“我什么时候说我要去了？”Peter满头雾水。  
“好歹你也曾经正经喜欢过Liz，”Ned坏笑着捅捅他，“你说stark先生知道了会有什么反应？”  
“什么？Liz？”Peter一愣，随即摇摇头，“不，stark先生不会有什么反应的。”  
“真的？”Ned狐疑地说道。  
“stark先生不是……这么小气的人，更何况……”他对我也没有那种好感，Peter想了想，有些惆怅地低下了头。  
“得了吧！”Ned得意洋洋地挥舞着手机，屏幕上赫然也是Michelle早些时候拿出来调侃Peter的那张亲吻的照片，“没人会忍得住不吃醋的，更何况你和stark先生都这么火热了！”  
好吧，男孩心想，他和stark先生是否打得火热他真的不清楚，但是此时此刻他的脸倒是火热得很。

 

“大部分规划图已经得到了施工方的确认，只是关于一些细节对方说还有待商榷……sir？”jarvis正在和Tony商量着物理实验室的筹备情况，猛然发现对方的眼睛正在放空，“sir？”  
“……然后呢？”Tony眨了眨眼睛，试图掩盖自己刚才跑神了的事情。  
“……然后我们需要在这个周五给对方一个更为详细的方案，另外刚才Bruce博士也打来了电话——”jarvis说到一半发现Tony又一次对着自己的手指凝神不语，样子甚至比刚才还要专注。尽职尽责的管家微微叹了口气，甚至懒得再去喊他，只是默默地停下了报告。  
Tony的手机忽然嗡嗡地响了几声，半分钟之前对于jarvis的发言完全听不进去的青年此时突然反应了过来，抓着手机聚精会神地查看，几秒钟后将手机啪的一声扔出去老远。  
他在等一些多半是废话或者是流水账似的手机短信，但今天的联系人Peter异常安静，连个emoji都没有，Tony愤愤不平地想道，随即又开始嫌弃起自己这样满怀期待的心态。  
前几天的庆典之行因为Peter的亲吻而匆匆作罢，还好接下来的几天里他们各自都有正事，Peter更是忙着准备考试，每天都在书房复习到很晚，Tony除了能收到对方长长短短的消息，几乎看不到男孩的影子。应该感到恼怒的人明明是自己，被Peter毫无征兆地就亲了一口，（虽然他不会像个小姑娘说似的像个不停）Tony在心里翻了个白眼，但是男孩之后那副看起来就像是发现自己喝多了酒和一个错误的对象一夜风流的表现实在让人无法平淡对待。  
“sir——”  
“继续说，”Tony用力眨了眨眼睛，竭力不去注意角落里的手机，“Bruce说什么了？”  
“Bruce博士说这个月就可以开始着手公司的注册和设立，他已经拜托Natasha殿下找了一个熟悉的团队来负责。”  
“哦，还有别的吗？”  
jarvis的脸上有些犹豫，“Maria殿下今天拜托我和您说，如果方便的话他们会让您和Parker殿下准备蜜月旅行的目的地了。”  
“蜜月？”Tony的脸拉得老长，“我和一个未成年的alpha一起出去度蜜月？”  
“parker先生这个月底就成年了。”  
“这个月？你上次和我说还有五个月！”  
“我的意思是，还有五个月parker先生才是传统意义上的Alpha亲王身份，”jarvis圆滑地眨了眨眼睛，“我这里有他的年龄档案，也许您可以自己查看？”  
Tony立刻恶狠狠地挥手拒绝递上来的几页纸，“我充分信任你，”他讥讽地看着jarvis，“既然你看起来非常期待这次旅行，不如你现在就去给我准备一些抑制剂怎么样，jar？”  
“我认为您就算用了那种东西也足以让parker先生神魂颠倒。”  
“收起你的恭维，它们对我没用。”Tony假笑，“我只想知道我的发情期还有多久？”  
“还有半年，sir。”  
“那就好。”Tony说着又埋头捣鼓自己手上的小玩意儿，看起来像是对这件事情完全没再在意了一样。  
jarvis安静地站在他旁边，没过一会儿又听见Tony开口了，“jar。”  
“是的，sir。”  
“你和Karen会跟我们一起去……度蜜月吗？”最后几个单词Tony说得飞快。  
“当然不会，sir，只有您和parker先生两个人。”  
“哦。”Omega说完再一次沉默了半晌，“……明天就把抑制剂给我，虽然不在发情期里，我还是要以防万一。”  
jarvis望着Tony情绪复杂的侧脸，其实相对的也是一样，他默默地想道，也许不需要发情期，那位alpha的气味就足以让Tony神魂颠倒。但他什么都没说，只是带好了房门就退了出去。

 

结束了两门恼人的历史和地理之后，Peter背着书包的脚步都显得轻快很多，第二天只需要参加一场物理加试就能顺利结束整个考试周，这种轻松感是一个学生一个学期之中最为期待的，当然，还有与之而来的聚会。  
“Peter！”  
男孩听见身后先是传来了高跟鞋的清脆声响，然后他转过了身，试图让自己的表情显得自然一点，“嘿Liz。”  
“考试顺利吗？”女孩在他面前站定，微微顺了下因为跑动而不均匀的呼吸，这才笑着问道。  
“还好，至少我都写满了……stan先生说他对我要求不高，只要写满了就行。”Peter耸耸肩。  
“哈哈哈，”Liz真心实意地笑了起来，“实际上……我有件事情想问问你。”  
Peter已经预感到真正棘手的选择来了，但他还是继续微笑，“怎么了？”  
“我想明天结束考试之后，在家里办一个聚会……”Liz不知道为什么，显得有点窘迫，“不会有很多人，就是我们这些朋友，你有兴趣参加吗？”  
哦好吧，果然是这个。Peter在心里干巴巴地说道，他真该像Ned说的那样，直接在考试还没结束之前就提前交卷走开，或者是事先想好一个借口。  
“你明天有安排？和……stark先生？”Liz试探着问道，她的神情看起来有些犹豫，又有点失落，也许是因为看出了Peter长时间的沉默下面代表的意味，女孩张了张嘴又想补充些什么，但Peter已经开口了。  
“没……没有什么事情，”Peter结结巴巴地说道，“毕竟明天还是工作日呢，stark先生应该会忙着工作的。”  
“那就好！”Liz眉开眼笑地从书包里拿出一封请柬，“这个是你的，对了……如果stark先生有时间的话，你们也可以……一起来。”  
“什么？哦……哦好吧，”Peter直到收下了请柬还浑浑噩噩地，“我会去问问他的，不过……我不保证。”  
“没关系，”Liz热切地回答道，“那我们明天下午见？”  
“哦……哦好的Liz，明天见。”Peter点了点头，而后漂亮的女Omega就踏着轻快的步伐离开了教室。男孩回过神看着手里的请柬不由得叹了口气，明显是出自Liz亲笔，从前他也曾经见过女生漂亮的圆体字，写“Peter”的时候，弧度饱满又恰到好处。但此时再漂亮的花体字和请柬也没办法减少半分他的纠结。  
不过就是个聚会，没什么大不了。最后坐上车的时候，Peter鬼使神差地还是把请柬塞进了外套里，宽慰自己道，就连Maria也鼓励自己像从前一样生活，去参加一下朋友的聚会应该不是什么大事吧？尽管他曾经对这个朋友有一些暧昧的想法，但毕竟他们什么关系都没有不是吗？  
回到住处的时候正看见Natasha从东侧的楼梯下来，她穿着一套正装，看起来就像是一名美艳的职业白领，女人看见Peter的时候忽然笑了笑，然后加快了脚步朝他走来。  
Peter对于Natasha始终有一种莫名的畏惧感，但现在只好硬着头皮和她打招呼，“下午好，nat。”  
“下午好Peter，”Natasha歪着头像是在端详他一样，“你们的旅行地点选好了吗？”  
“什么旅行地点？”  
“蜜月啊，”Natasha促狭地眨了眨眼睛，“Maria阿姨可是激动得不得了，毕竟你这个月底就成年了不是吗？你难道不好奇Tony会送你什么礼物？”  
“蜜月……”Peter的脸涨得通红，“我还没有……”  
“没准儿Tony会把自己包起来，赤|身裸|体系着个蝴蝶结躺在床上，”Natasha掩着嘴，“他真的做得出来。”女人看着男生似乎是顺着她的话想象了一下什么画面，而后他的脖颈从领口露出的部分都染上了可疑的粉红色。  
“咳咳……nat，你在说什么？”楼梯的拐角处响起了Tony的声音，“我似乎听见你在和Peter讨论礼物。”  
“是的，Peter对你要送他的生日礼物非常期待。”Natasha脸不红心不跳地说道，倒是一边的男孩一副惊吓过度的表情，后退了几步就撞上了正端着托盘进门的Friday。  
“我猜Peter没这么说，不然不会吓成这个样子。”Tony看着Peter的窘迫模样哈哈大笑。  
Friday正接过Peter的外套，试图把上面的水渍擦干，就看见Natasha眼疾手快地从兜里拿出了个什么东西。  
“情书？”女人扫了一眼被打湿的请柬，冲Tony挑了挑眉毛。  
“ 不是的！是一封请柬，我的一个朋友邀请我们明天去参加考试周聚会，”Peter伸长了手急忙想抢回来，“我还没来得及和stark先生说！”  
“好了nat，”Tony从女人手里拿过那封请柬，还给了Peter，“你的朋友？”他扫了一眼淡蓝色的请柬。  
“是Liz，婚礼的时候她也来了，穿红色裙子的那个，”Peter急忙解释道，他看见Tony认真地回想了一会儿，“还有Ned和Michelle，他们都很想让你去。”  
“但我明天晚上有些事情，”Tony微笑着拍了拍Peter的肩膀，“你不用顾忌我。”  
“我没有——”Peter急着想要辩解几句，但又止住了话头沮丧地垂下了头，“其实我不是很想去。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为……”Peter并不想和Tony解释自己曾经对于Liz的暗恋，听起来就绝不是一个好的提议，“因为我之前在她的聚会上过得……不太顺利。”  
“既然已经答应了就去吧，”Tony扬起眉，“帮我带去对Liz小姐的祝福。”  
Peter还试图再解释些什么，但是jarvis已经走上前和Tony说起另外的事情，男孩恋恋不舍地看了看Tony，拿着自己的那封请柬从西边离开了大厅。  
“您应该和Parker先生商量一下蜜月的事情的。”  
“等他聚会回来了再说吧，”Tony扯了扯衣领，不耐烦地说道，“而且为这件事情操心的人已经够多了。”  
Tony当然知道Peter的成年意味着什么，即便他不否认自己现在对于Peter似乎是有一些好感在其中，但还远不到能够让他立即和这男孩创造一个家庭的程度，和一个刚刚成年的alpha一起出去旅游？听起来实在是太危险了。  
“我们还是早些确定吧，”Tony突然又说道，“最好和Peter尽快商量然后早点出发，月底前回来。”  
jarvis不知道为什么刚才还抱着“能拖就拖”心态的王子本人突然就非常积极主动地筹备起这件事情，但jarvis一向不喜欢过多揣测Tony的想法，毕竟他一天能有两百个主意等着你。  
“您明天有什么安排吗？”  
“什么？”Tony皱了皱眉，“没有。”  
“好吧，”jarvis耸耸肩，他很少作出这么美式的动作，但现在只有这么一个动作能够表示他的内心，“也许您会喜欢Howard殿下为您准备的课程。”  
Tony像是突然被噎着了似的，“你一定是故意的，”他愤愤地瞪了一眼jarvis，“我明天会去拜访Bruce。”  
至于他和Bruce到底有没有约定，这事儿可没有什么请柬作证。

 

|蜜月篇|  
第十一章·无往不利的魅力先生

Bruce Banner在他二十多年的人生里不止一次地思考过，如果当初没有和Tony Stark做同学会怎么样，别的不敢肯定，但有一点是确凿无疑的：至少他不会像现在这样忙前忙后给自己的好友兼合作伙伴操心，而正主还在为了自己的感情问题而瞻前顾后。  
“其实你要想直接去看Peter，直接去就是了，jarvis什么都不会说，你为什么非得到我这里来演给他看。”Bruce头也不抬地在电脑上打字，旁边的Tony正歪斜在被一大堆杂志期刊覆盖的沙发上，听见这话懒洋洋地打了个哈欠。  
“我就是来看你的，亲爱的banner。”  
“你现在的表现简直就像你十七岁时想去泡妞的模样。”Bruce毫不留情地评判道。  
“那时候你还会每天都帮我给Howard的司机撒谎，然后打开后门让我和那些姑娘去约会，”Tony翻了翻眼睛，“而不是现在这样把我扔在这里，对我的拜访表露出嫌弃。”  
“如果你愿意安安静静地坐在这里当个摆件，没准儿我就不嫌弃你了，Tony，”Bruce的目光在屏幕之间来回快速地逡巡，一眼都没分给沙发上气味好闻的Omega，“但你从两个小时之前来到我这里开始，就一直在说你的蜜月，该死的Tony，我今年甚至还没放过一天假！”  
“好吧好吧，我承认我有些过于苛刻了，”Tony冲好友露出一个甜蜜的、安抚性质的微笑，“也许我需要再帮你招聘一个帮手……”  
“不是帮我！该死的！”Bruce投过镜片恶狠狠的瞪着他，“是为了你自己！”  
“你知道我对公司经营一窍不通，尽管Howard给我报了一大堆MBA课程，但是说真的只要你愿意花大价钱总能找到合适的帮手不是吗？”  
“那你倒是认真找一个帮手，”Bruce将转椅猛地从桌子面前推开，“省得我和Natasha找来的那一堆俄国佬因为一个报表的问题就能沟通三个小时。”  
“没问题，”Tony态度十分好，“但我们得先解决我的小困惑——”  
“我真的不关心你要去哪儿度蜜月，”Bruce站起身走近他，从Tony的手臂下面抽走了两本参考书目，“只要你不把自己的肚子搞大，然后告诉我你没办法继续在物理实验室搞开发，剩下的部分我举双手赞成。”  
“什么？不，我才不会这么做，”Tony说道，但Bruce的眼神明显透露出不信任，“我想要早点解决这件事情的关键就在于这里，只要我在这个月月底之前回来，我就不用和Peter睡在一张床上——”  
“但你们终究还是会睡在一张床上，”Bruce言简意赅，“所以其实并没有区别。”  
“区别大了！”Tony固执地嚷嚷，“至少在我的王宫里，我还是有把握控制住Peter的。”  
Bruce瞅了一眼好友，“好吧，这部分我们跳过，那还剩什么问题让你在这里坐着不走？”  
“但我还是要和他睡在一张床上！”  
“哦得了吧Tony！”Bruce现在的表情如果让他的同事看见，一定不会有人再认为Bruce是一个脾气温和的好好先生，“只是睡在一张床上！你难道和其他人睡在一张床上的时候还少吗？更不用提Steve——”  
“我知道我知道……”Tony急忙挥手，他并不想从一向严肃的好友嘴里听见自己曾经混乱的私生活，“但是Peter不一样。”  
“怎么，现在和合法的性|伴侣只是睡在一起你反而不敢了？”  
“你真应该少和Natasha搅在一起，”Tony皱着眉毛，“你现在说话的口气可真像她。”  
“Peter到底怎么不一样了？”Bruce不理他的抱怨。  
“我……好吧我不敢和他睡在一张床上，”Tony飞快地说道，像是在承认自己有什么隐疾似的，“我……感到不自在。”  
“哈。”  
“我真讨厌你和Natasha一模一样的这种神态，就好像我说了什么大笑话一样，”Tony厉声说道，“我的Omega本性让我觉得害怕，这样一点也不好。”  
“这才是正常的，Tony，”Bruce疲惫地揉了揉自己的太阳穴，“真难以想象你这二十多年都是怎么过的，难道你遇见其他的alpha都没有……感觉吗？”  
“没有，”Tony一本正经地点了点头，“好吧也许Steve有一些……但是绝对没有到会影响我的地步。”  
“也许这恰恰说明了你和Peter很合适，”Bruce严谨地推了推自己的眼睛，“在自然界，动物通常凭借本能和激素气味来寻找伴侣，虽然对于人类而言这种行为已经退化了很多年，但遇上这么一个人的情况也是有的，”博士熟练地翻开了书架上的一本书，“也许我们可以称之为‘灵魂伴侣’。”  
“我开始怀疑你的生物博士学位是否是假造的了，”Tony不服气地哼了一声，“或者是你看了太多的莎士比亚式戏剧。”  
“你知道我从不看那些，”Bruce好脾气地耸耸肩，“但是说真的，你根本无需担心这些，既然Peter已经对你表露过好感，只要你愿意接受就遵从你的本能就可以了。对于Peter的态度一点也不像平常的你。”  
“遵从本能？”Tony嘀咕了一声，“我觉得我已经表现得足够温顺了……如果你说的是这个的话。”  
Bruce终于忍不住了，在软硬兼施仍旧无济于事之后，他几乎是用撵的把这位处在困惑中的Omega赶出了自己的房子，“我的意思已经表明地很清楚了，如果你想让我喊jarvis来把你接回去，你尽可继续待在我这里和我讨论一个莫比乌斯环一样的命题！”  
Tony看着紧闭的好友家的大门，叹了口气，“还好你记得把我从后门扔出来，不然我又要上头条了。”  
下午五点的街头已经渐渐有上班族从写字楼里快步走出，Tony顺着他们的方向走了一段，而后才迟钝地反应过来自己似乎正朝着Peter现在所在的地方前进。男孩在今早用早餐的时候特意逗留了一会儿，当面向Tony转达了聚会的地点和时间，然而后者显得依旧漫不经心。  
“如果您要参加聚会，我——”jarvis在看见Tony起身收拾东西的时候主动说道，但Tony迅速抬起一只手制止了。  
“当然不是，”他飞快地说道，“我今天要去Bruce那里，你真的记住我昨天说什么了吗？”  
Jarvis脸上的惊讶表情只持续了不到一秒就迅速消失了，“好的sir，我会在四点钟去banner博士那里接您。”  
Tony低头看了看表，现在是五点二十分，jarvis应该已经察觉自己从Bruce那里溜出来的事实了，但管它的，Tony Stark能去他想去的任何地方。  
“stark先生，您晚上会来吗？如果您能来的话，能告诉我具体地址吗，我可以去接您。”一条短信挤进了Tony的手机，联系人“睡衣宝宝”，Tony心虚地左右看了看，就好像自己正在前往聚会地点的意图已经被Peter尽数掌握了似的。  
“或者……您可以来接我吗？我认为和您讨论物理问题比一群陌生同学聚在一起喝汽水要有意思多了。”又一个气泡迅速出现在联络界面，Tony几乎能够想象得到Peter在那头冥思苦想的滑稽模样，他笑了笑，手指动了动，“很遗憾不能参加你们的聚会，kid，祝你玩得愉快，晚些时候我会叫jarvis来接你的。”  
聚会需要惊喜，always。  
Tony这么想着，心安理得地拦下了一辆出租车。

 

“他说他不来了，”Peter脸上几乎是实质性的沮丧，在一群欢呼着暑假开始的年轻人里显得格格不入，“我就知道会这样……我为什么要邀请stark先生来参加这样无聊的、幼稚的——”  
“我似乎听见有人在说我的坏话。”Liz的声音从Ned背后传来，男孩惊恐地闪到了一边，生怕被Liz误会这话是他说的。  
“我没有，我只是觉得聚会……”Peter急忙解释。  
“但聚会的主意是我出的，”女生扬起眉，露出一个被冒犯了的表情，“我以为大家都会喜欢在考试结束以后放松一下。”  
“对不起Liz，我只是……有点沮丧，”Peter将手机放回了兜里，“stark先生说他不会来了。”  
“这很正常，”女孩轻柔地说道，“stark先生有很多事情要处理，而且你并不是只有今天聚会能看见他不是吗？实际上你们只是分开这么一个晚上而已。”  
“好吧，”Peter勉强地笑了笑，“抱歉Ned，让你白白期待了一下。”  
端着果汁儿的男孩立刻摇头，“没关系哥们儿，只要你能让我拿到你们俩的独家采访就可以了！”  
Peter和Michelle都笑了起来，Liz扭头问道，“什么独家采访？”  
“关于新世纪的‘辛德瑞拉’诞生的浪漫史，”Ned煞有介事地说道，“这场闪婚可挖的东西太多了不是吗？”  
“你对于八卦的敏锐度总是非常高，”Michelle嘲讽道，“难怪是视频网站的接班人。”  
“这没什么，Peter是我的好伙计，我不想关注都不行，毕竟除了Liz他还没和我说过他对谁感兴趣过。”  
Peter一瞬间感受到了两道复杂的视线落在了自己身上，他看了看罪魁祸首，认真地考虑了一下要不要把自己淹死在这杯猕猴桃汁里。  
“哇哦，”Michelle干巴巴地感叹了一声，“这可真是……一个劲爆的消息？”  
“我，额，我突然想起我烤的小饼干应该好了，”Liz微微涨红了脸，“Michelle你能跟我一起去看看吗？”  
两个女生结伴离开以后，Peter黑着脸看向Ned。“真抱歉伙计，”后者把半张脸都埋在了果汁杯的后面，含混不清地说道，“我知道你不想让Liz知道这件事。”  
“没什么……”Peter无奈地推开窗户，让一些来自山顶的凉风灌进自己的衣领，“反正都过去了。”  
“是的，”Ned急切地附和道，“再说我是觉得Liz应该对你有好感的……”  
“什么意思？”  
“她有时候会……和我还有Michelle打听一些你的事情，”Ned看了看他，吞吞吐吐地说道，“还有stark先生。”  
“stark先生？”Peter微微眯起眼睛。  
“关于你们怎么认识的……为什么会stark先生结婚……之类的，还让我帮忙劝你来参加聚会。”Ned盯着自己的脚尖，“要不是你已经有stark先生了，我还觉得你们蛮合适的呢。”  
他和Ned此时站在一个黑暗的小角落里，穿过一大群正在尽情歌舞的同级生，Peter能看见站在落地灯旁边和Michelle说话的Liz，她和几个月前一样高挑漂亮，但Peter却不再有任何心跳加速的感觉，他甚至不再在她面前语无伦次紧张到无所适从了。  
“这事儿已经没可能了，Ned，”Peter认真地说，“我已经结婚了，而且是全国公开的那种。”  
“但是……好吧，”Ned看起来似乎想说什么，但最后只是叹了口气，“如果你觉得没问题的话，我也没什么好操心的不是吗……毕竟你现在可是个亲王。”  
“你明知道Liz的意思，还要让我来这个聚会，”Peter责怪地看着他，“现在我都不知道该怎么面对她了！”  
“往好了想，至少你还有一个暑假能考虑呢，”Ned耸耸肩，“再说来聚会明明是你自己的意思，Liz给你递请柬的时候你干嘛不拒绝？”  
“我……我说不出口，”Peter艰难地冲一个向他打招呼的同学笑了笑，“再说我找不到拒绝的理由。”  
“你不想去就是一个坚决的理由。”  
“可……我不能这么给Liz说。”  
“有什么不能的？”  
“她甚至替我准备了请柬，如果我说我不想去，Liz会很伤心的……”Peter试图为自己开脱，但随即在Ned的眼神里知道自己又犯了错误。  
“所以你不想让任何一个人伤心，结果就是你委屈了自己，”Ned叹了口气摇摇头，“伙计，你又不是全能的超级英雄，有时候对别人果断一点不是什么坏事。”  
“这种感觉太奇怪了，”Peter烦恼地绞紧了手指，“我……我不知道怎么拒绝Liz，毕竟我从来都没拒绝过她。”  
Ned的目光里带上了一些同情，“可有的时候你必须拒绝她，这是为了你们双方都好。”也许还有stark先生，男孩在心里补充道，但目前这事儿已经足够让Peter烦恼了，再把另一个人牵扯进来显然无益于解决，所以Ned并没有说出来。  
他们从角落里出来的时候天色已经渐暗，游泳池周围的小彩灯渐次亮起，不少年轻人开始向这附近慢慢聚集，水上漂浮的充气靠垫被先下水的女孩们占领，这里人太多而且杂，并不是一个适合Peter和Ned继续对话的地方，两个人喝光了手里的果汁，无所事事地靠在一边的栅栏上。  
“Peter，我和Michelle弄了点饼干来，你们要尝尝吗？”  
两个男生扭过头，Liz的确烤了饼干，正端在手上笑盈盈地看着他们，除了一脸淡定的Michelle和Peter，Liz的出现立刻引起了一小波骚动，毕竟女生已经连续两年获得了中城高中最受欢迎的Omega，而被她青睐有加的人自然受到了其余人不忿或者嫉妒的目光。  
“你手艺真不错，Liz，”Ned作为一个“毫无威胁”的beta，坦然自若地拿了一块塞进了嘴里大嚼特嚼，“Peter你也应该尝尝。”  
男孩看着好友，就好像刚才给他建议和Liz保持距离的人不是Ned本人一样，“谢谢你特地端来，Liz。”他硬着头皮拿了一块饼干，只咬了一口就有碎屑洒在了黑色的休闲衬衣上，“噢。”Liz下意识要伸手帮忙，但Peter立刻朝后缩了一下，女生的手有些尴尬地停在了半空。  
“只是一些碎屑而已……”Peter磕磕巴巴地说道，随即拍了几下身上，“没什么的。”  
“那就好……”Liz小声地附和了一句，头却低了下去。  
“看来你并没有像我想象中，被王室礼仪教导后的那么整洁，”Michelle及时出声开着玩笑化解了尴尬，“至少我以为你会因为沾上了饼干碎屑而尖叫。”  
众人哈哈大笑，“尖叫着说你们是一群‘愚蠢的土拨鼠’吗？”Peter冲Michelle投去感激的一眼，顺着女生的话继续说道。  
“希望你在那里过得很开心，”Liz笑着说道，“毕竟皇室成员平日里生活的礼节太多，这是众所周知的事情。”  
“哈哈哈，红茶的23个衍生种类，”男孩露出了些许笑意说道，“我到现在也没能分清。”  
“和那些皇室成员打交道也很痛苦吧？”Liz试探着问道，“我在你婚礼上看见了一些挂着勋章的人，他们看起来都很难接近。”  
“有些的确是这样，”男孩想了想，“但其实也不能一概而论……Maria是我见过最棒的王后，还有Howard陛下，尽管我没见过他几次。”  
“stark先生呢？”Ned坏笑着捅了捅他，Peter的脸立刻涨得通红，“stark先生和……和他们都不一样。”  
“这也难怪，毕竟王子殿下的性格是出了名的叛逆。”  
“但他毕竟是正统的皇室继承人，总要拿出一点皇室成员的样子吧？”Liz不太赞同地皱了皱眉，“我听说他从前的个人生活还是挺……混乱的……”  
几个人忽然都没说话了，Ned的目光偷偷地瞟了瞟Peter，发现后者的笑容也称不上太自然，“Liz，那都是以前的事情了。”  
“但是……我在你们婚礼的时候还看见了他前男友也去参加了，”女孩急切地说道，随即发觉了自己的失态，“对不起……我只是，有点担心你结婚是不是太……草率了。”  
Peter的笑容这次是完全消失了，“Liz，这是我自己的事情……邀请名单是我们一起定的，没有什么问题。”  
大概是男孩的脸色实在过于严肃，Liz那张明艳的脸上一下子变得惨白，“对不起Peter……我不该这么怀疑你和stark先生的……”  
“没关系的Liz，”Ned急忙安慰她，“毕竟事发突然，我们大家都很担心Peter。”  
“可是我不该这么问，对不起Peter……”Liz说着就朝后退，她拼命低着头，但是几个人都发现女孩端着小纸盘的手正在颤抖。  
Michelle和Ned都用眼神示意Peter说点什么，但男孩还没来得及开口就听见游泳池里一阵惊呼，随即Liz的身影就消失在了穿着泳装的年轻人之间。  
“Liz！”Peter和Michelle下意识冲到了池边，索性池水并不深，Liz迅速从水里冒出了头，湿漉漉的样子有些狼狈，“我没事……”她抱歉地举了举手里的纸盘，“看来烤饼干都没办法吃了。”  
Michelle把女生扶了上来，Liz不安地躲在了Michelle的背后，“我的衣服……”  
几个人这才发现被水沾湿以后，盛夏里女生的连衣裙正紧紧地贴在她的身上，没有放过一个细节，而周围似乎已经开始有越来越多的人注意到Liz这边的情况。  
“Peter，衣服。”Michelle看了看站在原地还在专心致志不去看Liz的男生，“用我的吧，”Ned扯了扯自己的T恤，但Michelle翻了他一眼，“如果你想裸着上半身走回家的话，我无所谓。”  
Peter这才抬起头，他们四个只有自己在休闲衬衣里面还有一件T恤，加上Liz身为Omega，湿着衣服在这样一个疯狂的狂欢派对里的处境越来越不妙，“穿我的吧，”他想了想，还是脱下了自己的衬衣外套搭在了女生身上，Liz的气味闻起来就像某种巧克力，但Peter非常绅士地站到了一边没有过分侵入对方的领地，“Michelle你可以送她去换衣服吗？”  
“交给我。”女生简洁地回答道，随即两个人的背影就消失在了阳台门后。  
“绅士的Peter Parker！”Ned还没来得及说什么，就看见一个非常不受欢迎的人出现在他们身边，手里还非常不妙地摆弄着手机，“Flash，你在这里干什么？”  
“参加聚会，当然的，”男孩看了看站在一边的Peter，“parker先生自从结婚以后真是非常绅士了不是吗？”  
“你有什么事情吗flash？”Peter看了看对方得意洋洋的表情，“我最近似乎没在物理实验室看见过你。”  
提起物理实验室，flash的脸色明显退缩了几分，但很快他又嘿嘿地笑着凑近Peter，“我刚才可是拍到不少好照片呢！”  
Ned立刻发觉到对方的意图，“你想干什么？”  
“没什么，”flash那张脸上写满了傲慢，“只是发两条社交动态赞美一下parker亲王的绅士风度而已。”他斜乜着Peter，似乎等着从后者的表情上看出一些愤怒，但男孩连一丝注意力都没分给他，“嘿parker！”flash不禁气急地大喊。  
“我先走了。”Peter扭头对Ned急匆匆地说道，样子看起来似乎根本没注意到flash。  
“你去哪儿？！”Ned大喊。  
“我好像看见stark先生了……”Peter的脸上堆满了兴奋，“我去看看！”  
Ned转过头，发现flash的脸色如同刚被人扔了一个pizza饼一样五彩缤纷，“哈哈，flash，看来你得不到任何皇室的关注了。”  
“我们走着瞧，”flash恶狠狠的瞪了Ned一眼，他对于性别分化以后的Peter自然抱有了恐惧，但面对Ned这样一个微胖的beta还是非常有胆气虚张声势的，“我会让Peter parker付出代价的。”  
“我替Peter在这里等着，”Ned耸耸肩，“毕竟你知道的，皇室成员日理万机。”

 

Peter觉得自己大概是太过于想念Tony，他找遍了整个聚会的角落，都没有看见对方的影子或者闻到任何熟悉的味道，反倒是让不少陌生的同级生围在他身边，试图和他来一张合照或者要一个签名。等到Peter精疲力竭地摆脱了他们，聚会已经逐渐有人退场，就连舞池里都换上了缓和的轻音乐。男孩失望地朝山顶旁的停车场走去，准备给Karen打个电话。离开去找Tony的确是一个原因，但背后更多的因素是在发觉了Liz的态度以后，Peter实在不想在这样一个聚会里多呆一秒钟——尤其是他机警地发觉可能会再次碰见女生。  
但没等Karen的电话接通，一辆罗尔斯罗伊斯就引起了男孩的注意，虽然中城高中的学生非富即贵，可车的两边还插着国旗的，他想不出除了史塔克皇室还能有谁。  
Peter走近了些，驾驶室的车门立刻打开了，jarvis金色的头发在路灯下显得格外耀眼和亲切，“晚上好，parker殿下。”对方微微鞠躬，“聚会开心吗？”  
“一般般……Tony……stark先生也来了吗？我刚才好像在会场里看见他了，”Peter急切地问道，“是你送他来的对吗？”  
jarvis的笑容一如既往，但Peter总觉得似乎有什么复杂的意味隐藏在里面，“sir正在车里等你。”  
Peter想起自己那个几乎是撒娇一般的短信，脸红了起来，“哦好的，谢谢你jarvis先生。”他正转身要打开车门，忽然又听见jarvis喊住他。  
“有什么事吗？”男孩扭过头。  
jarvis沉默了一会儿，最后还是微笑着摇了摇头，替Peter打开了车门，“晚上的山顶有点凉，您应该多穿点的。”  
车里永远是适宜的温度，Tony正在他的手机上忙活着什么，Peter坐进来的时候只是从喉咙里发出了一声模糊的声音表示欢迎。  
“您刚才……来参加聚会了吗？”Peter踌躇了一会儿，最终还是忍不住问道。  
Tony的手没停，只是摇了摇头，“我今天确实有些事情，抱歉，睡衣宝宝。”  
“没关系……”Peter继续说道，“反正也没什么好玩的。”  
“哦？”Tony忽然抬起头笑道，“我记得你说会有朋友一起去。”  
“但是还是很无聊……”男孩想了想，“没有和您在一起有趣。”  
Tony脸上的笑意像是被冻住了一样，过了好一会儿才听见他的声音，“只是有趣吗？我以为我会得到一个更高的评价。”  
“不是……不是说您有趣，”Peter手忙脚乱地解释道，“我喜欢和您在一起，这样会让我觉得很有趣。”  
“哪怕是跟我在一起喝果蔬汁吗？”Tony扬起眉毛，Peter却脸红了，“是的……如果不包括果蔬汁的那部分会更好。”  
年长者看了看窗外不断掠过的公路，像是一贯的毫不谦逊，但又像是有些嘲讽地笑了，“我毫不怀疑，kid，毕竟我是个无往不利的魅力先生。”

 

第十二章·男主角

暑期开始的第一天，对于Peter而言，生活却并没有太大的改变，他既不能赖在床上睡到十二点，也不能点一大堆垃圾食品坐在被子里大快朵颐，精致的早点和比学校还要规律的课程让男孩似乎有一种这才是学期开始的错觉。  
相比之下，Tony显得实在是悠闲自在，他顶着两个大大的黑眼圈堂而皇之地拒绝了满桌子的早点，啃着两个大号甜甜圈，胡子上都是亮晶晶的糖霜，穿着一件沾满了油渍的Bruce Lee的文化衫T恤和一条肥大的运动裤，在他坐下去一瞬间Peter似乎看见Jarvis和Friday的脸色都变了变。  
“早上好，stark先生，”Peter冲对方露出了一个微笑，但后者迅速地垂下了眼睛避免和他对视，过了一会儿才慢悠悠地回答道，“早上好，parker先生。”  
不是睡衣宝宝，不是kid，也不是Peter，男孩在心里纳闷，除了他们第一次见面，Tony几乎没有喊过这个称呼，但这种怀疑只持续了很短的一会儿，Tony就已经抬起头来，“你对于暑假有什么安排吗？”  
“还没有，不过我有个计划……”Peter踌躇了一下，“我想和您一起出去旅行。”  
“这是理所应当的，”Tony点点头，“你提前和jarvis说一声，让他准备一下。”  
“不是这个！”男孩急忙回答，“我想和您两个人出去……就我们两个。”  
jarvis在Tony能看见的角落里满意地点了点头，随即得到了Omega的一个恶狠狠的瞪视，“没……问题，但是你需要让jarvis提前定下机票之类的东西吧？”  
“我想和您一起出去，”男孩摸了摸鼻尖，显得有点不好意思，“全程只有我们自己安排的那种。”  
“你的意思是……”Tony皱起眉，“自助旅游？”  
“更贴切的说法是，穷游……”Peter脸颊微微泛红，“我并没有很多积蓄，所以——”  
“等等kid，”这下Tony反应过来了，“你是让我跟你一起，像高中生春游似的那种旅游？”  
Peter热切地点点头。  
“这可真是……”Tony一时间竟然没能说出什么合适的话来，“新奇。”  
是的，对于含着金汤勺出生的Tony Stark而言，这种“高中生式的穷游”的确是非常新奇的，如果Peter提议他们用超大的皇家飞机绕着赤道环绕一周然后去海岛度假的话，Tony连眉毛都不会抬一下，毕竟那个对他才是常态（他似乎能听到Bruce在某个地方咆哮着要休假），但是男孩似乎已经筹划许久，甚至变戏法似的从背后掏出了一个小本子，上面密密麻麻地写着行程和交通路线，Tony瞟了一眼，甚至在里面找到了“灰狗”这类交通工具，他不安地咽了咽口水，“你为这次旅行似乎做了很多功课？”  
Peter羞赧地笑了起来，“因为Maria说你喜欢惊喜，但我不知道什么东西是你没体验过的……最后只想到了这个。”  
Tony很难形容自己接到那个本子时什么心情，他看见那上面有很多反复涂改的痕迹，潦草的写着联系电话和预算，有的地方Peter甚至列出了一个起司汉堡的价格和一张汽车票的打折方案，毫无疑问，这是一份可以称得上寒酸的旅游计划，但Tony却觉得比任何一次旅行都让他期待，“我很惊喜，毫无疑问，”他将本子还回去的时候轻声嘟哝道，“只要你不会让我和一群流浪汉挤在一起睡觉就可以。”  
Jarvis的目光里带上了一些惊奇，显然对于Tony轻易就答应了这次旅行感到非常吃惊，以至于Peter被Karen带去上课之后他才回过神来，“sir……”  
“你别插手，”Tony戳着自己面前的煎蛋，“我没问题的。”  
“但您从未体验过这个，”jarvis有些担忧，“此外您和parker先生并未结合，长时间的单独相处可能会导致一些意外情况的发生。”  
“不会的，”Tony轻描淡写地说道，“我会带足量的抑制剂，必要的时候我还能给Peter也来一管。”  
大概是jarvis脸上的担忧过于明显，Tony看了看他，“怎么了？难道你让我再带上一罐防狼喷雾吗？”  
“您不会的，”jarvis狡黠地笑了，“我相信您和parker先生的自制力。”  
“这个笑话一点也不好笑，”Tony干巴巴地说道，“一个alpha和Omega能有什么自制力，光是生理反应就能让两个陌生人在一张床单滚上一个周末了。”  
jarvis似乎还想说什么，但Tony已经消灭掉自己手里的甜甜圈，毫不在意地把手朝身上抹了抹，“我要去工作了，”Tony非常严肃地说道，“关于这个话题就到此为止吧。”  
“As your wish，sir。”

一反常态把jarvis关在了门外的Tony在落锁的一瞬间就沉下了脸，他倒不是对于这次旅行有什么意见，实际上如果抛开提议者本人，Tony对于这个主意是非常满意的，特别是一想到Howard知道这件事情会有什么样的表情，Tony就不可抑制地感到一阵少年般的窃喜。  
但老话说得好，旅行的意义不在于风景，而是在于和你一起看风景的人，即将站在他身边的这个人却让Tony心情复杂。他从心底里不愿意相信Peter是一个巧言令色的家伙，但是看见和想象毕竟是两回事，相较之下Tony更愿意相信自己的所见所闻。  
Liz的聚会的确非常棒，就连Tony都不能否认这一点，既有光鲜亮丽的热舞池，也有黑暗私密的区域，但Tony没想到他有朝一日会成为站在角落听墙根的那种nerd，而且这个话题还和自己微妙的相关。  
虽然Tony也认同关于皇室的繁文缛节让人厌烦这一点，但是当这一点从Peter嘴里说出来时，他还是不可遏制地感到了一阵愤怒，就像是一些私密的、不足为人道的秘密被公然抖落了出来，而他却只能在角落听着，有那么一秒Tony甚至觉得自己就要喊出Peter的名字制止他，他怎么能毫不在意整个皇室的颜面而公然谈论这件事情，就好像之前的那些惊讶和赞叹都是刻意伪装的一样。好在这种愤怒仅仅只有一瞬间，之后他的理智就成功占据了领导地位。Peter并不是自愿加入皇室的，Tony试着为面前的境况作出解释，他当然没办法适应皇室生活，你本来就知道的，更何况，他还只有十七岁。  
至于Peter脱下衣服给那个漂亮的Omega（Tony奇妙地直觉她就是Liz），也许更加印证了更早些时候他随手拿到的一份资料，当时面对jarvis的担心Tony记得自己老神在在又不以为意地说，“也许每个十七岁的小子心里都会住着一个女神也说不定。”好在jarvis并没能当场看见Tony脸上的表情，否则他一定会发现一些蛛丝马迹。  
一切都非常好，年长些的Omega心想，灯光、饮料、疯狂的音乐和年轻人，还有一些随着气氛会此消彼长的暧昧情绪，这正是派对必不可少的元素。  
至于惊喜，大概今晚的惊喜都留给了他一个人也说不定，他应该为此感到幸运。男孩的确应该多和他的朋友们接触，这样才能让他意识到到底谁是真正住在他心里的那个，而不是像一只动物一样被激素冲昏了头脑。  
被冲昏头脑的只要有一个人就足够了，况且他清醒的速度可比Peter要快多了。  
Jarvis有时的贴心之处在于，他并不会对于意料之外的行动多加置噱，当他看见Tony一个人坐在台阶上时，依旧维持了万年不变的微笑，”晚会愉快吗，sir？“  
“当然。”Tony试图挤出一个笑容，他也不知道自己成功与否，至少jarvis在下一秒就转变了话题，这让他大感幸运。  
Peter绝不是不好，只是他和自己并不是一个世界的人，扭过头看着那座喧闹的别墅，Tony脸上的笑容终于收敛了起来，他还太年轻，又过于温柔，Tony像他这么大的时候远远没有Peter的善良，不过也许是因为从前他伤害别人得太多，现在才终于发现被小小地伤害一下也是这么痛苦的事情。  
Tony自认为是一个无往不利的魅力先生，但即使是他也不得不承认，这世间就是有那么一种疾病，不论美丑强弱都毫无抵抗之力，一旦患上就好像是被魔鬼藤爬满了心脏，总是能发现刺痛自己的地方。  
“sir。”jarvis轻轻地出声。  
“在这里等Peter结束聚会……”Tony收回视线站起身，已经陆陆续续有一些年轻人勾肩搭背地开始离开聚会，他实在没有多余的精力再应付这些家伙，“我答应他了。”  
在Peter的眼里，他究竟是什么样的人？在男孩坐上车之后，Tony罕见地思考起这个问题，他将自己隐藏在了车里最黑暗的那部分，Peter没有察觉到他正在偷偷打量他，正和手机里的联系人发着消息，屏幕的荧光微微照亮了他的侧脸，少年的挺拔似乎在这样柔软的曲线下渐露端倪，在这样一个温暖又干燥的夏夜，几乎就是此刻最为美好的模样。即使是Tony这样见识过许多容貌出色的人，也不由得微微失神。  
但这种美好毕竟和他相隔太远，无论是从前，还是以后。或许有那么一小段时间他曾经认真考虑过其中的可能性，好在梦境总是容易苏醒，能留下的不过是在心里一根浅浅的刺罢了。  
查看了邮箱里各种各样的邮件，Tony想了想还是打开了发件箱，将其中的一封定时发送按下了删除。收件人在他生日那天当然也会收到一个非常贵重的礼物，但那个礼物里面并不会像一个私人实验室一样，包含着无法说清的情愫，而这对于他们之间的关系再合适不过了。

 

Ned和Michelle在得知Peter的蜜月之旅居然是一次穷游之后，前者险些从屏幕里钻出来痛斥男孩的草率和无知，后者则更多地带着一种看好戏的心态问道，“Peter，看来我上次给你的东西可以派上用场了？”  
“我觉得……也许不需要？”男孩红着脸迎接来自好友的调侃，“Natasha甚至告诉我，只要不完成最后一步就……但是没准儿stark先生会很介意这种事情，我如果现在就表现出想要……的迹象，stark先生会不会讨厌我？”  
“stark绝不是一个会拒绝这种事情的老古板……”Michelle瘪瘪嘴，“至少从他过往的履历来看。不过你真的认为你们的关系足够进行下一步了吗？”  
Peter难得没有犹豫，“我有信心这次stark先生会接受我，今天早上他得知我的计划以后，表现出了非常感兴趣的神情！我从没在他脸上看见过这种神情！”  
“有钱人的奇怪趣味，”Ned不屑地说，“stark先生大概没有吃过十美元的汉堡吧？”  
“重点不是他有没有过，而是stark先生愿不愿意，”Peter几乎要手舞足蹈了，“而现在他愿意这么做！”  
Michelle看着视频那头兴奋地快爆炸的男孩，“我只能祝你好运了，伙计，”她半是无奈半是好笑地叹了口气，“至少诚挚地祝愿你不要成为皇室历史上第一个未成年父亲。”  
Ned不给面子地哈哈大笑起来。  
Peter为这其中蕴含的可能性而微微战栗，几个月前他还认为皇室的王子离自己实在是过于遥远，但此刻他所思考的居然是能否拥有这样一个出色的小胡子Omega，而这其中发生的一切，以Andrew的话来说，简直比韩国肥皂剧还要诡异离奇，却又顺理成章地有些可怕。  
“Parker先生？”Karen在门外轻轻地敲了敲，“您休息了吗？”  
“马上！”Peter大声回答道，将手边的日程本认真地装进了书包里。

 

“世纪婚礼之后，这对令人称奇的新婚夫妇又有了新动向，今天早些时候据皇室发言人亲自证实，Peter Parker亲王和Anthony王子已经低调离开王宫进行他们的蜜月之旅，值得一提的是，这次蜜月没有向公众宣布任何细节，也没有任何一家媒体拍到两个人乘坐的飞机或者专车……而两个人的官方社交网站账号上只是同时宣布正式开始蜜月之旅，至于这趟保密度极高的旅行是否有什么特别之处，也许需要等到两人结束归来以后才能有进一步的定论……”  
听着地铁里断断续续的新闻，Tony得意地发出了一声鼻音，“事实证明我在逃跑这方面的造诣远比你成熟多了。”  
Peter抓着扶手身体微微倾斜，他们在距离王宫大概两公里的地方搭乘了最早的一班地铁，大概由于Tony Stark享乐主义的名号在外，几乎没有一家媒体能够料到两个人会起个大早（或者是压根儿没睡）坐在早班地铁里打瞌睡，比起Peter，反倒是Tony对于地铁多出许多好奇，探头探脑的模样让Peter偷偷笑了好久。  
“你看起来就像第一次来到麻瓜世界的韦斯莱先生，”Peter把地铁卡递给Tony的时候，忍不住说道。“只要再配上一条橘色斑点的紫红色领带。”  
“哦是嘛，”Tony毫不客气地反击道，“你看起来的确比我熟练多了疤头……嘿别用那种眼神看着我，我当然知道哈利波特！”  
转过两条线路之后，车厢里的人逐渐多了起来，Peter和Tony不得不带上了口罩，在低头看手机的人群的拥挤下，Tony有些不舒服地动了动，他坐在座位上怀抱着一个大大的帆布包，穿着Peter的连帽衫外套，看起来和任何一个热爱远足的年轻人一样，但实际上旁边的这个男乘客正在不停地用眼睛余光打量着Tony，那种不怀好意的目光既无礼又粗鲁，Tony开始思考是否需要带起帽子来遮盖这种令人厌恶的注视时，Peter的手臂就已经横在了两个人之间，男孩原本是抓着扶手撑在他面前，只是微微弯下了身，他线条流畅的小臂就擦着Tony的耳边掠过，带着一股熟悉的信息素味道。  
“如果困了的话就靠在我手上睡吧，”Peter冲Tony无比自然地微笑道，同时瞟了瞟坐在Tony身旁的男人，“到站了我会叫你的。”  
Tony尽管在内心对于和Peter的接触感到不适，在此刻他显然也没能想出更好的办法来摆脱一边的路人，于是他只是冲Peter眨了眨眼睛，伸出手环住了男孩的腰。棉质T恤上的气味和alpha的信息素立刻满溢了整个鼻腔，Tony隐藏在连帽衫之下的皮肤都像是因为冷气过足一样而泛起鸡皮疙瘩，而他额头所及之处的厚实与坚硬让他意识到Peter是有腹肌的人（Tony的小肚子为此似乎非常不满地动了动），男孩在怔了怔之后迅速恢复了正常，毕竟他们正在扮演一对情侣，虽然Peter从内心更希望是货真价实的情侣，然而Tony主动的亲近却让他也忍不住低着头冲着Omega柔软卷曲的发旋微笑了。  
地铁之旅的终点是玛维尔火车站，去年刚刚翻修的车站每日要迎接大量旅客，几乎没人注意到一对手牵着手的AO情侣有些紧张地从售票处离开，一人背着一个帆布包，不同的是，Tony的那个里面装的全是吃的。一路上Peter忙着确认行程上的列车是否准点，回过神的时候才发现Tony正在拆一个冒着热气的纸盒子。  
“这是什么？”  
“甜甜圈，我刚才在旁边买的，”Tony拿出一个，理直气壮地说道，“你要一个吗？”  
“不用了谢谢，stark先生——”  
“Tony。”  
“哦……好的，Tony。”Peter郑重地感受着这个名字从他嘴唇里发出时的触感，尽管Tony没有应答，但男孩敏锐地察觉到对方的一小块耳朵尖儿红了。  
他们要去的地方在玛维尔国的北边，当地的气温在八月份会非常凉爽，Peter已经联系好了当地的一家旅社，一切都非常顺利，路上Tony还对老式火车能够拉下来的窗子啧啧称奇，并且非常活宝地摆出了几个文艺片女明星的造型，Peter一面笑一面忙着偷偷趁Tony不注意的时候拍下了几张非常不错的照片。  
也许是离开了王宫的束缚，他们之间的那层婚约关系在此时被冲淡了许多，一起随之淡去还有Tony身上身为年长者的那种沉重感，Peter已经数不清有多少次他为Tony的表现而由衷地开怀大笑，但他从不否认这样的Tony也显得非常具有魅力——抛去一个杰出物理学家的身份，他的确也很懂得享受生活。脱下了衬衣换上连帽衫以后，Tony的那种距离感被消除殆尽，更不用说他身上还满是Peter的气味，这种暧昧误会被堂而皇之地展现给其他人看的感觉实在是过于美妙，以至于在傍晚他们踏上目的地的站台时，Peter的脸上还带着那种被Tony称为“歌舞青春式男主角”的傻笑。  
“我们能先去吃饭吗？”Tony似真似假地抱怨道，“我的肚子还是第一次和我的后背接触得这么亲密。”  
Peter点了点头，“当然。”男孩辨认了一下方向，顺带接过了Tony身上的背包，现在他看起来就像全副武装的陆战队队员，但他还是设法腾出了手抓起了Tony的手。  
如果说这一天有什么事情让Peter最为满意的，那就是他终于在牵起对方的手时不再有任何紧张和不适，同样的还有Tony，他早上第一次被牵手的时候，脸色古怪地活像生吞了一颗卷心菜，但现在，Peter扭过头，Omega正在左右环顾打量着夜色下的环境，看起来没有对右手传来的热度有任何抵触。  
他们尝试了一下一家标榜着当地正宗烤肉的店铺，事实证明味道的确还不错，Tony甚至主动提议明天的午餐也在这里解决，但被Peter严厉地否决了。男孩在行程上有着近乎媲美jarvis的准确度，为此Tony没少嘲笑他，但最终都莫名其妙地妥协了。  
“你们是来这里旅游的吗？”来结账的侍者穿着一身滑稽的牛仔装，看见Peter和Tony的打扮时好奇地问道。  
“是的——”  
“不是，”Tony忽然打断了Peter，他神秘兮兮地凑近了点，压低声音说道，“我们是逃亡来这里的。”  
“是吗？”侍者明显被好奇心挑起了兴趣，“逃亡？”  
“没错，”Tony继续胡说八道，“我们是私奔来这里的。”  
“噗——”Peter嘴里没喝完的那口饮料差点没喷出来，男孩急忙咽了回去，但Tony已经开始了他的“浪漫史”演说，在Peter听起来，这简直就是一出讽刺意味极浓的瞎话，但是明显面前的这个小伙子深信不疑，在最后居然戏剧性地抹了抹眼角并不存在的眼泪，“这个社会对于Omega的认同并不完整，我完全同意你的观点……”他颇为赞许地拍了拍一头雾水的Peter，“你们要坚持下去，真爱是不会被封建婚姻所阻碍的。”  
“你跟他说了什么？”Peter看了看正在吃最后一份烤肉串的Tony。  
“就是一个老套的爱情故事而已，”Tony耸了耸肩，“比我们的这个还要恶俗。”  
“但是他看起来深信不疑。”  
“因为看起来很像吧，”Tony打量了一下他们俩，忽然说道，“至少你看起来很像老掉牙的爱情电影里的男主角。”  
Peter看着他嘴角沾着的一小点酱汁，平日里他几乎不会在Tony的脸上看见这种瑕疵，Friday和jarvis会在第一时间确保Tony的整洁，但沾着酱汁还在不停说话的Tony在这么一个拥挤狭窄的烤肉店里忽然显得那么真实，就好像他们的确是一对儿为了幸福愤而出走的爱情鸟似的。  
“那我能邀请你当另一个男主角吗？”Peter想了想，最后忽然笑着问道。

|蜜月篇|

第十三章·EI romantico   
没有了Jarvis和Friday堪比闹钟一样的叫醒功能，Tony原本以为他会一觉昏睡到夕阳西下，然而他睁开眼的时候窗外甚至才刚刚透出了光亮。他下意识朝旁边的床铺看去，发觉上面已经空无一人。  
“Peter？”  
除了房间里的电水壶嗡嗡地响着，没有任何声音证明男孩在他之前就已经醒了。  
Tony本想要直接下楼，但是回想起头一天晚上他们到达旅店的时候，老板还大言不惭地开起了他和Peter的笑话，为了避免再次被当做货真价实的情侣，他还是决定在干燥的被子里再待一会儿。  
好在Peter很快就从门外进来了，手里还提着两个冒着热气的纸袋子，看见Tony坐在床上时男孩微微一怔，“Tony你醒了？我以为你会再睡一会儿的。”  
“这是什么？”Tony挠了挠睡得乱七八糟的头发打了个大大的哈欠。  
“旅店没有配备早餐，所以我就出去买了……昨晚老板给我推荐这附近的早餐，”Peter放了一个纸袋在Tony的床上，自己拿出一个鼓鼓囊囊的三明治啃了一口，“这里面的腌黄瓜片简直是美味！”  
Tony看着Peter绝对称不上优雅的吃相，“你居然会起这么早，真让我意外，kid。”  
“这没什么，”Peter冲他露出一个富含食物香气的笑容，“假期的时候我会做一些兼职，起的比这个还要早。”  
Tony从被子里伸出了两只手拆开了自己面前的那个三明治，只需要一口，清新又带着一些酸味的口感就完全唤醒了沉睡的味蕾，“兼职？”  
“和Andrew还有Toby一起，以前我还太小了没办法胜任其他的，他们就让我送日报，”Peter坐在Tony的床脚，两只腿微微交叉起来，牛仔裤上甚至还沾着早晨的露水，“那个时候比现在起得早多了……要我说Andrew完全是因为自己起不来床才让我做这份工作的哈哈哈！”  
“多懂事的男孩，uh？”Tony俯过身，拍了拍Peter的肩膀，“我要是一个同情心泛滥的Omega一准儿这会儿会抱着你痛哭也说不定。”  
Peter扭过头，Tony的睡衣歪歪斜斜地被扯开了一粒扣子，露出了里面黑色的背心——难道平时Tony睡觉也会穿这么厚实吗？男孩下意识思考了一会儿之后，发现Tony正古怪地看着他，“哦……额……stark先生你先起床吧，我正好要下楼问店主一点事情……”Peter噌得站起了身，还没等Tony反应过来就砰地一声关上了门。  
Tony当然不是一向都裹得这么厚实——在睡衣里面再穿一件背心？这完全是老年人的风格！但为了安全起见，他不得不把自己像个粽子一样裹起来，并且避免一切在Peter面前露出皮肤的行为，现在看来这的确是一个非常保险的主意，男孩走的时候，至少Tony迅速注意到了空气里陡然上升的信息素味道以及Peter牛仔裤的一些奇怪的变化。  
他又低下头看了看自己，“就两条胳膊……”Tony嘀咕着，“不至于吧。”

 

吃过早餐下楼的时候，Tony看见坐在大厅里的不少人和Peter打着招呼，看起来很熟悉的样子，不由得好奇，“你跟他们认识？”  
“昨天晚上你上楼以后我和他们坐在下面聊了一会儿，”Peter不动声色地抓起了Tony的手，“他们刚刚从森林里回来，还跟我说了能租帐篷的地方。”  
Tony听完扭着头，冲刚才那群人露出了礼节性的微笑，谁知那群男男女女忽然爆发出一阵大笑，其中不乏口哨声和起哄，“到底怎么了？”  
Peter的脸有点泛红，“我……我说你是我的……”  
“什么？”Tony眯起眼睛，“男朋友？”  
“伴侣……”男孩在他身旁同样冲那群人露出腼腆的笑容，“已经结婚的伴侣，我没有说错吧？”  
Tony甩开他的手，“当然，Peter Parker一直是个非常诚实的人，”他翻了翻眼睛，忽然想起了之前横亘在心里的那一根刺。  
Peter不明所以，他听出了Tony话里的讥讽，但实在不知道这句话背后到底包含着什么意思，“怎么了？”  
Tony从不是一个过于斤斤计较的人，以往的经验告诉他，像个狭隘的女人一样抓住对方的过错不放，实在不是权宜之计，况且即便是把Peter当做一个旅行的伙伴，他也应该有的放矢，以免产生不必要的争吵和不愉快。年长者的表情在一瞬间又恢复到了正常，率先走进了店门外的阳光里，“没什么……我们不是应该快一点吗？”  
他的小胡子在外出的前一天就为掩人耳目而剃干净了，这使得Tony看起来比他实际的年纪还要更年轻一点，而Pete则是r刻意没有理会他唇角的淡青色胡须，此时两个人站在一起竟然有些分不出年纪。  
他们在客车目的地不远的地方找到了一个租用帐篷的地方，而后男孩自告奋勇地要求去选用帐篷，Tony则是无所事事地在小卖部里闲逛。  
“你是第一次来这里吗？”Tony刚刚拿起一罐黄桃，就听见角落里有个苍老的声音响起，他扭过头，对方是个满脸皱纹的女人，她头上戴着一块暗红色绣着复杂花纹的头巾，穿着一身缀满了小铃铛的斗篷，在她面前是一颗模糊又暗淡的水晶球，“年轻的Omega？”  
Tony看了看女人旁边竖着的一块小牌子，“吉普赛占卜？所以……你是女巫吗？”他扬起眉毛。  
对方微笑着点了点头，“你可以这么称呼我，Tony。”  
这下Tony露出了一些惊讶的神色，但他迅速想明白了，这个落魄的女巫一定是听见了刚才Peter和他说话，“你要帮我占卜吗？”  
“一切都看你的意思，孩子。”女巫小心翼翼地抚摸着那颗水晶球，“你的心十分不平静，甚至混乱……也许这次旅行就是你和我相遇的契机。”  
“那好吧，”Tony咧咧嘴，他掏出一张钞票放在对方的桌子上，“你继续说，我猜我还有很长时间来听你胡编乱造。”  
女巫只是仔细端详了一下他的脸，并没有理会那张钞票，“你来到这里，是为了找到自己的恋人。”女巫盯着他，“你对现状感到不安。”  
“很抱歉，事实并不是这样……”Tony指了指不远处正在弯着腰仔细查看帐篷的男孩，“我已经有伴侣了，我们已经结婚了，不瞒你说，这是我们的蜜月之旅。”  
“哦……年轻的Alpha，”女巫顺着他的手看去，露出了一个慈祥的笑容，“他是个非常温柔的男孩，你很幸运。”  
“我猜大家都能看出他是个温柔的人……”Tony有些不耐烦地咂舌，“这就是你的占卜结果？靠着道听途说和一点故弄玄虚的小聪明？”  
女巫并没有生气，她伸出那双干瘪而布满褶皱的手，轻轻地抓过了Tony的一只手，将它覆在了水晶球上，“你要相信很多事情，其实早就已经在繁星的表征之下昭然若揭了。”  
“可我记得吉普赛人信仰神明。”  
“神明的旨意，都是通过繁星来指引……你看见了什么？”  
“well，”Tony没好气地低下头，“水晶球里一团白雾，什么也没有。”  
“总会有些什么的，”女巫狡黠地笑了，“你没有认真看。”  
“好吧，”Tony点点头，毫不留情地指出，“你的水晶球上有一块污渍……另外顺带一提，我是一个无神论者，这一点你占卜出来了吗？”  
“你需要勇敢一点，年轻人，”女巫没有理会他的挑衅，松开了Tony的手，“有时候你的所见虽然是真实的，但你的偏见会让这份真实变成可信的虚假……这就是为什么你只能看见一片空白的缘故，你的思想阻碍了你的内心。”  
“我很清醒。”Tony固执地说道。  
“但你总会陷入犹豫和矛盾里，”占卜师垂下目光，“你想要的稳固的，能带给你安全感的恋情，可你自身并不稳定，这对你的伴侣也是一种伤害……如果我没猜错的话，你们并没有完成标记，甚至没有过亲密行为是吗？”  
“只要你有鼻子就能闻出来，根本不需要猜。”Tony紧紧盯着她，虽然他在坐下来的一瞬间就已经发现这个女人是个beta，但他还是嘴硬地辩驳道。  
“也许吧，”女巫并没有反驳，“不过这并不重要，你们会迎来转机的。”  
Tony心里一动，“什么转机？”  
“好的，或者坏的，”女人收起了她的水晶球，斗篷发出一阵清脆空灵的响声，“这一切都取决于你们自己，有的时候不去考虑太多，反而是更好的选择。”  
“这就是你们用来诓骗人的把戏，”Tony不屑地说道，“只有愚蠢的人才会不去思考。”  
“学会顺从自己的心，并不是占卜独有的方法，”年老的beta冲他眨了眨眼，“这其中也包括你的身体……你渴望你的伴侣，这毫无疑问。”  
“但这一切并不是巧合，我们的联结就是基于性别，仅此而已。”  
女巫无奈地摇了摇头，”如果你坚持这么说，或许永远也看不到白雾背后藏着什么。”  
“Tony？”  
两个人扭过头，Peter已经收拾好了一个大大的行李袋，正在朝Tony的方向看去。  
“我浪费的时间已经够多了，”Tony站起身，“也许你的占卜对于无神论者并不起作用，很遗憾。”  
“今晚的星空会很好看，”女巫忽然微笑着说道，“希望你们的帐篷足够大。”  
Tony还想讥讽几句这些江湖骗子，但Peter已经走了过来，“你在干什么？”他好奇地问道，打量着零售商品旁边的这一小块空地。  
“消磨时间，”Tony耸了耸肩，“我们走吧。”

 

八月份作为避暑的去处，这里的森林自然是充斥着游客和结伴而来的少年，不过Peter显然已经事先做好了功课，他们拐过了几个小路之后，就没有再看见来野餐的游人，偶尔能听见的几声嬉笑也在中午吃过午饭之后被林间的鸟鸣所代替。  
Tony汗水淋漓，他原本就是极度厌恶身体活动的那一类人，而Peter压根儿没有告诉他这趟旅程还需要徒步跋涉这么一大段，在正午太阳的炙烤下，他连咒骂Peter的力气都懒得拿出来，只是像一尾脱水的鱼一样不停地张着嘴喘气，反倒是Peter背着两大包东西，仍旧在前面轻快地走着，Tony看着他的背影就是一阵咬牙切齿。  
“比起那些游客，我们有着更好的角度，”经过山脉的平缓地带时，Peter拉紧了Tony的手，几乎是拽着他站在了岩石边缘，“你看那里的湖泊，Tony！”  
Tony有气无力地翻了个白眼，实际上他真的不在乎那个湖泊是绿的还是蓝的，他的每一块肌肉都在尖叫着想要放弃，但他实在是没有办法拒绝Peter那张兴奋的脸，Tony意识到也许从一开始见到Peter就是这样，他对于年轻alpha的快乐和兴奋毫无抵抗力，只能像现在这样靠在Peter的肩膀上喘着粗气。  
“你看起来脸色苍白，Tony……”Peter心满意足地拍下了几张湖泊的照片之后，看着躲在一边阴凉地龇牙咧嘴揉着腿的Omega，“你怎么了？太累了吗？”  
“没有！”Tony义正言辞地说道，“我只是……腿有点酸。”  
他好歹也是喝过蔬菜汁练过一阵子拳击的人，在Peter这个拥有六块腹肌和结实的身体线条的年轻人面前，Tony根本不想示弱。  
“好吧，我们正好也需要歇息一下，离宿营地还有一段呢。”Peter卸下了自己身上的包裹，Tony看着那一大堆行李落在地上扬起的灰尘，心虚地咽了咽口水。男孩却看起来并没有什么疲惫的神色，他半蹲在Tony面前，“长时间攀登确实会让小腿肌肉非常酸疼，我能帮你揉一揉吗？”  
哦又来了，Tony在心里翻了个白眼，那双puppy eyes，如果可以的话他真想把Peter的眼睛给盖上，或者盖上自己的——但是男孩的手已经开始在他的小腿肌肉上使劲，随即来自肌肉的酸痛和来自皮肤的麻痒同时袭击了Tony的大脑，他下意识地哆嗦了起来。  
“很痛吗？”Peter立即放轻了力道，但这种不刺激肌肉程度的按揉更像是抚摸，而Tony非常绝望地发现自己在哆嗦之后居然浑身泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
小腿是他一块非常敏感的皮肤。  
“嗯……”Tony从鼻子里发出断断续续的气声，紧紧咬住了牙，还好他的腿上还放着自己的帆布包，一些尴尬的生理反应不会被立即察觉。开阔的山腰处吹过微热的山风，信息素的气味没有在任何一个人的鼻尖停留，这让Tony着实松了口气。

 

在Tony的强烈要求下，Peter和他没过多久就又一次踏上了旅程，只是这次Tony说什么也没有喊累，落在Peter身后不远不近的地方慢吞吞地拖着步子。因此他们到达宿营地的时候已经将近是下午六点钟，即便是日照时间长的八月，Tony和Peter也只来得及看见夕阳的最后一点余晖。好在Peter的动作非常熟练，生起的篝火还没把带来的培根烤熟，一个帐篷就像模像样的搭了起来。  
不过自始至终只站在旁边帮倒忙（例如将帐篷的一根杆拿去串鱼）的Tony却在此时嚷嚷了起来，一副非常不满意的模样。  
“为什么我们只有一个帐篷？”  
Peter的脸不知道是被火烤的，还是别的什么缘故，红彤彤地布满了汗水，“因为你背不动帐篷……两个帐篷实在是很难捆在一起。”  
Tony气绝，如果一早让他选择的话，也许他会扛下一个小帐篷，但这种话放到已经精疲力竭的傍晚时分，Tony无论如何也不能嘴硬，他实在是累坏了，连培根的香味也没能让他提起半点兴趣，Peter的说话声像是从很遥远的地方传来，没过多久就变得听不清楚。  
“Tony？”  
男孩扭过头，发现Tony已经枕着自己的帆布包趴在一边打起了小呼噜，脸上还带着不知道什么时候蹭上的一小块碳灰，Peter的外套居然在这个时候显得有些大，盖在Tony身上就像一床小被子。  
Peter注视了他一会儿，其实他知道Tony平日里基本不怎么锻炼，在规定行程的时候也找好了比这个更近的宿营地，但是Tony一下午什么也没说，只是不远不近地跟着他，这让男孩还是相当意外的。不过Peter很快就知道，Tony这么做完全是因为他是一个非常坚持的人，不管是在他所擅长的实验室里，还是在这样他见所未见的原始森林里，他不会像一个普通Omega一样柔弱而需要alpha的帮助，这一点从见到Tony的第一面起，Peter就再清楚不过。  
木材被烤出了噼啪声，借着夜风的吹拂火苗蹿得更旺了，Peter简单吃完了自己的晚饭后，将睡得昏昏沉沉的Omega拦腰抱起，虽然Tony和他身高相仿还有些小肚子，但Peter发觉手上的分量并没有想象的沉，他把Tony放进帐篷里的动作大概有些重，后者迷迷糊糊地哼唧了几声，“Peter？”  
进入帐篷这样相对密封的空间以后，Omega的气味就陡然浓重起来，Peter立刻发觉似乎有一股退不掉的热度正顺着腹部向全身蔓延，这种热度从他吃完晚饭开始就一直存在，但这时混杂着信息素的味道，显得更加肆无忌惮起来。  
“你想要吃东西吗？我给你烤了点甜甜圈。”  
“烤甜甜圈，”Tony蜷缩在Peter铺好的被子里哼哼笑了起来，“这是野外版本的甜点？”  
“如果你一定要这么说的话，也没错，我还尝试了一下烤香蕉和烤苹果，味道很不错，不过苹果已经被我吃完了，所以你只能选择其余的口味……”男孩不断说着话来缓解自己那股奇异的燥热，但是他的异样已经被Tony发现，“怎么了？你看起来有点奇怪，Peter。”  
“我……可能是火烤的太久，”Peter说着就要退出帐篷，“有点热。”  
但alpha所散发的气味依旧残留在帐篷里，Tony有些后悔自己为什么没有在早上离开旅馆之前给自己来上一管抑制剂，无论效果如何，总好过现在发觉他的双腿正在被子下面不断地绞紧。而当他的目光看见放在一边的罐子时，Tony的预感更加不妙。“Peter……你打开了？”他不安地瞟着男孩的侧脸，似乎想在其中找到一丝端倪。  
“什么……我不……我有点奇怪，Tony……”刚刚已经离开了帐篷的男孩迅速地重新靠近，这次他没有任何掩饰地释放着自己的信息素，除去那些，Tony发觉男孩的眼神开始变得模糊而游移，“你喝了那罐饮料？”  
“是、是的，”Peter点点头，“我在你的背包里发现的。”  
该死的，Tony由衷地咒骂了一声，没有了丝毫睡意，他早上在遇见吉普赛女人之前，为自己买了一罐度数不算低的水果果酒，当然这件事情是不能也没有必要告诉Peter的——Tony的小聪明之一。  
现在看着Peter明显比往常更加不拘一格的样子，Tony开始发觉也许今天是极为倒霉的一天也说不定，他被一个吉普赛女巫诓骗了一通，爬山把自己累了个半死，末了还要集中精力对付一个头一次喝酒过了头的、有着旺盛精力的alpha。  
“Peter——”  
“stark先生……”男孩揉了揉眼睛，脸上尽是委屈，“我闻见了你的味道。”  
这太超过了，Tony开始察觉到自己的喉咙发紧，Omega的天性正在被逐渐唤醒，下一秒行动力迅速的alpha就扑了上来，原本还坐着的Tony立刻被摁倒在了被子上，被摁倒之前，Omega全部的想法只有一个。  
啊，看来那个该死的吉普赛女巫说的没错，今晚的星空的确很美。

 

第十四章·成长的代价

——————  
每一个Omega也许都幻想过某一天被真正属于自己的alpha所亲吻时会是什么样的感觉，Tony也不例外，只不过他已经经历过太多事情，反而在灼热的嘴唇落下的那一刻异常的冷静。Peter的气息里夹杂着果酒的水蜜桃味儿，拉扯他的领口时不懂得点到即止，从肩胛到手指都诉说着男孩的迫不及待。  
Tony的乳尖在近乎毫无抚摸的情况下，还是挺立了起来，它们鼓胀地被束缚在纯棉背心里，每一次男孩的手臂碾压过时，都能带起Omega的一阵颤抖。  
但比起他的胸前，情况更糟糕的要数Tony的性器和后穴，身为一个正常男人，Tony惊讶地发现自己居然已经接近两个月没有过性生活了——连和自己右手约会的机会都被忽略了，而他面前的alpha实在和他太过于契合，每一次粗重的喘息喷洒在他脖颈时，都能让Tony察觉到自己的阴茎又硬了几分，后穴像是被唤醒了一样，开合个不停。  
Peter就像一只正在撒娇的小兽一样，用他软软的、鬈曲的棕发在Tony的胸口磨蹭，只是他的下身却随着本能胡乱地摆动着，牛仔裤上的金属纽扣击打在Tony的腰间，很快就被Omega升高的体温焐热，而男孩毫无章法的磨蹭，除了加剧两个人的情欲之外根本无助于任何解决。  
“Peter……呃嗯……松开我……”Tony的脑子像是一团浆糊，但他好歹还没有真正地放弃思考，眼前的境地让他意识到如果再不做些什么，没准儿自己真的会被在这深山老林里一举拿下——没有润滑剂、没有任何安全措施，只有一个连撸管都不知道的年轻alpha和比他大上十岁的Omega，这实在是太糟糕了，他几乎能够想象到Bruce一语成谶之后的得意表情——“你……你还没有成年……”  
“stark先生……”Peter抬起头的一瞬间，Tony几乎以为男孩已经清醒，“我很难受……”  
“什么？”Tony皱起眉，但下一秒就发现了男孩说的“难受”的症结所在，Peter的牛仔裤被撑得鼓鼓囊囊，那里如同一个信号源一样散发着浓郁的alpha气味，Tony敢保证如果自己稍有分神就会被本能驱使着抚摸、取悦牛仔裤里藏着的硕大性器。  
“你需要自己解决一下……这个……令人尴尬的小问题……”Tony试图把自己的身体从Peter身下抽离一部分，好让他们的下身不要贴得这么紧，“用你自己的身体解决。”  
男孩有些压抑地呜咽了一声，随即Tony感到自己脖颈上的软肉被年轻的alpha一口咬住，疼得他几乎要尖叫起来了，“Peter！”  
“我……唔……教教我……stark先生……”  
Tony从没觉得自己的姓氏会这么色情过，一面庆幸着男孩没有咬伤自己的腺体，Tony一面伸出手去，将Peter已经发紧的牛仔裤朝下褪下了一些，没有了外衣的阻碍，属于alpha的那种原始又极具侵占性的味道霎时间浓郁起来，如果不是躺在被子上，Tony真的怀疑自己会不会直接腿软。  
“你从没有自己动过吗？”他的声音已经有些喑哑，不得不频频咳嗽。  
Peter红润的脸上透露出完全茫然的神色，Tony不由得认命般叹了口气，他简直不知道是应该哭还是笑，alpha分化后的第一次性交气味最为浓烈，仅仅是现在隔着衣物都能让Tony的后穴迫不及待地翕张，好在第一次性交的持久度不会太强（这意味着Tony不需要对着小Peter整夜发愁）  
Omega没有再多说一句话，Peter的内裤被脱下时男孩放松般地轻声呻吟了一声，和以往清亮的声音不同，这种低声喘息直接撩动着Tony的耳侧，让他的动作都不由得颤抖。  
年轻的alpha阴茎饱满而干净，甚至裸露出的龟头还是未经世事的粉色，但那种硕大的形状和狰狞的青筋脉络都让Tony忍不住咂舌，他自认为自己的性器是男人中值得夸耀的，但和天生具有优势的alpha比起来，果真还是稍逊一筹。Peter的阴茎早已湿漉漉地分泌出粘液，堆积在头部如同一小洼晶亮的水潭，Tony的手刚刚接触到阴茎的皮肤，性器就如同有意识一样微微一跳随即蹭了他一手的爱液。Peter舒爽地哼了一声，压得Tony更紧了，他的亲吻如同野兽之间的磨蹭一般毫无停顿地在Tony的肩头到耳侧之间徘徊，偶尔能听见唾液击打在Tony皮肤上的啪嗒声。  
Tony没有犹豫，在这种情况下他不可能不勃起，Omega大大方方地褪掉了自己的运动裤和内裤，两根性器接触的一瞬间年轻的alpha发出了一声类似于雄性野兽般的怒吼，而后Tony抓住了两根阴茎（可能的话其实他觉得用圈起来更为恰当，因为他并不能用一只手握住）轻轻地上下撸动起来。  
黏腻的水声叽叽咕咕地充斥着这个帐篷，Peter几乎是完全将身体交由了他的本能而上下耸动，让Tony连握住他的阴茎都显得有些困难，而每次两根肉棒接触时，alpha更为灼热的体温和液体就像信息素的实质一样，让Tony的肉棒头翘得更高了。  
“哈啊……”两个人从喉咙里发出毫不掩饰的呻吟，而Tony更为敏锐地察觉他的后穴似乎已经分泌出了一些粘稠的液体，气味诱人，因为Peter的动作忽然停顿了下来，而后危险地朝着他的腿间强硬地挤来。  
“等等……Peter……”Tony试图推搡男孩的肩膀，但alpha的力气根本不是他这个缺乏锻炼又累又饿的Omega能够制衡的，没几个来回，Tony的大腿间就满是阴茎的粘液，而Peter的性器似乎对于这样一个地方并不是非常满意，仍旧想要朝着更隐秘的处所伸去。  
“Peter！”Tony急忙大喊，并且尝试用双腿去蹬男孩的肩头，但大腿甫一张开，alpha的下身就紧密地贴上了他的臀部，火热的性器触碰到有些温凉的臀肉时，alpha发出了一声无法压抑的喟叹。  
Tony的穴口张得更厉害了，在这一刻他不得不承认，他的确渴望这个男孩，不论是作为一个伴侣，还是一个alpha，当男孩灼热的手掌沿途蹭过他的阴茎时，Tony呜咽了一声随即发现自己的肉棒正颇具暗示性地抖抖索索，随着alpha的阴茎挤进臀缝时终于释放了他的精液。  
Omega浓郁的气味让Peter的肉棒硬的发疼，他迫切地想要一个能够容纳这份勃发的地方，然而——  
“stark……stark先生……”Tony听见男孩低哑的声音里带着委屈巴巴的哭腔，“好疼……”  
费了半天劲才从射精的快感中脱离出的Tony立刻发现了问题所在，Peter的性器鼓胀勃发地徘徊在自己的臀部周围，胡乱戳刺着，但始终没有找到正确的位置——这让Omega几乎要被气笑了，但同时又由衷地庆幸起来。  
手已经不能再满足一个alpha对于穴口的要求，Tony才刚刚握上Peter的阴茎，alpha就不满地抬了抬身子，柱身上的液体蹭了Tony一肚皮，年长些的Omega只思忖了一秒钟，就支起了上半身。  
Peter的头脑在钻进帐篷的一瞬间已经全面被本能所替代，此刻他感到自己下身硬得发疼的地方终于被一处紧致而灼热的地方容纳，来自生理的原始快感像是烟花一样在脑中爆炸开来，他迅速摆动起腰部，水声滋滋作响，而那地方似乎还有一个灵活又柔软的物什正在轻轻舔舐着阴茎头部最敏感的小眼，Peter听见了一阵又一阵陌生的低吟，最后才发觉那居然是从他自己的口中发出的。  
相比起alpha的爽利，Tony的境况绝对称不上快感，他的口腔被硕大的伞状的龟头占满，舌头在裹上性器时分泌的液体就像是催情的药剂一样，他甚至感觉到自己的性器和后穴同时都流出了爱液，尤其是臀部甚至在恬不知耻地微微晃动着，像是恳求着还逗留在Tony口腔里的大肉棒撞进臀部深处一样。  
帐篷里春色无限，年轻的alpha足足坚持了近二十分钟才颤抖着射出他的第一股精液，分量极足并且力道极大，Tony尽管在射精的前一刻就放开了Peter的肉棒，但还是被这一股处精射了满脸，甚至连微微张开的唇边也射进了一些，和分泌出的性液一样，绝对称不上好味道，但仍旧容易勾起Omega体内最骚浪的那一股子欲望。  
结束射精的alpha汗水淋漓，棉质T恤紧紧地贴合在身上，翘起的肉茎仍旧半硬着，Tony看了看Peter，发现对方正微微喘着气，还未从这么强烈的刺激中清醒。  
“Peter……？睡衣宝宝？”他急忙蜷起双腿，试探着问道。  
Peter的眼睛里似乎清明了几分，随即听见扑通一声，男孩带着一身性爱后的味道，面朝下倒在了松软的枕头里，Tony凑近去，发现对方的呼吸已经归于均匀。  
居然倒头就睡了，这次Tony是真的忍不住笑了起来，他的性器半露，后穴还淌着欲求不满的爱液，然而这个alpha却因为一瓶果酒就耽误大好的机会，和一个羽毛枕头共度一夜去了。  
——————————————  
清理完自己和男孩身上的狼藉之后，Tony看见外面篝火旁竖着的几根烧烤棍，甜甜圈上的巧克力酱已经完全融化，滴落在火焰里劈啪作响。他裹紧了身上的外套，吃着自己迟到的晚餐，有一搭没一搭地看着天上的星星。  
这真是一场糟糕透顶的sex，认真说起来，绝对排的上Tony经历过最烂的sex前三名，但是他却并没有因此感到愤恨或者是抱怨，因为这场草草收场的亲密接触代表的意义远超过了它所能带来的任何生理块感。他比自己想象得还要更加期待这个男孩，哪怕是被半强制性地推倒这种完全不符合Tony史塔克式挑情的美学，都会让他的身心都狂乱地战栗。  
即便Peter明早醒来什么也不记得，对于Tony来说他们之间已经完全不可能再回到今天之前的关系，他头一次为自己的过去感到抱歉，Peter应该值得一个更加年轻的、更好的Omega，两个人在害羞和不安中迎来他们共同的发|情|期，而不是像这样被Tony指导着发生一场在第二天得知后会一脸懊悔的情|事。  
Tony吃完最后一口甜甜圈，转头看向星空，那些深蓝色的、银白色的色彩如此深邃而宁静，在凝望着的一瞬间，他几乎要感动地落下泪来。Peter的确是费尽了心思地希望两个人的旅行变得完美有趣，但又一次的，这场原本应该浪漫而暧昧的晚间约会被Tony的一瓶果酒搅乱，本应当觉得感动的人的确在这一刻被深深的震撼，可他的身边并没有男孩的影子。  
孤独是一种可怕的幽灵，它会在你看见了美景的时候冷不防的蹿出来，告诉你若无分享的人，美景便毫无意义。Tony当然可以叫醒Peter，这样他们还可以继续一个浪漫的约会，甚至Tony会得到一个不带有任何情欲的、全心全意的吻，可他不想这么做。  
如果男孩想要的就是这个呢？有一个令人厌烦的声音（听起来非常像Loki）这么说着，年轻的alpha和一个Omega一起出门会发生什么你不知道吗，难道你是第一天分化吗，stark？  
Peter能够推卸责任，可他不能。Tony完全知道这一天终究会到来，不是在这个帐篷里，也会是不久的将来，他不可避免地烦恼，却连Jarvis都看穿Tony早就在心里暗自欣喜，就好像被他人强迫着和Peter发生些什么对于他是一个根本无法回避的借口一样。可这层虚伪的纱衣如今却被提前戳穿了，留下一颗光秃秃的真心。  
Tony走进帐篷时，Peter不安地翻动了一下，嘴里似乎还在念叨着和Ned的什么约定，男人没有多停留，将自己的睡袋放到了稍远一点的地方合上了眼睛。  
原来这才是今天最后一个打击，Tony伸了伸酸痛的四肢，在黑暗里听着男孩断断续续的呓语，无声地瘪了瘪嘴。那根刺终究没能如愿消失，反而因为这些天的柔软养分而陷得更深了，他原本以为自己不会介意，但实际上就在这样一个夜里，仅仅和Peter亲密相交不过半个钟头以后，Tony就原原本本地回忆起了对方谈起这段婚姻时的样子，而他沮丧地发现，这些天来的亲近并没能让他更加释怀。  
反正终归都是要离开的人，不如把这段感情处理得更加stark一些，至少还称得上是洒脱。Tony在辗转反侧了不知多久以后，像是想通了这一点，终于陷入了黑甜的梦境之中。

 

 

八月份下旬最值得媒体争相报道的新闻，大概莫过于Peter Parker的成年礼。仅仅三个月不到，这个名不见经传的男孩就成为了媒体的宠儿，而他对于新婚伴侣毫不掩饰的爱意自从蜜月旅行归来被拍到之后，更是得到了所有人的一致称赞，就连最古板的评论家也忍不住为年轻人眼中的爱意撰写一篇宛如莎士比亚般的十四行诗。  
“真替你难过，”Natasha将新一期的日报放在了金发男人面前，“那原本该是你的位置。”  
“别这么说，nat，”Steve不动声色地推开了报纸，“如果让我再选择一次，我还是会和Tony分手的，尽管我确实很爱他。”  
“有时候你永远搞不清男人脑子里都装的是什么，”女人轻轻翻了个白眼，“在你看来，你的事业和亲王的身份真的就只能二选一吗？”  
Steve望着头版头条里和Peter手挽着手出现在王宫阳台上挥手的Tony，“也许这是我的借口也说不定。不过我们已经结束了，就没有再提起这段关系的必要了，nat，我会作为一个朋友真心祝福他的。”  
“你倒是大方，”Natasha冷哼了一声，嘲讽道，“怎么样，看见蜜月归来的新婚夫妇有没有觉得心口泛酸？”  
金发男人的眉头皱得更紧了，“实际上……我觉得Tony看起来并不开心。”  
“我记得你之前还说他是真心喜欢Peter的，”女人毫不为所动，“Tony最近状态都很不错，和Howard吵架的次数都减少了，整个人沉浸在甜蜜中不能自拔，我看了都觉得牙酸。”  
但是Steve的表情却没有丝毫转变，他太了解Tony了，他们在一起的时间尽管称不上久远，但足够他摸清这个固执又嘴硬的Omega脸上的每一丝表情，Tony的这种笑容他太熟悉了，在他们交往的那些年里曾经无数次地上演，有时甚至能够骗过站在他身边的Steve。  
“他并不高兴，”金发alpha简短而武断地说道，“他只是装作他很高兴。”  
Natasha微微吃了一惊，Steve虽然在军|事上决断雷厉风行，但实际上作为alpha，他其实很少有这么武断的发言。  
“因为他这种笑容没人能比我更熟悉了，”Steve无奈地苦笑了一下，“我原本以为Peter Parker能有些不一样的。”  
他没办法忘记在婚礼时看见的Tony，对方强硬地吻上了alpha的嘴唇，在发觉Peter束手无策之后露出的笑容陌生而纯粹，没有史塔克惯常的、高高在上的自鸣得意，只有一个Omega对于他的伴侣即将属于自己的期待。  
Wanda完全猜错了方向，其实Steve和Peter之间早就高下立判，他们之间的较量不在于身份、相貌或者是学识地位，而是Tony全部的注意力和爱。  
Natasha离去的时候显然有些忧心忡忡，Steve的话让她也隐隐感觉到了最近的平静之下似乎正在暗潮涌动，女人的第六感向来很准，她回到王宫的时候，正碰上Friday，对方脸上是难得一见的焦虑。  
“发生了什么？”  
在Friday简练的回答中Natasha得知，Maria和Howard已经正式向内务官提议，在Peter成人礼之后将两个人的卧室合为一个，但似乎遇上了一点小小的问题，当事人居然提出了异议。  
“Tony这次的确非常慎重，”Natasha毫不意外地点了点头，又想起Steve关于这次人人唱好的皇室婚姻发表的评论，“Maria也不应该太急。”  
Friday有些惊讶，“您不知道吗？”  
“知道什么？”  
“提出异议的是parker先生。”

 

三个小时前。  
Tony在Peter的网球课结束以后站在场外冲Peter挥手，教练忍不住调侃了男孩几句，这让后者的脸一下子变得更红了，就连跑到Tony面前时还带着残留的红晕。  
“发生了什么？”Omega蹭了蹭Peter的鬓角，“你整个人湿漉漉的。”  
“没……没什么，”Peter挠了挠后脑勺，“gustav先生说不要让你等急了……我没有浪费你的时间吧Tony？”  
“所有我乐意挥霍的时间都称不上浪费，”Tony冲他眨了眨眼睛，“Maria说有事情要和我们商量。”  
“我去换件衣服，”男孩看了看自己大汗淋漓的T恤衫，“这样不体面。”  
“你看上去好极了，睡衣宝宝，”Tony和他穿过高耸的塔楼时说道，“甚至有些让我忍不住也出了汗（get wet）”  
“Tony……stark先生！”Peter有些窘迫地笑了，自从旅行回来之后，Tony对待他的态度更像是一个同龄人，甚至有些时候会说一些类似于这种无伤大雅的暗喻，但Peter仔细回想，却始终不知道对方为什么发生了这样的转变。  
“你考虑的实在太多了，”当Peter在第一时间说起这件事情以后，Ned在视频那头喝着可乐不以为意，加利福尼亚的阳光让他看起来闪闪发亮，“说明你的爱意终于感动了stark先生，他愿意接受你了！”  
“可是我总觉得有些地方不太对劲……”Peter皱了皱眉，“就好像是一夜之间——”  
“打住！我真的不太感兴趣你们夫夫之间的细节！”Ned一脸生无可恋。  
“我不是……我们没有做什么！”Peter辩解着，但是心底里却有些疑惑，他只记得自己在山顶睡了一夜，甚至还做了一个有关于Tony的非常旖旎生动的梦，醒来被他告知自己拿错了饮料，害的Tony自己在山顶看了一夜的星星。  
“你在想什么？”  
Peter猛地回过神，Maria和Howard正好奇地盯着他，男孩愣了愣，“抱歉？”  
“他一定是太激动了，”Tony坐在他旁边，自然又亲密地搭着男孩的小臂，“Peter，Maria和Howard说要我在成年礼之后搬去你那里。”  
Tony的眼睛依旧风情又浪漫，说起这话的时候甚至Peter以为里面有一些夏日的星光碎在其中，Maria和Howard，尤其是Maria，正带着过来人般善意的调侃看着年轻的alpha，等着他满面通红以后点头。  
拥有这个令人尊敬，同时又坚强富有魅力的Omega，和他真正意义上的结合，然后组建属于他们自己的家庭——一系列宏伟的蓝图正在Peter面前缓缓展开，Tony正在冲他鼓励般地微笑，只需要男孩上下动一动他的头，这样的蓝图就可以被紧握在手里。  
“我……”Peter难得地口吃了，“我……我暂时还不能同意……很抱歉Maria，Howard陛下。”  
一切美好的、梦幻的泡沫似乎立刻在这一瞬间破碎，但奇异地，Tony的温度依旧妥帖地通过小臂的皮肤传来，在未来坍塌的一瞬间，带着来自现实的坚固感。

第十五章·不容置噱  
成年礼近在眉睫，当事人却显得非常悠闲，Karen安排的课程在经过了小半个月的磨合之后，终于顺利进入了尾声，Peter终于不再穿着文化衫T恤和牛仔裤出现在王宫的各个角落——当然，这个“各个角落”的定义也许并不包括他和Tony住的地方，有时候Karen还能看见睡过了头的Peter一边打着哈欠一边狼吞虎咽地吃自己的早餐，身上的衬衣歪歪扭扭。  
“kid，我要是像你这么打领带，Howard早就把我扔出去了。”Tony看着餐桌对面的男孩手忙脚乱的样子哈哈大笑。  
“我今天起晚了……对不起stark先生我实在是没时间……”Peter艰难咽下嘴里的奶油浓汤，感觉自己的喉咙都被烫出了一个泡，“但是我不想迟到……”  
“真没办法，”Tony擦了擦手，打了个哈欠从自己的座位上站了起来，“大人就是需要在这种事情上显得游刃有余，才能让你觉得敬佩不已。”  
Peter还没反应过来，Tony已经径直站在他面前，双手拿起了挂在Peter脖子上的领带，歪着头想了想手上就动了起来。  
“stark先生……”机油和引擎的气味并没有掩盖那一股熟悉的信息素气味，Peter不安地并拢了双腿，从旅行回来之后，他的身体就对Tony的信息素表现得十分兴奋，甚至有时候会出现不由自主的bo起，上帝今天他穿的是一套非常轻薄的西装，如果在这里起了反应，不需要Tony说什么Peter自己就会把自己关在屋里羞愧得闭门不出。  
好在Tony动作很快，不到两分钟就拍了拍男孩的肩膀，站在一边端详起来，“我自己都没办法做得更好了，是不是jar？”  
金发的管家笑着低头附和，“无可挑剔。”  
刚才还如同两根宽窄不一的面条一般的深蓝色领带已经被精细妥帖地交缠在一起，Peter低头的时候甚至还能闻到那上面残留的Tony的气味——  
打住，Peter，男孩急忙站起身，差点没把剩下的奶油浓汤泼洒在自己身上，“我……先走了，谢谢您stark先生！！”  
Tony看着男孩避之不及一样的慌乱背影，由衷地叹了口气，“有时候我真的觉得Peter果然还是个孩子。”  
“但他总是在日复一日的成长，sir。”jarvis笑着说道，“您要操心的并不是这个。”  
Peter出门的时候看了看表，Karen果然已经站在门口等着他，平静的脸上没有丝毫喜悦或者愤怒，“抱歉Karen，我今天起晚了——”“没什么，”女人淡淡地回答道，“八点整，并没有迟到。”她的目光落在Peter的脖颈间，“领带系的不错。”  
那是一个正统又规整的温莎结，以Peter笨拙的手法是根本系不上的，Karen仅仅是看着就忍不住露出一点笑意，“你还有许多需要向stark先生学习的地方，Peter。”  
“那是当然，stark先生是最棒的！”Peter兴致盎然地说道，随即急忙辩解，“我是、我是说……stark先生是一个当之无愧的杰出人才……”  
Karen没有再调侃他，两个人穿过了如同迷宫一般繁复的走廊，Peter时不时用手试探着自己脖子上的这个领结，想起Tony专注地盯着他的时候那张全神贯注的脸，心里不禁甜滋滋的。

 

Natasha在大约九点的时候推开了Tony的书房大门，她身后还跟着一个金发的女人，两个人穿着颜色相同的套装，看起来肃杀的模样让Tony在第一眼就认定对方也不是什么好相与的对象。  
“这是pepper，”Natasha侧了侧身，简略地说，“你的助手。”  
“什么助手？”Tony打量了一下金发的女人，beta，相貌并不是他中意的那一款，而身材也没有nat那么惹眼，“我记得我说过我的实验室并不需要女助理。”  
“不是你的实验室，”Natasha挑了挑眉，“你是不是真的忘记你自己有个公司了？”  
“哦哦，好吧，”Tony回答的很快，但那副模样明显就是把这件事情抛到了脑后，“那么pepper小姐，请问你是来帮助我做什么的？”  
“监督你完成你应该做的事情，”pepper露出一个看似和善的笑容，下一秒她就从背后变戏法一般掏出了一本厚重的档案，“这是你应该签字的东西，stark先生。”  
Tony抗拒地瞪着那堆盖着各式各样签章的文件，“全都是我要签的吗？”  
“如果你不想要Bruce哪天连你的实验室也一起卷走的话就赶紧签，”Natasha抱着双臂，“还有，公司下个星期就能正式成立了，你要不要去看看？”  
“首先，我对Bruce绝对放心……”Tony看了看Natasha的神色，心虚地补充道，“好吧，我是当然要去看看公司是什么样子的，上次我们讨论了很久的那个粒子分析仪不知道他是不是真的买回来了——”  
“是其他部分，”pepper咳了一声，“我们不需要去研发部。”  
“噢好吧，”Tony失望地陷进了椅子里，“非常感谢你，pepper小姐。”  
“我会在有需要您出面的时候给您发信息或者打电话……或者一切能够找到您的手段，”pepper言简意赅地说完，又一次将档案盒朝前推了推，“您要在今天下午之前签完这些。”  
“今天下午？”  
“当然。”pepper看着他的表情就像是Tony刚说了什么不可理喻的话似的。  
“亲爱的pepper……”Tony露出一个自认为非常迷人的微笑，顺带眨了眨自己的眼睛，“作为一个王储，我需要做的事情还有很多，也许你能够赏脸和我一起吃个午饭之后我们再详细讨论一下这些文件的事情？”  
pepper的表情丝毫不为所动，“我对您充满了信心，stark先生。”  
Tony控诉般地看着一边的Natasha，但后者一副事不关己的模样，“我只是负责先替你招揽人才……pepper小姐是最优秀的人选。”  
一个丝毫不为自己魅力所动的女beta，很好，Tony气呼呼地拿过那盒文件，心里诅咒着自己当初为什么要Natasha这个冷酷的家伙来替自己选任员工。  
“那么我先走了，stark先生，”pepper轻声礼貌地说道，“希望您按时把这些文件签完。”  
“好的，亲爱的pepper。”Tony无精打采地说道，“顺带一提，我对你拒绝了我的邀请十分伤心。”  
女beta这才微微露出一个笑容，“我对Omega没兴趣……况且您和parker先生的生活是那么幸福不是吗？我作为国民应该为你们感到高兴，而不是作出让你们双方不愉快的行为。”  
她留下一个梳着马尾的高傲背影，和趴在桌子上的Tony形成了鲜明的对比。  
“她可是个工作狂，”Natasha可以称得上幸灾乐祸地说道，“现在可不止Peter一个人需要接受监督了。”  
“从某种程度上，你这是剥夺了我和我伴侣之间相处的甜蜜时光！”Tony发出了一声抗议，但压根儿没有人在意，就连jarvis也在一边耸了耸肩。

 

成人礼正在紧锣密鼓地筹划中，年轻的亲王夫夫居住的宫殿已经被重新装饰一番，每天都能看见忙进忙出的工作人员。当事人Peter反倒一如既往地安定，他要邀请的人选在三天前就已经确定下来，Ned这几天更是没事儿就要和他视频通话，主题总是离不开一件事情：同房。  
Peter着实不愿意和他聊起这个话题，尤其是在发现自己的确对于Tony有非常强烈的占有欲望之后，最糟糕的是，尽管他已经在这件事情最初被提议的时候就坚决否定了，但无论是国王王后，还是Tony本人都没有对于他的拒绝太当回事儿，Howard甚至破天荒如同春风拂面一样拉过了Peter的手，“没什么需要害羞的，boy，这是一件顺理成章的事情。”  
“可是，可是我……”  
“你不喜欢Tony？”Howard的眉毛已经开始纠结在了一起，Peter吓得急忙摆手，“不是不是……我……我是想等再大一点……”  
“噢，”Howard嚯嚯地笑了起来，“我还以为你是因为其他的事情，对于一个alpha来说你已经足够大了……”  
“什么？”  
“各种方面。”国王说完一本正经地背起手，朝等在远处的Tony走去，留下Peter一个人站在原地茫然。  
国王……刚才是说了个黄色笑话吗？  
Peter回过神，总之Ned那张兴奋的脸就已经说明了一切，他自从婚约公布时就心心念念的皇家专访终于得到了确切的消息，在成人礼之后Peter和Tony就会接受来自Ned家的第一次视频直播，向公众揭开包裹在他们身上的一切谜团。  
“不过哥们……你邀请Liz了吗？”Ned忽然想起这么一个问题。  
Peter的心里微微一紧，他近些天一直避免想到这件事，但他知道这件事情总不会就这么算了，更何况Liz已经向他表示过祝贺。  
“当然，我们是好朋友不是吗？”男孩有些困惑地说道，“她在收到请柬后的第二天送了我一个领带扣。”  
“可我送了你一件有23个NBA明星亲笔签名的球衫！”Ned显然没搞清楚事情的重点，嚷嚷道，“你保证过你会在生日当天穿上的！”  
“我会的，”Peter忙不迭地点头，“非常感谢你，Ned。”  
“小意思，”男孩大咧咧地拍了拍胸脯，“对了，stark先生送了你什么？”  
Peter忽然愣住了，Ned察觉了他的异样，“难道他没有什么表示吗？”  
“没有……”Peter摸了摸鼻尖，“stark先生送了我……一辆车。”  
一辆银灰色的奥迪跑车，车牌上是Peter的名字和生日，“声控台的声纹已经提前录好了，kid，你直接开去上学都不会有什么问题。”Tony将微缩模型递给他的时候笑着说道，“恭喜你成年了，Peter。”  
Peter朝窗外望去，和手中模型一模一样的汽车正停在外面闪闪发亮，jarvis甚至已经将它开进了王宫门口，“stark先生……这真是……”Peter有些惶惑地看了看Tony微笑的脸，“谢谢您。”  
“你该不会怨恨我没有送你一辆阿斯顿马丁吧？”Tony扬起眉毛，“我记得年轻人都喜欢那个。”  
Peter急忙摇摇头，“您送什么我都觉得很开心。”男孩的确没有说谎，只要Tony记得他的生日，只要是一句生日快乐都能够让Peter高兴好久。  
“哦，不要用讨小女孩开心的那套哄我，”Tony大笑，“那你明年过生日我就送你一根牙签好了。”  
“我又是您最讨厌的带着圆眼镜的疤头了吗？vernon姨夫？”  
“当然你这个讨人厌的家伙！”Tony粗声粗气地说道，“带着你的奥迪扫帚快点滚出我的家！”  
回应他的是Peter一连串男孩子的傻笑声，他甚至在跑开的时候双脚离地，就像个蜘蛛侠似的。  
“sir，”jarvis觉得自己也有必要提醒一下Tony，显然后者并不知道自己脸上也带着同样傻气的笑容，“到了您和Bruce博士见面的时间了。”  
“哦好的，”Tony恋恋不舍的（连他自己都没注意到这一点）收回目光，“Bruce在哪里？”

 

当今最受瞩目的年轻人Peter parker的成人礼在Ned不间断的手动图文转播中得到了广泛的关注——Ned事后兴奋地告诉Peter，仅仅一个晚上他的ins账号就多出了一万多个粉丝——而Tony Stark作为Peter的伴侣自然也出席了这次成人礼聚会，他摈弃了皇室固有的刻板形象，反而穿起了一套非常简约的夏季西装，裸粉色的五分西裤下露出细长笔直的小腿，风趣又不失优雅的谈吐让Tony在一群堪堪成年的年轻人里广受欢迎。  
“你真的不要再盯着stark先生看了，”Michelle忍不住出言提醒，“这是你第五次跑神了Peter……今天你才是主角，尽职一点。”  
Peter涨红着脸把目光从聚会的另一头挪开，“我根本没办法不看他！”他小声嘀咕道，“那可是我的Omega！”  
“我相信全国没有一个人提出意见，”Ned揶揄道，“今天过后没人再认为你是个倒霉蛋了。”  
“什么倒霉蛋？”  
“你不知道吗？”Ned耸耸肩，“你当初宣布结婚的时候，不知道有多少中城高中的学生认为你倒了大霉，被皇室看中就相当于下半辈子的自由都没了，flash甚至还为此给你起了这么个外号。”  
“嘿，不是这样的，”Peter严肃地沉下脸，“flash根本什么都不懂。”  
“现在大家都知道啦，”Michelle微笑着冲他举杯，“Peter parker有一个非常优秀Omega伴侣，毋庸置疑。”  
“是全世界最好的Omega，”Peter笑嘻嘻地纠正她，“也是全世界最棒的人。”  
Ned在Peter的背后翻了个白眼，作出了个呕吐的动作。  
“Liz呢？她最近还好吗？上次聚会之后我就没看见她了。”Peter忽然想起了什么，在人群中寻找着。  
“她……还好，”Michelle犹豫了一下，“你能邀请她来真是太好了，Peter。”  
“我为什么不会邀请她？Liz是我们的朋友。”  
Michelle一向睿智的脸上也不由得闪过一丝复杂的神色，“她知道以后别提有多高兴了。”  
“什么？就因为我邀请了她？”Peter惊愕道，他从不知道他在Liz心目中还有这么重要。  
“你就偷着乐吧伙计，”Ned伏在他耳边悄声说道，“从前和女神说句话都紧张得不得了的家伙，现在变成了女神心目里的优秀alpha……啧啧啧。”  
Peter笑着把他一把推开，“你要是这么关注Liz，干脆自己去追她好了。”  
“我才不呢，”Ned瘪瘪嘴，又看了一眼Michelle，“我根本打不赢alpha。”  
Peter没听明白好友话里究竟是什么意思，只当做他身为beta一贯的牢骚，人群虽然嘈杂但在王宫里的人数并不算太多，男孩没过多久就发现了坐在角落里的Liz，和Michelle他们告别以后Peter快步走了过去。  
“嗨。”  
女孩看了看他，有些惊讶地站了起来，“嗨Peter。”  
两个人互相沉默了一会儿，“生日快乐，Peter。”Liz先笑了起来，“真高兴你能戴上我送的礼物。”  
男孩低头看着自己的领带，“这个很漂亮……谢谢你Liz。”  
“……我看见stark先生在那边，”Liz扭过头，“你不去找他吗？”  
“stark先生说即使是聚会的主角也应该有一些自己的时间，”Peter笑了，“而且比起我，我觉得他们更愿意和stark先生聊天。”  
“大家都很喜欢你，Peter。”Liz笑着摇摇头，“你需要更有自信。”  
“也许吧，”男孩摸了摸后脑勺，有些不好意思地说道，“这一切都像一场梦境，我有时候还会害怕睡一觉起来就发现自己仍旧是一个什么也不懂的家伙。”  
“的确像梦一样，”Liz轻声说道，“我甚至都没来得及……”  
“什么？”  
“没什么，”女孩整理了一下自己的头发，“我听Ned说，你们要在成年礼之后搬……卧室？”女孩隐晦地试探道，Peter的脸腾地红了，“是……是的。”  
“可是……”Liz咬了咬牙，“你说过你并不喜欢皇室的生活，我以为……你不会同意和Tony stark完成标记。”  
Peter看着Liz放在身前的两只绞紧又松开的手，不知道什么时候他们之间的地位像是翻转了一样，他好像看见了几个月前的自己站在Liz的对面。  
“Liz……”Peter踌躇了一下，“我不会和stark先生离婚的。”  
女孩猛然抬起了头，她看见的是Peter有些腼腆但非常坚定的笑容，“我喜欢stark先生，而且我已经做好了要跟他继续生活的准备。”  
“但是你……你说你讨厌皇室……”  
“stark先生也不喜欢那些繁文缛节，但是他都能够习惯，为什么我不能呢？”男孩歪了歪头，注视着不远处的Omega，“况且，皇室的大家对我真的非常好。”  
Liz的手指死死地挤压着她的裙摆，从Tony Stark进场的一瞬间，其实她就已经发现Peter整个人的注意力都转移了方向，无论她说什么都已经无济于事。  
“我要去和Michelle他们汇合了，”Omega轻快地笑了，尽管眼睛已经有些不由自主地模糊，“再见Peter。”

 

接近午夜时，人群爆发出一阵欢快的笑声，在众人的注目下Peter和Tony被掌声送出了聚会的会场，霎时间那些欢声笑语像是离他们十分遥远一般，两个人站在灯火通明的走廊上面面相觑。  
“sir，parker先生。”jarvis手上搭着一块毛茸茸的小毯子，“卧室已经准备好了。”  
“好的。”Tony瞟了一眼Peter手足无措的样子，平静地回答道，“今晚都不需要进来了。”  
jarvis微笑着表示完全理解了这个指令，随即为两人打开了卧室的门就离开了。卧室选在了西翼的一间套房，推开门Peter和Tony都不由得松了口气，没有那些令人尴尬的花瓣和蜡烛以及惹人鼻子发痒的香薰气味，只是一间非常简单的房间，和一床看上去就非常柔软的被子。  
“呃……”Peter咽了口口水，“stark先生……”  
“我去洗澡，serve yourself。”Tony言简意赅，并且已经动手解开了自己的衬衣领口，“身上的味道实在是难以忍受。”他动作迅速地蹿进了浴室，没过多久里面就传来了淅淅沥沥的水声。  
Peter被那句serve yourself搞得浮想联翩，他把身上的西装脱下以后，坐在沙发上却觉得由衷尴尬。他不明白为什么发展到这一步两个人仍旧客气得像是合作伙伴一样，但是他不想做出任何让Tony不满的事情，这是他身为一个已婚alpha的底线。  
“Peter——”浴室里传来了Tony有些窘迫的声音，“你能把我的睡衣拿来吗？”  
男孩的脑子里迅速闪过了一些被Ned耳濡目染的情色片段，浴室里雾气蒸腾，隐隐约约能够看见Omega色泽饱满的皮肤和挺翘的臀部——  
“Peter！”  
“好的我马上来。”Peter一跃而起，抓起摆放在床脚的睡衣推开了浴室的门。  
如果Tony事后知道自己是因为这句话而确确实实地惹上了麻烦，他宁愿就围着浴巾出去：虽然在感情方面他经验丰富，但是这次他是真心实意地想要一件睡衣。  
然而Peter走进浴室以后一切随着蒸汽都变得氤氲而旖旎起来。  
男孩径直走到了Tony身边，成股的水流正顺着Tony的肩头流下，在暖黄色的灯光下泛出柔和的光亮，不需要任何言语的挑逗，Peter立刻能感到自己的性器开始发硬，而一切仅仅是因为他注视着Tony。  
“男孩你到底——”Tony扭过身子被贴上来的热度吓了一跳，随着Peter身上仅有的一件棉质内裤被打湿，两根性器紧密地贴合在一起，几乎是立刻，Tony的阴茎也同样硬了起来，并且有了抬头的趋势。  
“stark先生……”Peter双手握住了Tony的肩头，虽然很不想承认，但alpha已经要比Tony高出小半个头，这样的姿势相当具有侵略性，“我可以么？”  
Tony的心里一瞬间盘算出了千百种脱身的办法，但下一秒他已经吻了上去，Peter的下唇没有女性或者Omega特有的柔软，却柔韧得仿佛一种令人上瘾的吃食。Tony用舌头反复舔舐着他的下唇，而Peter的手不知何时已经攀上了他的腰肢。  
Omega的臀部几乎是天赋般的挺翘和紧致，在热水的浇淋下，Peter着实费了好大的意志力才从他的臀部上挪开手掌，转而褪下自己的内裤。灼热的阴茎接触到热水的一瞬间立刻弹跳了一下，Tony的心脏似乎也因此而漏跳了一拍。他不是Peter这样的cherry boy，却仍旧像个毛头小子一样在此刻感到不知所措。  
“well……”Tony的声音在浴室里回荡，原本磁性的声音更是被带出了一些色情的回响，“当然了……你有权这么做。”  
浴室的门被打开，两个身影跌跌撞撞地倒在了柔软而宽大的床铺上，Peter比起爱抚更像是在毫无章法的寻找着释放本能的机会，Tony不得不出声，“睡衣宝宝……你弄疼我了……”他有预感明天自己的手臂和臀部大概会出现一块块的淤青，鉴于Peter揉捏的实在是太大力。  
男孩立刻显得慌乱而羞涩，“我……对不起stark先生……”  
“Tony，”Omega伸出一只手指制止了他，神情像是无奈中又透露着笑意，“好吧，也许我需要在这种事情上也主动些。”  
Peter在看清楚对方的动作以后，由衷地感谢alpha天生具有的持久力，不然面对着如此性感而色情的画面，他几乎要立刻射出来了。Tony跨坐在他的身上，一只手揉弄着自己有些肿胀的乳头，没过一会儿乳尖就已经呈暗粉色硬了起来，而另一只手正在两个人交叠的腿上摩挲，随即Peter听见Tony轻轻哼了一声，Omega的头就搭在了Peter的肩膀上。  
他正在插自己的后穴，而且随着Tony动作的变化，Peter敏锐地听见了一些噗嗤噗嗤的水声，黏腻而且逐渐变得响亮，Omega抽出两根手指，上面沾满了亮晶晶的粘液，散发着一股骚浪而勾人的味道。  
“Tony……”Peter总算明白过来对方正在提前扩张，而后腰部微微一抬，硕大的龟头立刻嵌了进去，联结的一瞬间，他们同时发出了高低不同的两声呻吟。  
Tony已经好久没有被这么粗长的东西填满过了，更加不同的是，这个alpha是他的伴侣，是他不知道做了多少斗争但是始终无法放弃的“那一个”，从前Tony对于那种灵与肉结合的说法相当不屑，但如今Peter的肉棒仅仅塞进去了一点，他所遭受的尖锐快感都几乎逼得他放声尖叫，从没有人能像Peter这样让他完全屈从于Omega的本能。  
“全部……全部进来……”Tony的声音都在发颤，但是握着alpha露在外面的阴茎的手却没有颤抖，“我……我想要你……”  
Peter的脑子轰得一声炸开了花，比起后穴那种从未体验过的湿热和紧窒，Tony的渴求对于他才是开启所有本能的关键。年轻的alpha死死地抓住了Tony的腰肢，手上用了些力，柔软的Omega小穴就贪婪地将他的阴茎全部吞吃了下去。  
“哈啊！太……太深了……”Tony几乎在尖叫，他的大腿内侧紧紧贴合在Peter的腰上，alpha的阴茎十分粗长，插入的时候又太过用力，压根儿没有费一点功夫就轻易地操到了Tony的肉穴深处，嫩肉就像是熟识一般立刻裹上了阴茎的每一个缝隙，这一顶连Tony的大腿根都在不住地颤抖。  
“好热……Tony……”Peter的表情显得隐忍而凌厉，他从未体会过插入Omega的肉穴是什么样的感觉，对于一个性经验少得可怜的男孩来说，这种刺激显然太超过了，连他的眼角都在泛着红色，“Tony……”  
对于Peter的呼唤，Omega干脆利落地送上了自己的嘴唇，两个人激烈地亲吻在了一起，唾液顺着嘴角和舌头交缠之间滴落在胸前，激起更深层的欲望。  
“动一下……”Tony扭了扭腰，肉棒还没有操到他的高潮区，虽然在子宫口徘徊，但始终不得章法，反而磨蹭得Omega更加食髓知味，“好痒……”  
Peter依存本能向上顶弄着，但始终没有满足Omega强烈的欲望，“stark先生……”男孩怯怯地喘息着，“你……你舒服么？”  
Tony被这种毫不自知地撩拨弄得几乎失去了任何理智，他只想被狠狠地操到骚心，而后让一股又一股强劲的精液射进自己最敏感酸涩的子宫口，这样他就会尖叫着潮吹，从穴口和阴茎之间的缝隙喷挤出混合着白色的性液，但Peter作为一个年轻的、资历尚浅的alpha，显然没办法独立达到Tony的要求。  
Omega低鸣了一声，随即将Peter的上身推倒在了床上，跪坐在了alpha的肉棒上，没有多跟Peter解释一句，Tony已经开始扭动着臀部划出淫荡的弧线，随即没过多久Omega就发出了高高低低的叫床声。  
“好爽……哈啊……Peter……操到了……哈啊……”Tony前后摇摆着臀部，一股又一股的液体正在不断从连接处随着阴茎的抽插而喷溅在被子上，alpha的低喘陡然急促起来，比起刚才，Omega的嫩穴此刻正不断渗出甜蜜的爱液，每一次磨蹭都更加顺滑而湿热，Peter简直不知道自己可以硬到这种程度，Tony放浪的模样显然也大大刺激了男孩的羞耻心，他微微支起身，开始舔舐着Omega被冷落的另一端乳头。  
“好紧……”男孩不停喘息着，他的嗓子哑的不像话，随着Tony扭动的过程中，肉棒忽然被狠狠地一夹，两个人都发出了一声变了调的呻吟。  
“碰碰那里……Peter……”Tony几乎是央求一般挂在了alpha的身上，“那里要……”  
“是……这里吗……stark先生？”Peter顶了顶，随即Omega用一声拔高了的呻吟回答了他。  
“这个时候……哈啊……不要叫我stark先生！”Tony努力挣扎着，但年轻人尊敬的称呼反而让他更加性欲高涨，就好像他们之间穿越了一层禁忌，正在进行背德的偷欢似的，一时间肉穴绞得更紧了。  
Peter低低地笑了一声，随即对着之前的那一小块肉壁狠狠地撞了过去。“啊！”Tony无人问津的肉棒在空中射出了一道白浊，与此同时湿漉漉的肉穴里子宫口颤巍巍地喷射出高热的一股液体，打在了勃发的龟头顶端，刺激得alpha几乎要缴械出精。  
内外同时高潮的Omega敏感得要命，每一寸穴肉都比之前更加不知廉耻地舔舐着Peter的肉棒，男孩几乎觉得拔出肉棒都变得困难起来，Tony已经顾不上”指导“Peter了，他被操得说不出口话来，多余的唾液甚至滴落在了Peter紧实的肩膀上。  
不知过了多久，在后穴里反复抽插的肉棒忽然又一次胀大，这次Peter的嘴唇顺着Tony的耳侧开始向他的后颈移动，年长些的Omega立刻反应过来，“不……Peter……！”  
年轻的alpha已经操红了眼，根本没理会Tony的反抗，阴茎的头部继续鼓胀，在顶到子宫口的一瞬间，Peter张开了嘴。  
“嘭——”  
随着alpha身体的离开，只听见啵得一声，肉棒从小穴里也随之而出，精液立刻糊在Tony的私处，毛发和臀缝里一瞬间湿漉漉地都是alpha精液的膻腥味，而Peter本人正捂着右眼，直挺挺地躺在了床上。  
Tony在最后时刻，情急之下一拳揍上了Peter的眼眶，这一拳的力道不如alpha，但也绝不是情趣之类的小打小闹，Tony使出了高潮之后所拥有的的全部力气。  
“stark先生……”Peter一脸茫然地用另一只完好的眼睛看向Tony。  
“抱歉，kid……”Tony平顺了一下自己的呼吸，闭上了眼睛，“我不能让你标记我。”  
alpha的肉棒还挺立着，但Tony似乎能看见Peter身后的狗狗尾巴一瞬间耷拉了下来，“为什么……”男孩掩藏不住的失落，“我以为我们可以……”  
“现在不行，Peter……”Tony竭力作出一副轻快的表情，“不要担心，我们还有很长时间不是吗？标记只是一个仪式而已，做爱的快感才是最重要的。”  
他低下头用手指轻轻拨弄着男孩半硬的阴茎和仍旧鼓胀的囊袋，很快性器又一次昂扬勃发，“我们继续好吗？”Tony近乎是迫不及待地问道，他不想要看见Peter失落的表情，这会让他好不容易下定的决心再一次动摇——尤其是在意志力极为薄弱的床上。  
Peter沉默着没有回答，只是在操进肉穴的时候没有丝毫犹豫，狠狠地顶到了嫩肉的深处，鼓捣出了一股股响亮的水声，“真湿啊……”他感叹般地轻声说着。  
Tony顺从地翻身趴在了床上，虽然他也不知道自己这样的姿势是追求快感多些，还是讨好的成分更多些，“全部是因为你，Peter……”他扭过头，眼神风情又诱惑，“我总是因为你湿的不得了。”  
年轻的alpha根本经不起诱惑，Peter低声呜咽了几声，随即又投身进入原始的律动之中。

 

Tony是被一阵嘈杂吵醒的，他扭过头发现Peter已经睁着惺忪的睡眼坐起了身，背上还残留着一些被抓伤的红色痕迹，Tony大大方方地伸了个拦腰，“早上好Peter。”  
男孩吃了一惊，扭过头看见Tony和他赤裸的上身时急忙移开了视线，“早上好……stark先生。”  
“我很抱歉……”Tony这才发现昨晚被他情急之下一拳揍到的Peter，已经挂上了个大大的熊猫眼，“没关系……该抱歉的是我，stark先生，”Peter沮丧地低着头，“我不应该以为……我们能完成标记。”  
有那么一个瞬间Tony甚至想开口妥协，但是他最终还是忍住了，“对于新婚夜来说，这个早上可真够尴尬的。”  
Peter不置可否地唔了一声，即便是回想起来他依旧为那种能够亲密结合的块感而颤抖不已，两个人坐在凌乱不堪的床上都没有说话，直到jarvis推门走了进来。  
“我不得不如此无礼地进来因为——”  
“jarvis你先出去，”威严又熟悉的声音在门边打断了jarvis，随即管家抱歉地冲两个年轻人鞠了一躬离开了，Howard的脸出现在门边，神色严厉，“Tony！五分钟之后我在会客厅等你！”  
Peter有些惊慌地看了看Tony，但后者的脸色异常平静，他试图掀开被子自己起床，但是被折腾了一晚上之后已经严重透支的体力差点没让他光着身子摔倒在地上，Peter急忙抓起椅子上的浴袍将他裹了起来，“我扶你去——”  
“不用了睡衣宝宝，”Tony看似轻松地挥了挥手，“Howard只喊了我一个人，看来是被他发现了。”  
“发现什么？”Peter没有松开搀扶，Tony半靠在他身上懒洋洋地伸出了手让他给自己套上一件圆领T恤。  
“我和Bruce的小秘密，”Tony原本还想开个玩笑，看见alpha的神情以后又补充道，“Bruce替我设立公司的事情。”  
“可是……我以为Howard不会因为这种事情就在现在把你喊去，”Peter有些担心地说道，Omega的身体在经历过一场漫长而持久的床|事之后，显然没有alpha精力旺盛，“你不必太担心。”  
“我怎么猜不到他，”Tony冷笑了一声，“我可是他的儿子。”

 

第十六章·知父莫若子  
Peter穿好衣服冲出卧室的时候，刚好看见书房的门被关上，他迅速望向了一边的jarvis，后者抱歉地鞠躬，“parker先生，虽然我也很想为sir准备一下早餐，但……”  
“Howard陛下为什么突然这么生气？”Peter急忙将耳朵贴在了门边，可惜他什么也听不见，“就是因为stark先生私自设立了公司的事情？”  
“可能在您看来这并不算什么，”Karen在jarvis的指引下将Peter带离了书房边上，压低了声音说道，“但对于皇室成员来说，这意味着作为皇室的失职，也同样会影响史塔克皇室在公众中的形象。”  
“这么严重？”Peter下意识地皱了皱眉，他知道Tony有多么热爱自己的事业，让他成为一个游走在媒体和公众之前的公众人物，也许短时间内Tony能够很好地扮演这个角色，但他绝不会允许自己成为一个符号式的纸片人，这也正是他吸引Peter的特点之一。  
“也许Howard国王会允许sir成为一个足够优秀的物理学家，但这并不代表他会让sir真的这么做。”jarvis忧心忡忡地看着书房紧锁的榉木门，“而这也是他们的主要矛盾所在。”  
Howard坐在书桌后面，他的胸膛因为愤怒而剧烈起伏，棱角分明的脸上紧紧绷着的是压抑着的怒火，Tony懒懒散散地陷在沙发里，丝毫没有要起身道歉的意思。  
“我也并不想在这个时候和你谈，”Howard看见Tony脖颈上还没消退的吻|痕和牙印，“但是我不能允许你继续把这个见鬼的公司办下去。”  
“我不明白你的意思，Howard。”  
年长的国王冷哼了一声，“如果你以为用Bruce Banner的名字就能够瞒过我和媒体，那你实在就太愚蠢了Tony。”  
Tony的表情并没有太过于意外，相反的，他甚至还带上了一丝笑意，“Howard，我记得你说过不会干涉我的工作和我的事业。”  
“但这不一样，”国王强硬地说道，“你的身份不是Anthony，而是Anthony Stark，你代表的是一整个皇室的形象，我不想让那些如同食腐之蝇一样的媒体嗅到气味蜂拥而至，然后指责你是个不称职的王子！看看英国的威廉，他甚至被爆出过这样的丑闻！”  
“海岸护卫队，uh？”Tony不屑地翻了个白眼，“也只有他们才会做这种根本没有挑战性的工作了。”  
“你认为你有时间来做什么？和西班牙的皇储讨论粒子的波动二象性？”Howard紧紧地盯着他，就好像Tony刚才打了他一个耳光一样，“你必须立即停止对于那个企业的一切参与！”  
“这是我的人生！”Tony大声说道，“我首先是个人，而后才是一个皇室成员！你们宁愿将自己的下半辈子都奉献给这座囚牢，我不愿意！这就是我比你强的地方！”  
“Tony Stark！”Howard猛地拍响了桌子，年长alpha的怒气虽然对他的子女不会有实质性的影响，但终究让整个屋子的气氛陡然凝重起来，“如果不是Maria……我真的宁愿没有你这样的儿子！你除了惹祸没能为这个皇室起到一点好作用！”  
“我告诉过你我不想当什么皇储！”年轻的Omega大喊，“我也从不认为成为一个王子有什么幸运的！你们应该为剥夺了我的人生而感到愧疚！”  
Howard的脸色一下子涨得通红，他良好的修养让他无法破口大骂，但这种反驳显然触到了国王的逆鳞，男人将放在书桌上的图纸抛向了空中，纷纷扬扬的白纸就像是大片的雪花一样，随即Howard抓住了其中的一些，将它们撕得粉碎。  
“结束了！你的过家家一样的体验人生！”他目眦欲裂，几乎可以看见太阳穴旁的青筋在隐隐跳动，“没有Stark这个姓氏，你什么都不是！”  
“我们走着瞧，”Tony冷笑了一声，“没有了stark这个姓，我到底是不是一个任人宰割的平民……听着Howard，我会从这里搬出去，我受够了！”  
书房的门被猛地打开，Tony气冲冲地走了出来，一反十几分钟前的慵懒淡定，Peter还没来得及开口，Tony就已经拉住了他的胳膊，“我们走。”  
“走……走去哪儿，stark先生？”  
Tony的背影顿了一下，而后他怒气冲冲地说道，“不要叫我stark先生！”  
Peter哽了一下，在这样的一个情况下，他无法为这种称呼的改变而感到由衷的高兴，“好的……Tony。”

 

五十分钟后他们站在一栋老旧的三层住宅楼前，Peter手里还抓着一条领带，jarvis正在把两个鼓鼓囊囊的箱子从后备箱里拖出来。  
“Tony……你说的搬出来……”Peter指着那栋熟悉的楼，“是我家？”  
“没错。”Tony肯定地点了点头，“正好我也应该来拜访一下你的家人。”  
Peter看着jarvis动作优雅地按响了门铃，屋里立刻传来may姨的问话声，男孩有些崩溃地捂住了脸，谁能告诉他为什么Tony和Howard吵架，要住进他家体验平民生活？！  
但Omega丝毫没有任何不适，他和may姨在简单的寒暄之后立刻熟络地攀谈起来——得益于Tony过人的社交能力，反倒是Peter窝在沙发里坐立难安，几次都被may姨呵斥，就像他才是这个房子里最新的成员一样。  
“Peter也一直很想念你们，”Tony拉过了男孩的手，“这次Howard特意让我们来住一段时间，希望没有给你们添麻烦。”  
“怎么会呢，”may姨眉开眼笑，虽然一开始她对于Tony的年纪的确有些微词，但女大三抱金砖 通过这段时间的观察以及和Tony本人的接触，她打心眼里喜欢这个眉眼洒落又风趣的新成员，“我们一直担心Peter在那里给你惹了不少事儿。”  
“我可没有，”Peter急忙澄清，“我相当出色！”  
Tony忍不住笑着瞥了他一眼，“是的……我对于能够和Peter在一起感到非常幸运。”  
男孩的脸红了起来，他的手还抓着Tony的手，两个人接触的皮肤就像是热切地互换了体温，而Tony的侧脸在这个Peter再熟悉不过的起居室里，显得那么新鲜而又奇异地合衬，就好像他过去的人生和现实突然重合在了一起。  
“Andrew和Toby你已经见过了，”Peter踌躇着开口，“他们应该正在外面，所以你可以睡在Toby的房间——”  
“等等，”may姨一副受到了极大冒犯的神情，“你居然要和Tony分开睡？”  
Peter的脸更红了，偏偏Tony此时还故意看着他，眼睛里都是委屈的神色，“Peter，你要抛弃你的Omega吗？”  
结果是年轻的alpha被may姨拿着扫把赶去了楼上打扫自己的房间，等他收拾好Tony带来的两个大箱子时，后者已经悠闲地坐在阳台听may姨说Peter小时候到底什么时候才没再尿床之类的糗事。  
“may！”Peter气恼地大喊，换来了两个人的哈哈大笑，“我真的不需要穿条游泳裤睡觉吗Peter？”Tony冲他善意地嘲讽道。  
九点半的阳光照亮了Omega的一小半侧脸，他金棕色的头发被晒得蓬松而透亮，而Tony脸上是毫不顾忌的笑容，没有任何多余含义，Peter还是第一次看见他这么开心过。  
“也许您不需要太过担心，”Peter想起jarvis离开前说的话，“sir是有分寸的人，他只是……不太懂亲情究竟是怎么一回事。”  
“Tony，你要试试may的烤岩皮饼吗？”男孩挑了挑眉，忽然不怀好意地问道。

 

Toby和Andrew当晚就和Peter视频通话了一次，其中Andrew表示自己会立刻赶回来，Toby则是含蓄地表达了自己对于Peter成年的祝贺以及Tony到来的欢迎，两个哥哥作为在理工科领域小有成就的人，没过多久就和Tony交流起专业知识，弄得may和Ben哈欠连连不到九点钟就宣布自己要回卧室休息了。  
Peter的房间在最顶上，紧挨着阁楼，二楼是Toby和Andrew的房间，一层则是起居室厨房和Ben叔他们的卧室，Tony没花多长时间就参观完了这个对于他来说有些小得可怜的屋子，特别是Peter的房间，里面尽管已经收拾过一次，但仍然处于一种“jarvis看了想打人”的状态，Tony开门进来的时候差点没被一块乐高积木绊倒进Peter的怀里。  
“嚯，”Tony左顾右盼了一会儿，一屁股坐在了床上，“你这屋子可真够乱的，kid。”  
Peter有些不好意思地挠了挠头，他的东西的确很多，墙上订满了各式各样的照片和简报资料，几乎看不出原本红蓝两色的壁纸，角落里那台老旧的笔记本电脑更是落满了灰尘。  
“如果你觉得很小的话，可以去Andrew那里，”男孩急忙说道，“比这里要大很多，还有一个小露台可以晒太阳。”  
Tony看了看他窘迫又急切的表情，忽然笑了，“我觉得这里很好。”  
“什么？”  
“这里看起来……好歹像是有人一直居住的样子，”Omega看着桌子上凌乱的课本和摆件，憋了瘪嘴，“你可不要告诉jarvis。”  
Peter当然知道他的意思，两个人的卧室除了合照几乎不被允许在桌面上摆放任何其他的物品，看起来就像一个温馨又舒适的……宾馆。  
“不管你信不信，我更愿意在实验室里睡觉，”Tony在床上抓起被角翻了个身，裹上了一圈被子，看起来活像一个热狗。他在被子里面闷闷地说道，“我想这么做很久了。”  
“如果让may看见你不脱鞋就裹上了被子，她一定会大声责骂你的，”Peter坐在自己的土豆沙发里，心有余悸地说道，“比jarvis可怕多了。”  
“至少比Howard要好上太多，”Tony忽然说道，“只要她不让我再尝尝岩皮饼的味道……老天我的牙都要被粘掉了。”  
“这是parker家的传统，”Peter严肃地点了点头，“你必须习惯这个。”  
Tony乱蓬蓬的头发忽然动了动，随即被子里露出了一张精致的脸，“我是parker家的一员吗？”  
Peter摸了摸鼻梁，“当然……如果你愿意的话。”他低下了头，因此错过了Tony眼睛里一瞬间露出的满足和不可置信。

 

谢天谢地午餐和晚饭都是Ben叔的监督下端出来的，当然，没有岩皮饼，Tony甚至尝试了一下如何调制“parker亲情酱”，虽然整个过程有些惨不忍睹。  
“我已经说了，我不适合干这个！”Tony全副武装——一件粉色格子的厨房套装，一顶粉色的浴帽以及耐心若干——此时Omega正看着自己蹭了一手的生奶油生着闷气，“我要退出。”  
“别别别，”Peter急忙走过来，用指尖蘸了蘸沙拉酱的半成品，一瞬间酸味儿直冲他的大脑，但alpha在这个时候表现出了对于伴侣的绝对包容，“还不错，真的。”  
Tony的表情稍微缓和了一些，但始终非常严峻，Peter有理由怀疑这是他第一次面对如此棘手的状况。“我的两只手都已经被占满了！全部都是这些该死的奶油！见鬼的！”Tony试图甩掉手上多余的奶油，但是除了让粉色的厨房套装上飞溅星星点点的奶油污渍之外毫无用处，“Peter！”  
要是may看见Tony的这副模样，一定不会再以为对方是一个温顺乖巧的年长Omega——Peter这么想着，急忙跑了过来，“怎么了Tony？”  
“帮我把那里的沙拉酱瓶子拿过来！”Tony充分发挥他颐指气使的模样，伸着两只手四处挥舞，Peter不得不用一只手握住他的手腕，以防may的整个厨房因此遭殃，“我一定是比例弄错了……该死，‘适量’究竟是多少？”  
男孩拿来了沙拉酱瓶子，顺带将正在各种不满的Omega圈在了手臂里，“大概就这么多……”他回想着may每次的用量，手里平稳地倒出气味香甜的沙拉酱。  
但Tony的注意力显然没在自己正奋力拼搏的那只碗里，Peter的头发正在搔弄着他的脖颈，上面残留着alpha留下的浅浅的吮|吻痕迹，他几乎是在一瞬间就绷紧了全身。  
“然后只需要顺时针搅拌……Tony？”  
Peter微微侧过脸就贴上了Tony的下颌线，细嫩的脸部肌肤接触，是比接吻更加亲密而温情的时刻，两个人都有些愣住，直到男孩忽然懊恼地惊呼了一声，而后Tony低下头，沙拉酱明显是放多了，“我承认，我毫无做饭天赋。”Omega假笑着，“真抱歉Peter，你有一个非常不持家的Omega。”  
“但他同样出色，”Peter将瓶子放到一边，但圈着Tony的手并没有松开，“虽然我更喜欢他窘迫的样子。”  
出色的Tony Stark属于皇室，但鲜少有人能看见这么窘迫的Tony，Peter这么想着，轻轻凑过上身，“你的鼻尖沾上奶油了，Tony。”  
Tony经过了成人礼一夜之后，对于Peter信息素的味道明显缺乏抵抗力，此时更是难得站在原地没有挣扎，他是不是需要闭上眼睛迎接一个亲吻？Tony如此想着，但很快他就发现自己实在是过于犹豫了，Peter伸出食指以后迅速刮掉了他鼻尖上的奶油，而后用餐巾纸擦去了那一点污渍。  
好吧，没有亲吻，也没有吮吸，他就不应该高估这个刚刚结束处|男生涯的家伙，Tony不由得翻了个白眼，“快闪开，我要在may回来之前重新做出一份酱来。”  
Peter有些奇怪地看着莫名其妙又一次发起脾气的Omega，他不知道为什么Tony忽然又生气了，但还是乖乖地坐在了厨房的餐椅上，穿着粉色格子厨房罩衣的Tony显得有点滑稽，他应该出现在王宫、实验室或者是任何一个拥有超高关注度的地方，而不是parker家有些狭小的厨房，但就是这样的违和感却让Peter笑了起来。  
“看起来就好像我们真的在独立生活了一样，”男孩试探着说道，“然后你做了一顿非常难吃的饭。”  
“难吃？”Tony看起来像受了极大的欺骗，“所以刚才的酱果然是你在说谎，睡衣宝宝！”

 

Peter插手的“皇家夫夫酱”最终得到了几个人的一致厌恶，就连Tony也古怪着脸色没能说出半句自夸的话来，好在may和Ben并没有针对这个做出什么过多的评价，几个人吃着披萨，Ben特别允许Peter喝啤酒，但遭到了Tony无比坚决地抵制。  
“我痛恨酒精，”Omega认真地说着，就好像半个月前在登山背包里偷偷藏酒的人不是Tony本人一样，“Peter绝不能被酒精侵蚀。”  
他立场鲜明的态度让may欣喜异常，倒是丝毫不明白前因后果的Peter有些失望地看着不远处的金黄色啤酒，说实话他还是想尝尝酒精的味道，可是看见Tony的样子他只好放弃了这个念头。  
和Toby和Andrew视频过以后，Tony发觉起居室里只剩下了他和Peter两个人，“may和ben呢？”  
“他们有点困了就先休息去了……”Peter顿了顿，“我先上去洗澡了。”  
Tony含混地唔了一声，他忽然有些不敢确认这句话背后是否还有些别的什么含义。和Howard的争吵感觉好像已经是上个世纪一样久远的事情，但确实是今天早上的事情。而在Peter家里的这十几个小时是那么平庸，就像是街上随处可见的家庭生活，may和Ben偶尔因为ben的笨手笨脚而拌嘴，Peter永远也收拾不好自己的房间，有人失手搞砸了晚饭导致大家只能吃外卖披萨，Tony闭着眼睛都能想到parker家每一天的生活轨迹。  
但就是那么平庸的生活，他却由衷地觉得快乐，没有每天的请安和礼节，在这里尽管ben和may不是Peter的父母，但相处模式却比Tony的父母更像字面上的定义，而他，Tony，只是因为Tony这个人而受到了和Peter毫无二致的对待，没有因为stark的姓氏而尊贵上半分。  
Tony忽然深刻地理解了Peter和他的伙伴们将皇室成员的人生称作笼中鸟的原因，他以前尽管厌恶那样的生活，却从未如此鲜明地感受到这其中的差异。至少在parker家，他是作为一个独立的人存在，而不是“皇室王子”。  
他不能要求Peter放弃这样的生活去自愿当一个囚徒，这既不人道，也与情理不合。Tony站起身朝楼上走去，Peter的卧室门打开着，里面依旧杂乱不堪，甚至因为两个大箱子里的东西而显得更加狭小，Tony带来了他的一些衣服和常用的物品，现在这些东西散乱地放在床头柜和桌子上，看起来……就好像他真的成为了这间卧室的主人之一似的。  
“你不必要担心我会被媒体拍到在外面乱跑，我在Peter家。”电话接通了很久之后，Tony干巴巴的说道。  
“……我对你的底线很放心。你玩够了再回来，”Howard的声音一如既往的沉寂，就好像两个人根本没有发生过早上的争吵，“你知道你应该做什么。”  
“当然……父亲。”Tony几乎是冷笑着吐出那个称呼，而后干脆利落地挂掉了电话。

Flash：怎么每次都是我搞事儿，我又不是奥创

十七章·请看着我

 

Tony是被憋醒的，他梦见自己被一个绿色的大家伙掐住了脖子甩来甩去，还穿着一身古怪的、莎翁般的绿色戏服（看起来很像Thor的那种），奋力睁开眼睛的时候发现Peter如同八爪鱼一样盘在了自己身上，一条胳膊正绕在他的脖子上，呼呼大睡的模样看着就让Tony心头火起。  
这种起床方式真是一点也不美好，Tony用力挺了挺身想要挣脱Peter，但是很快他就发现自己似乎又惹上了什么不得了的麻烦，alpha仍旧闭着眼睛，但是他的某个部位正在迅速被唤醒，Tony甚至用自己最乱的一根呆毛都能猜到那是什么。  
好在may姨没过多久就来敲了门，Peter含混地哼了几声就睁开了眼睛，“Tony……？”他下意识在Omega的耳侧蹭了蹭，嗅着伴侣熟悉的气味，“你醒了？”  
“是的，”Tony没好气地翻了他一眼，“我是被爱情唤醒的。”  
Peter揉着眼睛还在迷茫中，Tony已经站了起来告诉may他们一会儿就会下去，随即打开了Peter满满当当的衣柜，男孩看着他动作迅速地换好了衣服，Peter没有分化前的衣服穿在Tony身上还是蛮合身的，至少他们下楼吃早餐的时候，may姨欣喜地夸赞了Tony看起来非常有活力。  
“我还以为你们会下来得更晚点呢，”Ben坐在一边喝他的咖啡，两撇胡子不怀好意地抖动着，“Tony你看起来非常不错。”  
“当然，”Tony大大方方地坐在了餐桌边上，Peter随即自觉地在他面前放上了一盘烤好的吐司，“除了有点挤之外，一切都非常好。”  
“你父母刚结婚那会儿可比这个房间还小，但是他们高兴得要命，一刻都不愿意分开，”Ben叔看着Peter啧啧道，“alpha和Omega啊。”他和may姨交换了一个意味深长的眼神，Tony低下头对付自己的早餐，然而Peter的脸上已经涨得通红，他现在已经发现试图澄清昨晚他和Tony什么都没做都是徒劳的，Tony压根儿不准备解释，而Ben和may也丝毫不给他这个机会。  
在parker家的日子当真是非常平静的，即便Peter成为了史上最年轻的亲王，他仍旧得在周六的上午帮may姨锄草，Tony原本在起居室喝着柠檬汁儿，但在may姨包含对下一代关心的聊天中，他也没能撑过二十分钟，在九点差一刻的时候推开了门，坐在庭院里看年轻的alpha在草坪里挥汗如雨。  
Peter费力地操纵着老式的锄草机，从他记事起这台机器就从来没乖乖听话过，草屑被喷溅得到处都是，他觉得自己全身上下都像是被青草味儿覆盖了一样，太阳晒过以后散发出让人头晕目眩的、夏天的味道。  
“哦看看这是哪个漂亮男孩在工作，”和大汗淋漓的Peter相反，穿着宽松T恤的Tony戴着他最喜欢的酒红色墨镜，手里还端着冒着冷气的柠檬汁儿，趴在栏杆上朝他亲切地挥手致意，“我能约你出去吗？”  
Peter望了一眼躲在阴凉里的Tony，露出一个有些腼腆的笑容，“外面太晒了，我们进去说？”  
然而Tony并不准备放过他，他变戏法似的从屁股口袋里掏出了一张面巾纸，迈着轻快地步子踩上了新锄的草坪，冲Peter眨了眨眼睛，“这是我的号码，有空打给我？”*注1  
Peter彻底被逗乐了，他有些手足无措地接过了那张面巾纸，上面立刻沾满了绿色的草屑，“你的眼睛真漂亮，我都不敢看了。”*注2  
Tony一本正经地继续着他的表演，“你和这个街区的其他男孩都不一样，他们都想无处不在地得到我。”*注3  
男孩立刻瞪大了眼睛，“是谁？我为什么没听说过……stark先生你为什么没告诉我？！”  
Tony擦了擦额头即将渗出的汗水，“这只是个笑话，kid，我以为你知道这个的。”  
Peter松了口气，也顾不上满手的草屑立刻抓住了Tony的手臂，“我以为您说的是真的……”  
两个人为忽然烂尾的情景剧沉默了一会儿，“你需要我帮忙吗？比如说帮Ben洗车什么的？”Tony笑着问道，“我保证不会满身泡沫地趴在车前盖上看着你的。”  
男孩的脸变得更红了，他依旧无法适应成年世界无处不在的挑逗和黄色小段子，但Tony的得意也没有持续太久，隔壁的房门忽然打开了，两个人同时转过头，里面慢悠悠地走出了一位年长的老奶奶。  
“Peter！”对方率先看见了几码远的男孩，戴好了挂在身上的眼镜，露出了一个软绵绵的笑容。  
“这是我们的邻居beggy，”Peter低声冲Tony说道，“她一直住在我们隔壁……嘿beggy奶奶！真高兴看见你！”  
Tony跟在Peter的身后，不知道应该说些什么，beggy看起来非常精神，一头浅金色的长发紧紧盘成了一个小髻，对方先是握着Peter的手聊了好大一会儿，然后才发现站在Peter身后的Tony。  
“这是……”  
“这是我的伴侣Tony，”Peter微微侧身，“他是一名物理学家。”  
Tony微微有些吃惊地扭头看了看男孩，但Peter的表情非常普通，看起来就像是一个高中生和邻居聊起自己新交的男朋友一样。  
“Tony？”beggy眯起眼睛凑近仔细打量了一下Tony，“真好看……你为什么要留小胡子呢Tony？女孩子可不能留胡子……”  
Tony语塞，Peter在一边捂着嘴偷笑，beggy已经抓起了Tony的手絮絮叨叨地说个不停，“我们一直以为Peter找不到合适的伴侣呢，你知道他分化的有多晚吗？Peter……你什么时候分化的？”  
“17岁，beggy，”Peter看着Tony黑得像锅底一样的脸忍着笑，“我们已经结婚了，beggy奶奶。”  
老人家闻言更加仔细地打量了一下Tony，“虽说结了婚……也要注重穿衣打扮，可不能像个男孩子一样成天穿着牛仔裤到处乱跑，你看我都已经这么老了还是坚持穿裙子呢……”  
Tony望着beggy身上颇具夏威夷风情的大印花连衣裙，狠狠地翻了Peter一眼，“奶奶，其实我不是——”  
“我刚烤了小点心，你们要进来尝尝吗？”老人家颤巍巍地背过身打开门，“Tony……你会烤饼干吗？”  
“我……”Tony谎话到嘴边又吞了回去，他实在不想诓骗一个糊糊涂涂的老年人，“不会。”  
“啧啧啧，Peter，奶奶告诉你，好看的脸上可不产面包，”beggy蹒跚着打开了自己的烤箱，瞬间黄油的香味就飘满了整个起居室，“你总不能在家里让alpha做饭给你吃，Tony，一个Omega要学会自己自力更生，维持家庭。”  
勉强维持着僵硬的笑容，Tony趁着beggy去端小饼干的空狠狠地拉过Peter，恼怒地压低了声音，“她到底是——”  
“beggy奶奶眼睛高度近视，”Peter急忙解释道，“而且记忆力也不太好……说实话她今天能认出我来我就已经非常惊讶了……你也不要指望她认出你是皇室的王子。”  
Tony拧着眉毛看向beggy的背影，“问题不在这里……她究竟是为什么会认为‘Tony’是一个女生名字？！”  
May从社区超市回来的时候，只看见Peter和摆放在一边的锄草机，“Tony呢？”  
男孩耸了耸肩，“我们遇到了beggy奶奶……Tony在她那里。”  
may姨的表情从惊愕变到了担忧，“beggy奶奶她……”  
“她说Tony没有一个Omega的样子，”Peter的脸上是难得的憋笑，“然后这会儿正在教Tony做小甜饼吧……应该。”  
may心有余悸地看了看beggy紧闭的大门，“Peter你不去看看吗？”  
男孩无辜地摇了摇头，“他们俩把我轰出来的。”

 

具体Beggy到底和Tony说了什么，大概除了当事人再没人能知道了——鉴于beggy奶奶如同金鱼一般的记忆力，也许只有Tony一个人知道了，然而无论Peter如何试探，Omega始终岿然不动，淡定地将这个话题一次又一次地拨了回去，丝毫没有要泄露这次谈话的倾向。  
Peter原本还有些担忧，但Ned的一通电话立刻让他转移了注意力。  
“伙计！一级|警|备！”电话一接通Ned就焦急地说道，“Flash这次真的闯祸了！”  
“怎么了？”  
“你自己看我发给你的链接！”Ned的话音刚落，Peter的手机就响个不停，他拿过来才发现上面已经有数个未接来电，“flash把你之前在聚会上说的话全部公布出去了！”  
“什么？”Peter疑惑地问道，“我说什么了？”  
他点开链接，是一段音频，没听一会儿Peter就反应过来这是上次在liz聚会上他们几个人的聊天，关于Peter进入王宫之后的感想，越听Peter越发觉得其中似乎有一些不对劲。  
“flash把你说的话放到了一起，然后只留下了嘲讽皇室的那部分，”Ned愤愤地骂道，“这个混蛋居然真的做出来这种事情来污蔑你！”  
“这不是污蔑，Ned，”Peter无奈地握紧了电话，“毕竟话都是我自己说的。”  
“但你并没有那个意思，我们都知道！”  
Peter看了看楼梯口，似乎正在担心Tony知道这件事情的反应，但很反常的楼上很安静，甚至一点动静都没有。  
“总之，我得说点什么，”Peter急匆匆地和好友说道，“谢谢你Ned，要不然我们还不知道这件事情呢。”  
“什么？”Ned惊愕不已，“你们不能不知道，我以为王宫里面已经忙疯了！”  
“我们不在王宫……”Peter压低声音，以免被may和ben听到让他们担心，“我们在我家里。”  
男孩挂掉电话之后小心翼翼地推开了卧室门，“Tony？”  
Omega正在摆弄Peter的那台老旧的电脑，听见Peter的呼唤头也没回，“怎么了睡衣宝宝？”  
Peter紧张地咽了咽口水，说实话他真的很难想象Tony如果听到了这段音频会有多难过，他们一家对他是那么亲切，包括jarvis、Friday和Karen，尽管音频里的大体意思有违自己的初衷，但话毕竟是他说的。  
“怎么了Peter？”Tony半天没有听见男孩的动静，总算扭过了身，“你要说什么？”  
Peter一向具有直面困难的勇气，但此刻却由衷地恐惧起自己即将要坦白的事情，他支支吾吾，“……你记得我期末去参加的liz的聚会吗？”  
Tony的表情非常平淡，“我又不是beggy奶奶，boy，这不过是上个月的事情。”  
“我……”男孩咬了咬牙，“我说了一些……不太好的言论。”  
“比如？你正在交往几个维密天使吗？”Tony挑起一边眉毛。  
“我调侃了皇室，”Peter攥着拳低头喃喃，“包括你，Tony。”  
他不知道Tony到底会怎么看待这样的事情，但他此刻才意识到整件事情对Tony将会有多么大的负面影响，而他居然是被人利用的始作俑者，Peter愧疚得几乎想要像武士道一样切腹自尽，他微微弓起了背准备迎接Tony的怒火或者是失望，也许还有来自史塔克王室的。  
然而Tony并没有。他只是拿出了自己的手机，查看了一下被屏蔽的各种消息，发出了一声干巴巴地感慨，“看来他们知道了。”  
“谁？”  
“Howard和Maria，”Tony面无表情，“jarvis等一下会来接我们去Bruce家，我们没办法回皇宫，那里全部都是媒体。”  
Peter死死地咬着自己的下嘴唇，他试图通过一点疼痛感来减轻自己的内疚，然而这无济于事，Tony站起身的动作也非常平静，甚至没有一点异常，就好像他早就料到了一样。  
“Peter。”Tony收拾好自己的箱子，坐在了床脚，他背对着男孩，轻轻叹了口气，“不管怎么样，我们先回去想办法。”  
“stark先生……是我的错，我必须要去——”  
“现在最重要的不是追究你的错误，”Tony坚决地打断了Peter急切的道歉，“而是想办法把事情合理化，史塔克皇室不会被任何人牵着鼻子走。”  
Peter犹豫地转过身望向他，Omega眼睛里是强硬的光，看起来没有半分柔弱可欺，他冷静又理智地打开门走了下去，Peter甚至听见他轻柔地和Ben还有may姨说了一个谎话告诉他们两个人忽然有些急事要离开。男孩站在自己熟悉的卧室里，他从没有像现在这样茫然无措，Tony的气味还残留在这间屋子里，但也很可能是最后一次了，几个小时前他们还一同坐在沙发上聊着天，甚至交换了两个黏糊糊的亲吻，可因为愚蠢的、不知感恩的Peter Parker的一个错误，Tony即将被推到公众面前接受尖酸刻薄的质问，而这次Howard甚至不会站在他身后。  
Jarvis的车来的无声又迅速，Peter默默地跟在Tony身后，甚至没办法喊出一声stark先生，他缩在车座里面试图把自己的存在感降到最低，而Tony也同样很好地照顾到了他的情绪，没有说一句责备的话。  
事实上，Tony几乎是处于无视他的状态。Peter在下车时试图侧过身帮Tony开车门，然而jarvis已经恭敬地拉开了他这边的车门，等Peter转过身Tony已经径直走进了Bruce家，一个愤怒的眼神都没留个Peter。  
“jarvis……”男孩嗫嚅地望向金发的管家，后者无奈地微笑着，“您不要太自责，每个人都有犯错的时候，只是对于皇室成员来说，这样的机会要更少一些而已。”  
Peter还想说什么，但是jarvis已经示意他进屋，Bruce和Tony正说着什么，看见他进来以后Bruce首先露出了一个温和的笑容，“你好Peter。”  
男孩几乎快哭出来的表情让Tony烦躁地按了按太阳穴，“Peter……你如果这幅样子出现在媒体面前我敢保证Howard会杀了你的。”  
Peter立刻捏紧了衣角，“我很抱歉——”  
“我说了我真的不想听你的道歉，”Tony声音有些大，Bruce责怪的看了他一眼，而后Tony不情不愿地扭过了身，“我们现在需要的是尽快想到一个好的说辞来糊弄住那群恶棍。”  
Peter不安地张了张口，但Bruce制止了他，“Tony，既然这件事情已经发生了，媒体势必要抓住你和Peter，你们应该多加交流。”  
Tony的表情就好像是被人迎面打了一拳似的，“我已经尽可能的和Peter沟通了，各种程度上的。”他几乎是嘲讽一般哼了一声。  
男孩的脸涨得通红，他顾不上Bruce的眼神急忙开口，“我当时只是开玩笑，Tony，我没有真的觉得皇室和你们是那样的——”  
“well，kid，”Tony垂着眼睛，“我不在乎你怎么想的，我只在乎你应该怎么做才能解决这件事情。”  
“我会去解释——”  
“没人想听到这样的解释你还不明白吗？”Tony提高了音量，“人们从来只会听见他们想听见的，看见他们愿意看见的，没有一个人愿意承认自己的判断是错的！你这样的解释只会让媒体更加疯狂地挖掘这场婚姻到底有什么猫腻！”  
“但是我在乎！”Peter大声反驳道，自从知道这件事情以后的畏畏缩缩忽然都不见了，他上前一步抬起了头，“我在乎你怎么想的……我只在乎这个！”  
Tony望着Peter激动的眼睛，张了张嘴，说出的话却并不温顺，“我并不觉得你像你表现出的那样……也许你只是因为对我感到好奇所以才会这么说，就像对爱因斯坦，或者是普朗克。”  
“见鬼的！”Peter猛地抓住了Omega的肩膀，头一次对着他发怒，“我表现得还不够明显吗！”  
“什么？”  
“我喜欢你，Tony！”男孩几乎是在咆哮，“你居然说我只是好奇！该死的我才不想跟普朗克做|爱！”  
Bruce和jarvis不知道什么时候已经悄无声息地离开了房间，Tony的思绪如同脱离了挂钩的火车车厢一样四下分散，Peter从没有这么愤怒过，而他在alpha的愤怒下竟然有些瑟瑟发抖，“但是……但是我以为……以为你只是因为婚约所以不得不和我在一起。”  
Peter看着他的样子就像是第一次发现了Tony还有如此不自信的一面，“我才是那个以为你早就发现了的傻瓜，毕竟你是个人见人爱的魅力先生。”  
“噢，”Tony的脸上浮起一丝窘迫，“忘掉这个吧，真的，我不想被你嘲讽——”  
“我想和你在一起，”男孩热切地拉过他的手，“我想标记你。”  
他们纠缠在一起就像是两尾相濡以沫的鱼，Tony甚至没有得到一丁点触碰就感受到他的后穴可耻地蠕动起来，Peter用力地亲吻着他的嘴唇和下颌，两个人的喘息同时变得炙热而紊乱，alpha信息素强势地带动了Tony体内所有的渴望和顺从，他被男孩轻而易举地放倒在了沙发上，抱枕和毛毯被挤到了地板上但是没人去在意这个，Peter急切地将Tony的圆领T恤拉到了脖颈处，没费一点功夫，Omega就能听见他亲吻自己皮肤所带来的暧昧水声，随之而来的还有酥麻和快感，Tony的乳尖立刻硬得发痒，他微微支起了上半身，Peter顺从地将两根手指揉捏了上去，起居室里立刻响起了Omega的喘息声。  
Tony就像是漂浮在快感的海洋里一样昏昏沉沉，他能感受到自己的裤子被一点点地扒掉，温凉的腿缝间被插入了一个灼热滚烫的东西，而那个东西正朝着他不断吐露粘液的后穴进发，途径的地方无一不泛起细小的鸡皮疙瘩，Tony叫得更响了，Peter的嘴唇随即将这些淫靡的呻吟吞进了自己的肚子。  
几乎没有太多的前戏，alpha硕大的阴茎就已经插入Tony柔软的小穴，尽管不久前才造访过这里，但Omega仍旧非常紧致地、尽职尽责地包裹住了阴茎的每一个部分，就连根部的两个囊袋似乎都不想放过，每一次插入磨蹭时，穴口都在囊袋上留下晶晶亮的液体。  
“哈啊！Peter……好舒服……”Tony从不掩饰他被操干到骚浪的状况，Omega沉下腰，挺翘的臀肉在Peter大力地揉搓下立刻泛起令人怜爱的粉红色，随着肉棒的插入而微微震颤，背沟上因为动作的剧烈而渗出星星点点的汗液，Peter倾下身用舌头带走了那些液体，划过脊背上的沟槽时几乎让Tony爽得翻白眼，他的肉棒早已经挺立起来，正在不停地朝下滴着透明的爱液，T恤很好的吸收了这些交合产生的液体，不过两个人都已经无暇顾及这些。  
Peter捉起Tony的腰，将他翻转过来面对着自己，潮红的脸颊和蓬乱的头发都像是最好的催情场景，而Tony一声高过一声的呻吟则让Peter觉得恨不得要将他揉进自己的身体里，Omega尖叫着胡言乱语，随即在Peter的肉棒准确戳上子宫口的软肉的一瞬间射了出来，一股股的白浊喷洒在Tony的胸前，甚至胸前的两颗乳头都沾上了几滴，随着做爱的频率晃晃悠悠。  
射精以后的Omega子宫口软的要命，Peter没费多大力气就直接捅了进去，Tony已经叫不出声了，他微微张着嘴，舌头从唇边探出——显然是被过大的快感干得失神，子宫里的嫩肉不同于后穴壁，它们更加滚烫而且多汁，龟头在进去的一瞬间被一大股热液包裹着，Peter低声嘶吼着，将Tony的两条腿架在了肩膀上以便进入得更加深，子宫口和穴口同时强力吸吮着肉茎，alpha的侵略本性在这个时候得到了最大程度的满足。  
“Tony……Tony……”年轻的男孩双手捧着Omega汗湿的脸颊，不住地喊着，“你是我的……”  
Tony呜咽了一声，他心底还存有的那一点怀疑在男孩将他抱进怀里的一瞬间全部烟消云散，被占有的快感夹杂着子宫口陌生的酸麻让他几乎痉挛，Tony咬上Peter的肩膀，他从第一眼就爱上的这个男孩的线条，如今正和他不断地重叠。  
“标记……标记我……”Omega断断续续地说道，他的后颈沾着汗液，但腺体似乎已经感受到即将到来的仪式，正在突突地跳动着。  
“请看着我。”Peter轻声说道，“请一直看着我，Tony。”  
他不想从Tony的身体里离开，一刻也不想，男孩扭过头，先是轻轻舔舐了一下Omega的腺体，感受到Tony猛地抖动了一下，而后随着阴茎的插入他咬破了那一小块皮肤。  
属于alpha的信息素在这一秒疯狂地注入Tony的血管，同时进入他的还有一股强劲而灼热的精液，Omega的四肢百骸都在不由自主地抽搐，Tony的眼前已经完全是一片白光，就好像有人在他的身体里投入了一种令人快乐到发狂的泡腾小药丸，每一根神经末梢都在兴奋地泛起泡沫，他看不见Peter的脸，但alpha无处不在，他们终于合为一体。  
Peter敏锐地察觉到在他标记了Tony之后，Omega的眼睛里流下了几滴眼泪，不过他更倾向于认为这是生理高潮所带来的反应。他们彼此已经毫无芥蒂，赤诚相对，就好像天地间两个最初的婴孩一样相拥，但拥有着最为情色的联结，alpha与Omega在这一刻真正溶进了彼此的骨血里，成为这个世界里唯二能够牵动一切喜怒哀乐的人。  
“Peter……”Tony的额头上全是汗水，他看起来就像是被反复刺激着射出过几次精液一样精疲力竭，男孩轻柔地抱起他，阴茎微微撤出了一些，随即噗嗤噗嗤的水声就随着肉茎的动作倾泻而出，高热腥甜的液体沾湿了两个人的大腿根，Omega的气味已经开始转变，而标记结束后的性交变得更加具有牵动性，Peter甚至觉得Omega后穴的每一次跳动都会让他的神经都随之一跃，半硬的肉棒重新滚烫发硬，膨胀着挤压穴里的嫩肉。  
Tony的手脚发软，他就像一滩泥一样挂在了Peter结实的身躯上，后穴里的肉棒仍旧孜孜不倦地顶弄着，但是他的嗓子已经完全哑了，只有偶尔才会发出几声细若游丝的哼哼。所有的嫩肉都已经被操熟操开，只等着alpha精液的浇灌。Tony全身颤抖着，随即alpha最敏感的龟头被浇淋上滚烫的热液，那是子宫被深入之后喷出的阴精，他为自己无法掌控的快感而无声地呻吟，Tony甚至有种预感自己真的会被操到下不来床，直到怀上Peter的孩子，而他的淫乱的、不知廉耻的后穴却仍旧不肯放开那粗长的阴茎，紧紧贴合的肉体每一次磨蹭都是在将他的快感推得更高。  
“哈啊！啊！……额嗯……”不知过了多久，Peter终于射出了第二次，而Tony只剩下呻吟的份儿了，他们已经从沙发上滚落到了地板上，所有的衣服和毯子都沾满了汗水和性爱的液体，两个人手脚交缠，Peter死死地抱住了他的上身，反复啃咬着腺体上的那块牙印。  
“不用确认了kid，”Tony用 从未有过的、古怪的沙哑声音说道，“现在我是你的了。”

 

第十八章·疯狂奶爸  
Tony难得会在Bruce面前感到窘迫，但是眼下这种情形他必须是站出来说话的那一个，Peter自从看见Bruce开始就结结巴巴地道歉，但是alpha和Omega结合的气味实在是太浓了，就算jarvis和Bruce两个人是beta，也无法掩盖那一股事后的暧昧味道。  
“我最近会去实验室住，”Bruce黑着脸称不上和善地说道，但任凭谁家里经历了这种事情，都不会有半分好脸色，Peter觉得Bruce博士还能这么说话已经是脾气非常好的证明了，“你们就暂时住在这里吧。”  
“我一定会让你休假的，”Tony情真意切地说道，他还瘫在沙发上，被小毛毯盖着，但神色比起一边羞愧不已的Peter来说已经好上太多，“我保证。”  
“你先解决自己的问题吧，”Bruce翻了个白眼，“就算你破产了这家企业还是归在我名下的。”他半真半假地抱怨着。  
Jarvis已经手脚利落地打开了窗户，正午灼热无风，Bruce所在的小区并没有什么走动的人，jarvis看了看四周发现并没有跟拍的狗仔以后微微松了口气，“事情仍然没有解决，sir，我们还需要进一步想办法平息这件事情，很快你们不在皇宫里的消息就会传播出去，到时候媒体就会弄得全城风雨。”  
“Howard怎么说？”  
“国王陛下非常生气，”jarvis担忧地看了看坐在沙发边的Peter，“而且这次音频的曝光对于parker殿下的公众形象相当不利，已经开始有言论认为parker殿下不应当成为亲王。”  
“胡扯，”Tony懒洋洋地挥了挥手，“我已经和Peter进行标记了，他必须是皇室的成员。”  
jarvis为难地看了看站在一边的男孩。  
Peter紧紧地握着Tony的另一只手，如果是从前的他，也许会说出和Tony分开的提议，但现在他知道这个Omega已经被深深地镌刻在自己的生命里，谁也不能把他俩分开。  
“我不会主动离婚的，“Peter坚定地说道，“当然，如果Tony你决定——”  
“什么？”Omega瞪了他一眼，“我在你这里的形象就是这么不负责任的人吗？”  
男孩急忙讨好地凑上前去蹭了蹭Tony的鼻尖，低声嘀咕着只有两个人能听见的话，Bruce和jarvis互相看了一眼，都尴尬地扭开了眼睛。刚完成标记的AO情侣的确是非常黏人的，只是现在情况特殊，他们不可能无止境地在沙发上腻乎下去，更何况，这是Bruce的沙发。  
四个人坐在餐桌旁边草草用过了外卖以后，Bruce的门又一次被敲响，这次开门进来的人除了Peter都认识，“potts小姐，”Jarvis点了点头，像是早就知道似的，“真开心能在这里看见你。”  
pepper没显露出半分高兴的神色，她飞快地将自己带着的东西拿了出来，上面是股权确认声明以及一大堆乱七八糟附带的合同，Peter只凑过去看了一眼就已经感觉晕头转向了，“这是为了让Howard放心的东西？”Tony扬起眉毛，“没问题我会签字的。”  
“Tony，到时候我还是会——”Bruce急忙说道，但却被Tony制止。  
“我只要求你善待我投资的实验室，不要在里面吃披萨，”男人满不在乎地摆了摆手，“我并不关注这个公司是谁的……我只是想做点Howard不允许的事情罢了，但现在和他对着干显然不是个好时机。”  
Peter再次饱含歉意地低下了头。  
“我们等到下午再回去，jar，”Tony安抚地拍了拍男孩的肩膀，“事情并没有那么糟。”

 

事情发展到第三个星期，所有人翘首以盼了近一个月的皇室声明没有等到，却在周一的一场网络访谈节目里赫然看见了Tony和Peter携手出现的身影，他们接受了来自Ned的邀约，这也是事情发生之后这对新婚夫妇第一次出现在媒体镜头下。  
“您和您的丈夫看起来非常恩爱，”主持人满面笑容地看着坐在他对面的两个人，他完全没有想到这个所有媒体都争抢到头破血流的机会居然这么轻易地让自己得到，“自从七月份大婚之后，我们所有人都很好奇您和您的丈夫parker亲王到底是怎么在一起的。”  
Tony先是看了看Peter的脸，然后露出了一贯高傲的笑容，“简而言之，他追的我。”  
男孩红着脸捅了捅他，但是非常爽快地承认了，“的确是这样。”  
两个人颇有默契地将已经在结婚之初就拟定好的浪漫史说了出来，Tony时不时的风趣幽默和男孩热烈坦诚的目光让谈话进行得颇为温和顺利。  
“那么……像你们这样迅速坠入爱河的情侣，有没有遭遇过什么挫折呢？比如说争吵之类的？”  
“well，”Tony想了想，两颊保持的笑容没有丝毫松动，“Peter一开始是拒绝和我结婚的，当然你们也知道，成为一个皇室成员压力非常大，这也是我和我的男朋友们往往无法走下去的原因。”  
“但Peter还是克服了这一点，我的意思是，尽管他一开始会有一些抱怨，但他没有放弃，”Tony捏了捏Peter的手，这个动作被内行的摄影师立刻捕捉到，给予了一个特写，“我很感谢他没有放弃。”  
“但是外界的声音目前普遍都认为这样一个辛德瑞拉式的男孩，在结婚以后还说出了嘲讽皇室的话，显然缺乏责任感和对您立场的考虑，Parker先生，您能跟我说说这件事情到底是不是真的吗？”  
这显然是这次采访的重头戏之一，主持人说完话，Peter立刻感到整个摄影棚的精神都是一振，每个人都聚精会神地盯着年轻的alpha，希望他能够说出些惊天动地的真相来。  
Peter微微坐直了身子，有些腼腆地看着自己的伴侣，“首先我得向Tony道歉，没有站在你的立场上考量这件事情。”  
观众里发出了一些嘘声，但是Tony非常大度地报之一笑。  
“您的意思是，那些音频是真的咯？”  
“音频里的话是我说的，”Peter停顿了一下，发觉台下又是一阵骚动，“但这并不是我的本意。”  
“您是说这份音频是经过了处理的吗？”  
“显然，有人想对我的灰姑娘做点什么不太好的事情，”Tony接过话题，“Peter第一时间向我解释了事情的经过，更何况，当时我也听到了整个对话。”  
“您也在场？”  
“没错，”Tony点点头，无视了Peter投来的惊愕眼神，“也许你们之中的很多人都不知道我们是一起出席的这场聚会，而这只是一场朋友间的玩笑而已，就像我们会调侃特朗普橘色的脸一样，没什么无伤大雅的地方。”  
“对于呼吁您和parker先生尽快离婚的事情呢？您有什么看法？”  
“我也浏览了一些关于这件事的评论，”Tony坐直了身体，一扫自己方才慵懒温和的样子，“说真的，为什么他们会觉得我是一个被谎言欺骗的受害者？是因为Omega的身份还是因为我比Peter的年纪大？”  
主持人讪笑着没有接话，Tony看了看男孩坐立不安的样子，“我们之间不存在什么欺骗，更何况Peter想要骗过我，还早了十年呢。”  
台下的观众渐渐哄笑起来，主持人松了口气，“那……能聊聊你们的蜜月旅行吗？很多人对于你们神秘的消失非常感兴趣。”  
男孩看着Tony一如既往地主导了整个谈话的方向，眼睛里满满的都是笑意。

 

采访播出以后，尽管有不少人认为男孩只是一时心急说错了话，但针对Peter是一个忘恩负义的险恶小人这种言论仍然甚嚣尘上，甚至在有心人的引导下大有愈演愈烈的趋势，一时间就连高中里原本和Peter交好的一些同学都对男孩退避三舍，神情古怪。  
Tony倒是非常冷静，他现在经常和Peter一起代替Howard参与一些国事访问，对于那些离婚阴谋论就像是完全不知情似的，处在谣言中心的Peter虽然遭受了不少奇怪的眼光，但对于他来说，能够和Tony解开误会才是最重要的，更何况史塔克皇室并不会什么都不做放任这些谣言变了味道。  
皇家发言人在中城高中开学的第一个月终于正式针对这些消息进行了回应，Howard和Maria亲自作出声明他们相信并且认为Peter是史塔克家真正的成员，同时表示这也只是一次小小的家庭误会，请各位不要在不实的消息上过多关注。  
内容上官方得不能再官方的声明在发布的第二天居然神奇地发挥了作用，一直久久不退的反Peter大潮忽然纷纷调转了方向，原因很简单，在Peter开学的第一个月月末终于出现了一个重磅消息：Tony Stark疑似怀孕。  
起因是备受瞩目的年轻alpha被人拍到放学后并没有按照行程回到王宫，而是拐道去了一家高级商场，八卦小报上信誓旦旦地表示Peter在母婴专区晃悠了将近两个小时，直到晚高峰才提着大包小包地坐上自己的车。  
这条消息一经发布，几乎引爆了本就众说纷纭的皇室新闻，就连Ned也忍不住在开学第二天抓住Peter问个不停。  
“真……真的吗？！stark先生怀孕了？！”  
Peter下意识捂住了Ned的嘴，提防着他们的对话被其他什么人听到。但男孩脸上兴奋又幸福的表情骗不了人，“也许是我想多了，”Peter挠了挠头，“我还没想好怎么跟你们说呢。”  
“这么说你昨天真的去了婴儿专区购物？”连一向不爱八卦的Michelle都凑了过来，“怎么样？和一群孕妇讨论孕期注意事项？”  
Peter满不好意思地摸了摸头，“我……我还以为你们都不知道这件事情。”  
“不要小瞧公众人物的号召力，boy，”Ned摇了摇手指，“说真的我能当孩子的教父吗？！”  
Peter的脸红得如同胡萝卜一样，被通知升级当爸爸的喜悦过了快两天还没完全散去，这让他根本没办法安心坐在教室里上课，就连最拿手的物理实验也因为低级错误被clint好一通嘲讽。  
可这有什么办法呢？连Clint也无法对Peter的失常求全责备，这是男孩人生中的重大决定，他还能坚持来上课而不是像一个毫无原则的alpha一样腻在自己的孕期Omega身边就已经足够值得赞赏了。  
如果让Peter来决定他人生中最幸福的几个瞬间，那么两天前得知这件事情绝对排的上前三名，而且会一直名列前茅。  
Tony带着一脸的古怪神色走进餐厅时，Peter还以为他只是和Howard不太习惯在吵架之后再次碰面，急忙走上前去想要说点什么，然而Tony却转而紧紧地盯住Peter的脸，有些欲言又止。  
“sir，”jarvis拉开了凳子，轻声说道，“已经换过了晚餐的内容，明天会有营养师来给您的身体评估。”  
“营养师？”Peter抬头担忧地问道，“Tony你不舒服吗？”  
Tony的目光和坐在远处的Maria对上，男人踌躇了一会儿，然后轻轻用叉子敲了敲高脚杯，一瞬间所有人都看向了Tony。  
“我有件事情想要宣布一下，”男人环顾了一圈，确定自己吸引了全部人的注意力之后才开口，“我好像怀孕了。”  
这句话的杀伤力显然是非常巨大的，Maria立刻捂住嘴发出了一声喜悦的尖叫，Natasha的叉子差点掉到了盘子里，Howard倒是试图表现得非常淡定，但当他吃下了一整块带皮的猕猴桃时立刻就暴露了内心。反应最大的当然是Peter，男孩不可思议地瞪大了眼睛，像是完全没有办法理解Tony刚才的那句话。  
“Tony！噢我的宝贝！”Maria急匆匆地站起身，朝她最亲爱的小儿子张开了怀抱，“我真没想到你会这么顺利地有一个自己的宝宝！天哪！我要当奶奶了！”  
Howard没有吭声，但发红的脸颊表明他也同样非常惊喜，Natasha坐在一边冲Tony扬起了眉毛，无声地询问着这件事情的真实性，而Tony下意识地躲了过去。  
“Peter……噢亲爱的，”Maria总算放开了Tony，但下一秒就抱上了还呆在原地的Peter，“你将会是皇室最年轻的爸爸！”  
“Tony……”Peter越过Maria的肩膀，依旧没能反应过来，“你……你怀孕了？！”  
“具体我也不是很清楚，”Tony接过jarvis递来的热饮，那杯暖烘烘的牛奶在此刻几乎就是赤裸裸的证明，“也许我们可以——”  
男孩挣脱了Maria的拥抱以后直接扑了过来，他结实又温暖的双臂将Tony完全抱在怀里，后者甚至能够感受到他不可置信的颤抖。  
“我……我当爸爸了？！”  
“如果这件事情是真的的话，”Tony蹭了蹭男孩的头发，“是的，恭喜你，parker爸爸。”  
男孩的表现就像是得到了一个巨大无比又从未奢望过的惊喜，“可是，可是离我们标记还不到两个月……”  
“你是在怀疑我吗？”Tony用称得上蛮横的态度恶狠狠地瞪了Peter一眼，“我以为你会很高兴！”  
“我……我当然高兴，”Peter愣了好一会儿才在Maria的眼神示意下半蹲在Tony的椅子前，“我们明天去检查一下好吗？”  
“现在检查有些过早了，parker先生。”jarvis恰到好处地插进话来，“而且sir也希望暂时保密，不要对外宣布。”  
几个人的欣喜之情都有了点缓和，“保密？”  
“现在我如果说我怀孕了，Peter会被那群家伙骂得更厉害的，”Tony不耐烦地把手里的马克杯放在了桌子上，卡通图案显得和富丽堂皇的桌面格格不入，“我不想把事情弄得这么麻烦……等一切稍微冷却一下再说吧。”  
Howard和Maria看了看当事人，想询问他的意见，但Peter此刻已经如同一只大型犬一样兴奋地来回围着Tony转圈，眼神更是丝毫不离开那个看起来微微鼓胀的小肚子。

 

尽管Tony不厌其烦地告知Peter，现在还太早，并且到时候也会有专人来帮忙负责孩子的一切事情，但Peter仍旧在放学以后鬼鬼祟祟地冲着Karen说道。  
“我们今天先不回去。”  
Karen扭过头疑惑地看了看他。  
“我们……去买些东西，”Peter兴奋地小声说道，“现在给宝宝买衣服会不会太早了？但是据说宝宝长的非常快有可能来不及立即购置，唔……还是先给Tony买两件衣服怎么样？他不能继续穿那件短袖T恤了，上面全都是油渍味道非常难闻，Omega有需要特别注意的东西吗？比如说气味什么的？我需要也去买一些alpha抑制剂吗？”  
连珠炮似的问题让Karen着实反应了好一会儿，等她回过神来，Peter已经兴高采烈地吩咐司机朝着商业街的方向开去了，Karen斟酌了一下，“也许您还不用这么着急……”  
“但是早点准备总是没错的，”Peter挥舞着手机义正言辞地说道，“我看有很多Omega都说他们的体质容易早产，我觉得也许要提前准备一下……我可是孩子的父亲！”  
于是在下午四点半，婴幼儿专柜和孕期Omega区忽然出现了一个画风不太一样的少年，他穿着休闲连帽衫和修剪得体的牛仔裤，推着一个空荡荡的超大号购物车在这些货架之间穿梭，认真的盯着每一行小字。来往的大多是挺着肚子的Omega或者是女性beta，其中不乏一些颇热心的人。  
“我能帮你什么吗？”一个穿着孕期背带裤的年轻母亲走上前来，她一走近就有些吃惊地低呼，“哦你是……”  
Peter急忙冲她比划，“请……请别吱声……我只是来……来看看，”男孩窘迫地红了脸，“请不要说出去。”  
“你是个alpha，”年轻的准妈妈并没认出他是谁，毕竟这样的Peter和电视里梳着分头西装得体的年轻人还是有很大的差别，“真可爱（adorable）……你是来替你的Omega来选东西吗？”  
“是的！”Peter见对方没认出他，急忙说道，“他才刚刚怀孕……我实在是太激动了，所有人都在告诉我现在太早了但是我就是忍不住！天哪我就要当爸爸了！”  
拍着大腿激动得原地转圈的年轻alpha立刻引起了这群Omega的关注，他们纷纷走上前来，Peter害怕被认出来，急忙戴好了帽子从纸尿裤的货架边溜走了。  
Tony感觉怀孕了的那个也许根本不是自己，而是Peter，他在晚饭时几乎被那一大堆纸袋子淹没，“这是什么？”Tony从其中一个袋子里拿出一个形状奇怪的小玩意儿。  
“这个是用来锻炼孩子抓握能力的！就像这样……”Peter正在狼吞虎咽地吃他的晚餐，看见Tony手里捏着他今天买回来的“战利品”，急忙放下勺子抢了过来，朝Omega比划了一下，“很方便的！”  
“还有……这个？”Tony又从另外的袋子里掏出了各式各样的小手绢和五颜六色的袜子，“你到底买了多少？！”  
“我没有用皇室的身份，”Peter急忙说道，“我想既然是给孩子买的，就可以用你之前给我的银行卡。”  
“问题不在这里，”Tony的脸色在看见一件长得像裙子一样的大号衣服之后黑了下去，他恼火地问道，“你为什么要自己跑去买？”  
“因为我……不知道应该做什么，”男孩有些羞赧地抱着那一大堆画着小婴儿的纸袋子，看起来有些滑稽，“我想当个好爸爸，Tony。”  
“那就好好上学，kid……”Tony无奈地捂着前额，“另外，jarvis想问你门口停的那个装满了尿不湿的小货车是不是……现在看来的确是了。”他在看见Peter怀里纸袋子上熟悉而硕大的婴儿图案之后叹了口气。  
“Tony……”alpha有些无助地看着他，“我……我做错了吗？”  
Omega心里如同打翻了五味瓶一样复杂，他踌躇了一会儿，“没有，Peter……只是这太早了，而且你买的实在太多了。”  
“没关系，反正都是会用的！”男孩一扫方才的失落神色，笑逐颜开地跳了起来，“我需要去签收那些纸尿裤了！”  
jarvis看着Peter离开的背影，扭头望着Tony变幻莫测的神色，试探着问道，“sir……”  
“算了，”Tony头痛地揉了揉额角，“让他激动两天吧，都已经说出去了。”  
他没料到Peter会这么激动，然而望着那双狗狗般的大眼睛Tony根本没办法说出一句让他失望的话来，但更现实的是，他也没办法立刻从天上捞一只小天使塞进自己的肚子里。  
“这并不算是个好办法，sir，”jarvis忧心忡忡，“就算已经转移了媒体的注意力，但他们要不了多久就能发现您根本没怀孕。”  
“可是这是现在唯一的办法，”Tony坚决地说着，就好像刚才摇摆不定差点要对Peter脱口而出真相的人不是他似的，“我们也只能走一步算一步了。”

第十九章·王子与国王  
坦白对于Tony Stark而言向来是件困难无比的事情，按照Steve对他中肯的评价，Tony既缺乏和人坦诚交流的平和，又没有向人解释的耐心。因此当Tony看见自己和Peter的卧室已然变成软绵绵风格的儿童乐园的时候，已经意识到有什么不对了，而更让他惊讶的是，Howard居然也加入了Peter的疯狂购物大军，Tony发誓，他真的在某个下午不小心经过书房时，听见了两个alpha针对婴儿房到底是要布置成粉色还是蓝色的进行着严肃无比的讨论。  
“Howard也非常期待这个孩子，”Maria听到Tony的控诉之后，将手轻柔地放在了Tony的肚子上，“虽然他没说，但是他最近浏览儿童照片的次数明显增多了。”  
Tony感到近乎实质性的愧疚快要把他压倒，Maria看着他有些生硬的脸色，以为Omega有些不舒服，“你想要再来一杯红茶吗亲爱的？”  
“不了，”Tony急忙站起身，“我还有点事情要办。”  
中城高中地下的实验室已经基本完工，尽管Peter已经进入三年级马上也要离开，但Tony还是想跟Peter分享这一刻，哪怕Peter永远也不知道这间实验室曾经差一点成为他的成人礼礼物——不过有什么关系呢，Tony心想，他还是一样会拥有这件棒极了的（amazing）礼物。  
“Tony！”离开Maria那里没有多久，Peter就在门口看见了自己伴侣，他像是非常惊慌一样跑了过来，反复查看了一下Omega的身体，“你去哪儿了？”  
“Maria那里，”Tony拧起眉毛，“怎么了？”  
“我听医生说，孕期初期不宜活动剧烈，”男孩支支吾吾，“所以……我正在让Karen帮我把卧室搬到原来的那间……”  
“你要搬出去？”Tony瞪大了眼睛，“你的意思是你不准备和我睡了吗？！”  
Peter的脸涨得通红，“我怕我……你知道的，我在你这里没什么自制力，今天Howard跟我说这三个月我都最好不要和你有什么剧烈的运动……”alpha讨好地挠着他的手心，“我保证会在你睡着以后再去睡。”  
“哦太好了，”小胡子的Omega气急败坏地说道，“一个宛如仙女教母一样助我每晚安睡的alpha！你的功能就和一块尿不湿一样吗！”  
其实Tony也知道这事儿怪不到Peter头上，说到底是他搬起石头砸了自己的脚，但他就是脾气坏得不得了，这下不仅每天戒酒，更是要远离他的alpha！远离！他甚至得不到一点安慰的抚摸！  
“Tony！”Peter急忙拉住他，“我……我也不愿意，但是没办法……你就再忍一下吧。”男孩委屈地摇了摇他手上的那个儿童玩具。  
“我没那么弱！被动一下就连个孩子也生不下来！”Tony大声反驳道。但随即他发现自己又让男孩在错误认知的道路上走的更远了，男人烦躁地甩开Peter的手，“不要跟过来！而且我是绝对不会穿粉色的Omega孕妇装！想都不要想！”  
Tony大步流星地离开了走廊，他气势汹汹地把地板踩得啪啪响，就好像这样能打消所有人关于他肚子里的美妙幻想似的。  
接下来的一段时间Tony可谓是整个皇室最不合作的人，他在深秋到来的降温季每天坚决只穿着一件短袖到处晃悠，被Peter拦下了三次私自去健身房练拳击，每天的热牛奶被他偷偷倒在皇宫的任意一只花瓶里，而且每次都在Peter以为他要睡着的时候眨巴着一双精神异常的眼睛看着困得直点头的alpha。  
“Tony绝对是进入了孕期综合征，你一定要顺着他来。”Maria不止一次这么和Peter说，好在男孩虽然疲惫但眼角眉梢里都是幸福的笑意，“当然，Maria，我会好好照顾他的。”  
进入十一月以后，在所有人的纵容之下，Tony的脾气简直到了没人能忍受的地步，他对于Peter的恶意而幼稚的报复所有人都看在眼里，有些事情比如Karen和jarvis能够分担的——深夜去买零食——也就算勉强通过了，但Tony一直试图从Peter那里拿到自己酒窖的钥匙，为此什么方法都使遍了，但一向温和的alpha这次异常坚决，说什么也不松口。  
“Peter Parker！”Tony在第三十五次碰壁之后愤怒地拍案而起，“你不能这么对我！”  
“Tony，你也不能这么对我们的孩子，”Peter试图走近他，用自己的信息素来安抚这个持续炸毛的伴侣，“你不能喝酒。”  
“我可以！”Tony气恼地将他的手拍到一边，“我根本就没怀孕！”  
Peter忧心忡忡地看了看端着红茶正要进门的Maria：怎么办媳妇儿已经气得开始说胡话了(｡･ˇдˇ･｡)  
Tony Stark终于深刻地体会了一次什么叫做自作孽不可活，他的生活从来没有如此健康过，早睡早起禁酒禁|欲了将近又一个月之后，因为Peter暂时的离开，他终于有机会接近男孩的卧室。  
“sir，我不认为这是个好机会……”jarvis站在门口踌躇地看了看四周，但Tony不以为然地挥挥手，“你难道真的要我十个月都不碰酒吗？那会杀了我的！”他熟门熟路地打开了Peter的卧室门，里面的东西依旧摆放整齐，Tony直冲着其中一个五斗柜而去，没过多久jarvis就听到了他得意的笑声。  
“哈！”Omega举着一枚熟悉的钥匙，“我的酒窖又要重新开放了！”  
Jarvis扬起眉毛，“您真的没有在Parker先生这里安装摄像机吗？”  
“Peter藏东西的套路实在是太低级了，“Tony高傲地撇了撇嘴，“我连套话都不需要。”  
熟练地把冰块倒进杯子里，金黄色的酒液在倾倒出的一瞬间就吸引了Tony全部的注意力，冷冽又幽香的味道占据了舌尖，立刻让Tony露出了一个仿佛置身仙境的表情。  
“没有什么可以替代这个！”他认真地冲jarvis说道，并且一口气喝光了第一杯。  
之后是无法克制的第二杯、第三杯……等到jarvis觉得应该制止Tony的行为时，门外传来了脚步声。  
忠心耿耿的管家朝外望去，来人并不是刚刚下课的Peter，但同样难以应付。  
“Tony在这里？”Natasha朝屋里探头探脑，“我刚才去书房找他，但他不在。”  
“sir有一些私人的事情需要处理，”jarvis微微侧身挡住了门口，“很抱歉您现在不方便进去，nat小姐。”  
但是Natasha身为alpha的出众体感让她已经嗅到了一些香甜的气味，“酒？”她扬起了眉毛。  
Jarvis抱歉地冲她鞠了一躬。  
“很好，”Natasha满意地点了点头，“所以Tony根本就没有怀孕是吗？”  
“我无法告诉您在我能力之外的事情，”jarvis圆滑地笑了，“也许sir会知道答案。”  
“哦聪明的管家，”Natasha说着推开了门，立刻一大股酒味儿就飘了出来，“Tony！”  
小胡子Omega抱着一个精致的酒瓶咯咯直笑，“Natasha？”  
“我并不想加入你，另外，”女人倨傲地说道，“你最好快点收拾好，因为Peter就快回来了。”  
这句话立竿见影地打消了轻微醉酒带给Tony的晕乎，他的眼睛里那些氤氲的、软绵绵的愉快神色立刻如同被风吹散了一般，Tony坐直了身体，“nat——”  
“我当然知道你没怀孕，”女人翻了个白眼，“你不会真以为我会像Peter那样傻乎乎地被冲昏了头脑吧？”  
Tony在慌乱之余又忽然感到了松了口气，就好像这件大逆不道的事情终于有了一个共谋，”Natasha，你不能说出去。“他坚决又严厉地说道，但女人根本不理会他。  
“你休想把我变成共|犯，stark，”她翻了个白眼，“要么我会揭发你，要么我会装作不知道。”  
“那你就装作不知情好了，”Tony没好气地说，“反正克格|勃一向擅长保守秘密。”  
“但克格|勃也非常擅长做间谍工作，”Natasha假笑了一下，“比如为国王陛下来打探实情之类的。”  
Tony的脸上浮现出一丝不安，但他很快就将它们憋了回去，在Natasha面前他永远不能露出软弱的那一面，不然就只有站着挨打的份儿。  
“随便你，”Tony毫不在乎地说道，“反正我的目的已经达到了。”  
“那你为什么不跟Peter说实话呢？关于你压根儿没怀孕的事情，”Natasha向门外瞥了一眼，“还有Howard和Maria，你都难以想象他们有多高兴。”  
Tony沉默了一会儿，“我会说的，只是……不是现在。”  
“等到三个月之后你就真瞒不住了，”女人没好气地转身，“而且那时候我猜你的发|情|期一到，立刻就会露馅。”  
Tony知道她想说什么，怀孕的Omega是没有发|情期的。  
“总之我会自己考虑怎么和Peter说的……大不了就说不小心流掉了。”  
Natasha站在门口没吭声，事实上她也没办法说出任何救场的话，因为Peter正捏着书包带子站在不远处，脸上是丝毫不亚于得知Tony怀孕一样的震惊神情。  
“Natasha？”  
Tony疑惑地抬起头，随即他闻到了一股浮动在酒气和Natasha的信息素之外的，属于他的伴侣的味道。男孩怀里还抱着一本孕期手册，但惊愕的眼睛里盛满了受伤，他就像是被主人欺骗以后的大狗一样远远地站在卧室门口，看着Tony手里空荡荡的酒瓶。  
“Peter……”Tony犹豫着，现在他喝下去的那点酒水所带来的眩晕已经完全消退了，男孩颤抖的双手和陡然浓烈起来的信息素都在向他昭示着，alpha因为受到了欺骗而感到愤怒。Tony迟疑地想站起身，但发现他的腿正在软弱地发着抖。  
“你……你没怀孕吗Tony？”Peter死死地瞪着那只酒瓶，里面的酒液去了哪里他甚至无法欺骗自己，因为Omega的身上正散发出浓烈的酒味儿。  
“我……”Tony垂下了头，他的余光看见Natasha和jarvis的脚纷纷离开了视线范围，而Peter的腿离他越来越近，“我很抱歉。”  
他的Omega天性正在尖叫，Tony怀疑下一秒自己就会扑上去为自己的欺瞒而痛哭流涕，但是他没有，哪怕Peter的脸上第一次出现了真切的怒火，他也没有大哭或者抱住Peter的大腿，Tony只是像发呆一样继续坐在那一堆床头旁的软垫里，感受到男孩如同沉默的火山。  
“嘭——”  
Peter的拳头嗵得一声落在了Tony身边的床头柜上，木质的家具立刻危险地摇晃了几下，男孩像是一头受伤的小兽一样抓住了柔软的枕头，拼命在床铺上猛烈捶打，两个人都经历着可怕的沉默，但没有一个人说话。  
Tony踌躇着站起身，他的手在碰到Peter的一瞬间被男孩用力地弹开，“别过来！”  
Omega看了看自己被拍得发红的手，心虚地低下了头。  
Peter抓着那只可怜兮兮的枕头，他当然并不想让Tony接近他，因为他真的不知道此刻除了发泄自己的愤怒和委屈之外，他还会对Tony做出些什么。但Omega显然理会错了他的意思，Tony破天荒没有任何反驳和愤怒，安安静静地站在了离他几步远的地方。  
男孩非常心烦，无论是这件事情的真相，还是Tony此刻理亏的顺从模样，都让他觉得这整件事情就像是一场虚幻的梦境，梦醒了以后除了一句笑谈什么也没留下。  
“我不想让你用这种方式帮我解决问题，”Peter生硬地说道，“你也不用让我空欢喜一场。”  
他转过身大步流星地离开了房间，再也没看Tony一眼。

 

接下来的事情发生得顺利又诡异，Tony在怀着同样愧疚的心情向Maria表示了假怀孕的真相以后，母亲却只是有些失望地叹了口气，“这件事情Peter知道了吗？”她轻柔地问道。  
“当然，”Tony低着头，“他很生气。”  
“他并不是生气，”Maria慈爱地看着她的儿子，“他只是有些失望，因为他毕竟已经兴奋地准备了这么久。”  
“可我当初并没有想到他会这么开心……”Tony的脸上难得出现一些懊悔的神情。  
“因为你没有想到他会这么重视你和这个孩子，不管是预料之中的还是一个惊喜。”Maria将手放在Tony的背上，“你应该去和他道歉，Tony，尽管你是为了他好，但实际上你却伤害了Peter。”  
“我没有想要伤害他，”Tony烦恼地摇了摇头，“我有好几次想要告诉他……但我开不了口。”  
“一个谎言注定要用很多个谎言来弥补，这和你的初衷是否良善没有关系，”年长的王后叹了口气，“你不忍心告诉他真相因为你已经非常爱他了……Tony。”  
Omega不可置信地看着他的母亲，脸上出现了一丝窘迫。  
“去吧，”Maria摸了摸Tony的头发，“你应该去和Peter和好……至于Howard那边，我会找时间和他说的，你不用太担心。”  
但男孩这次的行动显然超过了Tony的预料，Karen的脸上是近乎尴尬的抱歉表情，“非常不凑巧，parker先生刚刚出去了。”  
“去哪儿了？”Tony皱着眉。  
“parker先生没说，”Karen看了看Tony的表情，“也许是出去见朋友了也说不定。”  
Tony一脸的平静终于要露出一些不安的迹象，但jarvis及时制止了他，“sir，您可以给parker先生打电话，或者是等他回来再从长计议。”  
“当然，”Tony露出一丝生硬的微笑，“我会在这里等他回来的。”

 

Peter在走进起居室门口的时候不安地看了看手表，上面显示着刚好晚上十一点一刻，这是他有史以来最晚归的一次，Tony在途中打过两次电话，但都非常短暂地没有坚持到男孩接起。  
起居室里依旧灯火通明，虽然没有任何走动的声响，但Peter还是下意识放轻了脚步。  
他在冲出王宫时并没有确定的目的地，最后晃晃悠悠居然走到了自己家里。Ben和May非常惊诧地看着才离开没两个月的男孩垂头丧气的模样，大约也猜出了是和Tony有了冲突。Peter不想让Tony在两位长辈的心里留下不好的印象，含含糊糊地说着居然最后被may姨训斥了一顿。  
“如果你想要让你的Omega对你完全放心，那你就要拿出作为alpha的责任感，”may最后将他送出门时严肃地说道，“更何况Tony是一个非常优秀的Omega。”  
Peter推开自己卧室的门，他当然知道Tony是为了自己免受新闻舆论的集中攻击，但巨大希望落空的一瞬间，对方那种毫不在意的态度真真切切地刺痛了Peter的内心。  
Tony根本不在乎有没有怀上他的孩子，甚至不在乎他知道真相以后会怎么想，意识到这一点才是真正令男孩愤怒的根源，Peter深深地叹了口气。  
被子还维持着下午他冲出门时的样子，只是旁边蜷缩起来了一个身影，呼吸平稳看起来像是睡着了。Peter微微睁大了眼睛，Tony穿着他的睡衣趴在了床脚，手边还放着正在工作的电脑，看起来像是因为疲倦而不小心打了个盹。  
“parker先生。”jarvis非常小心地走了进来，“sir一直在等您。”  
男孩脸上的坚硬像是松动了一角的岩石似的，没过多久就尽数崩塌，“我不知道……”  
“也许sir是有做得不对的地方，”jarvis踌躇了一下，“但他并没有恶意。”  
Peter当然毫不怀疑Tony的初衷，只是他太需要一些缓冲的时间，同时他的内心也急需来自伴侣的保证来让这个成年还不到几个月的男孩继续相信他们彼此是毫无芥蒂的。  
站在一边注视了良久，Peter最终还是低声说道。  
“我去隔壁睡。”

 

Tony·人见人爱的魅力先生·Stark终于在第二天吃早饭的时候发现了一件令人难以接受的事实——他的alpha在躲着他。  
“Peter去学校了？”  
“parker先生今天和clint先生有个很重要的实验，”jarvis一面向Tony的碗里添着热汤，一面温和地说道，“您今天上午需要和挪威来的王储一起去参观历史博物馆。”  
Tony兴致缺缺地看着盘子里的浓汤，Peter昨天没有回卧室里睡，而是睡在了隔壁的客房，这对于Tony来说已经是一个感到羞辱的信息了——他没有怀孕，而他的alpha压根儿不想碰见他。而今天早上Peter的表现几乎是变本加厉，他居然敢放弃和自己共进早餐的习惯去学校？鬼才相信clint真的能起这么早！  
银汤勺在浅盘里当啷一声，浓汤洒得到处都是，Tony板着脸站起了身，“把房间里那些婴儿玩具都扔掉！我不想看见任何婴儿图案的东西出现在我的视线里，jar。”  
金发管家点了点头，一如既往地谦逊有礼，“as your wish，sir。”  
Tony的心情却并没有因为房间重新恢复正常而变得好上半分，实际上他光是想想Peter回来看见一切恢复原样的表情就已经足够烦闷了，而瑞典王储那些晦涩又绕口的问题几乎要磨掉他全部的耐心，有很多次Tony甚至已经准备转过身离开，但又硬生生止住了脚步。  
这都怪你自己，Tony。他脑子里有个声音一本正经地说道，（听起来颇有几分Steve的口吻），如果你当初不自作聪明蒙骗大家，现在Peter也不会这么生气。  
“下午的会谈因为总理的接见暂时取消了……sir，您可以回去休息了。”jarvis小心地查看了一下后视镜里Tony一言不发的样子，斟酌着说道，“您还有什么需要办的吗？”  
年长的Omega揉了揉发胀的太阳穴，他感到有什么话在舌尖呼之欲出，但被一种无形的力量所阻挡。  
“jar……”Tony叹息了一声，“你和Peter说过话吗？”  
管家将车靠边停下以后沉默了几秒钟，“昨天parker殿下回来的时候您已经睡着了，他只是吩咐我准备一下隔壁的房间。”  
“什么也没说？”  
“是的。”  
Tony点开了自己的手机，睡衣宝宝的联络栏不管再看多少次，也没有显示“正在输入”的省略号，而那些聊天气泡都已经是三天以前的了。  
“我应该道歉吗？我是说……战|略性后退。”倨傲的王子小声地嘀咕道，而这次连jarvis也没有回答。  
“好吧！都是我的错！”Tony恼火地说道，“现在就去中城高中！”

 

Ned在Peter又一次拿起手机时终于忍受不了地大叫了一声，“好伙计，如果你真的很在乎的话就发个短信问问stark先生？说实话你这个效率我们到吃完晚饭也做不完一个实验。”  
“抱歉Ned，”男孩慌慌张张地收起了手机，“我只是有点……担心。”  
Ned翻了个白眼，“我从没见过生着气还这么瞻前顾后的alpha，你和stark先生到底是因为什么吵架的？”  
Peter讳莫如深地摇了摇头，这件事情在Tony说出来时就已经达成了共识：绝不能够成为第二个皇室丑闻。  
Ned理解地点了点头，毕竟alpha和Omega之间那种奇妙的联结他并不太了解，况且这也算是好友的家庭矛盾，他不能太过深究。  
“我只是……觉得有时候stark先生不愿意为了我改变，”男孩烦恼地拿起一颗小灯泡无意识地摆弄，“虽然我也不知道到底我想要他做些什么，但是当我发现Tony压根儿不在乎的时候还是会觉得很挫败，没准儿是我们之间始终隔得太远了。”  
Ned被他没头没尾的几句话说得莫名其妙，但看着Peter进退维谷的模样也知道这大概是男孩内心最介意的地方，“你应该把这些话当面告诉stark先生，伙计，你不说的话就完全没有意义了。”  
“可是我今天一定让Tony非常生气，”Peter没精打采地耷拉着头，“我甚至没有给他发一条消息。”  
Ned忽然觉得眼睛有点痛，你们夫夫聊天这么频繁的吗？  
Peter的话音刚落，clint就拍了拍黑板，几个人纷纷扭头，clint直直地冲Peter招手，”你，过来。“  
年轻的alpha不明所以地走上前，其他人继续着手里的工作，只有clint神秘兮兮地凑近了点，压低声音说道，“绕到实验楼的背后，有人在那里等你。”

 

时隔将近一年，Peter又一次在大树下面看见了熟悉的脸，这次夕阳毫无遮拦地穿过光秃秃的枝桠照在两个人的脸上，而对方显然已经等了一会儿，脸颊被过低的气温冻得有些发红。  
“Tony……？”Peter下意识地问道，男人只穿着一件薄薄的衬衫，一边发着抖一边瞪着他，就像他们第一次见面那样。  
“我忽然想起有件事情要告诉你，”Tony走近了几步，僵硬地说道，“关于实验室的。”  
Peter扯过他的手，温热的掌心在触及Tony冰冷的指尖时巨大的温差让男孩皱起了眉毛，“你可以给我发消息的。”  
“我乐意，”Tony没有抽回手，只是没好气的嘀咕了一句，“我还答应过你这件事情，stark言出必行。”  
Peter看着他推开实验楼地下一层的门，随即在电梯里按了几下，失重感告诉男孩，他们正在下沉。  
“你的实验室，”电梯门打开，Tony面无表情地将Peter握住他的手放在了门禁系统上，而后轻柔的女声提示他们已经激活了实验室的全部系统，“希望你不要激动得晕过去。”  
如果放在平时，Peter没准儿真的会尖叫，或者激动得说不出话来，但现在面对着琳琅满目又闪闪发亮的崭新物理仪器，他却难得有些心不在焉。  
“我听clint说你很喜欢我实验室里的粒子对撞机，”Tony指了指角落，“那里有个迷你型号的，虽然不是正规商家生产的，我相信我的能力不比他们差……”  
Omega絮絮叨叨地拉着Peter走来走去，也只有在介绍这些实验室设备的时候，Tony才觉得自己似乎找回了一些从前的感觉，他在Peter面前的表现实在是太奇怪了，Tony心想，这样真的很糟糕。  
但Peter沉默地走过了一个又一个仪器，既没有表现出不满，也没有过于欣喜，就好像Tony拉着他走过的是一段空白的走廊似的。  
“Peter？”  
Tony转过头，看着男孩脸上几乎是空白一片的神色，“你不喜欢？”  
男孩急忙摇了摇头，他当然喜欢，而且某些仪器甚至经过了Tony本人的设计和改造，对于年轻的alpha而言这真是一份再珍贵不过的礼物。  
“我很喜欢……谢谢你，Tony。”Peter微笑了一下，但那笑容却让Tony蹙起了眉。  
Omega做了几个手势，忽然实验室的灯暗了下去，只有他们所在的那一小片区域闪着光，Peter愣愣地看着Tony扬起手开始松开自己的领带。  
“Tony？”  
“看来你并不想要实验室，”Omega的脸上忽然挂起了笑容，“我觉得你想要点别的。”  
关于Omega究竟对于alpha在生理上有多少影响力，Peter从未体验过，但他认为这其中的因素大概依人而定，至少他对于Tony主动凑上来的亲吻毫无抵抗力。  
他的伴侣仿佛天生就带有让Peter沉溺的本能，仅仅是唇舌相碰就能够让Peter毫无原则地伸出双臂拥抱Tony的全身。  
但来自Omega的诱惑并没有如此简单的结束，Tony飞快地扯掉了自己的衬衣和领带，Peter甚至来不及反应，他的手掌就附上了Omega胸前软软的两点。  
“嗯哼……”Tony毫不掩饰地呻吟了几声，并且扭动着将自己的胸部更加贴近男孩的手掌，就像是恬不知耻请求抚摸的雌兽一样，“Peter……”  
男孩微微侧过头，湿润火热的唇舌就落在了他的下颌骨，一下又一下的啄吻就如同Tony最谨小慎微的试探，他从不是性爱中需要主动勾引别人的那一个，但如今他却不断地利用自己的身体来挑拨起Peter的欲望。  
男孩有些窘迫地低下了头，他的性欲远没有他表现出来的那么平静，更何况他和Tony已经快一个星期没有做过了，自从标记结合之后，这还是第一次他们没有整晚滚在一张床单上，甚至不需要Tony刻意的勾引，Peter的下身就已经在内裤里蓄势待发。  
但他不能就这么轻易地被拿下，Peter忽然想起了Ned煞有介事的嘱咐，如果他永远都是被Tony拿在手心的那一个，那么他永远也不会成为站在Tony身边的那一个。  
男孩收回了放在Tony胸前的手，他很庆幸此刻他的声音还没有嘶哑得不能说话，”Tony，我不想这样。“  
但Omega并不理会他的拒绝，现在他已经脱得只剩下一根浅灰色的领带挂在脖子上，而Omega的衣服被随意扔在了各个仪器上，Tony赤身裸体地坐在实验台边，他的性器已经微微抬头，领带的下端偶尔会蹭过饱满发胀的龟头，没几个来回就已经洇湿。  
Peter警惕地朝后退了几步，物理和Tony Stark居然能够以这种色情的方式结合在一起，男孩甚至没办法将视线落在他的伴侣身上，他的alpha本能正在咆哮着，催促他掏出自己的肉棒，操翻这个不知好歹的、永远高高在上的Omega，让他哭着在自己和这些仪器之间高潮，被精液灌满。  
“不，Tony，”Peter坚决地摇了摇头，“我们不能在这里，而且我也不想碰你。”  
这真是再直白不过的拒绝，Tony的脸上原本被情欲勾起的一丝慵懒立刻烟消云散，他站起身，连带着那一根色情的领带歪斜得都有些滑稽可笑，“你不想碰我？”Tony危险地眯起了眼睛，“你说你不想碰我？”  
Peter立刻后悔自己所说的话，但他只能痛苦地点了点头，尽管阴茎已经胀得发痛，他还是决定在事情变得更加不可收拾之前离开。  
“我们不能在这种情况下做……做这种事，Tony，”Peter看着逐渐逼近的伴侣，他原本以为收到了侮辱的Omega会怒气冲冲地拾起自己的衣服，但Tony下的决心显然让他完全克服了这点挫败，Omega赤裸着身躯朝他走来，而暖黄色的光暧昧地投在他身上的各个部位，就像是一座温暖又色情的雕塑。  
“什么情况？”Tony冷笑了一声，“在我欺骗你的情况下吗？”  
“你不能装作这只是一个无伤大雅的玩笑，”男孩有些痛苦的说道，“至少我……我是真心实意的期待这个孩子的降临。”  
Tony的脸在光线的投射下古怪地扭曲了一下，他身上勃发的情欲气息似乎也一瞬间被浇了一桶冷水，”得了吧Peter，我骗了你，可这不是你拿来惩罚我的理由！“  
“什么惩罚？”男孩瞪大了眼睛。  
Tony深深吸了口气，“如果这就是你的惩罚的话，我觉得我已经认输了……该死的，我没办法离开你，Peter Parker！我需要你那些愚蠢的短信，也需要你吃相难看地坐在我对面，”他胸口剧烈起伏着，像是做了什么重大的决定，“更重要的是，我需要你的爱……各种方面的。”  
男孩惊愕地瞪大了眼睛，Tony就像是刚刚结束了一场奋力的拼搏，浑身都因为坦诚的表白而泛着羞耻的粉红色，但他没有退缩。  
“所以对不起，Peter。”Omega盯着他的眼睛，只有一瞬间，而后他恼火地扭过了头，“见鬼！你一定要在这么尴尬的时候谈起这个话题吗？在我完全脱光了的情况下仍然像个娘们儿似的叽叽歪歪？”  
alpha几乎是惊喜地大笑着张开了怀抱，“当然不会，亲爱的……”他深深地嗅着Tony发端的信息素味道，“我会身体力行的爱你。”

他们谁也没再提起这里是实验室的事情，在他们的头顶上，也许那群认真做着实验的学生们都不会猜到，年轻而尊贵的皇室夫夫正在他们脚下疯狂地亲吻和交缠。衣裤被扔到了各个黑暗的角落里，Peter还没来得及完全褪去裤子，Tony的头就已经贴在了他的小腹上，随即他灼热的阴茎被含进了Omega的口腔，灵活的舌头反复舔舐着勃发膨胀的小眼，alpha舒爽地低声呻吟了一声，随即支起身将Tony拉了起来，“你在做什么，Tony？”  
Omega挑衅一样地冲他笑了笑，从身后拿出手指，上面正沾着透明黏腻的穴液，“既然你不操我，那么我只能用我的手指操我自己了。”  
Tony将手指放回穴口，他起起伏伏的动作立刻让身上泛起细小的鸡皮疙瘩，Peter看着他的动作，忽然把他朝后推了几步，Omega坐在了台子上。  
“我乐见其成。”Peter坐在实验台前的凳子上，他的鼻尖几乎要碰到Omega硬挺的阴茎，而放在肉穴里的手指正被一览无余地展示着，Tony微微比起眼睛，这种如同试验品一样的展示委实过于淫荡，他的穴口紧紧收缩了几下，手指带出的时候甚至能看见一些被摩擦得发红的穴肉吐出淫水的旖旎画面。  
“Peter……”Tony抽出手指，上下快速撸动着自己的阴茎，讨好地看着坐在面前的alpha，“我想要……”  
但alpha的意志力出奇的坚定，一向容易被Tony一举一动惹得硬邦邦的男孩这次异常沉着冷静，他就连一根手指都没有动，单单是用目光在Tony赤裸的乳尖和肉棒之间徘徊。  
Tony并没有因此气馁，他享乐主义者的称号在此刻得到了极大的体现，男人慢吞吞的从试验台上走下，直接跨坐在了Peter的腿上，用细腻紧致的臀尖反复磨蹭着alpha的大腿根，而Peter根本没有出言反对的机会，因为他的嘴唇已经完全被Omega所占领，就连双手都在不由自主地大力揉搓着两粒通红的乳头。  
即便Peter没有说话，他勃发的阴茎就已经代表了一切，Tony微微嗤笑了一声，随即干脆地抬起了臀部，缓慢又坚定地将肉棒塞进了自己的后穴里，Peter的气息陡然紊乱起来，alpha的信息素也立刻和Omega的缠绕在一起，衍生出催情的气味，让两人都不由自主地情动。  
alpha的肉棒坚硬又滚烫，Tony才坐到一半腿就已经开始打颤，只能半趴在Peter的身子上喘着气，但男孩没有抬起身子将肉棒送入嫩穴，而是作势要抽出来。  
“你敢！”Tony急忙瞪了他一眼，Omega的后穴饥渴了几天，正是需要阴茎捅一捅满足肉欲的时候，根本不可能乖乖就放硕大的龟头离开，他急忙抱紧Peter的脖颈，将屁股直直地坐了下去，随即两个人都发出了一声餍足的低哼。  
Peter打定主意让Tony完全自取所需，加上骑乘式的确能够省下不少力气，他只是懒洋洋地靠在椅子上任由饿急了的小穴吞吃着大肉棒，而没有丝毫动作。  
Tony冲着自己最敏感的地方坐了下去，一时间久违的快感和高潮同时夹击了他，Omega爽得甚至要流下唾液，能看见的东西只有Peter身后泛着金属光泽的物理实验仪器，他前后摇动着，就像是坐在一根给人快乐的按摩棒上一样，只不过这根按摩棒能随随便便就顶到他的子宫口，将那个小口毫不留情地捅开，让Tony尖叫着射出他这些天的第一股精液。  
精液沾满了两个人的胸膛，穴口极度紧缩，攀附在肉棒上的括约肌甚至夹得Peter的肉茎有一些抽痛，但上下抽插的时候快感几乎是成倍的叠加，alpha忍不住哆嗦着抽了几口冷气，这才勉强忍住早早射出的欲望。  
Tony还在不断调整姿势，好让Peter的阴茎能够持续刺进自己的子宫口里，那样酸麻又爽的不能自已的快感实在是过于清晰，他只尝过一次就没办法忘记。Omega淫荡地摇动着自己的屁股，就像是用自己的嫩穴强奸这根不情不愿的肉棒似的，嘴里咿咿呀呀地说着淫词浪语，盼望着alpha能够主动将自己操到哭出来。  
Peter终于动了，他搂着Tony的腰，将后者放在了试验台冰冷平整的台面上，不等Omega主动邀请，男孩已经有力地抽动起来，每一次几乎都要把龟头抽离，但撞进去的角度又准又狠，子宫口在这样猛力的撞击下，瑟瑟发抖地打开了，不住地往外吐露着淫水，两个人的股间立刻噗嗤噗嗤黏腻万分。  
Tony早就爽得只剩下哼唧的份儿，他四肢瘫软，就像是被肉棒戳中的棉花似的，只等着Peter将这些天失约的精华射进自己的身体里。  
实验室里的钟表指到七的时候，Peter低声怒吼了一声，而后Tony忽然颤抖起来，一大股灼热的液体争先恐后地钻进了他最敏感最柔软的内里，子宫几乎要被那一大股精液射满，而他的小腹也微微隆起了一小块。  
“Tony……”Peter将自己的前额抵在早已大汗淋漓的Omega头上，“谢谢你的实验室，我很喜欢。”  
Omega只是轻轻地翻了个白眼。  
这场持续了接近三个小时的性|事最后是被一通电话打断的，两个人窝在一起慢吞吞地整理着散乱不堪的衣服，Tony接通了Maria的电话，而那头有些惊慌的语气让Tony慢慢收敛了那股慵懒的神情。  
“怎么了？”Peter将Tony的领子扣好，问道。  
“Howard，”Tony简短地说道，但眼睛里的惊慌掩饰不住，“Howard忽然病发。”

 

第二十章·这是爱吗？  
“随着皇室王子Tony Stark是否已经怀孕的新闻进一步扑朔迷离之后，今天上午早些时候，本站记者从皇家医疗队处获悉，Howard陛下的身体忽然恶化，目前初步诊断为上呼吸道感染引发的一系列并发症状，在今年年初，Howard陛下就曾经因为身体欠佳而引发过王储继位的猜想，这一次独子Anthony Stark已经满足继承传统的条件，是否意味着Howard陛下会把国王之位在年内传给王子本人呢？另外也有人认为，王子的闪婚行为正是为了接替Howard成为下一任国王的有心之举——”  
Tony不吭一声，将卧室里的电视关上了以后看着躺在床上的Howard，“我先声明，我并没有这个意思。”  
Howard看也没看他，“我根本没想把王位传给你。”  
Peter和Maria站在一边，忧心忡忡的王后一个劲儿地拽着男孩的袖子不撒手，看起来有些茫然无措，Peter只好清了清嗓子，“Tony……”  
Tony的脸色在看见Howard手臂上露出的软管以后，就像是被人抽走了其中的气势汹汹，只留下一副徒有其表的空壳，“总之我会和Peter暂时替你做一些事情的，你就不用操心了。”  
Jarvis适时地走近他们，提醒每天的探视时间已经过了，流感多发季节就算是Tony和Peter也不能多呆，两个人走出门的时候，Peter看见Howard正侧过身注视着Tony的后脑勺，但后者一门心思地思考着自己的事情，并没有发觉。  
Peter忽然觉得有些庆幸，又有点悲哀，他非常清楚Howard和Tony之间究竟有什么芥蒂，无非是青春期父子关系的那些僵局因为两个人的不坦诚而一直恶化到现在，可退一万步说，至少Tony还拥有者Howard，这已经是最大的幸运了，但Peter并不确定Tony是否有意识到这一点。  
“Tony，你真的要成为王储吗？”Peter轻声问道，他们的关系好不容易确定了下来，对于小两口唯一的变故就在于Peter也许正面临着学校的选择问题，至少目前已经有三家来自世界各地的理工科名校向Peter发出了邀请，而他们原本的打算中并不包括两地分隔。  
Tony想要故作轻松地表示他们的计划并不会因为Howard突如其来的身体状况而有所改变，但他笑了两声以后发觉Peter正担忧地看着他，“我不知道，”他老实地承认了，“这不在我的考虑范围之内……我从未想过这个问题。”  
男孩拉住他的手，alpha的掌心永远是温暖又干燥的，“你不用考虑我的事情，Tony。”  
“你的意思是我们结婚还不到一周年然后你就要去美国上学了吗？”Tony皱起了眉毛，“你就不害怕毕业的时候回来发现孩子已经三岁了？”  
Peter挠了挠头，哈哈大笑，“不你不会的，Tony……再说我又不是不会回来。”  
但年长者阴沉的脸色表明他拒绝继续讨论这种可能性，“我们应该继续加强一下国内的大学教育……”Peter听见他嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨着，忍不住笑着拉过了Tony的手，“我保证我会尽快修完学业的……所以你只要安心考虑Howard的事情就好了。”  
Tony的脸上并没有因为Peter的保证而有任何松动的迹象，实际上，就算没有Peter的大学选择这个问题，摆在他面前的也绝不仅仅只是一条路，他选择了王冠的同时，他所钟爱的物理实验和科技研发将注定和他无缘，可Howard陡然苍白的病容似乎又一次浮现在了Tony的眼前。  
他从不知道Howard其实已经垂垂老矣，在他的心里父亲永远是那个不苟言笑的高瘦男人，穿着猩红色绒毛披风的时候显得威风凛凛，就连每次争吵时都带着一股从不退让的高傲，Tony完美地继承了这一点，但他也由衷地厌弃着这一点。他和Howard太过于相像，以至于根本无法好好地相处，而在Maria生下他就丧失了生育能力之后，Tony身上几乎背负着Howard全部的梦想和希望，不管是未竟的，或者是为他量身打造的。  
他们返回会客室的时候已经有一些亲戚等在了那里，看见Tony时脸上不由的都带上了一些探究的神色，外界对于这个叛逆乖张的Omega王子到底能否继承王位众说纷纭，而皇室内部也没有得到一丝一毫精确的情报，这些亲戚说是来探病的，倒不如说是为了满足自己的好奇心。  
Tony强打着精神露出了公式化的笑容，在他身后的Peter非常默契地朝着另一个方向的贵客门走去，两个人从实验室里出来时饥肠辘辘几乎没有吃任何东西就赶了回来，Tony在Peter的监督下好歹还消灭了一整个三明治，但alpha从头天晚上到今早不仅没有进食，甚至连觉也没有好好睡，Tony本以为Peter会分身乏术，但男孩站在人群中没有露出一丝一毫的怯意，他冷静而简短地和其他人说了一下关于Howard的情况，而后急匆匆的朝着Tony这边来了。  
“如果你登上了王位，这个小伙子就是玛维尔国历史上最年轻的亲王殿下了，”Tony的一位姑母看着朝他们走来的Peter说道，“我猜他一定会很开心的。”  
Tony扬了扬眉毛没有回答，好在Peter没过一会儿就加入了他们的谈话，除了面对年长女性偶尔会露出一些窘迫的神情，Peter的应对几乎没有任何可以挑剔的地方，Tony看着男孩毫无倦色的脸，心里不禁暗骂Omega的身体构造果然无法和alpha相媲美，他的两条腿到现在还残留着昨天在实验室的情动留下的颤抖，确认Howard没有事情之后猛然松懈下来的神经更是从全身袭上疲惫感。  
这些亲戚在短暂地慰问过Howard情况以后纷纷转达了对于Maria的祝福，他们离开的时候Tony几乎是半倚在Peter的身上，而男孩也不由得长长出了口气。  
“我那些令人啧啧称奇的亲戚，”Tony忍不住笑了起来，“ 你总算能够好好见识一下了。”  
“他们当然非常……有趣，”Peter把自己陷在了沙发里说道，“只是在这么一个早晨显得有些过分聒噪了。”  
“如同一群愚蠢的土拨鼠似的？”  
“噢Tony……”Peter立刻窘迫地大叫，“我们说过不再提这件事情的！”  
“玩笑而已，”Tony瘪了瘪嘴，“我现在最想念的是我的那张床。”  
“也是我的，”Peter纠正道，“我们的床。”  
“所以你现在又愿意和我睡在一起了？”Tony不屑地翻了个白眼，“可我不想和你睡在一起了。”  
男孩讨好地冲他微笑起来，甚至蹭了蹭Tony的鬓角，“Tony，我那个时候也是为了你好。”  
“就算是孕期的Omega也是需要alpha的！”Tony瞪了他一眼，“难道孕期手册上没有写吗？！”  
“承认吧，”Peter难得大大咧咧地开起了Tony的玩笑，“你就是离不开我。”  
Omega狠狠地在他手上咬了一口，痛的男孩立刻龇牙咧嘴，“我错了我错了stark先生是我离不开你！”  
Karen看着两个刚才还困得不得了的人在沙发上滚作一团，头痛地叹了口气。的确两个人自从昨晚急匆匆赶回来的时候就似乎冰释前嫌，但这样在单身人士面前公然打闹，且不说和Peter刚树立的年轻才俊的形象不符合，就连Tony“潇洒不羁”的人设也快崩塌了啊！

 

Maria在晚饭时才出现在餐厅，Natasha搀着她坐在常坐的位置上，只是旁边的主位空空荡荡显得有些冷清，王后一言不发地吃着自己的东西，看起来疲惫又憔悴，尽管有一整个医疗团队在24小时照顾Howard，但Maria依旧坚持守在Howard的床边，就算是Tony也从未见过她这么坚决的模样。在 他的印象里，母亲一直都是温和乖顺的样子，从不会为了自己和Howard当面发生争执，只是会在Howard离开以后温柔地抚摸还年幼的自己。  
Tony又抬眼看了看Maria，她的头发依旧一丝不苟地梳成圆圆的发髻，除了神色疲惫之后仪容依旧非常整洁，但她脸上的那种镇静和理智却像是忽然有另一个灵魂在她的身体里苏醒了一样。  
“真抱歉今天让你们来接待，”Maria忽然说道，“我应该和你们一起的。”  
“没关系”，Tony说道，“你应该守着父亲。更何况这是我以后也会做的事情。”  
Natasha和Peter忽然都抬起了头看着Tony，Omega话里的意思非常明确，在场没有一个人是傻子。  
Maria却神情平淡地将叉子轻轻地放到了一边，“Tony，你不用现在就做决定，Howard又不是非要退位不可。”  
“但他的身体情况不允许在这个冬天继续出访了。”  
“他是你父亲，Tony，”Maria忽然抬起头紧紧地看着Tony，“你应该相信他才对。”  
“可是我们不能让他冒这个风险，”Tony固执的说道，就好像他已经拿定了主意，“我会在明天去探视的时候和他说继位的事情——”  
“Howard会没事的！”Maria提高了声音，在场的剩下几个人都不由得一愣，不用说Peter，甚至在Tony的记忆里Maria还从未这么高声说过话，“他是我的丈夫，我对他有信心！”  
Tony沉默了一会儿，“如果你坚持的话。”  
之后的晚饭在沉默中进行，尽管Peter试图说些什么让气氛活络起来，但Howard的空位随时提醒着这个小家庭里的成员们他们正面临着什么样的危机，没有一个人能够真心实意地笑出来，就连Peter也不能。

 

“Bruce的公司进行的很顺利。”他们告别了Natasha和Maria之后，Tony忽然没头没脑地说道。  
Peter有些疑惑地看着他，Tony的神情像是在思索什么，但又像是在做一个极为艰难的决定，那股犹豫不决的模样看得男孩都忍不住抱住了他，“你不用现在就做决定的，真的……Maria对Howard有信心，我也对你有信心。”  
“这算什么？”Tony忍不住笑了起来，“来自贤内助的安慰吗？”  
Peter努起嘴，“我是一个alpha。”  
Tony微微叹了口气，转而继续思索起他自己的事情，半晌才又说道，“这世界上并不是少了谁就不会运作是不是？”  
“就好像Howard如果倒下了，就会有一个新的史塔克国王来接替他，没有物理天才Tony Stark，也会有七个博士学位的Bruce Banner来代替他为公司尽心尽力……”Tony玩弄着自己的大拇指，闷闷地说道，“没有谁是不可替代的。”  
Peter不知道他为什么忽然这么说，但Omega脸上难得一见的迷茫让男孩的心里非常不舒服，Tony应当永远是清醒又自信的那个，而不是缩在他的怀里等待着他的安慰。  
“去做你自己的决定，然后你就会成为不可替代的那个，”年轻的alpha认真地说道，“你做出了和我在一起的决定，你就变成了对我来说不可替代的人……事情都是这样的，记得薛定谔定理吗？在箱子没有打开之前，任何结果都可以相互替代，但因为你做出了选择，所以你打开箱子的那个结果就是唯一的。”  
年长的伴侣眼睛里残留的一丁点犹豫在听见Peter的话之后忽然消散了，就好像是风吹走了弥散在湖泊上的大雾一样，“也许你用物理理论写首情诗会赢得不少女孩的芳心。”  
“不不不不会的！”Peter大笑，“她们不会像你这样理解物理的美。”  
Tony没有再说话，只是握着Peter的那只手微微用力，就像是在确认着自己的选择一样。

 

天气还在持续变得恶劣，十二月一日到来的那天玛维尔国的北部甚至下起了雪，而由于冷空气的肆虐，Howard的病情一直不见起色，反倒是Tony代理他的工作变得越来越得心应手起来。  
“今年的圣诞演讲，需要我代替你出席吗？”他们看望Howard的时候Tony忽然问道，“我保证能让这场演讲成为史塔克皇室最出色的一场演讲。”  
Howard懒洋洋地看了看他，这些日子的病患生活让国王身上的严肃气质消除了不少，穿着泰迪熊病号服的Howard甚至显得有些滑稽得可爱，“这点力气我还是有的，你别想从我这里篡|权夺|位。”  
“我真是闲着没事儿做了才会把这么麻烦的工作提前接过来，”Tony做了个鬼脸，“我还想和Peter一起去美国呢，你还是早点返回工作岗位的好。”  
“Peter，你想去美国？”Howard忽然转头问道，Peter急忙点了点头，“MIT已经给我发了offer，我也觉得那里很不错。”  
“毕竟是我的母校，”Tony不无自得地说道，“没准儿他们现在还没能人超越我的成绩！”  
“Peter一定会的，”令人惊讶地，Howard忽然笑了起来，“他比你聪明多了。”  
Tony惊愕地瞪大了眼睛，同样惊讶的还有Peter，他根本没想到Howard会忽然这么说，“Howard陛下，我……我并没有……”  
“我只是这么说说，”国王非常夸张地眨了眨眼睛，“毕竟Tony是我最伟大的创造，你没办法超过他的。”  
Peter笑了起来，在Howard背后，他看见Tony先是涨红了脸，而后将头扭到了一边，飞快地用手抹去了什么，“Tony是最棒的，毫无疑问。”  
两个alpha在这个瞬间忽然达成了一种父子般的默契，他们都刻意提高了说话的音调，好掩盖角落里不太明显的抽鼻子声，Howard就像是一个普通的父亲在和他的儿子聊些家常，从中城高中的八卦聊到了隔壁国家的政治，Peter看见Tony有些迷茫地站在一边，甚至不知道说些什么。  
“他们该走了，Howard。”Maria忽然推门进来，她脸上也带着笑容，不知道在门边听见了多少对话，但国王的卧室里融洽的氛围显而易见，她也乐见其成，“医生说明天如果天气好的话你就可以出去走一走了。”  
Tony低着头闷闷地说道，“再见，Howard。”Peter拉着伴侣的手，Tony身上不易察觉地颤抖，但他努力表现得若无其事。  
Howard的笑容有一瞬间的失落，但很快地，他就点了点头，“好好工作，Tony。因为——”  
“工作就如同山坡一样，”Tony有点不耐烦地说道，“有的时候会一帆风顺，但有的时候也会急转直下。”  
“我想说的是，”年迈的父亲忽然有些赧然，“因为鬼知道你有多难伺候。”  
家人就是一种奇妙的联结，你们会在有些时候仇视彼此，恨不得站在地球的两极，但只要一瞬间或者一句话，南极和北极就可以被联通，只剩下一颗炽热的地心。  
Maria惊讶地微微捂住了嘴，她没想到Howard是抛出橄榄枝的人，但Tony同样没让她失望，她亲爱的小儿子握住了卧室的门把手，扭过头扬起了眉毛，“有其父必有其子。”

 

Peter无奈地拉着Tony的手，后者的嘴角拼命抖动着，就像是忍耐一件非常痛苦的事情似的，“Tony，你要是想哭就哭，这里没人会笑话你……”  
“我不是什么眼泪兮兮的Omega，”Tony凶狠地瞪了他一眼，但通红的眼睛根本没有说服力，“我只是被Howard吓了一跳。”  
“嗯嗯，”Peter好脾气的点了点头，“说实话我也没有想到Howard最近改变会这么多……感觉，更像一个父亲了，不过我也不太清楚，因为我很小就没再见过我的父亲。”  
Tony看着他，忽然有一些不安，他一直视若无物的东西却是Peter再也求而不得的珍宝，而男孩还在他身边安慰他。  
“千万别安慰我，”Peter看见他的样子，急忙说道，“我虽然没见过我父亲，但是Ben叔对于我就像是父亲一样……更何况，我很开心能和Howard成为父子。”  
一个释然的笑容出现在了Omega的脸上，“等到你面临人生抉择的时候就不会这么想了……他会把你逼疯的。”  
Peter耸耸肩，“Howard可没对我的选择有什么不满，他倒是建议我去他的母校，据说他比你厉害多了。”  
Tony不服气地哼了一声，然后迅速的逼近男孩，“不管是苏黎世，还是美国……如果你不能提前完成学业，就别说是史塔克皇室的成员，我们不收蠢蛋。”  
Peter紧张地咽了口口水，“可那是MIT……我真的没把握提前取得学位。”  
他的伴侣根本不理会男孩的辩解，Tony倨傲地看了看Peter，“那就不要回来了，你可以去当个美国的超级英雄什么的。”  
Peter正想驳斥他近乎无理取闹的讲话方式，Tony忽然看了看手机问道，“今天几号了？”  
“十二月……十号……怎么了？”  
Tony的脸色忽然有些古怪，他反复确认了一下时间，而后一个人钻进到了浴室里，放着一头雾水的Peter站在原地不知道要不要追上去问一问发生了什么。  
鬼知道验|孕试纸是什么玩意儿，Tony可从不用这个，他是一个非常有分寸的Omega（尽管作风开放），自从十五岁分化之后，他的发|情期就如同格林威治时间的大本钟一样准，一次都没缺席过。  
但显然这次有点不太一样，Tony看着Google问答上关于Omega发|情期延期到底有几种原因之后，终于放下心来，也许是这一个月以来Howard的病情让他过于劳累了，所以才会出现延期，Tony乐观地想道，毕竟大本钟也是需要适时调整的。

然而到了平安夜的家宴上，高贵优雅的Omega王子在晚餐桌上非常不优雅地干呕了起来，泪水涟涟的样子吓坏了Maria和Peter，纷纷以为Tony吃坏了肚子，Peter更是二话不说就跑了出去喊家庭医生来。  
没等家庭医生闻讯赶来，Tony就停止了呕吐，他把自己收拾整齐之后非常平静地看了看神色各异的几个人，“怎么了？”  
“亲爱的……”Maria犹豫着，“你怎么了？”  
“只是今天的晚餐不太合我的胃口，”Tony疑惑地说道，“为什么你们都这个样子？拜托我不是那种风一吹就会倒的Omega！”  
Peter倒没想太多，Tony坦然的模样让已经受骗过一次的Maria也暂时抛弃了那些不合理的猜测，几个人在这个小插曲之后继续讨论着即将到来的圣诞节的相关活动，没人注意到Tony皱着眉头微微捂着肚子的小动作。  
三天前他就已经发现不太对劲，在jarvis贴心提供的验|孕试纸的帮助下他发现自己似乎……成了一个狼来了的牧羊人。然而Tony实在是不太想提起关于孩子的事情，毕竟这也是 他和Peter之间一个非常难以启齿的矛盾，如果验孕试纸有问题呢？或者说他是假孕呢？Tony根本没办法想象Peter到时候会有多失望。  
好在这几天男孩忙着处理学校和Ben叔叔家里的事情，几乎累得筋疲力尽，没空和Tony滚|床单，Omega不由得松了口气，接下来的平安夜和圣诞节都是史塔克皇室非常忙碌的日子，至少这两天不用费心去搪塞alpha关于夫妻问题的事情。  
“Tony，要不要来点这个？”  
说话的是Natasha，女人端着一杯和她的裙子非常相衬的红酒冲Tony举杯，眼睛里是（Tony看来）显而易见的试探。  
“我最近非常疲惫，nat，真抱歉，”Omega竭力装作若无其事地假笑了一下，“不太想喝。”  
女人扬了扬眉没说话，只是收回了手，转而将桌子上的热牛奶朝Tony那里不留痕迹地推了推。  
阴险的Natasha，Tony立刻暗自腹诽，他没有理会那壶不怀好意的热牛奶，转而拿起了放在他左手边的果汁。  
“嘭——”  
Peter扭过头，他的伴侣在喝了一口果汁之后捂着嘴冲了出去，动作之迅速甚至撞倒了自己的凳子，但Tony头也没回，直接冲出了餐厅。  
“Tony怎么了？”他扭过头一脸疑惑。  
Natasha耸耸肩，“也许是天使提前降临了吧。”  
“什么？”Peter茫然地眨了眨眼睛，“天使？但是明天才是圣诞节啊？”

 

且不说Peter Parker看见诊断书时的惊讶表情——绝对可以入选年度最搞笑的十大表情之一（Tony语），在圣诞节的演讲里宣布Omega王子怀孕的事情在史塔克皇室历史上也是绝无仅有的，当晚的演讲还没有完全结束，Peter手机就已经被Ned的电话攻占，对方远在加利福尼亚州也不忘时刻关心好友的动态。  
“我真的不知道！”这是男孩今晚说的最多的一句话，“Tony根本没跟我说！”  
“我猜stark先生自己都不知道，”Ned老神在在地说道，就好像他是Tony肚子里的蛔虫似的，“我能做孩子的教|父吗？！”  
男孩无奈地扭过头，Tony正在和试图让他穿上孕妇装的jarvis做着殊死拼搏，Peter看了一会儿以后冲焦急万分的Ned说道，“其实我觉得Tony会不会同意生下来还是一个很大的问题……”  
“我当然会！你在想什么Peter Parker！”Tony不满地大声嚷道，“这是我的头生儿！你休想让我放弃！”  
Peter忽然觉得他俩的角色似乎倒置了起来，至少他到现在还没有一点真正当爸爸的实感，“我没让你放弃，Tony……但是你这样真的能够继位吗？Howard不是说元旦以后就会宣布退位的具体日期么？”  
Ned：我似乎听到了什么不得了的事情。  
“你以为我是什么人？！”Tony倨傲地看了看自己的丈夫，“你以为你娶的是什么人？”  
然而事实证明上帝总喜欢和话说的太满的人开玩笑，或者说，至少Howard也是这样。新年之后的祝贺词上，Howard亲自宣布了自己将在九月份退位的消息，顺带宣布了王储继承人，然而并不是Tony，而是Natasha Romanoff作为摄政女王行使皇室的职权。  
“所以我是什么？！”Tony气呼呼地拿着那一张声明抖动着，“Howard是在耍我吗！该死的我都已经准备好要放弃我的事业继位了！”  
“注意胎教，Tony，”Peter尽量谨慎地拦在Omega的面前，“但Howard这是成全了你的梦想，他是为你考虑的不是吗？”  
Tony当然知道，他只是觉得有点丢脸罢了，毕竟他还在Peter面前信誓旦旦地表示自己将成为第一个怀着孕就继位的国王，然而现在。  
“一个亲王，uh？”Tony满脸不高兴地看着Peter，“咱们一样了。”  
“然而我们的儿子会成为国王，这毋庸置疑……如果你真的很在意这个的话。”Peter耸耸肩，他倒是并不怎么在意，反而是Tony能够脱身和他一起前往美国让男孩兴奋了好一阵子，只不过当着Tony的面他也不敢表现得过于明显。  
“我……你为什么说是个儿子？”Tony盯着他，“我觉得是个女孩。”  
“那就都有，”男孩笑道，“一对双胞胎。”  
Omega似乎为他这种不靠谱而由衷地翻了个白眼，“说真的我在那么一个瞬间想打Howard，毫不怀疑。”  
“Tony，这也是爱的一种表现。”  
“那我现在也很想打你，这也是爱的一种表现吗？”  
“嗯……大概吧？”

 

“公元2018年，是玛维尔国成立共和国的一百周年，这是相当忙碌而美好的一年，玛维尔皇室迎来了新成员，Omega王子Anthony Stark的伴侣Peter Parker亲王，同年圣诞节皇室宣布王子怀有身孕，而皇位将暂时交由Natasha Romanoff公主，等待小王子的成年。翌年九月，Howard stark退位，九月底Anthony Stark诞下双胞胎Olivia和William，和他的丈夫一起远赴美国进修。”  
《玛维尔大事记》

Fin.  
2018-01-21正文完结

 

（番外未收录，正在连载）

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 正好三周，填完了这个狗血的脑洞，感谢大家一直支持，给我很多很多的评论和红心蓝手，没想到会获得这么多关注，真的非常开心。  
> 如果你不知道你心里想的那个人和你之间是不是爱，也许你需要勇敢地说出你的想法，做出选择。无论是对于家人，还是你的伴侣。  
> 我们下次再见哦，我是狗血但尽力避免ooc的罐儿罐儿，番外definetly love已经开始企划了，大家有什么好的脑洞吗？比如说孕期play（喂）或者想看犬系小姐姐Olivia和猫系弟弟William和Peter Tony斗智斗勇的日常之类的……


End file.
